


Bieg w powietrzu (Running on Air | PL)

by mybrokenphalange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Drama, Drarry po polsku, Friendship, Harry Potter po polsku, Multi, Mystery, Polski | Polish, Romance, Slow Burn, Translation, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:34:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 64,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybrokenphalange/pseuds/mybrokenphalange
Summary: Draco Malfoy zaginął już trzy lata temu, a Harry dostaje do rozwiązania właśnie jego sprawę. Po drodze odkrywa kolejne wspomnienia, które stają się mu coraz bliższe.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, past Draco/Astoria
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Running on Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171550) by [eleventy7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleventy7/pseuds/eleventy7). 



Kolor kości niemal zlewa się z przepaloną letnim słońcem trawą, której żółte źdźbła wychylają się spomiędzy kręgów. Łuk żeber przypomina zboże uginające się pod naporem nieistniejącego wiatru. Paliczki można pomylić z wyblakłymi kamykami.

— Pięć, sześć lat — wyrokuje mężczyzna, nie odrywając wzroku od szkieletu. Harry przestępuje z nogi na nogę, z trudem wytrzymując pod żarem palącego słońca. Jest gorąco, za gorąco, szczególnie jak na końcówkę lata. Mokre od potu i niewzruszone ledwo wyczuwalnym powiewem szaty ciążą mu niemiłosiernie. Kompan Harry’ego, niewysoki okularnik z równo przystrzyżoną, ciemną brodą przetkaną gdzieniegdzie siwizną, zdaje się nie zauważać otaczającego ich skwaru. Ma na sobie szatę wydziału zabójstw – ubranie w kolorze kości słoniowej paradoksalnie przywodzi na myśl cień i chłód.

Pstryk! – odgłos zamykanej przesłony niesie się po polu. Harry i jego towarzysz odwracają się w stronę dźwięku. Osoba z aparatem – wysoka, barczysta czarownica z klasycznie wyrzeźbionym nosem – spogląda na nich znacząco.

— O piętnastej mam już kolejną robotę, Butterworth — mówi. 

Mężczyzna, Butterworth, wygląda na poirytowanego. 

— Zaraz wyjdę ci z kadru, tylko wykonam odpowiednie zaklęcia — odpowiada niezadowolony. Kobieta czeka, trzymając niecierpliwie palec na przycisku aparatu.

Butterworth wypowiada zaklęcie, a nad szczątkami pojawiają się drżące cyfry. Falują delikatnie, jak powietrze nad rozgrzanym asfaltem. 

— Pięć lat — mówi z wyraźną satysfakcją. Butterworth lubi mieć rację.

Harry kolejny raz przestępuje z nogi na nogę. Mokre, skręcone od wilgoci włosy przyklejają mu się do spoconej szyi. 

— Miesiąc? — pyta, marząc o przyjemnie chłodnych korytarzach Ministerstwa. Butterworth macha różdżką. 

— Między styczniem a kwietniem.

Harry wzdycha.

— Im dalej od śmierci, tym trudniej oszacować dokładny czas zgonu — tłumaczy Butterworth, wyraźnie dotknięty jego reakcją. — Nie da się ocenić precyzyjniej.

No cóż. Ten przedział, choć szeroki, i tak pasuje do sprawy, którą aktualnie prowadzi Harry.

— Istnieje szansa, że to Fenwick. Zaginął w marcu 2001 roku, a jego miotłę znalazłem niedaleko stąd — mimo pozornego strzału w dziesiątkę, Harry nie nastawia się na sukces. Zbyt wiele razy potencjalnie rozwiązane sprawy okazywały się ślepakami.

— Weźmiemy próbkę do laboratorium, dam ci znać w ciągu tygodnia.

— Tak szybko? — dziwi się Harry. Stare sprawy nigdy nie są pierwsze w kolejce do tego typu badań. Butterworth wzrusza ramionami. 

— Mieliśmy luźny miesiąc. Jak chcesz, to już idź, ja pobiorę próbkę, a Glassbrook skończy robić zdjęcia. Reszta zespołu powinna być zaraz na miejscu.

— Dzięki.

Harry deportuje się z cichym trzaskiem.

***

Kiedy miał dwadzieścia lat, rozbiegany wzrok wyłapujący każdy najdrobniejszy ruch, kiedy niecierpliwość i ekscytacja sprawiały, że siła, z jaką trzymał różdżkę, niemal odcinała mu dopływ krwi do palców, słowem – kiedy Harry był świeżo upieczonym aurorem, był pewien tego, na czym polega jego praca. Ratowanie życia. Ratowanie go dzięki skomplikowanej sieci powiązanych ze sobą działań: echo kroków w ciemnych zaułkach, rzucane na lewo i prawo klątwy, skaczące na wszystkie strony niczym rozbiegane zające. Przepychanki i szarpaniny kończące się siniakami, spektakularne przeciwzaklęcia – tak, w tym był dobry. Bardzo dobry w pracy w terenie. Niestety, zgodnie z uwagami perfekcyjnie rozważnych przełożonych, część dochodzeniowa szła mu znacznie gorzej.

„Przecież od tego jest wydział detektywistyczny”, próbował tłumaczyć Harry. Rozważni przełożeni popatrzyli wtedy po sobie, a następnie oznajmili spokojnie, że tak, oczywiście, jednak należy pamiętać, że taki, dajmy na to, szef biura aurorów, powinien doskonale radzić sobie z każdym etapem sprawy – po to, by móc kompetentnie i rozsądnie zarządzać całym departamentem. Zdolności interpersonalne – w tym szef biura powinien być dobry. Liczą się też inne cechy, nie tylko czysta siła i wybitny talent magiczny.

— Ale ja nie jestem szefem biura — odpowiedział wtedy błyskotliwie.

— Jeszcze — odparli perfekcyjni przełożeni i tym jednym słowem skierowali go do wydziału dochodzeniowego na następnych osiemnaście miesięcy. Harry nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw, ale okazjonalnie przebąkiwane argumenty o „braku treningu w terenie” spotykały się jedynie z uspokajającym tłumaczeniem, że przecież i tak deklasował na tym polu wszystkich swoich kolegów. „Nie ma żadnych powodów do obaw o wyjście z formy”.

Jego nowa przełożona, szefowa wydziału dochodzeniowego Clara Holdsworth, miała zdecydowanie mniej dyplomatyczne podejście do sprawy.

— Znam aurorów takich jak ty — oznajmiła przy ich pierwszym spotkaniu. — Traktujecie swoją pracę jak mecz quidditcha. Ludzie to dla was znicze, które chcecie po prostu łapać, jeden po drugim.

— No i co w tym złego? — odparł wtedy urażony. Holdsworth zacisnęła surowo usta i wręczyła mu pierwszą sprawę – prehistoryczne papiery z 1949 roku. Harry potraktował to jako mało zawoalowaną próbę afrontu. Nie dostał zwyczajnej, w miarę świeżej sprawy, tylko nudne dokumenty osoby, która z pewnością dawno i tak już nie żyła. Podjął więc mało żywiołowe próby działania, by końcowo wrzucić dokumenty na dno najniższej szuflady biurka. Zaginięcie Fenwicka przynajmniej wydarzyło się w ciągu ostatniej dekady. Uznał to za nieznaczną, ale jednak poprawę. 

Niestety – dziś, prawie pół roku od rozpoczęcia dochodzenia, nadal nie jest w stanie zrozumieć czego właściwie ma go to wszystko nauczyć.

***

Nowe akta lądują na biurku Harry’ego.

— Gratuluję rozwiązania sprawy Fenwicka — mówi Holdsworth bez śladu uśmiechu. Tylko delikatnie cieplejszy ton głosu zdradza, że być może skrywa się w nim cień pochwały. — To twój najnowszy przydział.

— Dzięki.

Holdsworth wychodzi. Harry docenia jej bezpośredniość – to ten typ, który mówi tylko wtedy, kiedy ma coś do powiedzenia. Kiedy nie ma, po prostu kończy interakcję.

Bladoniebieska okładka oznacza, że akta dotyczą zamkniętej sprawy, jednak nie mówi o niej nic więcej – mogła zakończyć się dwa lata temu, a może w latach 20. Harry omija kartkę ze spisem treści i zaczyna od pierwszej strony – to tam dochodzeniowcy zapisują podsumowanie dotychczasowych prac.

Numer sprawy: L10-332-5

Data dokumentu: 10 września 2003

Klasyfikacja sprawy: Zaginięcie

Imię i nazwisko: MALFOY, Draco

Dane dodatkowe: brak

Harry natychmiast przerywa lekturę. Wstaje i robi kilka kroków – ale dokąd właściwie idzie? Do Rona, podzielić się tą informacją? Do Hermiony, zapytać co o tym sądzi? Potrząsa głową. To nie będzie dla nich żadne odkrycie, Lucjusz Malfoy zniknął latem 2002 roku, a jego syn jak zwykle poszedł w ślady ojca i rozpłynął się w powietrzu rok po nim. Harry, pochłonięty swoim życiem – szkoleniem aurorskim, zaręczynami z Ginny, świętowaniem ślubu Hermiony i Rona, unikaniem reporterów podczas spotkań towarzyskich z Nevillem, Luną i całą resztą – ledwo zarejestrował tę informację. Był przekonany, że Malfoy zwyczajnie zwiał do ojca – do luksusowej willi w słonecznej Italii, albo nastrojowego chateau gdzieś we Francji. Karma dopadła przynajmniej jednego z nich – w czasie gdy zaginął, nad Lucjuszem nadal wisiało widmo zbliżającego się procesu w jego sprawie – zniknął oczekując na proces, dlatego wydano za nim list gończy. Aurorzy dopadli go zimą 2003 roku. Euforia natychmiast ustąpiła rozczarowaniu – Lucjusz zmarł podczas aresztowania, zabity rykoszetem któregoś z rzuconych zaklęć.

Harry jeszcze raz potrząsa głową, wracając myślami do teraźniejszości. Spogląda na akta. Powinien spokojnie doczytać resztę informacji. „Obiektywizm i profesjonalizm”, powtarza w głowie.

Dokument zawiera standardowe informacje – obywatelstwo, płeć, wzrost, wagę, wygląd, ubrania z dnia, w którym był widziany po raz ostatni. Nic zaskakującego. Jako „cechy szczególne” wpisany jest rzecz jasna mroczny znak na lewym przedramieniu oraz, mniej oczywista, „mała blizna w kształcie półksiężyca na dole pleców”. Skupiając się nad sekcją o wzroście i wadze, Harry zauważa, że Malfoy miał lekką niedowagę. Tak czy siak, jest to krótki i mało wnoszący opis. Harry przewraca kartkę. 

„Okoliczności zaginięcia”, brzmi nagłówek. Pod spodem: „ostatni raz widziany w Centrum Handlowym Eeylopa, Ulica Pokątna (godzina 16:00, 9 września 2003)”.

Mało, znów bardzo mało informacji.

Cóż, każdą sprawę trzeba gdzieś zacząć. Harry przechodzi do kolejnej strony, trafiając do sekcji dowodowej. Detektyw pobrał wspomnienie od niejakiego Herberta Higgsa, właściciela Centrum Handlowego Eeylopa.

Pora wybrać się do skrytek dowodowych i użyć myślodsiewni.

***

Delikatne pohukiwania sów i charakterystyczny zapach żywych stworzeń unoszący się w powietrzu. Szelest skrzydeł, skrzypnięcie nagrzanego słońcem drewna. Zapach trocin i mieszkających wśród nich, śpiących w klatkach myszy. Sklep jest nieco schowany, usytuowany na uboczu, przez co panuje w nim półmrok. W górze, na żerdziach, siedzą sowy, a ściany aż po sufit zapełniają półki z artykułami dla zwierząt.

Harry rozgląda się, ale nigdzie nie widzi Malfoya. Sprzedawca, korpulentny mężczyzna o siwiejących, przerzedzonych włosach, ubrany w czerwoną szatę, podaje niewielką paczkę młodej kobiecie.

— Dwie krople dziennie i pani sowa będzie w pełni sił już pod koniec tygodnia — mówi uprzejmie. Czarownica kiwa głową, wręcza mu kilka knutów i wychodzi.

Nie mija minuta, gdy delikatny dźwięk srebrnego dzwonka u drzwi rozbrzmiewa ponownie. Do sklepu wchodzi Draco Malfoy.

Harry natychmiast skupia się na wyłapaniu szczegółów, potencjalnie przydatnych w rozwiązaniu zagadki jego zaginięcia. W końcu to ostatni raz, kiedy ktokolwiek go widział. Jednocześnie to pierwszy raz, gdy Harry widzi go od czasów Bitwy o Hogwart. Opis z dokumentów sprawy zgadza się z jego wyglądem – nic dziwnego, pewnie został zaczerpnięty właśnie z tego wspomnienia. Ledwo obecne promienie słońca zdołały przecisnąć się przez wąskie okna i odbijają światło od maleńkiego zapięcia czarnej podróżnej peleryny Malfoya. Harry wyłapuje ten detal. Srebrny znicz, nie większy od paznokcia.

— W czym mogę pomóc? — w głosie sklepikarza słychać sztywność. Malfoy podnosi wzrok.

— Potrzebuję sowy. Prędkość jest drugorzędna w stosunku do dokładności.

Wygląda, jakby potrzebował porządnego posiłku, znów – zgodnie z opisem z akt sprawy. Sądząc po cieniach pod oczami, jest też mocno zmęczony. Nic nadzwyczajnego, Harry wygląda tak samo po długim dniu w Ministerstwie. Poza brakiem arogancji i raczej spokojnym, uprzejmym tonem, nie da się dostrzec w nim nic nietypowego. Malfoy zostaje oprowadzony po sklepie, gdzie sprzedawca prezentuje mu różne sowy, a on decyduje się w końcu na pospolitą płomykówkę.

— Mam jeszcze kilka spraw do załatwienia — mówi, wręczając mężczyźnie kilka galeonów. Sprzedawca kiwa głową.

— Może pan przyjść po nią później, lub po prostu podać jej swój adres, a ona będzie tam na pana czekać — Malfoy dostaje pióro i kawałek pergaminu. 

W tym momencie otwierają się drzwi, ukazując nowego klienta. Właściciel zostawia Malfoya, który w tym czasie kończy pisać liścik i przywiązuje go do sowiej nogi. Chwilę później cichy dźwięk dzwonka obwieszcza jego wyjście. Wypuszcza sowę, która natychmiast odfruwa, a sam kieruje się w stronę ruchliwej ulicy. Po kilku sekundach znika z pola widzenia. Harry próbuje dojrzeć go przez okno, ale wspomnienie należy przecież do sklepikarza – ulica jest w nim jedynie beżową, rozmytą plamą. Uwaga skupia się już jedynie na nowym kliencie.

Kompletnie bezużyteczna podróż. Harry wyłania się ze wspomnienia, wzdychając z rozczarowaniem.

Tak czy inaczej, musi przyznać sam przed sobą, że jego wstępne założenia były kompletnie nietrafione. Draco Malfoy zdecydowanie nie „zniknął” uciekając do luksusowej willi. Wszystko wskazuje na to, że stało się to wbrew jego woli. Rzeczywiście, był ubrany dość ciepło jak na jesienną pogodę, lecz poruszał się bez żadnego bagażu. Wspomniał też o innych sprawach do załatwienia i faktycznie, nie chciał zabrać ze sobą zakupionej sowy.

Po wyjściu ze sklepu, Malfoy skręcił w lewo. Kierując się w tamtą stronę, za Centrum Handlowym Eeylopa mija się już tylko kilka innych lokali. Dalej jest jedynie Dziurawy Kocioł. Akta wyraźnie mówią, że żaden z innych sklepikarzy nie widział go tego dnia, nie pojawił się też w Dziurawym Kotle. Wynika z tego, że Malfoy zniknął na krótkim dystansie gdzieś między Centrum Eeylopa a Kotłem.

Harry jeszcze raz zanurza się we wspomnieniu. Poprzednim razem musiał zapoznać się z całą sytuacją, dzięki czemu teraz może bardziej skupić się na detalach. Nie może pozbyć się wrażenia, że robi coś dziwnego, gdy natychmiast podchodzi do Malfoya i ze zmrużonymi oczami wypatruje najmniejszych szczegółów, które mogą wnieść do sprawy coś nowego. Pod wierzchnią szatą, Malfoy ma na sobie zwykłą białą koszulę i schludne szare spodnie. Może miał zamiar iść na jakieś oficjalne spotkanie? Nie, ubranie jest porządne i dobrej jakości, ale niezbyt formalne. Takie, które zamożny czarodziej mógłby wybrać w dzień przeznaczony na załatwianie sprawunków.

Malfoy odwraca się i zmierza w stronę sów. Harry instynktownie zeskakuje mu z drogi. 

— Obawiam się, że nie przepadam za puchaczami.

— W takim razie zapraszam tutaj, może zainteresują pana nasze płomykówki.

Ciekawe. Twierdzi, że ich nie lubi, a przecież w czasach Hogwartu miał swojego puchacza... Rachityczne promienie słońca odbijają się w srebrnym zapięciu peleryny. Harry przygląda mu się jeszcze raz. Jest nietypowe, choćby przez swoją skromność, wręcz prostotę, i niewielki rozmiar. Nic dużego, ozdobnego, nic co krzyczałoby o wysokim statusie właściciela, żaden pokaźny wąż ze złota, o wysadzonych drogimi kamieniami oczach. Zamiast tego – maleńki, srebrny znicz. 

Właściwie przykuł uwagę Harry’ego również dlatego, że sam mógłby go nosić, sam mógłby go wybrać.

Reszta ubioru też nie jest przesadnie wytworna. Całość jest bez wątpienia porządna, ale nie można nazwać jej stylu „bogatym”. Brak w nim barokowych wzorów i szykownych szwów – to zwyczajne, gładkie szaty. Na prostej pelerynie podróżnej też nie ma żadnych zdobień. Różdżka znajduje się najprawdopodobniej w kieszeni, bo Harry nigdzie nie może jej dostrzec.

— To będzie ta, prawda? — sprzedawca upewnia się, a Malfoy kiwa głową, kierując wzrok na pospolitą płomykówkę.

Adres Malfoya. Czy sowa w ogóle tam dotarła? Jeśli w związku z zaginięciem, Malfoy nie wpuścił jej do środka, to może zrezygnowała i odfrunęła? W takim wypadku musiałaby wrócić do sklepu. Harry zagląda piszącemu Malfoyowi przez ramię, ale znów ogranicza go rzeczywistość wspomnienia – widzi tylko tyle, ile widział sprzedawca. Niestety, nie był to adres z kawałka pergaminu. Próbując odczytać litery, znów widzi jedynie rozmyty beż.

Ktoś puka Harry’ego w ramię. Sklep rozpływa się w powietrzu.

***

— Co jest? — Harry nie kryje irytacji po wyjęciu głowy z myślodsiewni.

— To tak się teraz wita najlepszych przyjaciół? — Ron opada nonszalancko na fotel stojący na przeciwko biurka Harry’ego.

— Byłem w samym środku wspomnienia!

Ron natychmiast się krzywi.

— Nic nie mów, nie chcę wiedzieć. Mijałem po drodze gościa z twojego wydziału, pracuje nad sprawą małej dziewczynki. Miała niecałe pięć lat.

Harry też nie jest entuzjastą tego typu spraw. Zmienia więc temat.

— A co tam z Grimwright, zrobiliście dziś w końcu ten nalot? 

Ron natychmiast rozpromienia się i przesuwa na samą krawędź siedziska z ekscytacji.

— Stary, nawet sobie nie wyobrażasz. Obstawialiśmy to miejsce od miesięcy...

„Owszem, wyobrażam”, myśli Harry.

Zdążył jeszcze uczestniczyć w początkowych etapach tej operacji. Opowieść o jej dalszej części brzmi tak nieprawdopodobnie, że zastanawia się ile jest w niej prawdy – Ron lubi podkolorować czasem rzeczywistość dla lepszego efektu. Z drugiej strony, ciekawa historia to ciekawa historia. Zawsze miło posłuchać czegoś pełnego zwrotów akcji.

Doświadczenie zdobyte w obecnym wydziale często odkrywa przed Harrym dodatkowe informacje o zdarzeniach z opowieści ukryte w detalach – czasem jest to nietypowy haft na szacie, czasem dyskretny uśmiech, a czasem ledwo zauważalnie trzęsące się dłonie. Tym razem historia kryje się w przytartej skórze na wierzchu stłuczonej dłoni Rona, w plamach krwi na jego kołnierzyku i drżeniu nogi, gdy snuje swoją historię.

W klasycznej pracy aurora łatwe jest to, że jeśli wśród całej układanki nie da się znaleźć konkretnego elementu, to zawsze można po prostu go obejść – sprawdzić inne miejsca, nałożyć nadzór na kolejną osobę, przesłuchać innego podejrzanego, porozmawiać z nowym informatorem.

Problemem starych spraw jest fakt, że takiej możliwości już po prostu nie ma. Można tylko wpatrywać się w układankę coraz mocniej i mocniej.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry wpatruje się w układankę coraz mocniej i mocniej. 

Poprzedni detektywi zanotowali, że Malfoy opuścił Centrum Eeylopa, ale nie znaleźli żadnych świadków, którzy widzieliby go po wyjściu. Jest też zapis rozmowy z jego żoną, Astorią Greengrass – to ona zgłosiła zaginięcie po tym, jak jej mąż nie wrócił na noc do domu. Odczytuje treść rutynowego i nic nie wnoszącego wywiadu – Harry czyta w nim na przykład, że „Astoria była mocno zdenerwowana” – mimo to, analizuje go kilka, może kilkanaście razy. Odwiedza też wspomnienie – zna już jego scenariusz na pamięć.

— W czym mogę pomóc?

— Potrzebuję sowy. Prędkość jest drugorzędna w stosunku do dokładności.

Sklepikarz bardzo zręcznie odgrywa rolę zwyczajnego obywatela, który w powojennym świecie spotyka na swojej drodze byłego śmierciożercę. Krótkie zdania i sztywność w ruchach mówią jasno: „wiem kim jesteś, ale nie wytknę ci tego z uprzejmości”.

Malfoy też gra doskonale. Nie jest ani arogancki, ani roszczeniowy. Harry już po raz dziesiąty obserwuje, jak pochyla się po wybraną sowę – idealnie wycyrklowana dawka szacunku kryje się w neutralnym tonie głosu i dyskretnej mowie ciała. Brak krzykliwych, szerokich gestów chroni przed niepotrzebną uwagą. „Też wiem kim jestem i jestem zmęczony wyrzucaniem mi tego na każdym kroku”.

Harry ogląda wspomnienie jedenasty raz. Nadal nic, żadnego postępu. To najtrudniejsza część każdej sprawy o zaginięcie – początek, znalezienie punktu zaczepienia, z którego można poprowadzić dalsze działania. Przypomina to trochę szukanie książki bez informacji o autorze i bez tytułu.

Książki...

Hermiona.

Harry postanawia odwiedzić ją następnego wieczora.

***

— Niech zgadnę – potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, hm? — Hermiona zagaja tuż po tym, jak Harry pojawia się w jej kominku. 

Choć Ron wyszedł na nocną zmianę, w mieszkaniu unosi się zapach przyrządzanego jedzenia. Harry nie potrzebuje zaproszenia, żeby wiedzieć, że jest tu mile widziany.

— Jesteś najinteligentniejszą czarownicą jaką znam.

— Nawet nie zaczynaj — śmieje się Hermiona. — Ron powtarza to za każdym razem, kiedy potrzebuje pomocy przy identyfikacji skonfiskowanych eliksirów albo czarnomagicznych przedmiotów.

Harry wykłada na stół akta z lekko ironicznym uśmiechem – lepiej od razu postawić sprawę jasno. Znają się zbyt długo, by musiał bawić się w konwenanse.

— Draco Malfoy.

— Ale co z nim? Widziałeś go?

— Nie. Właśnie na tym polega problem.

Hermiona wygląda na zdezorientowaną, jednak niezrozumienie szybko ustępuje pełnemu złości niedowierzaniu.

— Harry, chyba nie dali ci jego sprawy?

Harry siada przy stole kiwając głową bez słowa.

— No, naprawdę… — Hermiona wzdycha ciężko. — Myślałam, że mają tam więcej rozumu. Spróbuj poprosić Holdsworth o przekazanie tego komuś innemu, jestem pewna, że...

— Ale wiesz, że potrafię być obiektywny? — Harry jest lekko urażony. — Na tym polega moja praca.

Hermiona patrzy na niego chwilę, unosi brwi, po czym odwraca się do parującego czajnika.

— Herbaty?

— Nie wierzysz mi?

— Wierzę. Herbaty?

— Tak, poproszę — odpowiada ostrożnie Harry. — Hermiona, słuchaj...

— Przecież powiedziałam, że ci wierzę. Z czym potrzebujesz pomocy? — słodzi herbatę – dla Harry'ego jedna łyżeczka, jak zawsze – i wraca do stołu. Harry wręcza jej akta. Po chwili szybkiej lektury, wygląda na mocno zdziwioną.

— I co? 

— Szczerze mówiąc... — spogląda na niego niepewnie, — jestem zaskoczona. Zawsze zakładałam, że Malfoy po prostu uciekł do jakiejś luksusowej willi w ciepłych krajach, że odciął się od swojego niewygodnego życia tutaj, ale to... 

— No właśnie — Harry wpatruje się w stół i podąża palcem za wzorami stworzonymi przez słoje drewna. — To brzmi jak wymuszone zaginięcie.

Ręka Hermiony momentalnie podskakuje, jak przy skurczu mięśni. Jakby podświadomie wspominała „pamiątkę”, jaką zostawiły na jej ciele tortury Bellatrix. „Wymuszone zaginięcie”. Zwrot, którego uwielbiało używać Ministerstwo za czasów Voldemorta. Brzmiało dużo lepiej niż „porwanie” lub „morderstwo”.

— Byłeś w Eeylopie?

— Wiele razy. Nie wiem co jeszcze mógłbym wycisnąć z tego wspomnienia.

— Nie mówię o wspomnieniu, tylko o prawdziwym sklepie.

Harry zamyśla się na chwilę. 

— Myślisz, że coś tam znajdę?

— Nie. Ale myślę, że możesz spojrzeć na wszystko jeszcze raz, za to z innej perspektywy — Hermiona stuka palcem w dokumenty. — Będę mogła zobaczyć to wspomnienie? — _Może znajdę coś, czego ty nie widzisz_ , dodaje za nią w myślach Harry. Hermiona jest zbyt uprzejma, żeby powiedzieć to na głos.

— Dla mnie nie ma problemu, ale Holdsworth może mieć coś przeciwko – tajemnica służbowa, te sprawy. Dopóki będziesz dyskretna i nikomu o tym nie powiesz, to wszystko powinno być w porządku.

— Przecież wiesz, że nikomu nie powiem — po tych słowach Hermiona podnosi się nagle i zagląda do kuchni. — Herbata nam stygnie.

Harry rozsiada się na krześle i wbija wzrok w przyniesione dokumenty. Miał nadzieję, że Hermiona podsunie mu coś bardziej konkretnego. Z drugiej strony, sam przecież też nie miał pomysłu.

Spojrzeć z innej perspektywy.

***

Dźwięk srebrnego dzwonka rozlega się po sklepie, gdy Harry otwiera drzwi. Poczucie deja vu jest nie do opanowania. Siwy sklepikarz spogląda na niego zza lady.

— W czym mogę pomóc? — pyta z lekkim znużeniem w głosie. Harry zażył dawkę eliksiru wielosokowego, żeby uniknąć rozpoznania – w ten sposób dużo łatwiej przesłuchuje mu się świadków. Tak mocno wrósł już we wspomnienie, że odpowiada na pytanie bezrefleksyjnie, machinalnie powtarzając zapamiętane zdanie słowo w słowo.

— Potrzebuję sowy. Prędkość jest drugorzędna w stosunku do dokładności.

Przełyka ślinę. Nie-jego słowa smakują bardzo dziwnie. Jakby śpiewał nieznaną melodię.

— Mamy klika puchaczy, które zdążyły wykazać się wybitnymi zdolnościami lokalizacyjnymi — odpowiada mężczyzna, prowadząc Harry’ego w stronę żerdzi pełnych okazałych sów. Podczas gdy sprzedawca kontynuuje wywód o kolejnych sowach, Harry zauważa, że od czasu, w którym powstało wspomnienie, Centrum Handlowe nie zmieniło się prawie wcale. Te same wąskie okienka wpuszczają światło z zewnątrz, chociaż letnie promienie słońca są tym razem jaśniejsze i mocniejsze od delikatnych wrześniowych przebłysków. Półki uginają się pod ciężarem akcesoriów dla zwierząt, a dookoła słychać wszechobecny szelest skrzydeł rozlegający się pośród żerdzi nad ich głowami.

Mógłby przesłuchać sklepikarza, ale prawdopodobnie i tak nie wyciągnie z niego nic nowego. Od tamtego dnia minęło już pięć lat, a Malfoy był po prostu zwykłym klientem, jak każdy inny.

— Nasze sowy same dostarczają się na miejsce — mówi, widząc, że Harry wpatruje się w złote oczy jednego z puchaczy. — Może pan odebrać ją później, albo wręczyć jej adres, a ona sama dotrze gdzie trzeba.

Harry odwraca się lekko zdezorientowany. Sprzedawca patrzy na niego pytającym wzrokiem.

— Rzeczywiście szukam nowej sowy — mówi, próbując zminimalizować rozczarowanie brakiem utargu, — ale przede wszystkim przyszedłem w sprawie dochodzenia, które właśnie prowadzę — unosi odznakę dziękując w duchu, że widnieje na niej tylko jego numer urzędowy, a nie imię i nazwisko. — Draco Malfoy.

— Ach, on — odpowiada sztywno. — Wie pan co, sprawa wygląda tak: przekazałem wam wspomnienie, a jeśli chodzi o dodatkowe zeznania to obawiam się, że samej sytuacji już niemal nie pamiętam.

— Rozumiem, mam do pana tylko jedno małe pytanie. Chodzi o zakupioną wtedy sowę. Czy ta płomykówka wróciła z powrotem do sklepu?

— Przykro mi, ale nie pamiętam.

— A ma pan może jakiś spis, w którym można to sprawdzić?

— Zwyczajowo niszczymy wszystkie dokumenty sprzedaży po dwunastu miesiącach…

Sklepikarz zaczyna się intensywnie przyglądać Harry'emu, który zdaje sobie sprawę, że jego włosy zaczynają powoli wracać do naturalnej czerni. Pospiesznie wyciąga piersiówkę z eliksirem i bierze porządny łyk. Sprzedawca zerka na butelkę podejrzliwym wzrokiem. 

— Pije pan w pracy?

— To lekarstwo na smoczą ospę — odparowuje Harry, a mężczyzna odsuwa się od niego pospiesznie. 

Koniec końców, dokonuje zakupu w postaci małych smakołyków dla sów, zostawia na ladzie kilka knutów i kieruje się do wyjścia. Srebrny dzwoneczek ponownie rozbrzmiewa podczas otwierania drzwi, a Harry czuje, jak kusi go, by pójść śladami Malfoya, gdy pięć lat temu opuścił sklep w podobnych okolicznościach. Niestety, poza tym, że Malfoy skręcił w lewo, Harry nie wie absolutnie nic.

Zamiast krokami Malfoya, Harry podąża do domu.

***

Powrót do domu to dla niektórych najprostsza rzecz na świecie.

Wracają do domu tak, jak bierze się kolejny wdech, jak robi się następny krok, jak spogląda się w gwiaździste niebo w bezchmurną noc. Powrót do domu to dla nich droga wyryta głęboko w pamięci, głęboko w sercu. Trzeci zakręt w prawo, następnie dwa w lewo, dziesięć kroków do drzwi wejściowych – i są na miejscu. W domu. 

Dla Harry’ego powrót do domu to męcząca podróż, podczas której myśli o każdym kroku i ruchu. Podróż, w trakcie której wspomnienia najdrobniejszych szczegółów własnego mieszkania ciążą mu na duszy. Dwupokojowy apartament w Westminster – czysty, lśniący, z okazałym widokiem na panoramę południowo-zachodniego Londynu. Kosztował nieznośnie dużo, ale nie można mu odmówić idealnej lokalizacji – niezastąpiony jako baza wypadowa dla Ginny, podróżującej po całym kraju na niezliczone mecze quidditcha. Wspaniały dla Harry’ego, bo niedaleko od Ministerstwa, jak zauważyła Ginny podczas umawiania spotkania przed jego zakupem.

Harry aportuje się przed drzwiami i otwiera je machnięciem różdżki. Witają go zapalone światło i dźwięki Czarodziejskiej Rozgłośni Radiowej. To miłe – zbyt często zdarza mu się wracać do ciemnego, pustego mieszkania. Treningi Ginny notorycznie się przedłużają.

— Harry! — woła głos z sypialni. — W końcu jesteś! Zazwyczaj to ja zostaję w pracy po godzinach!

Harry idzie do sypialni i odkłada na podłogę torbę pełną dokumentów. Uczucie ciepła sprzed chwili wyparowuje. Ginny biega po pokoju w pośpiechu, a jej długie włosy zlewają się w ognistą smugę, frunąc za właścicielką poruszającą się z prędkością światła po całym pomieszczeniu.

— Zgadnij co się stało!

Harry nie musi zgadywać. Jedno spojrzenie na liczbę ubrań i sprzętu do quidditcha wciskanych do wielkiej torby, a także na wypchaną po brzegi kosmetyczkę podróżną, wystarcza za odpowiedź. Jej drużyna wygrała właśnie pierwszy mecz w tym sezonie.

— Gratuluję, Ginny. Przepraszam, że nie mogłem się dziś pojawić.

— To tylko wstępne eliminacje — odpowiada mu bez cienia wyrzutu. — W sobotę gramy z Marudami z Margate.

— Margate? To nie tak daleko — Harry patrzy na torbę pełną rzeczy. Ginny przerywa zabezpieczanie ochraniaczy na piszczele i rzuca mu przepraszające spojrzenie. 

— Jedziemy już dziś, żeby potrenować na ich boisku — w torbie ląduje ciężki treningowy kafel. — A, właśnie! Jak twoja sprawa?

— Dobrze, zamknąłem śledztwo w sprawie Fenwicka.

— Tak? To wspaniale — Ginny podnosi gotowy bagaż w roztargnieniu. — Zostawiam bilet na stole w razie, gdybyś dał radę wpaść. Kocham cię, pa — sięga po świstoklik leżący na łóżku, puste opakowanie po ciasteczkach z marmoladą, i znika w mgnieniu oka.

Harry przysiada na brzegu materaca i wsłuchuje się w nagłą ciszę, która rośnie jeszcze bardziej w otoczeniu śnieżnobiałych ścian, niekończących się połaci wypolerowanych podłóg, sterylnej kuchni, w której nikt nie gotuje.

Powoli osuwa się coraz niżej, aż w końcu całkiem opada na łóżko i zostaje tak, patrząc się w sufit.

***

Tej nocy Harry śni.

Znów jest we wspomnieniu. Delikatny szelest skrzydeł nad głową, odgłos pazurów na drewnie. Draco Malfoy wchodzi do sklepu.

Coś się zmieniło.

Harry przekrzywia w skupieniu głowę. We wnętrzu jest jakby jaśniej. Ktoś zapalił dodatkową świecę albo lampion?

Nie, to słońce. Światło wpadające przez okna jest mocniejsze, mniej jesienne, a bardziej letnie. A sprzedawca… jego twarz też jest nieco inna, jakby miał więcej zmarszczek. Jego szaty są odrobinę mocniej znoszone i pogniecione.

— W czym mogę pomóc? 

— Potrzebuję sowy. Prędkość jest drugorzędna w stosunku do dokładności.

Harry podchodzi do Malfoya. Szuka wskazówek. Ale przecież patrzył na tę samą scenę już tyle razy…

Rozmowa między sprzedawcą a Malfoyem cichnie. Harry podnosi w zaskoczeniu wzrok.

Malfoy patrzy prosto na niego.

Harry otwiera szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia, dopiero po chwili przypominając sobie, że przecież jest we wspomnieniu. Malfoy nie patrzy na niego, tylko _przez_ niego, dalej. 

Wtedy wzrok Malfoya wędruje w dół, na jego własną dłoń. Harry automatycznie podąża za nim.

W dłoni Malfoya nie ma niczego niezwykłego. Harry spogląda z powrotem na jego twarz, ale on patrzy się już na którąś z sów.

Harry budzi się zdenerwowany. Już nawet śni o wspomnieniu. Sięga po stojącą na szafce nocnej szklankę wody… I zawiesza się w trakcie. 

Dłoń.

Malfoy nie miał na sobie obrączki. Ślubna obrączka. Nie było jej.

***

Hermiona omiata wzrokiem całą sowiarnię. Zgodziła się na wspólną wizytę, żeby Harry mógł pochwalić się swoim najnowszym odkryciem.

— Strasznie jest wychudzony — mówi, ale Harry szybko ją ucisza.

— Patrz teraz… Za kilka sekund spojrzy na rękę… Nie mogę uwierzyć, że wcześniej mi to umknęło! Jeszcze chwila i…

Czekają. Malfoy wybiera jedną z sów, wskazuje na nią i kiwa głową. Harry marszczy brew.

— Powinien był już…

Malfoy kończy transakcję i wychodzi. Hermiona patrzy na Harry’ego.

— Prawdopodobnie zauważyłeś to podświadomie, a twój mózg dał ci o tym znać wplatając tę informację w sen.

— Może masz rację.

— Tak czy inaczej — głos Hermiony jest pełen optymizmu, — to już coś! Jak myślisz, co to oznacza?

— Co, brak pierścionka? Nie wiem, to może być cokolwiek. Może miał problemy w małżeństwie, a może go zubił. A może po prostu nie lubił go nosić.

— Może oddał go do zmniejszenia, skoro tak schudł? — sugeruje Hermiona, a Harry żałuje, że sam na to nie wpadł.

— Masz rację, to bardzo prawdopodobne.

Mimo to, po wyjściu z myślodsiewni, Harry sprawdza dane kontaktowe do Astorii. Ostatni raz były aktualizowane trzy lata temu. Pozostaje mieć nadzieję, że od tamtej pory się nie przeprowadziła.

***

Lato powoli chyli się ku końcowi w pięknych kolorach błękitu i nieśmiałej zieleni. Dom Astorii, piękny gregoriański budynek ze spadzistym dachem i kamiennymi ścianami porośniętymi wijącym się bluszczem, góruje na tle soczyście zielonego ogrodu upstrzonego kolorowymi plamami polnych kwiatów, spomiędzy których wyrastają gdzieniegdzie młode dęby i rozłożyste kasztanowce.

Do takiego domu Harry mógłby wracać z łatwością.

Podąża wąską ścieżką w stronę wejścia, pochylając się pod przeplataną różami altanką. Kwiaty są bladoróżowe, jakby letnie słońce zdążyło wypalić z nich mocniejszy pigment. Harry puka do drzwi.

W progu wita go Astoria.

Nauczony już, by od razu skupiać się na szczegółach, zauważa na jej twarzy chwilowe zaskoczenie. Ma na sobie zwyczajną letnią sukienkę w kwiaty, a rozjaśnione słońcem włosy związała w niedbały kucyk. Zapewne nie jest to wygląd, z którym zaprezentowałaby się wiedząc, że ktoś przyjdzie w gości. Harry uśmiecha się przepraszająco.

— Przychodzę w złym momencie?

— Nie, nie, skąd — odpowiada szybko. Jej wzrok na moment zatrzymuje się na czole Harry’ego. Specjalnie nie użył eliksiru wielosokowego, szykując się na tę wizytę.

— Przychodzę z Ministerstwa. Czy mogę wejść?

— Wejść… Tak, oczywiście. Zapraszam — kobieta cofa się do orzeźwiająco chłodnego korytarza i zamyka za Harrym drzwi.

W domu unosi się zapach pieczonego ciasta. Harry depcze niechcący szmacianą lalkę. Nie wiedział, że Astoria ma dzieci.

— Herbaty?

— Tak, poproszę. 

Kierują się do skąpanej w słońcu kuchni. Czarodziejska Rozgłośnia nadaje radosną melodię, co w połączeniu z przyjemnym zapachem domowych wypieków i niedbałym bałaganem – rozsypana na blacie mąka, naręcze wysmarowanych masłem łyżek – sprawia, że Harry zaczyna czuć się bardziej zrelaksowany.

Za jego plecami słychać odgłos kroków. Odwraca się i widzi dziewczynkę, nie starszą niż półtora roku. Dziecko wpatruje się w niego, trzymając w małych rączkach nadgryzioną truskawkę.

— Cześć — wita się Harry. Dziewczynka przygląda mu się chwilę, bierze gryza swojej truskawki, odpowiada cichym „hej” i drepcze dalej, znikając z zasięgu wzroku.

Astoria stawia na stole filiżankę herbaty. Harry, zgodnie z sugestią, siada, choć najpierw musi zdjąć z krzesła zabawkową lokomotywę Hogwart Ekspresu i kilka pluszowych sówek.

— Przyszedłem tu w sprawie Draco Malfoya — oznajmia i uważnie wpatruje się w twarz Astorii.

Kobeta blednie i zaciska dłonie na kubku.

— Nie. Mój wniosek został rozpatrzony pozytywnie, potwierdzili, że zrobiłam wszystko co mogłam, żeby go odnaleźć…

— Jaki wniosek? 

Astoria wygląda, jakby spytał jej właśnie, czy słońce świeci w dzień, czy w nocy.

— Wniosek rozwodowy. Rozwód został orzeczony _in absentia_. Nie możecie teraz tego cofnąć — Astoria nie jest już zdenerwowana. Teraz jest po prostu przestraszona. Harry szybko kręci głową.

— Nie, nie chodzi o to. Po prostu przydzielono mi sprawę jego zaginięcia.

— Sprawę zaginięcia? Przecież już ją zamknęli, minęły trzy lata… — strach przeradza się w dezorientację.

— Tak, ale zmieniła status — Harry waha się co powiedzieć dalej. Poprzedni śledczy zadali jej wszystkie standardowe pytania – gdzie widziała go po raz ostatni, czy miał jakichś wrogów. Pytanie o to nic nie wniesie. Chcąc zebrać myśli, bierze kolejny łyk herbaty. Nigdy nie był dobry w planowaniu strategii przesłuchań i wywiadów, mówi więc pierwszą rzecz, jaka przychodzi mu do głowy. 

— Nie wiedziałem, że wyszła pani ponownie za mąż.

Astoria uśmiecha się z rezerwą. 

— Matthew Venn. Nie zna go pan — kobieta łapie wędrujący w stronę wejścia do kuchni wzrok Harry’ego. — Nasza córka, Sophie.

— Ludzie oceniają panią za tę decyzję — Harry waży słowa. Astoria spuszcza wzrok.

— Oczywiście, że tak. Tacy są ludzie, prawda? Lubią ferować wyroki. Moi rodzice uwielbiali Draco. Gdyby to zależało od mojej matki, byłabym smutną wdową w czarnych sukniach, snującą się po pustym domu aż do własnej śmierci. Uważa mój ponowny ślub za ohydny czyn — stuka palcem o brzeg kubka w zamyśleniu. — Ja i Draco byliśmy sobie bliscy, oczywiście, że tak. Kiedy zniknął, byłam w kompletnej rozsypce — jej słowa potwierdzają notatki z akt. — Ale w końcu, bez względu na sytuację, zaczynamy zbierać się z powrotem z podłogi i uczymy się żyć dalej, prawda?

— Tak, to prawda — Astoria zdawała się oczekiwać potwierdzenia. Po odpowiedzi Harry'ego, kiwa głową. Kiedy rozmowa cichnie, zaczyna bezwiednie wodzić palcem po wzorze z kubka, jednym paznokciem lekko zarysowując kontur malowanych na ceramice kwiatów i liści. Harry przygląda się jej ponownie. Porządnie, tak jak uczono go patrzeć na potencjalne materiały dowodowe.

Wygląda na osobę, która jest z natury raczej rozluźniona. Zahaczone o siebie bose stopy pod krzesłem, wodzenie palcem po wzorze z kubka. Łatwo się śmieje, sądząc po delikatnie rysujących się zmarszczkach w zewnętrznych kącikach oczu. Lekka opalenizna i rozjaśnione słońcem pasemka sugerują, że lubi spędzać czas na dworze. Potwierdza to niewielka sterta książek, których tytuły to „Proste zaklęcia ogrodnicze” czy „Brytyjski poradnik przydomowego hodowcy warzyw”. Oczywiście, książki mogą też należeć do Matthew.

Słowa wychodzą z Harry’ego zanim jest w stanie je zatrzymać. 

— Nie wygląda pani jak osoba, z którą ożeniłby się Malfoy.

Astoria jest zaskoczona. Może nawet podejrzliwa?

— Tak? Dlaczego pan tak sądzi? — w jej głosie czuć rezerwę. 

Harry wzrusza ramionami. 

— Szczerze mówiąc, zawsze wyobrażałem sobie, że żona Malfoya będzie po prostu jego kobiecą kopią — żartuje, próbując wprowadzić ją w poprzedni, luźny nastrój.

— W takim razie nie zna go pan zbyt dobrze — orzeka Astoria bez uśmiechu.

— To prawda — Harry potwierdza, przyglądając się jej badawczo. — Nie znam go zbyt dobrze.

Harry czuje, że pora zakończyć rozmowę. Na pewno jeszcze ją odwiedzi i spróbuje porozmawiać o ich małżeństwie kolejny raz, ale dziś już nic z niej nie wyciągnie. Astoria zdecydowanie wycofała się z początkowo ciepłego przyjęcia. Mimo wszystko, pożegnanie przebiega w całkiem uprzejmy i miły sposób. 

***

Harry wraca do swojego mieszkania w Westminster. Do pudełka wysoko w chmurach.

Leje do szklanki irlandzką whiskey i wychodzi na balkon popatrzeć na panoramę Londynu. Pamięta zachwyt w oczach Ginny, kiedy pierwszy raz ujrzała widok rozpościerający się za szklaną taflą. Światła miasta odbijały się w jej źrenicach. „Jest przepięknie”, wyszeptała wtedy urzeczona. Zawsze pragnęła zamieszkać w takim miejscu – odważne formy, proste kąty, czyste bryły. Kochała Londyn od dziecka, od czasów podróży z ojcem do Ministerstwa. Mała dziewczynka zauroczona miejskim pośpiechem. „Kiedyś zamieszkam w takim pudełku w chmurach”, powiedziała raz Arturowi, a gdy wreszcie wprowadziła się do wymarzonego apartamentu razem z Harrym, śmiała się na głos ze szczęścia nad spełnionym marzeniem z dzieciństwa, takim, w które dawno przestała wierzyć.

Harry kochał przyjazny chaos domów z kamienia i drewna, budynków, które jako pierwsze dały mu schronienie – prastarą bestię wykutą z głazów i magii, jaką był Hogwart, a później Norę, z przytulnymi pokojami i labiryntem dróżek w zabałaganionym ogrodzie.

Whiskey przyjemnie piecze w przełyku.

Harry spogląda na światła Południowego Lambeth odbijające się w tafli Tamizy. Na naziemną stację podjeżdża właśnie pociąg, świetlista gąsienica z wagonów. Chwilę później stację opuszcza inny skład, powoli nabierając tempa.

Obserwuje oddalający się pociąg dopóty, dopóki nie znika mu z oczu, zmierzając gdzieś na zachód, tam, gdzie miejskie światła dają pole przerzedzonym punktom przedmieść, wtapiającym się w końcu w ciemność wsi.

Ktoś niżej, pewnie na ulicy, pogwizduje znajomą melodię. Harry przekrzywia w skupieniu głowę, nasłuchując, aż przypominają mu się zapomniane słowa. Stara, ludowa piosenka.

_Blow the wind southerly, southerly, southerly_

_Blow the wind south o'er the bonny blue sea_

_Blow the wind southerly, southerly, southerly,_

_Blow bonnie breeze, and bring him to me_

Koniec lata ustępuje miejsca pierwszym oznakom jesieni, mierzwiąc włosy mroźnym powiewem. Harry wraca do mieszkania, zasuwając za sobą wielkie, szklane drzwi. 

Pociągi przyjeżdżają i odjeżdżają, cienkie nici ich tras przecinają się jak linie prowadzone między gwiazdami i znikają w ciemnościach nocy.

***

Sobota. 

Wielki mecz Ginny.

Harry wstaje wcześnie – zwyczaj, który trzyma go w ryzach, wskazuje drogę na resztę dnia. Wstać wcześnie, iść biegać. Prysznic, ubranie, śniadanie. 

Jest w trakcie ostatniego etapu i je płatki na mleku, gdy ochronne czary rzucone na mieszkanie zaczynają delikatnie drżeć. Harry odsuwa talerz i wstaje do drzwi. Kto to może być? Hermiona? Może Ron chce się zabrać razem z nim na mecz?

Rzuca na drzwi zaklęcie – stają się przezroczyste tylko z jego strony, jak lustro weneckie.

Jasne włosy. Niebieskie oczy. 

Waha się, ale w końcu otwiera drzwi.

— Pani Malfoy.

Kobieta kiwa głową.

— Możesz mówić do mnie Narcyza.

— Oczywiście. Nie powinnaś była móc mnie znaleźć.

Rzesze fanów były przekonane, że Harry mieszka gdzieś w Sussex. Tylko Hermiona i Weasleyowie znali prawdę.

— A jednak się udało — głos Narcyzy jest uprzejmy, pewny, jednocześnie bez śladu chłodu czy niechęci. 

Harry’ego uderza podobieństwo jej tonu do tego, którym mówił w sowiarni Malfoy. Obojgu ubyło czegoś od czasów sprzed wojny. Zastąpił to uprzejmy szacunek, ciężki jak cisza, nijaki jak biała ściana, jak samotna osoba w pustym pokoju.

Korci go, by podrążyć temat dotarcia do informacji o jego miejscu zamieszkania, ale wie, że to nie jest odpowiedni moment.

— Wejdź, proszę.

Co innego można powiedzieć, gdy w progu mieszkania stoi Narcyza Malfoy?

Narcyza wchodzi do środka. Zaklęcia ochronne lekko falują, by po chwili wpuścić ją jako osobę, która nie ma złych zamiarów. Kobieta rozgląda się dookoła, rzucając okiem na pokój. Harry wie, że to nie wścibstwo, po prostu szuka miejsca, w którym mogliby usiąść. Nie tutaj – w surowym mieszkaniu nie ma obszernych foteli ani miękkich kanap. Tylko rządek barowych hokerów ustawionych wzdłuż kuchennej wyspy i dwa krzesła na obu końcach szklanego stołu.

Harry zerka na zegarek. Jeśli chce zdążyć życzyć Ginny powodzenia przed meczem, powinien deportować się najpóźniej za piętnaście minut.

— Przychodzę nie w porę? — Narcyza wyraźnie zaczyna wątpić w decyzję o wizycie. Jeśli postanowi zmienić zdanie i wyjść, zabierze ze sobą cenne informacje. Harry szybko zaprzecza.

— Nie, absolutnie. Kawa, herbata? — pyta, w duchu licząc na to, że Narcyza odmówi. Jedyna herbata, jaką może zaoferować to zwyczajna mieszanka z torebki, za to tanią, rozpuszczalną kawę, trzymają tylko ze względu na rzadkie wizyty Artura.

— Nie, dziękuję.

Harry siada przy stole. On i Ginny nie korzystają z niego zbyt często. Na jednym z krańców stoi jedynie kałamarz z samotnym piórem do zostawiania notatek w codziennym pośpiechu. Delikatna warstwa kurzu zdążyła przykryć resztę tafli szkła. Harry rzuca dyskretne zaklęcie czyszczące.

Narcyza siada po przeciwnej stronie i jeszcze raz rozgląda się po mieszkaniu, zatrzymując wzrok na panoramie miasta widocznej przez okna. Następnie otwiera trzymaną na kolanach torebkę i wykłada na stół niewielką fotografię. Jest piękny i bardzo słoneczny dzień, nietypowa pogoda jak na Londyn.

— Kilka dni temu dostałam sowę z Ministerstwa. Poinformowano mnie, że sprawa mojego syna zostaje na nowo otwarta. I że ty będziesz ją prowadzić. 

Harry zerka na zdjęcie. Zwyczajny portret Draco Malfoya. Malfoy nie uśmiecha się – kąciki jego ust są wręcz lekko opuszczone, jakby myślał o czymś smutnym. Ma na sobie popielatoszarą szatę i prostą, czarną pelerynę. Harry mruży oczy i dostrzega srebrne zapięcie w kształcie znicza. W tym momencie postać nagle odwraca wzrok, a on niemal wypuszcza zdjęcie z rąk – wcześniej było tak nieruchome, że wyglądało jak na mugolskiej odbitce.

— To ostatni portret, jaki zrobiłam Draco.

— Rozumiem — Harry nie wie co odpowiedzieć, więc ponownie patrzy na mały kartonik w dłoniach, po czym oddaje go właścicielce.

— Lubił to srebrne zapięcie w kształcie znicza. Mówił, że to prezent od ojca.

Czy Narcyza czyta mu w myślach? Jednak to nie legilimencja, bo kobieta nie patrzy na niego, a na zdjęcie. Jej twarz, mimo lekkiego uśmiechu, wyraża ogromny smutek. Wygląda dużo starzej, niż pamiętał. Jej oczy otacza sieć głębokich zmarszczek, a ona sama jest bardzo chuda. Czy wszyscy Malfoyowie stali się po wojnie jeszcze szczuplejsi niż wcześniej? Jakby próbowali zająć mniej miejsca, po prostu zniknąć.

— Harry, czy wiesz czemu Draco lubił tę spinkę?

Harry’emu przelatuje przez głowę myśl, że wolałby chyba formalnego „pana Pottera”. Nie jest pewien, czy czuje się dobrze z kimkolwiek z rodziny Malfoyów mówiącym do niego po imieniu.

— Nie.

Czy będzie go teraz strofować za to, że tak słabo zna jej syna? Jednak nic takiego się nie dzieje. Jest ewidentnie rozkojarzona. Wpatruje się w nieruchomą twarz syna w zamyśleniu.

— Lubił okręgi — Narcyza kładzie zdjęcie frontem do blatu i rozgląda się wokół. Harry wręcza jej pióro. Zapisuje jedno zdanie na odwrocie. 

— _In inceptum finis est_ , „koniec jest na początku”. Kiedy dowiedział się o tym, co zrobiłam podczas bitwy, o moim kłamstwie wobec Czarnego Pana, to właśnie mi odpowiedział. _In inceptum finis est_.

— Co miał przez to na myśli? — Harry, wbrew rozsądkowi, jest bardzo zainteresowany.

— To miłość matki do syna spowodowała pierwszy upadek Czarnego Pana. To miłość innej matki do innego syna pomogła w jego ostatecznym unicestwieniu, siedemnaście lat później.

Harry'ego uderza fala trudnych do zidentyfikowania emocji. Opiera się na krześle.

— Nigdy nie myślałem o tym w ten sposób — mówi. — Nigdy nie myślałem… — łapie spojrzeniem Narcyzę. — Dlaczego mi to mówisz?

Narcyza kładzie dłoń na ciężkim naszyjniku spoczywającym na jej dekolcie.

— Nie przyszłam tu po to, żeby opowiadać historie o kółkach. Przyszłam, żeby zapytać, czy zamierzasz znaleźć mojego syna.

— Dostałem tę sprawę… 

— Tak, tak samo, jak poprzedni śledczy trzy lata temu. Wymawiał jego imię, jakby wypluwał z ust coś ohydnego. Powiedział mi, że Draco zapewne uciekł do luksusowej willi w ciepłych krajach.

Harry krzywi się, mimo że w głosie Narcyzy nie słychać złości. Jej twarz jest spokojna jak tafla jeziora w bezwietrzny dzień, jednak on z własnego doświadczenia wie doskonale, co potrafi kryć się w ciemnych głębinach jezior.

— Obiecuję. Zrobię wszystko, żeby go znaleźć. — Waha się chwilę. Narcyza była z nim wyjątkowo szczera. Chce odwdzięczyć się tym samym. — Początkowo… początkowo też tak myślałem. Że Malfoy po prostu uciekł i dołączył do swojego ojca — zauważa nietakt użycia nazwiska zamiast imienia dopiero po fakcie, ale Narcyza nie daje żadnych oznak oburzenia. — Ale zmieniłem zdanie. Przyglądałem się wszystkim dowodom na nowo… Pracuję nad nowymi tropami — dodaje, mając na myśli brakującą obrączkę.

Narcyza słucha go uważnie, wpatrując się w niego jak w wyjątkowo trudne do odcyfrowania runy. W końcu odchyla się nieco do tyłu i składa dłonie na kolanach. 

— Jeśli jest jak mówisz, podam ci wszelkie informacje jakich będziesz potrzebować. Zrobię wszystko, co będzie pomocne w odnalezieniu mojego syna.

— Bardzo łatwowiernie — rzuca zaskoczony. Narcyza Malfoy, jaką zna, nie oddałaby cennych wspomnień i informacji tak łatwo.

Kobieta milczy. W końcu sięga jeszcze raz do zdjęcia i dotyka go delikatnie, jakby upewniała się, że jest prawdziwe.

— Być może — przyznaje, — ale mój syn zniknął trzy długie lata temu, a to zdaje się być ostatnią szansą. Miałabym ryzykować tę szansę dla trzymania tajemnic, ochrony kilku wspomnień?

Ciężko nie zgodzić się z tą logiką. Po chwili ciszy, Narcyza wręcza mu wizytówkę i wstaje od stołu. 

— Tu są moje dane kontaktowe. Informuj mnie na bieżąco, proszę.

— Oczywiście — Harry oddaje jej zdjęcie ze stołu. Kobieta kręci głową.

— Zatrzymaj je. Być może jakoś ci się przyda.

Odprowadza ją więc do drzwi, zastanawiając się o co może jeszcze zapytać. Jaka informacja może być przydatna? Nie ma pojęcia od czego zacząć.

— Jakie były ostatnie słowa, jakie Malf… jakie Draco powiedział przed zaginięciem? — pyta pod wpływem impulsu. Bardziej niż sama odpowiedź, interesuje go na ile Narcyza ma zamiar dotrzymać danej chwilę wcześniej obietnicy.

Narcyza spogląda na swoje dłonie, jakby tam miała znaleźć odpowiedź. 

— Mogę dać ci wspomnienie z naszego ostatniego spotkania — mówi powoli. — Z ostatniego razu, kiedy go widziałam. Być może to jakoś pomoże.

Jej zaangażowanie zdecydowanie przerosło oczekiwania Harry’ego.

— Wspomnienie? — powtarza po niej. Narcyza kiwa głową. — Jeśli… jeśli to nie będzie kłopot, to oczywiście, poproszę.

Dopiero po chwili niezręcznej ciszy orientuje się, że ma się to wydarzyć teraz, na miejscu. Biegnie przeszukać szuflady i szafki, i znajduje pustą fiolkę po eliksirze. Wręcza ją Narcyzie, po czym od razu kieruje się do kuchni. Krząta się, udając, że jest bardzo zajęty – niektórzy wolą wyciągać wspomnienia w samotności. Chwilę później w fiolce połyskuje srebrzysty płyn.

— Proszę cię jedynie o dyskrecję.

— Oczywiście. Tylko ja je obejrzę — zapewnia.

Narcyza kiwa głową i wychodzi bez specjalnego pożegnania. Harry ponownie zerka na zegarek. Mecz już trwa. Ginny i tak wie, że praca jest dla niego na pierwszym miejscu. Tak samo jak quidditch dla niej. 

Wsuwa fiolkę do kieszeni, wychodzi z zasięgu ochronnych zaklęć i deportuje się prosto do Ministerstwa.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry zanurza się w odmętach wspomnienia natychmiast po przelaniu go do misy myślodsiewni. Scena formuje się szybko, w mgnieniu oka przyjmując kształt pokoju. Orzechowa boazeria, bogato zdobiony, skórzany szezlong, portrety osób z poważnymi twarzami i marmurowy kominek – pomieszczenie w Dworze Malfoyów.

Narcyza znajduje się przy kominku, a ogień maluje na jej twarzy misterne wzory ze światła i cienia.

— Jesteś nieszczęśliwy — mówi ostrożnie. 

Harry rozgląda się – Malfoy stoi za nim, tyłem do matki i studiuje wiszący na ścianie portret rodzinny. Lucjusz i Narcyza, dużo młodsi niż ich pamięta, pozują po obu stronach swojego syna. Malfoy na obrazie wygląda na dziesięć, może jedenaście lat.

— Ten portret powstał dzień przed moją pierwszą podróżą do Hogwartu.

— Draco, słyszysz mnie? Pytałam, czy jesteś nieszczęśliwy.

Malfoy milczy i wpatruje się w swoje młodsze wcielenie. Lucjusz i Narcyza wyglądają na dumnych rodziców. Zupełnie inaczej, niż zaledwie kilka lat później. Wszyscy zapłacili za wojnę bardzo wysoką cenę.

Narcyza obserwuje syna z zatroskaną miną. 

— Draco…

— Słyszę cię.

Narcyza unosi dłoń do naszyjnika. Nerwowy odruch, nawyk, który włącza się, kiedy jest zestresowana lub niezadowolona.

— Nie nosisz obrączki — zauważa, a Harry zerka na jego dłoń. Nic jej nie umknie, myśli z lekkim rozbawieniem.

— Nigdy jej nie noszę — Malfoy wciąż nie odwraca się od portretu.

W nierównym świetle drżącego ognia ciężko rozszyfrować emocje na twarzy Narcyzy. Kobieta zdejmuje dłoń z naszyjnika i zmienia temat. 

— Cóż, skoro tak interesują cię portety, to zapewne ucieszysz się na wieść, że za kilka miesięcy zapozujesz do kolejnego. Myślę, że oranżeria będzie odpowiednim tłem.

Malfoy kiwa głową.

— Być może poprosimy o wyrzeźbienie w ramie jakiejś sentencji? Przemyśl to. O ile dobrze pamiętam, twój ojciec wybrał cytat z Seneki, coś o władzy. Może zdecydujesz się na podobne rozwiązanie?

— Mam już pewien pomysł.

— Tak? — Narcyza przekrzywia głowę. — Powiedz proszę, przekażę to osobie, która będzie oprawiać obrazy.

— „Nie możemy zaakceptować tego, czego nie wybraliśmy sami”.

Narcyza milknie.

Malfoy przemierza pokój kilkoma zamaszystymi krokami. Ich odgłos niesie się z przedpokoju i cichnie. Wspomnienie rozmywa się.

Harry nie ma pojęcia co ma o tym myśleć.

***

Wojownicy z Wandsworth wygrywają mecz w Margate.

Ginny wpada do mieszkania chwilę po siedemnastej. Harry stoi akurat na balkonie i obserwuje pociągi po drugiej stronie Tamizy. Drżenie czarów ochronnych, a chwilę później chaotyczna postać pojawiająca się na środku kuchni ze świstoklikiem w dłoni. Twarz Ginny promienieje, oczy iskrzą się widocznym triumfem, a policzki są zarumienione od emocji i wysiłku. Całuje go i w pośpiechu rusza dalej. W ramach świętowania sukcesu, kapitanka zorganizowała wspólną kolację dla całej drużyny.

— Nie będę długo, odpuszczę sobie późniejszą imprezę i wrócę do domu od razu po jedzeniu — obiecuje w trakcie przebierania się w czyste ubranie.

— Nie wygłupiaj się, idź i baw się dobrze.

Ginny uśmiecha się, całuje go jeszcze raz na pożegnanie i wybiega z mieszkania. Chwilę później słychać zza drzwi cichy trzask deportacji.

Harry wychodzi z powrotem na balkon. Nad Londynem właśnie zachodzi słońce, odcinając cieniem sylwetki budynków na tle bladoniebieskiego nieba.

Ostatni dzień lata.

Jest pewien, że jeśli tylko się wsłucha, będzie w stanie wyłapać dźwięki gwizdanej melodii.

_Blow the wind southerly, southerly, southerly…_

***

W poniedziałek Harry wstaje z łóżka z samego rana, zostawiając w sypialni śpiącą Ginny. Jest przyzwyczajona do jego wczesnych pobudek. Tak często się mijają, że zaczyna mu się wydawać, że jednocześnie mieszka w tym miejscu tylko jedno z nich.

Poranne słońce podkreśla biel ścian. Harry wstawia czajnik, wyciąga z szafki kubek, odmierza cukier. Każdy odgłos potęguje panującą w mieszkaniu ciszę. Słyszy każdy swój krok na drewnianych panelach, każdy swój oddech.

_Wdech, wydech_.

Przesuwne drzwi balkonowe nie mają na sobie żadnych śladów, wszelkie zabrudzenia i odciski zostały magicznie wyczyszczone. Szkło jest niewidoczne, przejrzyste jak powietrze. Widok za szybą mógłby służyć za ilustrację do magazynu z branży nieruchomości.

Może tak naprawdę nie mieszka tu nikt.

***

Harry mija biuro aurorów, skąd dobiegają go śmiech i strzępki rozmów o jakimś zabawnym wypadku z eliksirami. Rona pewnie jeszcze nie ma – jest znany z tego, że niemal zawsze zasypia na początek zmiany.

Wydział śledczy jest dużo spokojniejszy. Harry wchodzi do swojego gabinetu.

W przeciwieństwie do chłodnego wnętrza mieszkania, biuro Harry’ego jest przytulnym miszmaszem mebli nie od kompletu i stosów dokumentów. Sfatygowane biurko i krzesło, dwa wygodne fotele w rogu pomieszczenia, stolik kawowy z misą pełną słodyczy. Wszystko zostało wymyślone tak, żeby pokój był możliwie jak najbardziej przyjazny – to w nim prowadzi się rozmowy z często przestraszonymi bliskimi zaginionych.

Ściany są pełne zdjęć i kolorowych obrazków od dzieci z rodzin odnalezionych małżonków lub rodziców. W ramce wisi plakat Armat Chudleya, złośliwy prezent od Rona. Wiedząc, że osoby przesłuchiwane będą rozglądać się w stresie po pomieszczeniu, w którym składają zeznania, Harry postarał się, by wszelkie przedmioty mogące budzić nieprzyjemne skojarzenia pozostały niewidoczne. Zupełnie odwrotnie niż w zwyczajnym biurze aurora, w którym łatwo o powiększone do przytłaczających rozmiarów zdjęcia zbiegów i podejrzanych, czy rozrysowane efekty burz mózgów i dochodzeń. Harry dba o dyskrecję z pokazywaniem szczegółów swoich spraw. To jedna z pierwszych lekcji, jakich udzieliła mu Holdsworth w jego początkowych dniach w wydziale.

W myśl tych zasad, dokumenty związane ze sprawą Malfoya spoczywają zamknięte w jednej z szuflad biurka. Myślodsiewnia znajduje się w sekretarzyku za nim.

Myślodsiewnia.

Harry otwiera szafkę i wpatruje się w srebrzystą powierzchnię. Ani ciecz, ani gaz. W wiecznym stanie zawieszenia. 

Ogląda wspomnienie Narcyzy jeszcze raz, próbując wyłapać każdy szczegół – moment ciszy, zanim Malfoy odpowiada na pytanie, sposób, w jaki wpatruje się w rodzinny portet – tak podobny do sposobu, w jaki Harry patrzy na zdjęcia swoich rodziców. Widząc ich uśmiechnięte twarze, często myśli o bliskości i o tym, że to najwięcej, co kiedykolwiek dostanie. Że bliżej już nie będą nigdy.

Wszystko jest jak skomplikowana zagadka. W zależności od interpretacji tonu głosu, tego jak przekrzywia głowę, jak milczy przed wypowiedzią, każde zdanie Malfoya może zawierać mnóstwo różnych znaczeń. „Nie możemy zaakceptować tego, czego nie wybraliśmy sami” może odnosić się do jego żalu o to, jak jego rodzina poprowadziła go w kierunku czarnej magii, albo o to, jak Voldemort naznaczył go jako swojego sługę. Może w ogóle nie mieć związku z wojną. Może chodzi o małżeństwo, może Astoria chciała się rozwieść? Może on sam nie chciał się rozstawać, ale mimo to zgodził się na jej prośbę? Nie nosił przecież obrączki. 

Z drugiej strony sam powiedział, że nigdy jej nie nosił. I co to miało oznaczać? Po prostu nie lubił biżuterii? Może zwyczajnie mu przeszkadzała, może często ją gubił? A może chodziło o coś głębszego, coś, czego Harry zwyczajnie nie miał prawa wyłapać z tak krótkiej rozmowy?

Ma wrażenie, że kręci się w kółko.

W kółko.

Cóż, ma przynajmniej jedną pewną informację. Będąc w dziwnie kapryśnym humorze, wyciąga z szuflady akta z gorzkim uśmiechem. Przerzuca kartki, aż dociera do pierwszej czystej strony i zapisuje na niej: „lubi okręgi”. Po chwili namysłu dopisuje: _„in inceptum finis est_ ”. Przytwierdza zdjęcie od Narcyzy zaklęciem klejącym i wpatruje się w nie przez chwilę, czekając na jakiś niemiły gest lub minę. Malfoy jednak patrzy gdzieś w dal, wyraźnie pogrążony w zadumie.

— Gdzie jesteś? — Harry pyta szeptem postać na zdjęciu. — I czy w ogóle jeszcze żyjesz?

Malfoy w końcu się porusza. Wciąż zamyślony, dotyka srebrnego zapięcia w kształcie znicza. Po chwili opuszcza dłoń i wraca do wpatrywania się w przestrzeń.

Harry wzdycha.

***

Ścieżka wije się przez ogród Astorii malowniczą serpentyną. Sowa przyszła w okolicach lunchu, tuż po tym, jak Harry kolejny raz przejrzał wszystkie dostępne dokumenty. Astoria zaprosiła go na wizytę, a on, nie chcąc tracić czasu i okazji na zdobycie nowych informacji, aportował się na jej posesję tak szybko, jak tylko mógł.

Wciąż ociągające się z pożegnaniem lato pozwoliło wpaść tego dnia chłodniejszemu, jesiennemu powiewowi. Ziemia pod nogami jest wilgotna od porannego deszczu, a gdy Astoria wpuszcza Harry'ego do mieszkania i ponownie prowadzi go do kuchni, kolejne oznaki jesieni znać, że to już niedługo – niewielka sterta drewna przy kominku, ostatnie nagietki w wazonie na stole. Kuchenny piecyk już grzeje, choć na razie jeszcze nie pełnym płomieniem, a żarzącymi się węgielkami. Na otwarty ogień jest jeszcze za ciepło.

— Rozmawiałeś z Narcyzą — mówi Astoria znad czajnika z gotującą się wodą. Nie jest ani odrobinę zdziwiona jego szybkim przybyciem.

Harry ściąga z krzesła woreczki z nasionami oraz sekator i siada przy stole.

— Powiedziała ci? — zastanawia się, czy kontakt między nimi może mieć znaczenie dla sprawy.

— Tak, dostałam od niej list w tej sprawie — Astoria stawia przed Harrym filiżankę z herbatą i dosiada się do niego. — Musiałeś zrobić na niej ogromne wrażenie. Ufa ci. Zazwyczaj nie przychodzi jej to łatwo.

— Sama przyznała, że nie ma wyboru. To jej ostatnia nadzieja na odnalezienie syna.

Astoria przygląda mu się dłuższą chwilę. Harry spodziewał się, że dziś zastanie ją w bardziej eleganckim wydaniu – tym razem wiedziała przecież, że będzie miała gościa – jednak jedyną surowszą formą w całym jej wyglądzie jest ciasny kok. Poza tym ma na sobie luźną, codzienną szatę, wyraźnie szytą z myślą o leniwych popołudniach z książką, a nie o robieniu wrażenia podczas spotkań towarzyskich. Poza obrączką i pierścionkiem zaręczynowym, nie założyła żadnej biżuterii.

Obrączka.

— Narcyza przekazała mi swoje wspomnienie.

Astoria jest zszokowana. 

— Jakie?

Harry kręci głową. Nie jest przekonany, czy Narcyza chciałaby się dzielić tą informacją.

— To bez znaczenia. Chodzi o to, że Malfoy mówi w nim, że nigdy nie nosi obrączki.

Astoria spuszcza wzrok na swoją filiżankę. Ludzie często patrzą w dół, kiedy są niezadowoleni, smutni, albo chcą ukryć emocje – tego nauczyła go Holdsworth. Ciężko wyczytać cokolwiek z twarzy skierowanej w dół.

— Narcyza bardzo cieszyła się z naszych zaręczyn. Zawsze marzyła o wnuku, a do tego po prostu mnie lubiła. Moja rodzina jest zamożna, dobrze sytuowana, z tradycją czystości krwi, ale jednocześnie odpowiednio zdystansowana od Voldemorta. Nigdy nie mieszaliśmy się w tego typu sytuacje.

— Dopóki nie wyszłaś za mąż za śmierciożercę.

Harry poczuł się w obowiązku wytknąć ten fakt. Astoria rzuca mu ostre spojrzenie.

— Narcyza i Draco zostali uniewinnieni. Zresztą przeszłość nie była dla moich rodziców ważna. Chcieli po prostu, żebym była szczęśliwa. Uwielbiali Draco. A on w okresie narzeczeństwa został moim najlepszym przyjacielem.

Harry próbuje ukryć niedowierzanie pod uśmiechem, ale Astoria nie daje się nabrać. 

— Nie wierzysz mi.

— Malfoy nie ma przyjaciół, co najwyżej sojuszników. Uwierz mi, dobrze go…

— Dobrze go znasz? — Astoria kręci głową. — Jak ten poprzedni śledczy. Też mu się wydawało, że zna Draco. „Proszę mi wierzyć, znam Malfoyów”, mówił. „Znajdziemy tę nieprzyzwoicie wystawną willę, w której schował się pani mąż i doprowadzimy go z powrotem do domu”. Jakby Draco był jakimś rozwydrzonym dzieciakiem…

— Ja nie jestem jak on — Harry przerywa poirytowany. — Robię wszystko, żeby go znaleźć.

Astoria chwyta za różdżkę, a Harry instynktownie robi szybki unik. Jest mu trochę głupio, gdy kobieta przykłada ją do własnej skroni, wyciągając powoli srebrzystą nić wspomnienia. Okazała kropla skrzy się przy czubku różdżki, dopóki Astoria nie znajduje słoiczka wypełnionego nasionami. Wysypuje je i zastępuje wspomnieniem, które podaje Harry’emu. 

— Proszę. Więcej wspomnień do twojej kolekcji. Proszę cię tylko o to, żebyś nie pokazywał go innym.

Harry kiwa głową i przejmuje naczynie. 

— Dziękuję za herbatę — mówi krótko. — I za wspomnienie.

— Daj mi znać, kiedy je obejrzysz.

Harry opuszcza dom dziwnie zdenerwowany.

***

Wspomnienie ląduje w myślodsiewni natychmiast po wejściu Harry'ego do biura. Być może powinien odłożyć oglądanie go na następny dzień – zegarek wskazuje chwilę przed siedemnastą, niedługo powinien zbierać się do domu. Pokusa jest jednak zbyt duża i już po chwili zanurza się w srebrzystych odmętach.

Nie miał żadnych konkretnych oczekiwań, ale z pewnością nie spodziewał się tego, co zastaje po wylądowaniu.

W pierwszym momencie czuje tylko, że nie stoi w miejscu. Trochę, jakby latał, ale początkowy brak kontekstu sprawia, że robi mu się niedobrze. Nudności przechodzą, kiedy tylko reszta scenerii materializuje się wokół niego falą obrazów i dźwięków. Wszystko jest jasne – siedzi na tylnej kanapie jadącego samochodu.

— To jest przerażające. Zabijesz mnie.

Patrzy do przodu. Fotel pasażera zajmuje wystraszona Astoria, Malfoy prowadzi. Zapytany, Harry w życiu nie wyobraziłby sobie go w takiej sytuacji. Jest ubrany w swoim stylu – schludnie, dość formalnie, ale nie ma na sobie ani szaty, ani peleryny. Spokojnie trzyma dłonie na kierownicy. Słońce sięga do jego nadgarstków.

— Raz jeszcze zapewniam cię — mówi z nutą rozbawienia w głosie, — że zdałem ten egzamin.

— Tak, ale to jest samosterujące, prawda? Draco, błagam, powiedz, że to nie ty tym kierujesz?

Malfoy podnosi ręce do góry. Samochód momentalnie znosi na prawą stronę. Astoria krzyczy. Harry, nim orientuje się co właściwie robi, wybucha śmiechem.

— Nie rób tak nigdy więcej! — wykrzykuje Astoria, kiedy Malfoy z powrotem łapie za kierownicę. — Naprawdę, jak Mugole sobie z tym… Uważaj, samochód!

— Masz na myśli ten samochód po przeciwnej stronie drogi?

— Widziałeś, jak był blisko?! — Astoria obraca się w fotelu, wiodąc wzrokiem za mijającym ich pojazdem. 

— _Powinien_ być blisko, to wiejska droga, nie czteropasmowa autostrada.

— To jakieś szaleństwo. Po co to w ogóle robisz? Bez problemu dostalibyśmy samochód z zaklęciami wspomagającymi. Przecież nas stać. Ojciec mógłby zorganizować jakiegoś eleganckiego Bentleya, ze wszystkimi najnowszymi zaklęciami zmniejszającymi, samosterującymi… 

— Jaki to ma sens? — pyta Malfoy, a jego głos przybiera dziwną, dotychczas nieznaną Harry’emu nutę. — Siedzieć w pudełku, zmierzać tylko tam, gdzie prowadzi cię ktoś inny.

— Uważaj na samochód przed nami! Jeśli chociaż trochę zwolni, to w niego wjedziemy!

Malfoy zerka w lusterko wsteczne. Harry ma przez moment wrażenie, że patrzy się prosto na niego. Po chwili jego spojrzenie wraca na drogę przed nimi. Włącza kierunkowskaz i płynnie wyprzedza auto, którego przed chwilą obawiała się Astoria. 

— Chyba nie znam nikogo innego z mugolskim prawem jazdy — kontynuuje kobieta. — I teraz już wiem czemu — dodaje, śmiejąc się mimo oburzenia sprzed chwili. 

Malfoy nie dołącza do niej. Zamiast tego, spogląda jeszcze raz w lusterko, na Harry’ego. Nie _na_ Harry’ego, tylko _poprzez_ niego.

— Chciałem jako pierwszy w rodzinie po prostu coś osiągnąć. W końcu.

Na jednym z jego nadgarstków widać wystającą spod rękawa końcówkę wężowego ogona, fragment Mrocznego Znaku. Ogon rozmywa się w ruchu, gdy Malfoy kręci kierownicą na zakręcie.

Złote pola pszenicy rozlewają się po obu stronach drogi. Środek lata, bezchmurny błękit nieba. Ciekawe dokąd Malfoy właściwie jedzie. Może donikąd? Może któregoś dnia po prostu wsiadł do samochodu i jechał, jechał, jechał.

Harry zamyka oczy. Promienie słoneczne dają złudzenie, jakby ciążyły na oświetlonych fragmentach jego twarzy. Prawie wierzy, że jest tam naprawdę. Kiedy Malfoy prowadzi ich w kolejny zakręt, wspomnienie rozsypuje się, jak garść piasku na wietrze.

***

Nowe okoliczności formują się wokół. Przez moment Harry jest mocno zdezorientowany, ale przypomina sobie, że przecież Astoria mówiła o _wspomnieniach_ w liczbie mnogiej.

Letnie słońce już dawno zaszło. Harry stoi na sfatygowanych, kamiennych schodkach przed niewielką kapliczką. Rześki wiatr zamiata liście spomiędzy nagrobków. Błękit sprzed chwili zakryły sine chmury. Ktoś, Harry nie może dostrzec kto, składa bukiet konwalii na jednym z grobów.

Odwraca się i niemal podskakuje – tuż za nim stoi Astoria z niezdrowo bladą twarzą. Jej prosta, czarna szata, łopocze na wietrze jak żagiel targanego sztormem statku.

Drzwi kaplicy otwierają się i staje w nich Malfoy. 

— Astoria.

Jej usta są sine. Potrząsa głową.

— Nie mogę tam iść z powrotem. Nie mogę tego znieść. Ojciec byłby tym wszystkim zdruzgotany, ci wszyscy ludzie w czerni, matka siedząca z pustką na twarzy…

— Musisz wygłosić przemowę — mówi Malfoy, a Astoria patrzy na niego z desperacją zmieszaną z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie mogę. Zrób to za mnie. Dla mnie.

— Nie.

— _Nie mogę_. 

— Astoria. Powiedziałaś mi wczoraj, że chcesz to zrobić, że to ty chcesz być osobą, która wygłosi mowę pożegnalną — Harry ma wrażenie, że twarz Malfoya nie zmienia wyrazu ani o jotę. Po prostu stoi i patrzy na Astorię.

— Dlaczego nie zrobisz tego dla mnie? — Astoria odwraca się z drżącą brodą. — Merlinie, nie mogę teraz płakać, jeśli teraz się rozpłaczę, to na pewno nie dam rady tam wrócić.

— To nie płacz — Malfoy odpowiada bez emocji.

Złość zdaje się przerastać jej rozpacz. 

— W ogóle cię to nie rusza, co? — podchodzi do drzwi, kładąc dłoń na żelaznej klamce. — Czasem zastanawiam się jakim cudem wyszłam za kogoś tak egoistycznego i złego.

Otwiera drzwi i wraca do kaplicy. Na tym kończy się wspomnienie.

***

Następne wspomnienie znów wypełnia słońce. Do pomieszczenia wpadają chłodne, jesienne promienie. Sypialnia, stwierdza Harry, odwracając się od okna. Komoda, szafa, łóżko. Styl wystroju przywodzi mu na myśl dom, w którym odwiedzał Astorię, być może to rzeczywiście to samo

Astoria siedzi na brzegu łóżka i trzyma coś w dłoni.

Obrączka. Harry podchodzi bliżej i zauważa, że kobieta płacze. Kłótnia z mężem? Czeka niecierpliwie, aż Malfoy wejdzie do pomieszczenia i powie coś gorzko.

Jednak nic się nie dzieje.

Odpuszcza więc oczekiwanie i zaczyna przemierzać pokój niecierpliwymi krokami. Na blacie komody stoi kolekcja drobnych pamiątek – muszla, żołądź, zdjęcie zachodzącego nad polem słońca, niewielki kalendarz. Harry zatrzymuje wzrok.

25 października 2003.

Ponad miesiąc po zaginięciu. Astoria wciąż siedzi na łóżku z obrączką w dłoni. Harry zaczyna czuć się nieswojo w obliczu tak osobistego wspomnienia. W tym momencie kobieta przemawia, jakby do niego, choć w rzeczywistości mówi przecież do siebie, do pustki w pokoju.

— Nigdy ci nie powiedziałam — jej głos jest niski, zachrypnięty od płaczu, — nigdy nie powiedziałam, jak bardzo jestem ci wdzięczna za to, że zmusiłeś mnie do wygłoszenia mowy pożegnalnej dla mojego ojca.

Wspomnienie rozpływa się w powietrzu. Harry zostaje sam w pustym biurze.

***

Myśli kotłują się w jego głowie, kiedy chodzi w kółko po pomieszczeniu. Wspomnienia przemykają przez jego głowę jak wartkie strumienie.

„Jaki to ma sens? Siedzieć w pudełku, zmierzać tylko tam, gdzie prowadzi cię ktoś inny”.

„Chciałem jako pierwszy w rodzinie po prostu coś osiągnąć. W końcu”.

— Nie uwierzysz co odwinęła dziś rano Creechurch!

Harry odwraca się na pięcie, kompletnie zbity z tropu. W drzwiach stoi potargany Ron w lekko postrzępionych szatach.

— Użyła genialnej klątwy do złapania McGregora, mówię ci, genialnej. I totalnie niebezpiecznej! Williamson sprzedał jej porządny opie… Eee, przeszkadzam?

— Nie, przeglądałem właśnie wspomnienia — Harry szybko zamyka szafkę z myślodsiewnią.

— Hermiona mówiła, że dostałeś sprawę Malfoya — Ron jest wyraźnie zaintrygowany. — To prawda?

Harry kiwa głową.

— Czy to nie tworzy jakiegoś konfliktu interesów?

— No wiesz, potrafię być profesjonalny — odpowiada defensywnie. Ron wzrusza ramionmi.

— Dobra, spokojnie. Pracujesz po godzinach, jest już po osiemnastej. Zobaczyłem światło w twoim biurze i dlatego wpadłem. Właściwie to można odnieść wrażenie, że tu mieszkasz— zasępia się. — Wszystko ok między tobą a Ginny?

— Oczywiście, czemu coś miałoby nie być ok? Ta sprawa po prostu mnie wciągnęła.

Ron unosi brwi z uznaniem. 

— Masz jakieś nowe tropy? Kurczę, Harry, Malfoy zniknął jakieś trzy lata temu!

— Nie, żadnych nowych tropów — przyznaje. — Ale mam… Nie wiem. Ciężko to wyjaśnić.

— Powiem ci tyle: jeśli znajdziesz go po tylu latach, to mogę się założyć, że Williamson przydzieli ci każde zadanie, jakie sobie tylko wymarzysz. Wrócimy razem w teren! — Ron szczerzy się z radości na samą myśl. — Nie przypuszczałem, że kiedyś to powiem, ale jeśli będziesz potrzebował jakiejś pomocy w poszukiwaniu Malfoya, to daj mi znać, zrobię co w mojej mocy. 

— Dzięki, Ron.

Wychodzą z biura razem, Harry z poczuciem, że lekko rozjaśniło mu się w głowie. Tak czy inaczej, powinien porozmawiać z Narcyzą. Chce wiedzieć co się stało z samochodem Draco.

***

Chociaż wysłał sowę we wtorek, odpowiedź przychodzi dopiero w czwartek. List od Narcyzy jest krótki i na temat – zaprasza go do Dworu na czternastą w piątek. Harry nie może pozbyć się poczucia niesprawiedliwości – Narcyza może pojawić się u niego w domu kiedy tylko chce, a on musi czekać na wskazany dzień i godzinę? 

Mimo wszystko, pojawia się w Dworze Malfoya o wskazanej porze. Posiadłość otaczają silne zaklęcia ochronne, musi więc przejść całą drogę od bramy do wejścia na piechotę. Spodziewa się skrzata lub lokaja witającego go u drzwi, lecz do środka wpuszcza go Narcyza we własnej osobie.

— Wejdź, zapraszam.

Jak można mieszkać w miejscu nasuwającym tyle koszmarnych wspomnień? Dom jest dokładnie taki, jakim go zapamiętał – zimne, kamienne posadzki i rzędy niezadowolonych postaci na portretach. Mijają salon. Drzwi są zamknięte, a gruba warstwa kurzu na klamce mówi Harry’emu, że to pomieszczenie nie jest używane już od dłuższego czasu.

Spodziewa się, że przejdą do pokoju dziennego, ale Narcyza zmierza w stronę schodów prowadzących do prywatnej części domu. Zatrzymują się na piętrze, przed pomieszczeniem za wąskimi drzwiami, które otwierają się po stuknięciu w nie różdżką. Powietrze natychmiast wypełnia zaduch wskazujący na lata bez lokatorów. Harry spogląda na swoją gospodynię, by upewnić się, że może wejść, i przekracza próg pokoju.

Są w sypialni. W rogu stoi łóżko przykryte oliwkowozieloną kapą, choć jej kolor ciężko rozpoznać spod grubej warstwy kurzu. Szafka nocna, komoda i schludnie ułożona sterta pudełek w przeciwległym kącie. Harry nie musi zadawać pytania na głos.

— Rzeczy Draco. 

— To jego pokój?

Narcyza kiwa głową. 

— Tak. Zanim kupił posiadłość w East Devon.

— Tę samą, w której aktualnie mieszka Astoria? — Harry marszczy brew.

— Nie.

— W takim razie co się stało z domem Draco?

Kobieta unosi rękę do naszyjnika. Jej dłoń kolejny raz spoczywa na tej samej szafirowej zawieszce.

— Był zapisany tylko na Draco. Sprzedałam go w jego imieniu.

To dziwne, choć z drugiej strony on sam czułby się okropnie, gdyby ktoś z jego bliskich zaginął, zostawiając po sobie pusty dom. Czy byłby w stanie zostawić to miejsce samo sobie, obserwując jego powolne niszczenie, wiedząc o głuchej ciszy opustoszałych pomieszczeń?

— To są wszystkie jego rzeczy — Narcyza wskazuje pudełka skinieniem głowy. 

Kilka pudełek – to niemożliwe, żeby zmieścić w nich zawartość całego domu.

— Co z meblami? I jego samochodem?

— Meble zostały sprzedane razem z domem — w głosie Narcyzy słychać wahanie. — Na terenie Dworu są stajnie, kiedyś trzymano w nich konie i powozy. Zostały przekształcone w pomieszczenia gospodarcze na sprzęt i narzędzia ogrodowe. Tam trzymam samochód Draco.

— Nie sprzedałaś go?

Narcyza odwraca wzrok. Nadal trzyma dłoń na naszyjniku. 

— Możesz iść go zobaczyć, jeśli jakoś ci to pomoże. To jedna z najcenniejszych rzeczy należących do Draco.

Harry przygląda się jej chwilę. 

— Nie podobało ci się to.

— Nie miałam ochoty na zachęcanie go do podtrzymywania fascynacji mugolskimi pojazdami, nie — Narcyza kieruje się do wyścia. — Możesz przejrzeć te pudełka. Być może znajdziesz w nich coś pomocnego — mówi i wychodzi z pomieszczenia.

Harry zaczyna od pierwszego z brzegu.


	4. Chapter 4

Godzinę później Harry podsumowuje poszukiwania jedynym pewnym wnioskiem: Draco nie miał tendencji do zbieractwa.

To mocno zaskakujące – spodziewałby się raczej dużej ilości stylowych, drogich i niepotrzebnych szpargałów, tymczasem przedmiotów jest bardzo niewiele.

Pierwsze trzy pudełka wypełnione są schludnie poskładanymi ubraniami. Peleryny i szaty są porządnie wykonane i wysokiej jakości, ale żadna z nich nie jest przesadnie ozdobna czy ekstrawagancka. Jest też niewielka kolekcja krawatów do formalnych strojów i trzy maleńkie pudełka, w których Harry spodziewał się sygnetów, a znalazł spinki do mankietów. Następne pudło zostało przeznaczone na dokumenty. Zeznania podatkowe i tym podobne rzeczy – szybkie spojrzenie na papiery wystarcza by dojść do wniosku, że sprawy finansowe Malfoya były utrzymane w idealnym porządku. Żadnych dużych inwestycji i niewielkie codzienne wydatki.

Czwarte pudełko to prywatne rzeczy, których historii Harry może się tylko domyślać. Plik zdjęć wiejskich krajobrazów, kilka książek, w tym mocno zużyta instrukcja samochodowa i podręczniki z Hogwartu, do tego notatnik, papierowa róża złożona zgodnie ze sztuką origami, butelka dojrzałej whiskey i zwinięty w rolkę szkolny krawat, z którego po rozwinięciu wypada przypinka prefekta. Odznaka toczy się po podłodze.

Pod krawatem znajduje jeszcze jedno pudełko na biżuterię. Kolejne spinki do mankietów? Harry otwiera je z ciekawością.

Obrączka Draco.

Zwyczajny, platynowy pierścionek, nie wyglądający na przesadnie drogi. Harry obraca go w dłoni w poszukiwaniu grawerunku, ale nie znajduje żadnego napisu. Obrączka wygląda na nigdy nie noszoną.

Pakuje rzeczy z powrotem do środka i idzie znaleźć Narcyzę.

***

— To nie może być wszystko.

— Zapewniam — Narcyza odkłada na bok tamborek z haftem, — to wszystkie jego rzeczy.

Harry chodzi w kółko. Początkowo towarzyszy mu wrażenie, że już tu był – szybko orientuje się, że to w tym pokoju odbyła się podarowana mu w formie wspomnienia ostatnia rozmowa Narcyzy z Draco. Kobieta siedzi przed bogato zdobionym kominkiem, a na ścianie wisi portret rodzinny, w który wpatrywał się wtedy jej syn. 

— Właściwie nic tam nie ma: ubrania, dokumenty, jakieś książki i trochę osobistych drobiazgów. Chcesz powiedzieć, że to naprawdę wszystko, co posiadał?

— Draco stał się bardzo… — Narcyza milknie, bierze w dłoń igłę i materiał, i zaczyna zdanie jeszcze raz. — Wojna bardzo go zmieniła.

— Wojna nas wszystkich zmieniła — głos Harry’ego jest ostry. Sam nie wie, co go tak zirytowało.

— Tak czy inaczej — Narcyza przeciąga czerwoną nić przez igielne ucho, — jeszcze raz zapewniam, że wszystko, co do niego należało, znajduje się w tych pudełkach.

— A co z resztą? Musi być coś jeszcze. Są podręczniki i szkolny krawat, w takim razie co się stało z kociołkiem do eliksirów? Albo szatami z Hogwartu? Albo szatami do quidditcha! Przecież miał kiedyś to wszystko — Harry wciąż pamięta zuchwałe przechwałki na temat jego wybitnych zdolności sportowych.

Narcyza kręci głową. 

— Nie wiem czemu zostawił akurat te książki, ale całą resztę rzeczy z Hogwartu po prostu wyrzucił lub sprzedał. 

— Ale chyba nie miotłę?

— Zakładam, że ją też. Razem z Astorią zabrałam wszystkie rzeczy z domu, kiedy przyznano mi prawo do jego sprzedaży. Wzięłyśmy wszystko.

Harry zastanawia się chwilę.

— Czy mógłbym zabrać ze sobą te pudełka?

Przez moment Narcyza po prostu milczy. Przebija igłą naciągnięty materiał i przeciąga nić na drugą stronę.

— Nie chciałabym, żeby którykolwiek z tych przedmiotów został zgubiony lub zniszczony.

— Przechowam je w archiwum dowodowym.

— Wiele osób ma do niego dostęp.

— W takim razie w moim biurze.

Harry widzi jej wahanie. Ciekawe, czy poprzedniemu śledczemu zdarzyło się „zgubić” coś, co należało do Draco.

— Wezmę je do mojego mieszkania i przykryję zaklęciami ochronnymi.

Narcyza podnosi wzrok. 

— Na to mogę przystać — odpowiada i wstaje z fotela. — Życzyłbyś sobie obejrzeć samochód?

Oczywiście, że by sobie życzył. Narcyza towarzyszy mu do bocznego wyjścia dawniej przeznaczonego dla służby i przekazuje wskazówki dotarcia do byłych stajni.

Ogrodowa ścieżka przecina przystrzyżony trawnik na wskroś, mijając po drodze wierzbę płaczącą. W cieniu drzewa skrywa się niewielka kamienna ławeczka. Przechodząc obok niej, Harry dostrzega swój cel, budynki stajni otoczone kolorowymi klombami, a gdy docierając do nich przesuwa skobel i otwiera ciężkie drzwi, czuje wciąż unoszący się w powietrzu zapach jeździeckiej skóry. Na haczykach, niegdyś trzymających na miejscu uprzęże, wiszą sekatory, nożyce i wycinaki. Przeciska się obok worków z ziemią i nawozem i przechodzi do głównej części budynku.

Nie ma w niej boksów, ale pozostał po nich zapach siana. Tu też znajdują się narzędzia, grabie i miotły opierają się o jedną ze ścian, ale najwięcej miejsca zajmuje samochód przykryty wielką płachtą. Harry zdejmuje materiał, wzniecając przy tym tuman kurzu i czuje pod palcami delikatne zaklęcia odpychające wplecione w osłonę, rzucone zapewne po to, by zniechęcić myszy i szczury do podgryzania kabli wewnątrz maszyny.

Samochód jest w idealnym stanie. Renault Mégane coupé z 2002 roku, jeśli wierzyć instrukcji z pokoju Draco. Dobre, ale nie ekstrawaganckie auto. Idealnie wtopiłby się w otoczenie na mugolskim parkingu, i być może dokładnie o to chodziło jego właścicielowi. Harry kładzie dłoń na dachu, chłodząc ją o gładko wypolerowaną karoserię. Podchodzi do przodu i szarpie za klamkę.

Zamknięte.

— Alohomora.

Jeśli Draco chronił samochód dodatkowymi czarami, zaklęcie nie zadziała. Mimo to, udaje się. Harry ciągnie za klamkę jeszcze raz, tym razem bez oporu.

To ten sam samochód, którym jechali we wspomnieniu Astorii. Czyste, jasnoszare obicia kanap kontrastują z lśniącą czernią karoserii. Harry zakłada, że ktoś użył na całym wnętrzu zaklęcia czyszczącego, dopóki nie zauważa drobnej garści mugolskich monet i kilku paragonów leżących przy skrzyni biegów. 

Waha się chwilę i wsiada do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Dziwne uczucie: siedzieć na fotelu kierowcy w samochodzie Draco Malfoya. Gdy zerka w lusterko wsteczne, niemal spodziewa się zobaczyć siebie ze wspomnienia, siedzącego na tylnej kanapie.

„Jaki to ma sens? Siedzieć w pudełku, zmierzać tylko tam, gdzie prowadzi cię ktoś inny”.

Potrząsa głową, próbując wyrwać się z zamyślenia i zabiera się za przeglądanie znalezionych paragonów. Jeden z nich został wystawiony dziewiątego września 2003 roku, w dzień zaginięcia Draco. Zatankował wtedy benzynę za dwadzieścia funtów. Harry sprawdza godzinę – 10:26, ponad pięć godzin przed pojawieniem się w sklepie na Pokątnej.

Kolejny paragon jest datowany na piątego września, godzina 23:29. Także wtedy Draco zatankował za dwadzieścia funtów. Papier został wystawiony w Truro w Kornwalii, kawał drogi od East Devon. Co tam robił o tak późnej porze? Harry znów zerka w lusterko, jakby tam czekała na niego odpowiedź. Sięga do schowka, w którym znajduje dokumenty dotyczące pojazdu. Draco kupił go trzydziestego pierwszego lipca 2002 roku u dilera w Essex. Harry uśmiecha się lekko ze względu na datę, odkłada papiery na bok i wyciąga z trudem kolejną rzecz, atlas samochodowy Wielkiej Brytanii z 2003 roku. On też ląduje na siedzeniu obok. W głębi schowka znajduje już tylko samopiszące pióro.

Zagląda do atlasu, z którego wypada niewielka plastikowa karta.

Prawo jazdy.

Zdjęcie jest małe, ale na twarzy Draco da się wypatrzeć delikatny uśmiech. Wygląda dużo młodziej, choć być może to wrażenie powoduje fakt, że to pierwszy raz od początku śledztwa, gdy Harry widzi go z takim wyrazem twarzy.

Sam dokument nie dostarcza przydatnych tropów. Imię i nazwisko, data urodzenia, adres. Prawo jazdy zostało wydane dwudziestego czerwca 2002 roku i traci ważność w 2012.

Nadal aktualne.

Wsuwa je do kieszeni, choć zupełnie nie wie po co – przecież nie wyciągnie z niego już żadnej dodatkowej informacji. Wrzuca resztę rzeczy z powrotem do schowka, rozsiada się wygodnie w fotelu i wygląda przez przednią szybę wprost na drewnianą ścianę stajni.

Czy samochód by ruszył, gdyby spróbował go odpalić?

Zerka na kierownicę. Dwa przetarte miejsca wskazują, gdzie najczęściej spoczywały dłonie. Układa na nich własne ręce.

— Potrzebujesz kluczyków? 

Harry podskakuje, klnie na głos i czerwieni się na widok stojącej tuż obok samochodu Narcyzy. 

— Nie zauważyłem cię.

Czy powinien przeprosić za przekleństwo? Narcyza nie wygląda na dotkniętą. Wręcz przeciwnie, przygląda mu się intensywnie, jakby w ogóle nie słyszała jego słów.

— Dziwnie widzieć kogoś za kierownicą. Umiesz prowadzić?

— Nie — przyznaje Harry. — Przy sieci Fiuu i teleportacji nie czułem takiej potrzeby.

Narcyza kiwa głową. 

— Nigdy nie rozumiałam po co Draco zawracał sobie głowę tymi mugolskimi głupotami — mówi i wyciąga dłoń, w której trzyma niewielki prostokątny przedmiot z plastiku. Harry patrzy na nią pytająco. — To kluczyki — tłumaczy mu z lekką irytacją w głosie.

Harry przyjmuje przedmiot i obraca go w dłoni. 

— To… To nie są kluczyki. To powinien być srebrny klucz z czarnym zakończeniem i pewnie jakąś zawieszką z guzikiem, albo czymś w tym stylu.

— Zapewniam, że to kluczyki — głos Narcyzy jest chłodny. — Nie spodziewałabym się, że na temat mugolskich urządzeń wiesz mniej ode mnie.

— To po prostu nie wygląda jak kluczyki, które pamiętam — broni się Harry, żałując, że nie jest bardziej na bieżąco z niemagicznym światem. Może to jakaś nowa technologia? — Jak się tym otwiera drzwi?

— Draco zwyczajnie łapał za klamkę. Jeśli miał w pobliżu kluczyk, drzwi się po prostu otwierały.

Harry zagląda za kierownicę w poszukiwaniu stacyjki. Zamiast niej znajduje guzik z napisem „start”, który wciska bez większego przekonania.

Cisza.

— Trzeba wymienić akumulator — oświadcza pewnie, zadowolony, że wie chociaż jedną rzecz. Próbuje rzucić szybkie _reparo_ dla spokoju ducha, lecz nie spodziewa się żadnego efektu. I słusznie. Wysiada i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

— Będę musiał poszukać informacji o zaklęciach naprawczych.

Narcyza na powrót zakrywa samochód, a Harry obserwuje, jak jego opływowa sylwetka znika pod warstwą materiału i kurzu.

***

Ginny marszczy nos po przytuleniu go po powrocie z pracy.

— Dziwnie pachniesz. Jak… Jak siano i skóra.

Harry śmieje się. 

— Długo by opowiadać. Byłem dziś w starej stajni. 

— Twoja najnowsza sprawa dotyczy zaginionego konia? — żartuje Ginny, wskazując wzrokiem na pudełka, które wniósł do mieszkania i postawił przy drzwiach wejściowych. — Ach, właśnie, zapomniałam ci powiedzieć. W sobotę gramy ze Skowronkami ze Skylark, a mecz będzie obserwował łowca talentów z międzynarodowej organizacji quidditcha!

— Ginny, to jest wspaniała wiadomość!

Od dawna marzyła o miejscu w narodowej reprezentacji Anglii.

— Wiem, ale przez to cała drużyna ma nerwy na postronkach. Gwen zwołała specjalne spotkanie w tej sprawie dziś wieczorem, a jutro będziemy trenować cały dzień, od samego rana. Mieliśmy wpaść razem w odwiedziny do Rona i Hermiony, ale…

— Nie ma sprawy, przecież wiem jak bardzo ci na tym zależy.

— Dzięki za wyrozumiałość — całuje go pospiesznie i łapie swój spracowany podręcznik, „Strategie quidditcha w praktyce”. — Spotkanie nie zajmie więcej niż półtorej godziny. 

Harry szczerze w to wątpi. Kapitanka, Gwen, potrafi wpaść w przesadny entuzjazm i omawiać każdy najdrobniejszy szczegół po kilka razy. Przypomina mu w tym Olivera Wooda.

Chwilę później żegnają się, a Ginny wychodzi z mieszkania. Zza drzwi wejściowych rozlega się trzask teleportacji.

Harry siada przy blacie, ale mieszkanie staje się nagle zbyt ciche, żeby mógł się po prostu zrelaksować. Wychodzi więc na balkon, by obserwować pojawiające się i znikające pociągi, wsłuchać się w szum miasta. Jeśli zdejmie okulary i przechyli nieznacznie głowę, może udawać, że Tamiza to Jezioro Hogwartu migoczące w nieśmiałym świetle zmierzchu. Po chwili niemal widzi zieleń boiska do quidditcha i czuje zapach świeżo skoszonej trawy. Gdyby spojrzał za siebie, dostrzegłby strzeliste wieże rosnące w kierunku kobaltowego nieba.

Odwraca się.

Zamiast wież, czeka na niego widok pustych, białych ścian. 

„W takim razie nie patrz w tył”.

Harry sięga do kieszeni po schowane tam wcześniej prawo jazdy i zwraca je w stronę delikatnego światła wylewającego się z mieszkania. Twarz Draco jest nieruchoma, zamrożona w momencie sprzed czterech lat.

Na ulicy ktoś znów gwiżdże „Blow the wind southerly”.

***

Następnego dnia Harry dostaje od Astorii list z zaproszeniem na popołudniowe spotkanie. Pojawia się u niej o czternastej, zastanawiając się, czy dostanie kolejne wspomnienia.

Owszem, dostaje kolejne wspomnienia.

Jednak najpierw Astoria prowadzi go do kuchni i przygotowuje herbatę. Tym razem jej mąż też jest w domu. Siedzi przy kuchennym stole i trzyma na kolanach Sophie, która z przejęciem buduje na blacie wieżę z klocków. 

— Matt, to jest Harry Potter. To on prowadzi poszukiwania Draco.

Matthew spogląda w górę, chichocząc z jakiegoś żartu córki. Jest barczystym mężczyzną z gęstymi, kasztanowymi włosami. Wokół oczu ma dużo zmarszczek od częstego śmiechu. Pasuje do Astorii.

Harry spodziewa się, że mężczyzna zacznie wpatrywać się w niego, że rzuci rytualne spojrzenie na bliznę na czole, jednak na jego twarzy nie widać nawet cienia typowego zainteresowania „słynnym Harrym Potterem”.

— Hej — Matt uśmiecha się i wyciąga rękę, którą Harry potrząsa w lekkim zdziwieniu. — Miło mi poznać. Są jakieś postępy w sprawie tajemniczego eks męża mojej żony?

— Draco nie jest tajemniczy — przerywa z rozdrażnieniem Astoria.

— Sama mówiłaś, że mieszkał na jakimś dworze. Zawsze widzę was, jak leżycie całe dnie na szezlongach i śmiejecie się z nas, plebejuszy, jedząc winogrona ze srebrnych tac… 

Astoria wybucha śmiechem i trąca go żartobliwie. 

— Wydaje ci się, że jesteś przezabawny, co?

— Tylko troszkę. Hej, Harry, a ty jesteś czarodziejem?

Harry wgapia się w niego. Nie jest pewny, czy to nie żart. 

— Tak? — odpowiada powoli.

— Czyli jesteś z takiej jakby czarodziejskiej policji? Coś jak Scotland Yard, tylko magiczny?

— Nie męcz go, jest tu po to, żeby porozmawiać o sprawie Draco.

Matthew wzrusza ramionami.

— No dobrze. Tak czy inaczej, przyszła pora, żeby ktoś uciął sobie drzemkę — oznajmia i przerzuca przez ramię roześmianą Sophie, po czym oboje opuszczają kuchnię. Harry czeka chwilę, aż śmiech dziewczynki zniknie w oddali.

— Wyszłaś za mugola?

— Zdziwiony? 

Astoria stawia dzbanek na palenisku.

— Szczerze mówiąc… tak. Jesteś czystej krwi, no i… to znaczy… nie mam z tym problemu, oczywiście że nie, po prostu…

Astoria lituje się nad nim. 

— Rozumiem. Wszyscy robimy jakieś założenia o innych.

Harry przygląda się jej, podczas gdy ona zalewa herbatę. 

— Odwiedziłem twoje wspomnienia.

— I? 

Astoria stawia przed nim parujący kubek.

— Nie wiem — Harry przygryza wargę w zamyśleniu. — Jego samochód… Często nim jeździł?

— Zawsze, kiedy miał na to ochotę, tak. Potrafił po prostu wsiąść do samochodu i jechać, jechać, jechać… 

— Na tydzień przed zaginięciem odwiedził Truro.

— Owszem — Astoria popija swoją herbatę. — Powiedział, że chce zobaczyć, gdzie kończy się Wielka Brytania.

— Albo zaczyna. 

Astoria patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem. 

— Albo zaczyna. Dokładnie to powiedział. „Kończy albo zaczyna”.

— Draco lubił zamknięte okręgi.

Astoria przygląda mu się w zamyśleniu. 

— Poznałam Matthew w 2001 roku — mówi w końcu. — Byłam w księgarni w Exeter. Oboje sięgnęliśmy po tę samą książkę. Poszliśmy na kawę, a po tygodniu byłam już zakochana po uszy.

Samo wspomnienie wywołuje na jej twarzy uśmiech. Odwraca wzrok.

— Ale przecież… Wyszłaś za Draco w 2002 — zauważa Harry, mimo dezorientacji wywołanej nagłą zmianą tematu.

Astoria potwierdza skinieniem głowy. 

— Moi rodzice… Nawet, jeśli nigdy nie popierali Voldemorta, to jednak pochodzą ze starych, szanujących tradycję rodzin. Gdybym wyszła za mugola, złamałabym ojcu serce. Matka być może byłaby bardziej wyrozumiała, ale ojciec…

Harry ma mnóstwo pytań, ale wie, że powinien pozwolić Astorii dokończyć całą opowieść. Bierze więc łyk herbaty i milczy.

— Rodzice desperacko pragnęli dla mnie dobrego zamążpójścia. Zaaranżowali spotkanie z Malfoyami. Draco zachowywał się do bólu poprawnie, ale wyczułam w nim coś, co tkwiło także we mnie. Oboje odgrywaliśmy role, nosiliśmy maski, które wręczył nam ktoś z zewnątrz. Kiedy naprawdę się zaprzyjaźniliśmy, gdy zostaliśmy najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, wyznałam mu, że nigdy nie pokocham go tak jak powinnam. Że planuję małżeństwo tylko ze względu na rodziców… 

Astoria przerywa, by napić się ze swojego kubka. Odstawia go i zaczyna wodzić palcem po blacie. Okręgi, zauważa Harry.

— I co dalej? — pyta w końcu.

— Draco powiedział mi to samo.

Harry czeka, ale Astoria nie mówi już nic więcej. Nie musi. Harry ma wrażenie, że rozumie bez dodatkowych wyjaśnień.

— Zakładam, że ta rozmowa zostanie między nami? — pyta w końcu kobieta.

Harry kiwa głową i zmienia temat. 

— Kartonowe pudełka w Dworze… Czy to naprawdę wszystkie rzeczy Draco?

— Tak.

— Tylko to i samochód?

Astoria ożywia się. 

— Byłeś tam? Strasznie dawno go nie widziałam. Prawie za nim tęsknię. _Prawie._

— Aż trochę żałuję, że nie potrafię prowadzić.

Astoria znów się uśmiecha. 

— Mam dla ciebie kolejne wspomnienie. Nie byłam pewna które wybrać, ale koniec końców wydaje mi się, że to będzie w sam raz — sięga do kieszeni i wyciąga niewielką fiolkę. — Proszę. Dbaj o nie.

– Oczywiście. 

Harry wychodzi z głową pełną myśl kłębiących się jak sztormowe fale.

***

Najchętniej odwiedziłby wspomnienie natychmiast, ale umówił się na obiad z Ronem i Hermioną. Wpada więc do domu, przeczesuje naprędce włosy i wchodzi do kominka.

Na miejscu słychać odgłosy kłótni – kieruje się więc do kuchni, w stronę bajecznych zapachów i podniesionych głosów.

— Spytałem się go wprost i zaprzeczył…

— Czyli tak go podszedłeś? Akurat się mijaliście, więc postanowiłeś zapytać w przelocie „ej, Harry, masz jakieś problemy z Ginny”? Znając ciebie, pewnie jeszcze przeżuwałeś w trakcie kanapkę.

— Nie przeżuwałem kanapki... 

Harry wchodzi do pomieszczenia, czym przerywa nędzne tłumaczenia Rona, który natychmiast milknie. Stojąca tyłem do wejścia Hermiona szybko odwraca się w jego stronę.

— O. Hej, Harry.

— Podejrzewacie, że ja i Ginny mamy jakieś problemy? 

Hermiona chrząka z zakłopotaniem.

— Nie, absolutnie… Bo przecież nie macie, prawda?

— Prawda.

— Ron mówił mi, że ostatnio spędzasz w biurze dużo więcej czasu… 

— Wcale nie! Mówiłem, że… ma w biurze… dużo rzeczy z lasu. Musiałaś się przesłyszeć.

— Z lasu? — Hermiona unosi brwi.

— Bardzo zgrabny unik, brawo — mruczy Harry z przekąsem.

— No dobra, ale to prawda, tak, czy nie? — Ron zmienia nagle taktykę. — Ginny też jest ostatnio nieobecna przez te wszystkie mecze… 

— Może dlatego, że pracuje? — Harry jest mocno zirytowany. — Tak samo jak ja? Oboje po prostu pracujemy. Tyle.

— No widzisz? Nie problemy, tylko praca! — Ron zaczyna radośnie i milknie szybko pod spojrzeniem Hermiony.

— Dobra, okej — mówi Hermiona. — W takim razie jedno pytanie, Harry: kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiałeś z Ginny…

Harry wybucha śmiechem. 

— Nie jesteśmy aż tak zajęci! Dosłownie wczoraj wieczorem mówiła, że biegnie na spotkanie zespołu.

— Nie skończyłam pytania. Kiedy ostatni raz rozmawiałeś z Ginny o czymś innym niż praca?

Zapada cisza.

— Bez przesady. Rozmawiamy non stop! Co to w ogóle za pytanie? Nawet dziś rano poprosiła mnie o kupienie mleka jak będę wracać z… Chociaż to w sumie nie była rozmowa – zostawiła kartkę na lodówce, bo wczoraj skończyła spotkanie bardzo późno, musiała to odespać i… A, wczoraj! Wczoraj, albo może przedwczoraj, poprosiła mnie o przedłużenie w wolnej chwili prenumeraty tego pisma o quidditchu…

Hermiona patrzy na niego z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy. Ron kręci głową z politowaniem.

— Świetnie — Ron opada na krzesło. — Macie poważny problem, a Hermiona ma rację, zresztą jak zwykle. 

— Możecie przestać wmawiać mi, że mamy jakieś problemy? Nie mamy! Wszystko jest w porządku! Może nie rozmawiamy tyle, ile powinniśmy…

— Albo wcale — wtrąca Ron. Harry sprzedaje mu chłodne spojrzenie. 

— Po czyjej jesteś stronie?

— Tu nie ma stron. Przyjmij porażkę z godnością — Ron bierze porządny łyk kremowego piwa prosto z butelki.

— Jaką porażkę? Między Ginny a mną wszystko jest w porządku, a w ten weekend… W ten weekend zabiorę ją w jakieś miłe miejsce. Na kolację do restauracji. I porozmawiamy sobie o wszystkim!

— Wspaniale — ton głosu Rona jest identyczny, jak wtedy, gdy odpowiada Lunie na nieproszony wykład o narglach i gnębiwtryskach. — Dokładnie tak zrobicie.

— Tak — wtrąca się Hermiona, — dokładnie tak zrobicie, a potem ty o wszystkim nam opowiesz.

— A żebyś wiedziała!

— Świetnie. Wspaniale — odpowiada mu krótko, po czym wychodzi do kuchni, gdzie zabiera się za mieszanie zawartości garnka stojącego na kuchence. Ron przynosi Harry’emu kremowe piwo.

— Mogłeś mnie trochę bardziej wesprzeć — mówi Harry, siadając przy stole. — Jestem twoim najlepszym przyjacielem.

— Niby tak, ale… — Ron wpatruje się w Hermionę krzątającą się po kuchni. — Przyjaźń załatwia wiele spraw, ale seks się do nich nie zalicza.

Harry krztusi się kremowym piwem.

***

Po powrocie do domu, Harry myśli o słowach Rona i Hermiony.

Przejeżdża dłonią po zimnym i jak zawsze pustym blacie. Na jego krańcu stoi duża misa na owoce, ale w środku nie ma jabłek ani pomarańczy. Tylko parę drobniaków i paragonów.

Spogląda na resztę pomieszczenia – na stole leży samotne pióro z kałamarzem i odrobina kurzu, który zdążył się zebrać od ostatniego rzuconego zaklęcia czyszczącego. Puste, białe ściany bez zdjęć i obrazów.

Gdyby zaginął, kto przeczesywałby jego pamiątki i inne przedmioty, i jakie by wyciągnął wnioski? W całym mieszkaniu nie ma ani jednej osobistej rzeczy. Wszystko trzyma w skrytce w Banku Gringotta. „Tymczasowo”, myślał, kiedy trzy lata temu oświadczał się Ginny. W końcu jakoś tak wyszło, że nigdy się stamtąd nie wypakował.

Może po prostu podświadomie pielęgnował w sobie nadzieję, że to mieszkanie było właśnie „tymczasowe”. Przystanek, a nie cel podróży.

Z sypialni wylewa się ciepłe światło. Ginny zapewne czyta swój sportowy magazyn. Harry idzie tam i uśmiecha się – nie mylił się, leży na łóżku z gazetą, a gdy on obwieszcza swoje przybycie chrząknięciem, ona lekko podskakuje.

— O! Nie słyszałam, że przyszedłeś. Było miło u Rona i Hermiony?

— Tak, ale byłoby milej, gdybyś była tam ze mną.

— Wiem — odpowiada mu przepraszająco. — Wróciłam z treningu dopiero jakieś dwadzieścia minut temu. Gwen twierdzi, że ja i Pearson jesteśmy najmocniejszymi zawodniczkami, i że to na nas skupią się rekruterzy. Kazała nam powtarzać wszystko po dwadzieścia razy!

„Kiedy ostatni raz rozmawialiście o czymś innym niż praca?”

— Brzmi stresująco — Harry zdejmuje szaty i wiesza je na haczyku za drzwiami. — Wiesz co, powinniśmy jakoś się zrelaksować w przyszły weekend. Sami, we dwoje.

Ginny unosi brwi i uśmiecha się. 

— Jakaś specjalna okazja?

— Nie wiedziałem, że potrzebuję specjalnej okazji, żeby spędzić z tobą trochę czasu.

Ginny śmieje się w odpowiedzi. 

— Okej, sobota odpada, jedziemy na mecz Holyhead, żeby zebrać uwagi, więc nie będzie mnie od piątku. W niedzielę mam spotkanie strategiczne.

— A czwartek?

— Spytam Gwen.

— Dobrze, daj mi znać, a ja zrobię rezerwację.

— Super.

Ron i Hermiona nie mieli racji. Przecież wszystko jest w porządku.

***

Poniedziałkowy poranek Harry spędza w biurze, oglądając wspomnienie od Astorii.

Od razu otacza go znajome uczucie bycia w ruchu – znów są w samochodzie. W samochodzie Draco, w tym samym Renault Mégane. Teraz, gdy Harry był już w nim w rzeczywistości, siedzenie w nim we wspomnieniu jest dość dziwne. Tak, jakby w jednym miejscu spotkały się dwie wersje Harry’ego. Towarzyszy mu poczucie dziwnego rozdwojenia.

Astoria znów siedzi na przednim fotelu po stronie pasażera i wygląda na mocno śpiącą. Jest noc, a Harry orientuje się, że jadą wzdłuż rzeki. Przyciska twarz do szyby i obserwuje odległe światła domów i ich lustrzane odbicia w wodzie. Przez chwilę ma wrażenie, że jadą przez sam środek nocnego nieba, pośród gwiazd migoczących nad i pod nimi.

Odrywa się od widoku za oknem i przesuwa bliżej środka tylnej kanapy. Zagląda we wsteczne lusterko, ale Draco patrzy prosto przed siebie, z poważną miną i wzrokiem skupionym na drodze.

— Mogliśmy się aportować prosto do domu twojej matki, wiesz o tym — Astoria mówi zaspanym głosem. — To dwie godziny drogi!

— Kiedyś pojechałem samochodem do Glasgow — Draco nie odrywa oczu od jezdni.

— Tak, pamiętam — Astoria opiera głowę o szybę i zamyka oczy. — Nadal nie rozumiem po co.

— Bo nigdy wcześniej tam nie byłem. Bo chciałem.

— Ty nie wiesz czego chcesz, Draco.

Draco wchodzi w zakręt. Harry obserwuje sposób, w jaki trzyma kierownicę, ruch ścięgien pod skórą, gdy wykręca nadgarstki. Jest coś hipnotyzującego w tym, jak pewne są jego dłonie, w sposobie, w jaki kieruje z absolutną łatwością. Prowadzi tak, jakby wcale nie wymagało to od niego wysiłku.

Draco spogląda w lusterko i spotyka wzrok Harry’ego.

— To prawda, nie wiem — mówi, a Harry potrzebuje chwili, żeby przypomnieć sobie komu właściwie odpowiada.

Jadą w ciemnościach dalej i dalej, a zanim wspomnienie rozpływa się zupełnie, rzeka, niebo i droga zlewają się w migoczącą, rozgwieżdżoną masę.

Harry wynurza się i bierze nagły, głęboki wdech, jakby zabrakło mu powietrza.

***

Odwiedza Astorię następnego dnia. Kobieta śmieje się na jego widok.

— Chyba zostałeś naszym najczęstszym gościem. Herbaty?

— Tak, poproszę.

— Jak ci się podobało wspomnienie? — pyta, sypiąc łyżeczkę cukru do jego kubka. — To jedno z moich ulubionych.

Harry waha się, a dzięki temu, że stół i krzesło znów zastawione są przedmiotami, które musi najpierw zdjąć, zyskuje trochę czasu do namysłu, zanim odpowiada pytaniem. 

— Myślisz… czy myślisz, że Draco mógł po prostu chcieć zniknąć?

Astoria zamyśla się. 

— Sugerujesz, że nie był szczęśliwy?

— Ty go znasz dużo lepiej, ale… Mam wrażenie, że czegoś szukał. Wspomnienia, stanu umysłu, nowego życia... Nie wiem.

Astoria wypełnia naczynia herbatą. 

— Często mu to mówiłam, chociaż w zawoalowany sposób. Żartowałam, że jeździ w kółko, bo szuka miejsca, które nie istnieje.

Harry wpatruje się pustym wzrokiem w parę unoszącą się nad kubkami z gorącym płynem. 

— Matthew jest mugolem.

— Eee, tak.

— Myślisz, że nauczyłby mnie jeździć?

Astoria wybucha śmiechem.

***

Pierwsza lekcja odbywa się w środę o szesnastej. Harry przychodzi punktualnie. Matthew wraca z pracy nieco spóźniony i wciska się przez drzwi z naręczem planów budowlanych. 

— Gdzie jest moja księżniczka? — krzyczy wesoło, a Sophie wydaje z siebie uradowany pisk i biegnie do przedpokoju tak szybko, że plączą jej się nogi.

— Matt jest architektem — Astoria najwyraźniej zauważa, że Harry przygląda się przyniesionym przez niego planom i schematom z zainteresowaniem.

— O, to bardzo ciekawe.

— Nie, za cholerę — odpowiada mężczyzna odkładając papiery i ściskając córkę. — Gotowy na pierwszą lekcję? — pyta zza wtulonej w niego Sophie. — Nie masz swojego auta, prawda? Poćwiczysz na moim, to całkiem dobry samochód do nauki.

W drodze do białego sedana Harry nalega, żeby zapłacić Matthew za trud i czas, który zamierza mu poświęcić, ale ten nie chce słyszeć o żadnych pieniądzach. Zamiast tego proponuje, by Harry odwdzięczył mu się opowieściami o świecie czarodziejów.

— Jest pod tym względem okropna — mówi, kiwając głową w stronę Astorii. — Wspomina coś mimochodem o ogromnym, fascynującym świecie, a potem irytuje się, kiedy zadaję pytania! „Oj, Matt, to po prostu zamek w Szkocji, nic specjalnego”, albo: „to się nazywa Fiuu, nie chce mi się tego tłumaczyć”.

Harry śmieje się. 

— Rozumiem to. Sam nie miałem pojęcia o istnieniu magii do jedenastego roku życia, a kiedy już mnie o niej poinformowali, każdy zachowywał się tak, jakbym dawno powinien był wszystko wiedzieć.

— Kończcie pogaduszki i wsiadajcie do samochodu — przerywa im Astoria. — Chcę zobaczyć jak beznadziejnie pójdzie Harry’emu za kierownicą!

— Odczep się od niego. Sama spróbowałaś tylko raz, po czym wjechałaś prosto do oczka wodnego i darłaś się na mnie przez dwadzieścia minut.

Astoria robi groźną minę, a Harry próbuje ukryć uśmiech, jednak jego rozbawienie szybko ustępuje poczuciu nerwowego zniecierpliwienia. Matthew spędza dobrych piętnaście minut na objaśnianiu zasad bezpieczeństwa, zanim w ogóle pozwala Harry’emu odpalić silnik. 

— No dobrze, sprawdziłeś lusterka, ustawiłeś siedzenie, zapiąłeś pasy, trzymasz nogę na hamulcu… Odpalaj.

Samochód budzi się z głośnym warkotem. Harry jest przerażony. Ile właściwie kosztuje takie auto? Jak bardzo Matthew się wścieknie, jeśli Harry też wjedzie do oczka?

— Stopa nadal na hamulcu? Świetnie. Odciągnij ręczny.

— Tak jest.

— Dobrze, dobrze... Teraz powolutku opuść nogę na pedał gazu…

Samochód szarpie do przodu, Harry dociska hamulec w panice i wszystko zatrzymuje się równie nagle, co ruszyło. Matthew wybucha śmiechem.

— Kolega widzę raczej z tych nerwowych? Spokojnie, próbujemy jeszcze raz. Noga z hamulca.

W ciągu godziny Harry’emu udaje się przejechać długość podjazdu bez szarpania i wstrząsów. Matthew przekonuje go, że taki sukces zasługuje na oblanie kuflem kremowego piwa.

Kuflem kremowego piwa, przy którym Harry opowie o tym, jak działają świstokliki.

***

Harry wraca do domu o dziesiątej wieczorem. Ginny jest już w łóżku.

— Późno wracasz — zauważa, przewracając stronę czytanej książki.

— Miałem długie spotkanie — Harry uznaje, że wszystkie szczegóły opowie jej jutro na randce. — Właśnie, zarezerwowałem nam stolik w Cytrusowym Księżycu.

Ginny marszczy brwi. 

— Co? Ach, to jutro! Prawie zapomniałam. Cytrusowy Księżyc? To jakaś nowa restauracja?

— Nie, jest mugolska.

— O, coś nowego. Cieszę się.

Harry kiwa głową i idzie do łazienki wziąć długi, relaksujący prysznic.

Nauka jazdy to strasznie stresujące i wybitnie męczące zajęcie.


	5. Chapter 5

Ginny jest pięknie ubrana. Mimo półgodzinnego spóźnienia przez przedłużający się trening, wygląda zjawiskowo. Harry zamawia dojrzały rum, a ona decyduje się na kieliszek Rieslinga.

— Wyglądasz wspaniale.

Ginny uśmiecha się. 

— Dziękuję. Trening trochę się przedłużył. Rekruterzy wyszli z sobotniego meczu bez słowa, to było mocno rozczarowujące... Trudno, może następnym razem. Pearsons już raz była rekrutowana… O, dziękuję bardzo — kelner stawia na stole lampkę wina. Harry dostaje swój rum i kiwa głową w podziękowaniu. — W każdym razie warunki podczas sobotniego meczu były ciężkie i…

Harry słucha kolejnej opowieści o meczu. Zawsze lubił w Ginny pasję, z jaką podchodziła do ważnych dla siebie spraw. To jedna z pierwszych rzeczy, jaką w niej pokochał. Jak wtedy, gdy podczas wojny jej oczy lśniły czystą energią, gdy w ogniu walki pewnie unosiła różdżkę, gotowa na atak. Nigdy nie wyglądała tak pięknie, jak w samym środku bitwy, z zabrudzoną twarzą i w podartych szatach, kiedy biła z niej moc i siła.

Harry zastanawia się, czy kiedyś jeszcze zobaczy w niej taki żar.

— Nie rozmawiajmy dziś o pracy — przerywa nagle jej opowieść o quidditchu. — Porozmawiajmy o czymś innym.

— O.

Ginny milknie na chwilę i rozgląda się po restauracji, jakby w poszukiwaniu tematu. 

— To ciekawe doświadczenie, mugolska restauracja. Już chciałam wyciągać różdżkę i stukać nią w menu, żeby złożyć zamówienie.

— Mają ładny widok.

— Piękny. Chciałabym, żeby było nas stać na mieszkanie w centrum.

— Przykro mi. Wiem, że zawsze chciałaś…

— Nie, nie! To nie była krytyka! — Ginny przerywa mu szybko. — Tak tylko gadam. Podejrzewam, że samego ministra nie stać na taką lokalizację. Chociaż, gdybym dostała się do narodowej reprezentacji, to kto wie? Na naszym następnym meczu będziemy… Oj, znów mówię o pracy! — kończy ze śmiechem.

Niestety, śmiech w końcu niknie i zamienia się w ciszę. Harry, szukając naprędce tematów i odrzucając wszystko po kolei ze względu na powiązanie z pracą, łapie pierwszą rzecz, która przychodzi mu do głowy.

— Pamiętasz bitwę?

Ginny natychmiast się spina. 

— Trudno to zapomnieć, Harry.

— Wiem. Ale byłaś niesamowita.

— Pamiętam też pogrzeb Freda — Ginny wyraźnie odpływa myślami w dal. — Mama mówi, że George nadal nie potrafi wyczarować patronusa. Że najprawdopodobniej już nigdy mu się to nie uda.

Harry wpatruje się w swój kieliszek z rumem, wypija porządny łyk i z ulgą przyjmuje pojawienie się kelnera

— Poproszę jagnięcinę po kornwalijsku i jeszcze raz Appleton Estate — mówi natychmiast. Ginny zamawia pieczoną żabnicę i drugą lampkę wina. Kelner odchodzi, zabierając ze sobą menu.

— Niedługo będziemy kończyć eliminacje wstępne do rozgrywek grupowych.

Harry postanawia nie komentować, że Ginny wróciła do tematu pracy. Opowiada mu o nadchodzącym sezonie, dzieli się przewidywaniami co do poszczególnych meczy i analizuje strategię swojej ulubionej drużyny, Kukułek z Kenmare.

— Wiem, że to trochę zdrada z mojej strony, mój ulubiony zespół powinien być z Anglii, ale technika gry ich szukającego jest wybitna i bardzo odważna. Nasi ścigający też mają się czego od nich uczyć, a ja za to chętnie potrenowałabym ich zagrywki. Muszę wspomnieć o tym Gwen.

Harry rozsiada się wygodniej, gdy kelner przynosi jego rum. Czeka, aż mężczyzna odejdzie od stolika, by zaczerpnąć porządny łyk alkoholu. Kiedy na stole pojawiają się dania, napięcie spowodowane brakiem tematów do rozmowy na chwilę znika – mogą skupić się na jedzeniu. Ginny prosi o kolejną lampkę wina, a Harry postanawia skosztować dwunastoletniej whiskey, a po niej – szkockiego single malta. Nachodzi go refleksja, że kelner pewnie uważa go za alkoholika, ale przyjemny szum w głowie nie pozwala mu martwić się tym zbyt długo. Zamiast tego, do końca randki pozwala słowom Ginny wpadać jednym, a wypadać drugim uchem. Wypił za dużo, żeby ufać sobie przy teleportacji, wzywa więc taksówkę, która podwozi ich pod sam dom. Ginny zdaje się cieszyć z tej podróży. Śmieje się, kiedy Harry w panice biegnie do mieszkania w poszukiwaniu zapasu mugolskich pieniędzy, by zapłacić kierowcy.

— To był miły wieczór — mówi, gdy szykują się już do spania. — Podobało ci się, Harry?

„Słyszysz mnie, Draco? Pytałam, czy jesteś nieszczęśliwy.”

— Tak — odpowiada, wpatrując się w przeciwległą ścianę. Jest pusta. Biała. Czyste płótno.

— To dobrze — Ginny wślizguje się pod kołdrę i gasi światło.

Harry nie śpi tej nocy spokojnie.

***

Być może to wina nauki jazdy, że tydzień później śni mu się podróż samochodem. Podróż samochodem Draco – znów sen o wspomnieniach. Harry ponownie siedzi na tylnej kanapie, Astoria zasiada z przodu. Draco prowadzi. Jest noc, poruszają się wzdłuż rzeki, a Harry ma ochotę otworzyć okno i zachłysnąć się niebem, gwiazdami, wodą i ziemią z jej nieskończenie długą asfaltową drogą, wijącą się czernią jak smuga smoły.

— Ty nigdy nie wiesz czego chcesz, Draco.

Draco spogląda w lusterko i spotyka wzrok Harry’ego.

— To prawda, nie wiem — mówi. 

Cisza rozciąga się coraz szerzej, a Harry zauważa, że Astoria zdążyła zasnąć – wspomnienie powinno było się urwać. Odrywa wzrok od śpiącej postaci i zastyga, kiedy kolejny raz łapie wbity w niego wzrok Draco.

— Możemy jechać gdziekolwiek.

 _Nie mówi do ciebie, tylko do Astorii. Nie patrzy na ciebie, tylko patrzy_ przez _ciebie…_

— Gdziekolwiek? — powtarza po nim na głos. Chce się upewnić, że go nie słyszy.

Draco uśmiecha się lekko i skupia wzrok z powrotem na drodze.

— Gdziekolwiek — potwierdza.

Harry czuje, jak przyspiesza mu puls. 

— Pojedźmy tam, gdzie teraz jesteś.

— Dlaczego?

— Bo nie wiem gdzie cię szukać — Harry czuje nagłą suchość w ustach. — Próbuję cię odnaleźć.

— To dziwne — odpowiada Draco, — bo ja szukam ciebie.

Harry wie, że to ważne. Jak cichnący głos, odgłos zamykanych drzwi, albo niknące w oddali światła pociągu.

— Jak kółko — mówi cicho. Draco znów patrzy prosto na niego.

— Teraz łapiesz, Potter.

Harry budzi się z plastikową kartą w dłoni.

Prawo jazdy Draco.

***

Trzydziestego pierwszego października Harry dostaje tymczasowe prawo jazdy. Astoria oficjalnie dodała go do prywatnej sieci Fiuu, przez którą właśnie wpada do ich domu, żeby pochwalić się nowym dokumentem przed Matthew.

— To zdjęcie jest koszmarne — krytykuje sam siebie, a Matthew wybucha śmiechem.

— To rytuał przejścia. Pierwsze prawo jazdy zawsze wygląda okropnie. Przynajmniej możesz teraz legalnie jeździć po ulicy!

Harry awansował ostatnio z wiejskich dróg do prawdziwych ulic – ruch w okolicy domu był za mały, żeby mógł skutecznie ćwiczyć kolejne manewry.

— Mogę teraz wyjechać na prawdziwą trasę! — ekscytuje się.

— Spokojnie, kolego, powoli. Na razie nie jesteś w stanie włączyć kierunkowskazu bez zdejmowania nogi z gazu.

— Robienie dwóch rzeczy na raz jest trudne, kiedy jedzie się 60 mil na godzinę!

— Będzie jeszcze trudniejsze, kiedy spowodujesz wypadek przez szukanie włącznika.

Mimo wszystko Matthew pozwala mu wyjechać na większą drogę, a kiedy docierają do prostego odcinka, na którym Harry nie potrzebuje asysty, zagaduje go o sprawę Draco.

— Udało się coś znaleźć?

— Nic. Mam wrażenie, że kręcę się w kółko.

— Cóż. Życzę szczęścia. To znaczy... Chodzi mi o to, że minęły już trzy lata i – uważaj, znosi cię na lewo – obawiam się, że niewiele da się już zdziałać.

— Mam nadzieję, że jednak się uda. Właśnie, znasz może jakiegoś dobrego mechanika? 

— Mam namiary na kilku mechaników z Exeter. Poszukam ich, jak wrócimy. A teraz skręć w lewo na skrzyżowaniu. Czuję, że jesteś gotowy na autostradę.

— Chyba żartujesz.

Matthew uśmiecha się od ucha do ucha.

***

Harry wraca do domu o jedenastej wieczorem, szczęśliwy na samą myśl o podzieleniu się swoim sukcesem z Ginny. Może legalnie prowadzić. Oczywiście, prawo jazdy jest tylko tymczasowe, ale to oznacza, że ma szansę na podejście do egzaminu i otrzymanie prawdziwego dokumentu jeszcze przed końcem roku. To coś ważnego, kamień milowy. Dotychczas Ginny nie wiedziała nawet o tym, że w ogóle uczy się jeździć, a teraz…

Uśmiech znika mu z twarzy natychmiast po wejściu do sypialni. Jest pusta. Na poduszce Ginny znajduje notatkę.

„Przepraszam, zapomniałam powiedzieć ci dziś rano – mam dwudniowe warsztaty strategiczne w Leeds. Jestem z powrotem w czwartek. Kocham cię, do zobaczenia niedługo”.

Odkłada liścik na bok i stoi w bezruchu. W końcu zerka na szafkę nocną, obok której ustawił wcześniej dwa pudła przykryte zaklęciem ukrywającym.

W tej sytuacji może przynajmniej jeszcze trochę popracować.

***

Dwie godziny później łóżko przykrywa stos rozrzuconych przedmiotów. Na samym środku bałaganu siedzi Harry. Odznaka prefekta odbija światło lampki nocnej, a papierowa róża leży na poduszce.

Rozmyślania nad każdym z przedmiotów pochłonęły go tak bardzo, że zdążył zapomnieć po co właściwie wypakował zawartość pożyczonych pudeł. Zamiast analizować potencjalne tropy, zatopił się w studiowaniu szkolnych podręczników.

Draco robił w nich notatki. Niewielkie dopiski na marginesach, od „Standardowej księgi zaklęć, stopień 1”, po „Eliksiry dla zaawansowanych”. To bardzo dziwne doświadczenie – Harry zawsze uważał Draco za aroganckie i zbyt pewne siebie dziecko, jednak koślawe pismo jedenastoletniej dłoni wypełnia wszystkie książki z pierwszego roku, od deski do deski. Draco skrupulatnie zapisywał kolejne kroki każdego zadania i ewidentnie obawiał się pomyłek lub wykonania czegoś w złym porządku.

Widać, jak z roku na rok zmieniał się charakter jego pisma. Stawiane z trudem okrągłe litery wysmuklają się powoli, by pod koniec przybrać formę eleganckiej kursywy.

Późniejsze notatki są zdecydowanie krótsze. Zapiski z zielarstwa o tulipanie siedmiozębnym urywają się nagle, po dodanym na sam koniec zdaniu: _Na brodę Merlina, to jest koszmarnie nudne_ . Jeszcze bardziej zaskakujące jest wyznanie na marginesie „Eliksirów dla zaawansowanych” – na stronie o sposobach wykorzystania nóg żuka, Draco napisał: _ten przedmiot już w ogóle mnie nie obchodzi._

To dziwne, że zapisywał takie rzeczy w podręcznikach. Z drugiej strony, z kim miałby się dzielić przemyśleniami? Pod koniec nauki w Hogwarcie było jasne, że nie mógł ufać nawet najbliższym przyjaciołom. Komu miał się zwierzyć? Jego rodzice byli w tak samo beznadziejnej sytuacji co on.

Musiał być samotny. Harry bardzo dobrze zna smak tej samotności.

Pora na „Standardową księgę zaklęć, stopień 6”. Harry trafia gdzieniegdzie na misternie rysowane celtyckie węzły, jednak nie przypisuje im specjalnego znaczenia – najprawdopodobniej Draco lubił zajmować w ten sposób ręce podczas nudnych wykładów. Raz na jakiś czas pojawia się lakoniczna notatka. _Nie działa rzucone na samego siebie_ , głosi jedna z nich. Harry marszczy brwi i sprawdza zaklęcie, którego dotyczy. _Tranquillo_ , zaklęcie uspokajające, łagodzące objawy stresu i zdenerwowania.

Zamyka książkę i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatruje się w okładkę. Nigdzie nie widzi podręczników z siódmego roku. Najwyraźniej po wojnie Draco nie wrócił do Hogwartu.

Harry wychyla się lekko, by sięgnąć po leżący odrobinę dalej notatnik. To kalendarz z 2003 roku, wypełniony zapiskami dotyczącymi codziennych spraw. Cotygodniowe wizyty po pieniądze w banku Gringotta, przypomnienie o odnowieniu rejestracji samochodowej… Ostatni wpis pojawia się w dniu zaginięcia: _wizyta u radczyni prawnej, 16:30._ Bez wątpienia to tam miał zamiar się udać po kupieniu sowy. Zdecydowanie warto spytać prawniczkę o powód planowanej wizyty, o ile go pamięta.

Kartkuje bez przekonania resztę stron, ale notatnik po 9 września jest pusty. Nagle – jego nazwisko.

Wpatruje się w zapisaną stronę. 21 listopada, losowa data.

_Potter,_

_Zdaje się, że jesteś w posiadaniu czegoś, co należy do mnie_

Wszystkie słowa zostały przekreślone. To szkic listu. Poniżej znajduje się kolejna próba.

_Drogi Potterze,_

_Wedle moich informacji, jesteś w posiadaniu głogowej różdżki z rdzeniem z włosa jednorożca_

Znów skreślone. Tak samo, jak trzecia i czwarta wersja. Piąty szkic zdradza pewną dozę irytacji.

_Potter, oddaj mi moją różdżkę. Przecież i tak jej nie używasz. Pewnie w ogóle już nie zawracasz sobie głowy różdżkami. Szczerze mówiąc, czekam już tylko, aż wstąpisz w stan dziewiątego duchowego królestwa i przekształcisz się w antropomorficzną masę czystej energii. Najnowszy nagłówek w Proroku Codziennym: „Zbawca Potter zaklasyfikowany przez uczonych jako nowa planeta“._

Harry nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu. Zabawne. Pod treścią listu znajduje się niewielki obrazek ilustrujący Planetę Harry – coś jakby Saturn w okularach. Tym razem śmieje się na głos. Przewraca stronę z nadzieją na kolejny rysunek, ale trafia tylko na tekst. Dalsza część prób napisania listu.

_Pamiętasz, kiedy mieliśmy jedenaście lat? Wróćmy tam._

Przeczytane słowa uderzają go z siłą sztormowej fali. Uśmiech na jego twarzy natychmiast gaśnie. Mruga, próbując się otrząsnąć i czyta dalej. 

_Pamiętasz, kiedy mieliśmy jedenaście lat? Wróćmy tam. Ja będę rzucać w powietrze przypominajki, a ty będziesz je łapał._

_Czasem myślę, że możesz sobie zatrzymać tę różdżkę. Myślę o czarnej magii, którą nią dokonywałem. Ale potem przypominam sobie jedenastolatka, który pilnie uczył się rzucać_ Lumos _i najprostsze zaklęcia naprawcze. Ciężko mi to tak po prostu odpuścić._

_Więc albo oddaj moją różdżkę, albo daj mi zmieniacz czasu._

Nie ma wątpliwości, że Draco napisał to na fali frustracji po wielu próbach skomponowania listu, będąc pewny, że nigdy nikt tego nie przeczyta. Nikt, a szczególnie Harry. Dziwią go szczerość i jasność przekazu, rzeczy, których Harry, przyzwyczajony do zamkniętego wyrazu twarzy i dziecinnych obelg ze strony Draco, zwyczajnie się po nim nie spodziewał.

Nagle wraca do niego wspomnienie zimnego spojrzenia, którym Draco obdarzył Astorię, gdy nakłaniał ją do wygłoszenia mowy pożegnalnej dla ojca. Draco jest bardzo dobry w ukrywaniu myśli i uczuć pod maską chłodu, apatii i arogancji.

_Pamiętasz, kiedy mieliśmy jedenaście lat? Wróćmy tam._

Uderza go nagłe poczucie ogromnego żalu nad dziećmi z przeszłości, nad nimi wszystkimi. Nad Ronem i Hermioną, którzy nie mieli zielonego pojęcia, co ich czeka. Małym Nevillem, który miał zostać w przyszłości ofiarą okrutnych tortur z rąk śmierciożerców. Nawet nad Draco, który najwyraźniej marzył o czymś zupełnie innym, niż to, co finalnie dostał.

Poza Draco istniał przecież Malfoy. Ale Malfoy, z jego okrutnymi żartami i niewyobrażalnym poczuciem wyższości, wyblakł mu w pamięci, tak jakby Harry przesypał minione lata przez drobne sitko, zostawiając tylko Draco, którego zna teraz. Draco, który zawsze wygląda poważnie i smutno, który nosi ulubioną spinkę ze srebrnym zniczem, bo przecież _in inceptum finis est_. Draco, który próbuje naprawić swoje błędy pisząc nigdy nie wysłane listy, który jeździ do nikąd, wciąż czegoś szukając.

Szukając samego siebie, a może jakiegoś wspomnienia. Może, po tych wszystkich latach, szuka po prostu stanu ducha, uczucia.

Harry pakuje wszystkie rzeczy z powrotem do pudełek. Różę-origami, która po latach nieco się pogniotła. Czemu zdecydował się ją zatrzymać? Szkolny krawat, odznakę prefekta. Czy był dumny z bycia prefektem? Czy może patrzył na tę odznakę tak samo jak na różdżkę, jak na słodko-gorzkie wspomnienie, przypomnienie o tym, kim mógł być, a kim finalnie został?

Tej nocy Harry śni.

***

Jest noc. Gwiazdy lśnią zimnym blaskiem, białe jak pierwszy śnieg. Harry stoi na krawędzi klifu i patrzy na rozpościerającego się poniżej morze. Ciężkie fale przetaczają się pod nim z ciemnym pomrukiem i roztrzaskują z hukiem o ścianę skarpy, a biała piana tańczy wokół mokrych kamieni wystających ponad powierzchnię.

Harry odwraca się.

Draco stoi obok niego, wpatrzony w dal.

— To nie jest wspomnienie, które znam z myślodsiewni — Harry nie spodziewa się, że Draco zareaguje. On jednak odwraca się i patrzy wprost na niego.

— Znów tu jesteś.

— Znów? Nigdy w życiu nie byłem w tym miejscu — Harry nie wie co innego powiedzieć.

— Poprzednim razem myślałem, że to sen, wtedy, w samochodzie…

Harry’emu mrozi krew.

— Ale to był sen. To też jest sen.

— To moje wspomnienia, Potter. To rzeczywistość. Piąty września 2003 roku. Pojechałem zobaczyć wybrzeże Kornwalii.

— Truro — przypomina sobie nagle. Draco odwraca się z powrotem w stronę ciemnych fal Morza Celtyckiego.

— Jeszcze kawałek za Truro. Chciałem zobaczyć miejsce, w którym kończy się ląd. Dojechałem do Helston i zatrzymałem się przy tamtejszej latarni morskiej.

Harry rozgląda się, ale nigdzie nie widać żadnej latarni. Dookoła nie ma nic, żadnego światła, żadnego domu w oddali. Tylko księżyc oświetlający miejsce, w którym stoją, i jego blada łuna na morzu pod nimi.

— A potem szedłem.

— Wzdłuż klifów? W środku nocy?

— O trzeciej nad ranem. 

Draco patrzy na Harry’ego. 

— Musisz mnie odnaleźć, Potter. To moja ostatnia szansa. Nie wiem czemu, ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie, to akurat ty pojawiasz się w moich wspomnieniach, ale…

Huk fal robi się coraz głośniejszy. Harry przestępuje nerwowo z nogi na nogę i czuje, jak ziemia trzęsie się pod nimi.

— Przejąłem twoją sprawę! — próbuje przekrzyczeć odgłos fal. 

Krawędź klifu zaczyna osuwać się do wody. Robi kilka kroków w tył. 

— Próbuję cię znaleźć! Jeśli to prawda, a nie sen, powiedz mi gdzie jesteś!

Draco otwiera usta, ale klif rozsypuje się jak zamek z piasku, a Harry’ego otacza przerażająca ciemność i zimna toń morskich fal.

Budzi się nagle, czując fizyczny ból ze stresu. Krzyk ugrzązł mu w gardle.

***

— Przysięgam, mówię prawdę.

Hermiona obserwuje, jak Harry przemierza nerwowym krokiem jej kuchnię, po czym spuszcza sceptyczny wzrok na kubek z herbatą stojący przed nią na stole.

— Śnił ci się Malfoy? I powiedział ci, że pojechał do Helston?

— Tak — Harry jest już mocno sfrustrowany. — Powiedział, że te sny to jego wspomnienia, że to wszystko jest prawdziwe, i że muszę go odnaleźć…

— Może w takim powinieneś był spytać go gdzie jest? 

Harry nie jest pewny, czy Hermiona mówi poważnie, czy zwyczajnie z niego drwi.

— Próbowałem, ale wtedy sen dosłownie rozpadł się na kawałki — wciąż chodzi w kółko, zapominając o stygnącej herbacie. — Już raz się to wydarzyło, śniłem o nim i rozmawialiśmy, ale Draco był wtedy inny, jakby rozkojarzony, jakby jemu też się wydawało, że to tylko sen, i po prostu płynął z prądem. Ale tym razem był zdziwiony, że znów mnie widzi, zadawał mi pytania, był bardziej obecny, bardziej prawdziwy… — przerywa, łapiąc wzrok Hermiony. — Pewnie uważasz, że zwariowałem?

Przez dłuższą chwilę Hermiona milczy i spokojnie popija herbatę.

— Już kiedyś zdarzało ci się śnić o prawdziwych wydarzeniach, Harry.

Zatrzymuje się w pół kroku. 

— To było zupełnie co innego. Czarna magia, legilimencja — jego głos jest groźny i pełen złości.

— Nie o to mi chodzi. Mówię, że jestem przekonana, że potrafisz trafnie odróżnić zwyczajny sen od… niezwyczajnego.

Nagle opuszcza go całe napięcie. 

— Ach.

— Harry, muszę się zbierać, mam spotkanie z dyrektorem departamentu kontroli nad magicznymi stworzeniami, ale… — Hermiona znów się zamyśla. — Może poprzez ten sen Malfoy próbował podać ci miejsce, w którym się teraz znajduje?

— Myślisz, że może być w Helston?

— Z tego co mówisz, te klify wyglądały na dość niebezpieczne.

Harry czuje się, jakby ktoś go uderzył. 

— Przecież on nie zniknął w Kornwalii, tylko w Londynie.

— Nadal nie wykluczyłeś możliwości, że sam postanowił zniknąć. Może chciał coś zrobić, ale… Ale nie chciał krzywdzić swoich bliskich.

Stres zalewa jego ciało od stóp do głów. 

— Nie — zaprzecza w panice. — _Nie._ Nie, Hermiona. Nie zrobiłby tego.

— Zwróciłeś uwagę, czy był może przybity? — Hermiona zadaje to pytanie bardzo delikatnie.

— Nie zrobiłby tego — powtarza. Hermiona przygląda mu się uważnie.

— No nic. Tak czy inaczej – muszę iść. Daj znać, jeśli trafisz na nowy trop.

— Jasne.

Hermiona szybko dopija herbatę, w pośpiechu wrzuca odrobinę proszku Fiuu do kominka i znika. Harry powoli wkracza we wciąż zielone płomienie i transportuje się do domu Astorii i Matthew.

Pora na kolejną lekcję.

***

Kolejny zakręt, na mokrej od deszczu drodze. Wycieraczki pracują w kojącym rytmie.

— Zwolnij trochę — mówi Matthew.

Harry odpuszcza pedał gazu. Jesienne ulewy goszczą coraz częściej, zostawiając po sobie przeszywający chłód, zapowiedź zimowych przymrozków. Jest ostatni tydzień listopada, Londyn już od dawna błyszczy od świątecznych iluminacji – sznury lampek wiszą na całej długości Oxford Street, a tłumy rozbieganych dzieci kłębią się w zimowym miasteczku ustawionym w Hyde Parku.

Tutaj, w East Devon, świąteczna atmosfera jest zdecydowanie bardziej swojska. Z piekarni unosi się słodki zapach ciasta z bakaliami i piernika, a cukiernicy wystawili w witrynach kolorowe słodycze i cukrowe myszki. Przy głównej drodze zwieszają się niewielkie łańcuchy delikatnych lampek, a niektóre wystawy sklepowe zmieniły się miniaturowe zimowe scenerie.

— Nie macie zbyt dużo śniegu w East Devon, prawda?

Matthew kręci przecząco głową.

— Niespecjalnie. Mamy tu raczej łagodne zimy.

Harry zwalnia przed przebiegającym drogę kotem i myśli o przykrytej śniegiem, rozświetlonej Dolinie Godryka, o jedynych świętach spędzonych w miejscu, które było jego domem. Czuje nagłą tęsknotę.

— Wiesz co — odzywa się Matthew, — myślę, że jesteś już prawie gotowy na egzamin praktyczny.

— Przecież jeżdżę dopiero od kilku miesięcy — powątpiewa Harry.

— Tak, ale bardzo szybko się uczysz. Właściwie jedyna rzecz, którą powinieneś jeszcze podszlifować, to parkowanie równoległe. No i czasem twoja koperta zamienia się w origami.

— Nigdy się nie nauczę parkowania równoległego — mamrocze pod nosem. Czasem kusi go, żeby użyć zaklęcia zmniejszającego, jak w starych samochodach Ministerstwa, ale na razie udało mu się przed tym powstrzymać.

— Skupimy się na tym w tym tygodniu, a potem możesz się śmiało zapisywać na egzamin.

Wracają razem do domu, gdzie Harry zatrzymuje się na tradycyjny kufel kremowego piwa przy kominku i rozmowę o magicznym świecie. Tym razem Matthew nie może przestać wypytywać o smoki.

— Przecież to wielkie, ziejące ogniem potwory! Jakim cudem ukrywacie je przed mugolami od tysięcy lat? 

Harry rozsiada się wygodnie w fotelu, a Astoria przychodzi z miską pełną prażonych kasztanów i odpowiada na pytanie męża. 

— Jest na to mnóstwo różnych zaklęć. A w najgorszym wypadku, jeśli mugol zobaczy coś, czego nie powinien, można użyć _obliviate_.

— _Obliviate_?

— Wymazać pamięć.

Matthew marszczy brwi. 

— To nie w porządku. Nie powinno się grzebać w cudzych umysłach, to nie może być dobre.

Dalsze przekomarzania małżonków przelatują Harry’emu mimo uszu. Po zarejestrowaniu słów o grzebaniu w umysłach, jego myśli wędrują do wcześniejszej rozmowy z Hermioną. Zapomniał o niej na godzinę czy dwie, kiedy skupił się na prowadzeniu, ale teraz z powrotem coś ciąży mu na sercu jak kamień.

Czy Draco był zdołowany?

We wspomnieniach wyglądał na bardzo zdystansowanego. Przechadzał się po sklepie, rozmawiał z Astorią, ale wyglądał, jakby duchem był zupełnie gdzieś indziej. W jego twarzy Harry rozpoznał coś znajomego – wyostrzone rysy, jakby przykrywające poprzednie wcielenie, i to odrealnienie w spojrzeniu, jakby był gdzieś daleko.

Daleko.

Draco lubił być daleko. Lubił przemierzać samochodem duże dystanse. Jednak nigdy nie udało mu się przemierzyć dystansu między przeszłością a teraźniejszością.

_Pamiętasz, kiedy mieliśmy jedenaście lat? Wróćmy tam._

— Harry? Wyglądasz na zamyślonego — Astoria nagle wyrywa go ze stanu rozkojarzenia. Spogląda na nią i próbuje się uśmiechnąć.

— Zastanawiam się po prostu — mówi lekko, — czy Draco był może na jakichś eliksirach? Stosował na sobie jakieś zaklęcia?

Astoria jest zdezorientowana. 

— Nie, czemu pytasz? To coś ważnego? Czasem przyjmował coś na ból głowy, to tyle.

— Jasne — odpowiada możliwie spokojnie. — Tak się tylko zastanawiam.

Gdyby Draco brał jakieś eliksiry na depresję, Astoria by o tym wiedziała. 

— Jutro odwiedzam radczynię prawną Malfoyów. Draco był z nią umówiony na spotkanie.

— Hm, to dziwne — Astoria sięga po prażonego kasztana.

— Dziwne?

— Tak, wcześniej tylko Narcyza się z nią spotykała.

Robi się już późno. Harry żegna się z Astorią i Matthew, i wraca do mieszkania przez kominek. Ginny na szczęście nie ma jeszcze w domu – to dobrze, bo potrzebuje chwili w samotności. Chwili do namysłu.

Siada przy kuchennej wyspie i wpatruje się w naturalne wzory układające się z żyłek granitowego blatu. Powiedział Hermionie, że Draco by tego nie zrobił. Nie on, nie uparty i niepotrafiący zaakceptować porażki Draco. Przecież próbował naprawić tę głupią szafkę zniknięć przez prawie rok. Nawet, gdy jak ostatni dureń trzymał różdżkę wycelowaną w Dumbledore’a, z drżącymi rękami i przerażeniem w oczach, nawet wtedy nie potrafił przyznać, że nie jest w stanie podołać wyznaczonemu przez Voldemorta zadaniu. Harry przypomina sobie ten moment, ułamek sekundy przed przybyciem reszty śmierciożerców, w którym po deklaracji pomocy przez Dumbledore’a, Draco właśnie zaczynał opuszczać dłoń.

Może jednak był w stanie podjąć decyzję o przyznaniu się do porażki.

Harry otwiera przesuwne drzwi i wychodzi na balkon. Mieszkanie zaczęło go przytłaczać, dusi się w nim. Na zewnątrz jest chłodno – na tyle, że musi ciaśniej owinąć się szatą, żeby powstrzymać dygotanie – zdecydowanie zimniej niż w East Devon. Jutrzejszego poranka Tamizę spowije pewnie gęsta mgła.

Obserwuje nadjeżdżające i oddalające się pociągi. Tej nocy nic mu się nie śni.


	6. Chapter 6

Ginny jeszcze śpi, kiedy Harry wychodzi z domu. O wpół do dziewiątej widzi się z radczynią – postawną czarownicą, przypominającą z wyglądu Madame Maxime. Kobieta zaprasza go gestem do minimalistycznie urządzonego biura. Zamiast przepychu godnego rodziny Malfoyów, witają go tylko szafka na dokumenty, szklany stół i dwa krzesła.

Radczyni, pani Zeisel, przedstawia się surowym tonem, siada za stołem i obserwuje go czujnie zza szkieł w srebrnej oprawie. Takiego spojrzenia nie powstydziłaby się sama Minerva McGonagall, przez co Harry nie może się otrząsnąć z wrażenia, że za chwilę dostanie za coś ostrą reprymendę.

— A zatem — zaczyna pani Zeisel, — ma pan do mnie pytania w związku z państwem Malfoy.

— Chodzi konkretnie o Draco. Przejąłem jego sprawę.

Wręcza jej swoją odznakę, którą kobieta studiuje uważnie przed oddaniem.

— Jeśli chce się pan dowiedzieć czegoś na temat sytuacji materialnej pana Malfoya, zalecałabym kontakt z jego doradcą finansowym.

— Nie, nie o to chodzi. Draco był umówiony na spotkanie z panią w dniu zaginięcia, dziewiątego września 2003 roku, o szesnastej trzydzieści — pomija konwenanse i przechodzi od razu do rzeczy. Jego rozmówczyni nie wygląda na osobę, która dobrze znosi kurtuazyjne pogawędki.

— Tak, pamiętam.

— Pamięta pani? 

W odpowiedzi na zaskoczenie dostaje kolejne surowe spojrzenie.

— Mam całkiem sprawną pamięć, panie Potter.

— Czy w takim razie może pani podzielić się szczegółami odnośnie planowanego wtedy spotkania?

Pani Zeisel jeszcze raz ogląda jego odznakę. Zapewne wypowie za chwilę standardową formułkę o tajemnicy zawodowej.

— Draco Malfoy skontaktował się ze mną około tygodnia wcześniej. Powiedział, że potrzebuje porady prawnej.

— Miał jakieś kłopoty?

— Nic bardzo pilnego. Spytałam, czy to sprawa niecierpiąca zwłoki, ale pan Malfoy zapewnił mnie, że potrzebuje jedynie zwykłej porady i nie ma problemu z poczekaniem na wolny termin.

— Czy wie pani o czym chciał rozmawiać?

Zeisel marszczy brwi i przechyla głowę lekko na bok.

— Chciał się dowiedzieć czegoś na temat utrudniania śledztwa.

— Co to znaczy?

— Utrudnianie schwytania poszukiwanej osoby. Obejmuje to ukrywanie zbiega przed organami ścigania lub pomoc w uniknięciu znalezienia, czyli na przykład pomoc finansową albo załatwienie transportu. Tego typu działania.

Bombarduje go tysiąc myśli jednocześnie.

— Draco wiedział gdzie jest jego ojciec. Albo wręcz pomagał mu w ukrywaniu się.

— Tego nie jestem w stanie w żaden sposób skomentować lub potwierdzić. To, co wiem, to że pan Malfoy poprosił o poradę prawną na temat utrudniania śledztwa i umówił się ze mną na spotkanie w tej sprawie. Spotkanie nie doszło do skutku, a ja nie komunikowałam się więcej z panem Malfoyem — Zeisel wygładza ledwo widoczne zagięcie na rękawie szaty i wstaje zza biurka. — Przykro mi, ale mam za chwilę spotkanie z klientem. Jeśli ma pan więcej pytań, zapraszam do umówienia się na spotkanie przez moją asystentkę.

— Musiała pani wiedzieć, że chodzi o Lucjusza Malfoya — Harry nie rusza się z siedzenia.

— Jak już wspomniałam, nie jestem w stanie…

— Draco zniknął dokładnie tego dnia, kiedy był umówiony z panią na rozmowę w sprawie Lucjusza! I nic pani nie powiedziała!

Twarz radczyni tężeje w nieprzyjemnym grymasie.

— Rodzina państwa Malfoyów jest w posiadaniu wielu letnich rezydencji w różnych krajach na całym świecie. Jeśli zależy panu na odnalezieniu pana Malfoya, zalecam rozpoczęcie poszukiwań od tych miejsc, zamiast rzucać insynuacje pod moim adresem, panie Potter.

— Jest pani taka sama jak reszta — głos Harry'ego jest cichy i groźny, pełen gotującej się tuż pod powierzchnią złości. — Myśli pani, że Draco uciekł, żeby wieść wygodne życie gdzieś daleko stąd? Nic pani o nim nie wie.

— Proszę o opuszczenie mojego biura — warczy Zeisel, a Harry wstaje.

— Z radością. Dziękuję za pomoc — wychodzi, i choć wie, że to dziecinne, trzaska za sobą drzwiami. Nie mógł się powstrzymać. Draco zniknął trzy lata temu, _trzy lata_ , a wszyscy oprócz Narcyzy i Astorii traktują całą sprawę niepoważnie. Notatki pierwszego śledczego wyglądają jak nieśmieszny żart.

Harry czuje się tym gorzej, im bardziej dociera do niego, że pod falą złości na panią Zeisel czai się złość na samego siebie.

Przecież na początku śledztwa myślał dokładnie tak samo. A nawet wcześniej, przy pierwszych wzmiankach o jego zaginięciu – miał dwadzieścia trzy lata i jego życie zdawało się pędzić w idealnym kierunku. Przyjaciele, wyjścia do pubu i Ginny, piękna, pogodna Ginny, ich nowo kupione mieszkanie, rozpierająca ich energia. Zaginięcie Draco było dla niego nieznaczącym przypisem, notatką na marginesie, informacją z gazety, z której zaśmiał się pod nosem na myśl o tchórzliwej ucieczce, i o której zapomniał chwilę po jej przeczytaniu. Nie poświęcił jej ani chwili uwagi. Dopóki sprawa nie wylądowała w postaci akt na jego własnym biurku trzy lata później.

Trzy długie lata później.

Być może nadal nie robi wystarczająco dużo? Dostał kalendarz miesiąc temu, a dopiero dziś spotkał się z radczynią. Co z niego za śledczy? Żenujące.

Czuje w ustach metaliczny posmak i orientuje się, że przygryzł wargę aż do krwi.

Teleportuje się do ministerstwa.

***

Artur Weasley rozpromienia się na jego widok. 

— Wchodź, wchodź, siadaj — prowadzi go do swojego biura. 

Artur zaszedł bardzo daleko od czasów ciasnego pokoiku sprzed lat – dziś, jako szef urzędu do spraw łączności z mugolami, pracuje w przestronnym i bardzo dobrze usytuowanym biurze. 

— Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić, Harry? — pyta, podsuwając mu pudełko z krówkami. Harry częstuje się i siada po drugiej stronie biurka. 

— Aktualnie zajmuję się kilkoma starymi sprawami. Jedną z nich jest zaginięcie Draco Malfoya — odpakowuje krówkę z papierka i uważnie przygląda się rozmówcy, ale poza lekko zmarszczonym czołem, nie widać na jego twarzy niezadowolenia, a nawet zaskoczenia. — Zastanawiam się, czy jest szansa na dostęp do mugolskiej bazy niezidentyfikowanych zwłok.

— Och, Harry. Rozumiem, że nie ma dla niego zbyt wiele nadziei? Mamy tu urzędnika do spraw łączności z komendą główną w Londynie, więc…

— Chodzi o dalsze miejscowości — przerywa mu. — Komisariaty w Devon i Kornwalii.

— Jasne — pan Weasley kiwa głową, — porozmawiam z zespołem do spraw współpracy ze służbami bezpieczeństwa, oni wszystko załatwią. Kilka policyjnych mundurów i delikatne zaklęcia rozkojarzające i wszystko pójdzie jak z płatka.

— Dzięki.

W tym momencie rozlega się pukanie do drzwi, a do biura zagląda asystentka.

— Raport od mugolskiego premiera, proszę pana.

— Ach tak, oczywiście, będzie pewnie potrzebował aktualizacji w sprawie walijskiego incydentu ze smokiem — Artur spogląda przepraszająco w stronę Harry'ego. — Przepraszam, że tak wybiegam. Uściskaj Ginny. Powiedz, żeby do nas wpadła, Molly strasznie się stęskniła.

— Pewnie. Jeszcze raz dziękuję. 

Oczekiwanie na dokumenty będzie długie i stresujące, ale Harry próbuje pocieszyć się, że ma przecież jeszcze kilka innych spraw do rozwiązania w zanadrzu.

Mimo wszystko, wraca do swojego biura wyjątkowo powolnym krokiem.

***

Tej nocy znów śni o Kornwalii. O klifie i ciemnych falach roztrzaskujących się o mokre kamienie. 

Tym razem nie ma z nim Draco.

Harry czeka. Mroźne i mokre od słonego morza powietrze smaga go bezlitośnie po twarzy, kiedy walczy ze śliskim materiałem, próbując szczelniej zacisnąć szatę skostniałymi z zimna palcami.

Przecież to wspomnienie należy do Draco. Jakim cudem Harry się tu znalazł, skoro nie ma z nim jego właściciela? To nielogiczne.

Kieruje się ku krawędzi klifu, aż nic nie przeszkadza mu w swobodnej obserwacji spektaklu odgrywanego przez wzburzone fale i obrywające ich siłą głazy. 

— Draco — mówi cicho. Jego głos zostaje porwany przez wiatr w stronę morza, gdzie tonie w ciemnych odmętach. 

Próbuje jeszcze raz, głośniej. 

— Draco!

Tym razem słowo niesie się wysoko i wyraźnie na tle nocnego nieba. Rozbrzmiewa echem jeszcze dwukrotnie. _Draco, Draco_.

Okrzyk pozostaje bez odpowiedzi.

***

Pierwszy dzień grudnia. Kiedy Harry przybywa pod Ministerstwo, Londyn spowija gęsta mgła. Dociera do swojego pokoju, zdejmuje rękawiczki i szalik, i opada na krzesło za biurkiem z ciężkim westchnieniem. W tej samej chwili do pomieszczenia wpada plik dokumentów i w chaotycznym locie niemal zderza się z jego głową. W pierwszym odruchu Harry irytuje się, ale dociera do niego, że to jednak dość dziwne – zazwyczaj wszystkie dokumenty wysłane po jego wyjściu z biura po prostu czekają w korytarzu, wisząc przed drzwiami w powietrzu.

Notatka na okładce ostatecznie przykuwa jego uwagę.

„Kopie dokumentów policyjnych dotyczących niezidentyfikowanych ciał, Kornwalia/Devon”

Plik jest dość cienki – na oko składa się z około piętnastu dokumentów. Harry szybko kartkuje pierwszych dwanaście z nich – to ciała znalezione przed 2003 rokiem. Trzynasta sprawa opisuje jedynie odnaleziony w zagajniku fragment kości żuchwowej. Ją też odrzuca. Czternasta kopia dotyczy osoby w wieku 50-70 lat.

Piętnasta. Piętnasta określa płeć osoby jako męską, wiek od osiemnastu do dwudziestu pięciu lat. Kolor oczu i włosów nieznane. Odnaleziona dwudziestego pierwszego stycznia 2004 roku przy brzegu w Rosenithon w Kornwalii. „Ciało spędziło w wodzie od 4 do 6-ciu miesięcy”.

Harry wpatruje się w papiery przez dłuższą chwilę. W końcu kieruje uwagę na pergamin, przytwierdzony na stałe zaklęciem klejącym do blatu biurka. Bierze pióro i notuje szybko:

„Potrzebna konsultacja. Potter.”

Słowa wsiąkają w fakturę papieru i znikają. Pięć minut poźniej, pojawia się odpowiedź.

„Jestem za godzinę. Butterworth.”

Następna godzina płynie niemiłosiernie powoli. Harry próbuje pracować, ale bez skutku. Słowa rozpływają się jak rozpuszczone na deszczu, a on sam nie potrafi się skupić. Zamiast tego, czyta w kółko piętnastą stronę znalezionych spraw. „21 stycznia 2004 roku przy brzegu w Rosenithon w Kornwalii”...

Po chwili wahania ponownie łapie za pióro.

„Weź ze sobą mapę.”

Tym razem Butterworth nie odpowiada, ale dwadzieścia minut później zjawia się ze starym tomem pod pachą. Napis na okładce głosi: „Podręczny atlas geograficzny Wielkiej Brytanii”.

— Co znalazłeś? — pyta, podając Harry’emu książkę. 

— Nie wiem. — Harry przesuwa w jego stronę plik z dokumentami otwarty na piętnastej stronie. Korzystając z ciszy towarzyszącej czytaniu, przegląda atlas, wodząc palcem po długościach i szerokościach, znajdując w końcu cel. Rosenithon Point. Piętnaście mil na północny-wschód od Helston.

— Podaj mi szczegóły sprawy — Butterworth nie odrywa wzroku od dokumentów.

Robili to już tyle razy, ale tym razem… Harry nie jest pewien co powiedzieć. Wyciąga więc papiery dotyczące Draco.

— Mężczyzna, dwadzieścia trzy lata w dniu zaginięcia. Zniknął we wrześniu 2003 roku — czyta na głos, zaginając i odginając nerwowo róg jednej z kartek. — Wiemy, że odwiedzał kornwalijskie wybrzeże — dodaje cicho po chwili namysłu.

— Wysokie prawdopodobieństwo, że to on.

Harry kiwa głową bez słowa.

— Nie wyglądasz za dobrze — zauważa Butterworth. — Mam nadzieję, że nie przyszedłeś do pracy przeziębiony? — dodaje surowo. Rzeczywiście, wielu z pracowników Ministerstwa padło ostatnio ofiarą paskudnej infekcji.

— Nie, po prostu… Wszystko jest w porządku — jego drżące dłonie zaciskają się na atlasie.

— No dobrze. Mamy jego sygnaturę? 

— Z naszej strony tak — Harry odzyskuje głos dzięki niewzruszonej minie rozmówcy. — Ale dokumenty, które ci dałem są mugolskie.

Butterworth nie wygląda na zadowolonego.

— Muszę otrzymać dostęp do szczątek. Najprawdopodobniej skremowanych lub pogrzebanych. Musimy zrobić to po mugolsku, załatw nam próbkę DNA przez urząd łączności z mugolami — mówi, machając ręką w irytacji. — Daj mi znać, kiedy ją dostaniesz.

Butterworth wychodzi, zabierając ze sobą swój atlas. Harry wstaje i idzie jeszcze raz odwiedzić biuro Artura Weasleya.

***

Harry pojawia się u Astorii i Matthew późnym popołudniem. Był umówiony na lekcję jazdy, chociaż prowadzenie auta jest ostatnią rzeczą, na której chciałby się skupić. Pan Weasley porozmawiał z departamentem przestrzegania prawa czarodziejów i potwierdził Harry’emu, że dostanie próbkę – departament wyśle swojego pracownika do „negocjacji” z mugolskim policjantem. Próbka zostanie wówczas przekazana Butterworthowi do analizy jej magicznej sygnatury.

— Masz nadal włączony kierunkowskaz — Matthew jest lekko rozbawiony. — Coś cię trapi? Od początku jesteś całkiem nieobecny.

Harry wchodzi w zakręt i zastanawia się, czy powinien przekazać mu najnowsze informacje. Nie, to by było nieprofesjonalne. Powie im, kiedy otrzyma wyniki. Niestety, nie wiadomo ile to potrwa. Może tydzień, a może dwa.

— Nie, po prostu myślę o jednej z moich spraw — mówi w końcu, a Matthew nie wypytuje go dalej. Harry zwalnia przed skrętem do podjazdu przed domem, wsłuchując się w chrzęst mokrego żwiru pod oponami.

Po zaparkowaniu udają się z powrotem do domu i siadają przy kominku. Matthew zadaje kilka pytań o żądlibąkach, ale w końcu przejmuje nastrój od Harry’ego i sam kończy rozmowę. Harry wie, że ze swoim rozkojarzeniem i czarnymi myślami nie jest dziś dobrym gościem, ale nie potrafi zdobyć się na udawane uśmiechy i lekkie rozmowy. Draco może nie żyć. Mógł utopić się trzy lata temu, zanim Harry zobaczył pierwsze z podarowanych wspomnień, zanim napisał „lubi okręgi”, zanim przeczytał „pamiętasz, kiedy mieliśmy jedenaście lat”.

Żegna się z Astorią i Matthew i wraca do domu. Wita go ustawiona na krańcu blatu kuchennego miniaturowa choinka, nie większa od sowy. Myśli o gęstych igłach ogromnych drzew przykrytych grubą warstwą śniegu w Dolinie Godryka, o radosnym pubie pełnym świątecznych dekoracji i o dźwięku śpiewanych w oddali kolęd. Mógł się tam wychowywać. Mógł tam lepić bałwany, a po podrośnięciu, mógł pić swój pierwszy alkohol właśnie w tym pubie.

_Wróćmy tam._

Co by powiedziała Ginny, gdyby sprzedał ich mieszkanie i kupił dom gdzieś na wsi?

Głęboki oddech, szklane drzwi, zimne powietrze na balkonie. Na balustradzie zebrały się delikatne krople, a oddech zastyga w powietrzu w formie białej mgły. 

Gdzieś w oddali ktoś znów gwiżdże znajomą melodię.

_Blow the wind southerly, southerly, southerly…_

Spokój przerywa cichy trzask i dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wejściowych.

— Harry! Nie uwierzysz z kim gramy w sobotę! Dwa ostatnie mecze w sezonie, a my… Co ty tam robisz? Zamknij to okno, bo pozamarzamy! — Ginny zdejmuje wełnianą czapkę i szalik. — Gramy ze Skowronkami ze Skylark. Ich szukający to brat Wandy, więc będzie ciekawie. Nie ma jak odrobina rywalizacji pomiędzy rodzeństwem dla podkręcenia emocji — Ginny spogląda na Harry’ego, a jej zarumieniona od mrozu twarz wygląda pięknie, jak zawsze. — Na co czekasz? Wchodź do środka.

Harry próbuje jeszcze wyłapać gwizdaną melodię. Po chwili wraca do mieszkania i zamyka za sobą drzwi.

***

Tydzień oczekiwania na wyniki testów ciągnie się w nieskończoność. Każdą wolną chwilę Harry spędza w urzędzie łączności z mugolami, popędzając pracowników w działaniach z policją. Kiedy w czwartek dostaje informację o uzyskanej próbce, kieruje swoją energię na Butterwortha.

To dziwne uczucie, mieszkać w pełnym czystych, białych ścian apartamencie, z perfekcyjnie miniaturową choinką. Poruszać się po przystrojonych dekoracjami ulicach Londynu, pod baldachimami z migoczących lampek, łańcuchami złotych gwiazdek i neonowym światłem niebieskich śnieżynek. Obserwować roześmianych ludzi stłoczonych w pubach i kawiarniach, popijających korzenny cydr i grzane wino. Szyldy we wszystkich sklepach życzą przechodniom „wesołych Świąt”. Cała ulica Pokątna została zaczarowana tak, żeby padał na nią puszysty, biały śnieg, a każdego sklepiku bije radosny, świąteczny nastrój, podkręcony dodatkowo przez kolędy rozbrzmiewające w nawet najmniejszych i najbardziej niepozornych zakładach. Markowy Sprzęt do Quidditcha kusi klientów tablicą z różnokolorowym napisem – „kup najnowszy Podniebny Płomień i dotrzyj bezpiecznie do domu na Święta!”.

Dziwnie być tu, podczas gdy Draco Malfoy może nie żyć od trzech lat.

Najgorsze, że jeśli rzeczywiście umarł, tonąc samotnie wśród bezlitosnych fal Morza Celtyckiego, Harry nie zauważył nic przez trzy lata.

_Pamiętasz, kiedy mieliśmy jedenaście lat? Wróćmy tam._

Czasem pokusa jest bardzo silna.

***

Wielki mecz Ginny odbywa się w sobotę. Jeśli Wojownicy z Wandsworth wygrają, to dostaną się do finału.

Harry nie może iść. Przeprasza Ginny i tłumaczy, że ma bardzo ważną rozmowę z członkami rodziny jednego z zaginionych. Ginny jest rozczarowana, ale zapewnia go, że rozumie. 

— Nie mam pojęcia, jak ty sobie z tym radzisz — dodaje. — Ci wszyscy bliscy...

Harry czuje się paskudnie, kłamiąc w sprawie przyczyny swojej nieobecności. Ostatnimi czasy nieco się zdystansował, odsunął – na swoje usprawiedliwienie ma to, że miniony tydzień był naprawdę koszmarny. Czeka, aż Ginny podniesie tego ten temat, ale ona całuje go tylko na do widzenia, życzy powodzenia w sprawie i łapie świstoklik do Swindon.

Harry, zamiast do pracy, idzie przygotować się do tego, co jest prawdziwym powodem jego nieobecności – egzaminu na prawo jazdy.

***

Matthew podwozi go do ośrodka egzaminacyjnego.

— Masz wszystkie papiery?

— Mam — Harry jest zdenerwowany tak, jakby czekało go spotkanie z rogogonem węgierskim.

— Świadectwo zdania teorii?

— Tak.

— Denerwujesz się tym egzaminem, co? — Matthew zatrzymuje samochód na parkingu.

— Aż tak to widać?

— Byłeś zestresowany przez cały tydzień.

— Nie wiedziałem, że aż tak — odpowiada Harry powoli.

Hermiona i Ron też to zauważyli. Oboje dopytywali, czy stało się coś złego, więc powiedział im prawdę – istnieje prawdopodobieństwo, że znalazł ciało Draco. Powiedzenie tego na głos dało mu niespodziewaną ulgę i nawet trochę pomogło.

Harry wchodzi do ośrodka razem z Matthew i siada w poczekalni. Cały poranek wahał się, czy nie powinien odwołać egzaminu. Po co właściwie uczył się jeździć? Ma przecież uprawnienia do teleportacji, jest też sieć Fiuu, a Ministerstwo w razie potrzeby może nawet udostępnić mu samosterujący samochód.

Ale chciał zrobić wreszcie coś dla siebie. Sam.

 _Jaki to ma sens? Siedzieć w pudełku, zmierzać tylko tam, gdzie prowadzi cię ktoś inny_.

Harry czuje gdzieś głęboko w środku, że był jeszcze jeden powód, ale na razie nie jest gotowy, żeby ubrać go w słowa.

— Harry Potter? — woła kobieta wkraczając do poczekalni. Harry lubi sposób, w jaki mugole wypowiadają jego imię. Ze zwyczajną, czasem apatyczną uprzejmością. — Sprawdzimy pana dokumenty, odbędziemy krótkie badanie wzroku i będzie pan mógł przystępować do egzaminu.

***

Harry wraca do poczekalni 40 minut później. Matthew, zatopiony w lekturze książki o tytule „Jak dbać o dom”, orientuje się że przyszedł dopiero po chwili. 

— I jak?

Harry uśmiecha się.

***

Matthew wraca samochodem sam – zaprosił Harry'ego na świętowanie kremowym piwem i obiadem przyrządzonym przez Astorię, ale on tłumaczy się pracą.

— W sobotę? Współczuję.

Matthew wygląda na rozczarowanego, Harry proponuje więc spotkanie w innym terminie. Wpadnie do nich w niedzielę, ale tym, czego w tej chwili potrzebuje, jest chwila spokoju i ciszy, pobycie ze sobą i swoimi myślami. Radość, którą powinien czuć z powodu sukcesu na egzaminie, przyćmiewają wszystkie inne wydarzenia.

Teleportuje się do domu. Nie mija pięć minut od jego powrotu, gdy w kominku pojawia się głowa Butterwortha. To niezbyt częsta sytuacja – współpracownicy używają jego prywatnej sieci tylko w bardzo pilnych sprawach.

— Mam wyniki — oznajmia bez ceregieli unosząca się w płomieniach głowa, a Harry natychmiast zrywa się do kominka.

— Już? Dostałeś próbkę w czwartek!

— Zrobiłem nadgodziny i wykonałem test dziś rano, żebyś wreszcie przestał przychodzić do mnie co pięć minut z pytaniem, czy to już — Butterworth jest poirytowany, ale Harry i tak czuje wdzięczność. — Proszę, twoje wyniki.

Harry łapie wylatującą z kominka kartkę, omija standardowy opis dokumentu i dociera do jedynego fragmentu, który ma znaczenie.

„Zgodność: negatywna (0,5%)

Uwagi: próbka DNA mugola”

— To nie… Ta osoba była mugolem? — Harry pyta cicho. Butterworth kiwa głową.

— Tak. Ani śladu magicznej sygnatury.

Harry wpatruje się w kartkę, czytając w kółko te same słowa: „Zgodność: negatywna”.

— Dzięki — mówi rozkojarzony. — Miłego weekendu, Butterworth.

— Będzie miły, bo wreszcie będę mieć spokój od ciebie — odpowiada czarodziej i kończy połączenie bez pożegnania.

Harry opiera się o ścianę i powoli osuwa się na podłogę.

„Zgodność: negatywna”.

Daje sobie 20 minut na napawanie się poczuciem ulgi, a następnie zaczyna rozkładać dokumenty na stole w jadalni. Musi dokładnie przeanalizować swoje spotkanie z radczynią prawną Draco.

***

Ginny wpada do domu w niespodziewanie dobrym humorze, zważywszy na fakt, że jej drużyna przegrała. 

— Mam ci coś do powiedzenia! — mówi radośnie.

— Ja też.

Wszystko. _Chcę ci powiedzieć wszystko_. Prawo jazdy będzie wspaniałą niespodzianką – Harry oczyma wyobraźni widzi radość Ginny, gdy dowiaduje się o jego sukcesie. Oprócz tego ma jeszcze mnóstwo innych spraw, którymi chciałby się z nią podzielić. Wszystko to, na co nigdy nie mają czasu. 

— W takim razie możemy się wymienić wiadomościami w piątek — uśmiecha się Ginny. — Zrobiłam rezerwację w nowej restauracji na Pokątnej.

— Nie mogę się doczekać.

To miłe. Harry nie pamięta, kiedy ostatni raz to Ginny zajęła się zorganizowaniem randki.

Wszystko będzie w porządku.

***

Tej nocy Harry nie może zasnąć. Wciąż myśli o sprawie Draco, rozważając w głowie setki scenariuszy, setki detali, które mógł pominąć lub źle zinterpretować. Czeka więc, aż Ginny zaśnie, i wstaje, biorąc ze sobą do kuchni karton stojący przy szafce nocnej. Stawia go na blacie.

— _Lumos_ — mówi szeptem.

Światło zaklęcia oblewa delikatnym blaskiem podręczniki, butelkę dojrzałej whiskey i bladoróżową papierową różę. Harry sięga po pierwszą książkę z brzegu. Nie otwierał jej wcześniej ze względu na gruby sznurek, którym jest ciasno związana.

„Potworna księga potworów”. Rozplątuje supeł. Para czarnych oczu otwiera się i niemal natychmiast z powrotem zamyka, uspokojona palcem, którym Harry przejeżdża po jej grzbiecie. Po odczekaniu chwili i upewnieniu się, że książka jest już spokojna, Harry przechodzi do kartkowania. Jest przekonany, że Draco nie używał jej tak bardzo, jak resztę podręczników, że prawdopodobnie nosi zdecydowanie mniej śladów użytkowania niż dotychczasowe znaleziska. A jednak.

Marginesy wypełnione są licznymi rzędami skrzętnych notatek.

Harry czyta uwagi z niedowierzaniem. „Do gomłotków należy zbliżać się ostrożnie…”, „Walkorie mają słaby wzrok i w dużej mierze polegają na słuchu. Rzucić zaklęcie wygłuszające przed podejściem…”

Zapiski, tak jak w reszcie nagromadzonych przez lata książek, są zorientowane na praktyce – technice, sposobie podejścia do stworzenia – zamiast na wiedzy teoretycznej. Draco zdawał się mieć niemal obsesyjną potrzebę precyzyjnego zapisania wszystkich kroków, nie pozostawiając ani odrobiny miejsca na pomyłki. Harry przewraca kolejną stronę. „Hipogryfy”, głosi tytuł. Reszta kartki została wydarta. Atak Hardodzioba musiał być dla niego absolutnym upokorzeniem. Brak notatek wskazuje, że nie przygotował się do tej lekcji – zapewne właśnie to doprowadziło do wypadku. Wypadku z jego winy, oczywiście. Arogancki gnojek mógł po prostu słuchać, co się do niego mówi.

Irytacja szybko ustępuje zamyśleniu, gdy Harry zaczyna wspominać Draco z wczesnych lat Hogwartu. Niedojrzały, bezczelny, popisywał się bogactwem, chciał zwrócić na siebie uwagę za wszelką cenę. Miał w sobie dużo zuchwałej pewności siebie, która z biegiem lat powoli zanikała, zabierając ze sobą wspomnienie dziecka, zostawiając swoją nieobecnością przestrzeń na kogoś innego. Kogoś, kto wiecznie się ukrywał, tak jak na szóstym roku nauki w szkole. Kogoś wiecznie przestraszonego, wycofanego, odwracającego wzrok.

— Zawsze panicznie bałeś się porażki — mówi cicho.

— Myślę, że tak, chociaż nadal ciężko mi to o sobie słyszeć.

Harry zastyga. _To twoja wyobraźnia, po prostu wydawało ci się, że Draco ci odpowiada…_ Podnosi głowę. Draco stoi na drugim końcu pokoju, tyłem do niego. Wpatruje się w panoramę miasta, trzymając jedną dłoń na zimnym szkle okna.

— Ładny widok — kontynuuje jak gdyby nigdy nic, — ale to nie jesteś ty, Potter. To nic nie znaczy. Betonowe pudło w chmurach — zbliża twarz do szyby, a Harry widzi, jak jego oddech skrapla się na powierzchni. — Ty potrzebujesz czegoś prawdziwego.

 _Jakim cudem znalazłeś się w mojej głowie?_ Przez chwilę Harry czuje przerażenie – dlaczego Draco zna go lepiej niż większość przyjaciół, lepiej niż współpracownicy, lepiej niż Ginny? Wtedy przypomina sobie, że przecież…

— Nie jesteś prawdziwy.

Draco podskakuje. Ujrzenie tego momentu jest warte całego stresu. Draco odwraca się natychmiast i patrzy wprost na Harry'ego.

— Widzisz mnie.

— To jest sen, po prostu kolejny sen — Harry próbuje przekonać samego siebie.

Draco nadal wpatruje się w niego, jakby właśnie zobaczył nieznany dotychczas gatunek smoka.

— Nie powinieneś móc mnie widzieć — mówi w końcu. — Ani słyszeć.

— Niby dlaczego? — Harry uznaje, że skoro już jest we śnie, to nie widzi powodu, dla którego nie powinni móc porozmawiać.

— Nie widziałeś i nie słyszałeś mnie wcześniej — w głosie Draco słychać oskarżycielską nutę.

— Kiedy wcześniej?

— Za każdym razem, kiedy przeglądałeś moje wspomnienia i rzeczy.

— Obserwowałeś mnie? 

Wszystkie momenty, kiedy Harry oglądał wspomnienia i sprawdzał przedmioty w pudełku… Czy Draco był z nim też wtedy, gdy siedział w jego samochodzie?

— Możesz mnie obserwować? Chodzisz za mną jak duch?

Draco wygląda na rozbawionego. 

— Typowy Potter. Myślisz, że cały świat krąży wokół ciebie — odwraca się i znów wygląda przez okno. — Nie jestem duchem.

— Gdzie jesteś? Próbuję cię odnaleźć.

— Wiem — Draco ponownie kładzie dłoń na szklanych drzwiach. — Nie mogę ci powiedzieć gdzie jestem.

Harry milczy. To coś, czego nauczył się od niego dzięki wszystkim nocom spędzonym we wspomnieniach, w których Draco prowadził samochód przez nieoświetlone drogi i długie trasy. Harry pożyczył sobie jego cierpliwość.

„Nie mogę”, a nie „nie chcę”. „Nie mogę ci powiedzieć”. Czyli prawdopodobnie coś z zewnątrz powstrzymuje go przed ujawnieniem tej informacji. Być może człowiek, być może zaklęcie.

Harry spogląda na postać przy oknie, która patrzy na niego z uwagą. Przed laty Draco powiedziałby już coś złośliwego. „Znowu zapomniałeś jak się mówi”, albo coś w tym rodzaju.

— Bardzo się zmieniłeś — mówi w końcu Harry.

— Ty też.

— Skąd to możesz wiedzieć?

— Widzę cię, kiedy jesteś blisko moich rzeczy lub wspomnień — Draco wygląda przez szybę. — Trochę jak w myślodsiewni.

— Studiujesz mnie studiującego ciebie. Kolejne koło.

— To prawda, jest w tym pewien dualizm.

Do Harry’ego dociera w końcu, że powinien był to zauważyć. Pierwsze spotkania z Draco w snach – był w nich zbyt mało zdziwiony, za bardzo akceptujący nagłą obecność Harry’ego. Teraz rozumie – Draco był z nim od początku, obserwował go w sklepie ze zwierzętami, gdy czytał jego notatki w podręcznikach, kiedy siedział w Renaulcie. Co myślał, widząc jak Harry rozmontowuje jego życie na drobne elementy?

— Czy możesz powiedzieć w jaki sposób zniknąłeś?

Powietrze przecina ostry, przeszywający dźwięk, sprawiając, że przestrzeń wokół Draco zdaje się pękać jak szkło. Harry bierze krok w tył.

— Ja… — głos Draco brzmi niestabilnie, jest pełen dźwięków statycznych, jakby zrywało z nim łączność. Świdrujący hałas niemal wwierca się mózg. Dzieje się coś bardzo złego.

— Nie! — przerywa nerwowo. — Nie próbuj odpowiadać… 

Wszystko trwa moment. Odgłos rzuconego z impetem na podłogę lustra, grymas bólu na twarzy Draco. Chwilę później, wijąc się w agonii, Draco znika.

Harry czeka z różdżką w pogotowiu. Z bijącym jak szalone sercem podchodzi do okna i przygląda się miejscu, w którym jeszcze przed chwilą stał Draco. Nic tam nie ma. Żadnego pęknięcia, śladu, nawet odcisków palców.

Naprawdę zniknął. Może nigdy go tu nie było.

Harry wymawia jego imię, tylko raz – nieśmiałe pytanie, które wisi w powietrzu jak chmura śniegowa. Na moment wraca na kornwalijskie wybrzeże, wołając w przestrzeń, słysząc w odpowiedzi jedynie echo własnego głosu. 

Draco.

Przez resztę nocy szyby drżą we framugach, jak umęczona dusza targana zimowym wiatrem.


	7. Chapter 7

— Wiem, że nie jest martwy — Harry znów chodzi nerwowo w kółko po kuchni swoich przyjaciół.

Ron siedzi przy stole z kubkiem gorącej czekolady, znad którego spogląda sceptycznym wzrokiem na Hermionę. Hermiona wpatruje się intensywnie w swój napój.

— No nie wiem, Harry — mówi w końcu Ron. — To brzmi jak… No cóż, brzmi jakby był duchem.

— Nie może być duchem, bo nie umarł!

Ron milczy chwilę.

— Jesteś pewien?

— Wiem, że nie umarł.

— Wiesz, czy tak ci się wydaje?

Harry chce powiedzieć, że Ron nic nie rozumie, ale powstrzymuje się – rozpoznaje tę logikę, wie, skąd się bierze. To coś, co wbiły im do głowy wszystkie aurorskie szkolenia – decyzje muszą być motywowane faktami, przemyślane i niepodważalne, a nie wynikać z przeczuć i instynktu.

Pomoc przychodzi z niespodziewanej strony.

— To brzmi znajomo — mówi cicho Hermiona.

— Znajomo? W jaki sposób? — pyta rozemocjonowany. — Były już jakieś podobne przypadki? 

Hermiona przygryza wargę. 

— Pamiętasz, jak jakiś czas temu opowiadałeś mi o swoich snach? Przypominało mi to o innych snach, które już miewałeś. Snach, które nie były snami, tylko skutkami legilimencji…

Ron prostuje się, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. 

— Wtedy, kiedy Sama Wiesz Kto próbował dostać się do głowy Harry’ego?

— Nie do końca o to mi chodzi — odpowiada szybko Hermiona. — Ale… Może to rzeczywiście legilimencja? Ktoś uzdolniony i znający się na rzeczy teoretycznie mógłby rzucić zaklęcie nawet na bardzo dużą odległość.

— Nie — ucina Harry. — To zupełnie co innego…

— Legilimencja nie jest taka prosta, Harry. Jej efekty bardzo zależą od osoby, która ją wykonuje. Każdy legilimenta ma inny styl, inny sposób działania.

— Malfoy czyta Harry’emu w myślach?

— Przecież tu nie chodzi o czytanie w myślach! Serio, powinniście dużo lepiej rozumieć o co chodzi, a w szczególności ty, Harry. Nie szkolili was z tego podczas treningów?

— Szkolili — przyznaje Harry nieco defensywnie, — ale ja tego po prostu nie znoszę. Sama spróbuj wtargnąć komuś do umysłu. Zresztą legilimencja może zdziałać wiele rzeczy, ale nie przetransportuje nikogo do cudzego mieszkania.

Hermiona mierzy Harry’ego wzrokiem. 

— Nie, nie przetransportuje. Ale może tworzyć wizje.

Harry zamiera. Wizje, które kreował dla niego Voldemort. Sny o Syriuszu w Departamencie Tajemnic.

Hermiona kiwa głową, obserwując jego wyraz twarzy. 

— Sprawny, wybitny legilimenta, potrafi tworzyć obrazy, halucynacje…

Ron zrywa się z miejsca i sam zaczyna nerwowo przechadzać się po kuchni. 

— Nie podoba mi się to wszystko. Malfoy majstrujący w umyśle Harry'ego?

— Nie, to nie tak… — Harry mówi powoli. — Gdybyś miał możliwość tworzenia wizji, halucynacji, to wybrałbyś zwyczajną rozmowę między dwojgiem ludzi? Wątpię. Może to jego ostatnia deska ratunku, jedyny sposób komunikacji? — przychodzi mu na myśl sposób, w jaki Draco zniknął. To nie była część wizji, jest tego pewien. Draco musiał złamać zasady, które nie pozwalały mu odpowiedzieć na pytanie i poniósł tego konsekwencje.

— W każdym razie powinieneś być ostrożny — dodaje Hermiona.

— Czemu?

— Bo to niekoniecznie Malfoy wysyła ci te wizje.

Ten pomysł zupełnie mu nie odpowiada. Harry odchrząkuje i próbuje ugryźć temat z innej strony. 

— Hermiona? Co wiesz na temat zatajania informacji związanych ze śledztwem?

Hermiona natychmiast się ożywia. 

— Mam parę książek tematycznych, jeśli chcesz…

— Są w jej prawniczej bibliotece — wtrąca się Ron.

— Ron, to nie jest biblioteka, tylko jedna półka…

— …która kiedyś była półką na gadżety Armat Chudleya.

— Utrudnianie śledztwa — przerywa im szybko Harry, po czym ścisza głos, jakby w domu miały być osoby, które nie powinny usłyszeć tej informacji. — Podejrzewam, że Draco wiedział gdzie znajduje się jego ojciec. Być może nawet pomagał mu w ukrywaniu się.

— Ktoś tu sobie uciekł pogawędkę z jego radcą? — natychmiast pyta Ron. Lata praktyki aurorskiej nie poszły na marne.

— Cóż — mówi Hermiona, — istniał kiedyś przepis mówiący o tym, że osoby znające miejsce pobytu osób poszukiwanych, a które nie podały nikomu tej informacji, mogą zostać aresztowane za utrudnianie śledztwa. Ale prawo w tej sprawie już dawno się zmieniło.

— Czyli — Harry znów dobiera słowa bardzo uważnie, — Draco znika dosłownie pół godziny przed spotkaniem, na którym miał się dowiedzieć, że gdyby zdecydował się wydać Lucjusza, nie czekałyby go żadne konsekwencje prawne.

— Może to zrobił? Może zdążył go wydać? — mówi nagle Ron.

— Co?

— Pamiętasz, jak go dorwaliśmy? Każdy chciał być tym, który go namierzy, a skończyło się na anonimowym zgłoszeniu.

Harry pamięta. Ktoś rzucił zaklęcie salus, prosty alarm, którego używa się, gdy potrzebne jest szybkie wezwanie aurorów do nagłych sytuacji. Czerwone iskry wystrzelone w powietrze pokazują się na wielkiej mapie w siedzibie głównej aurorów, wskazując dokładną lokalizację osoby potrzebującej pomocy. Dzięki temu wszyscy dostępni funkcjonariusze zjawiają się natychmiast na miejscu zdarzenia.

— Nikt specjalnie się nad tym nie zastanawiał — Ron kręci głową. — Kiedy dotarliśmy na miejsce, nikogo poza Lucjuszem Malfoyem tam nie było. Szczerze mówiąc, założyliśmy po prostu, że to on sam nas wezwał w chwili zwątpienia. Być może był wyczerpany wiecznym ukrywaniem się. Oczywiście zapewne pożałował tego jak tylko się pojawiliśmy.

— Lucjusz zginął podczas tej akcji, prawda? — pyta Hermiona.

— Tak — odpowiada krótko Ron. Cała sytuacja była koszmarna. Aurorzy mają ująć zbiega, a nie go zabić. Odbyło się postępowanie wyjaśniające w sprawie tego kto rzucił śmiertelne zaklęcie, ale nie udało się dotrzeć do prawdy.

— Może Draco rzucił zaklęcie alarmujące i po prostu się deportował? — sugeruje Hermiona.

— To nie miałoby sensu — wtrąca Harry z irytacją. — Wszystkie poszlaki wskazują na to, że zaginął, a nie dobrowolnie uciekł.

— Ale czemu nie? Zawsze uciekał od odpowiedzialności — kontruje Ron. Harry energicznie potrząsa głową.

— Nie, nie jest już taki. Zmienił się. Nie uciekłby. Nie rozumiesz, nie widziałeś wspomnień — Harry zaczyna stukać palcami o blat. — Skoro został w jakiś sposób schwytany wbrew woli, to jego pojawienie się kilka miesięcy później przy Lucjuszu, wezwanie aurorów i zniknięcie z powrotem kompletnie nie ma sensu. I nie wyjaśnia czemu nadal go nie ma — Harry kończy i czuje na sobie uważny wzrok obojga przyjaciół.

— Może powinieneś zrobić sobie trochę wolnego, Harry? — sugeruje Ron.

Harry otwiera usta, żeby zaprotestować, i łapie zaniepokojony wzrok Hermiony. 

— Dobrze — odpowiada. — I tak miałem zamiar wyjechać na weekend.

— O, super — Ron jest szczerze ucieszony. — Mini-wakacje?

— Świętowanie zdania egzaminu na prawo jazdy. Pomyślałem, że odwiedzę wybrzeże.

— Nie ma jak Brighton w grudniu, co? Koszmar.

— Harry, nie mówiłeś, że zdałeś! Gratuluję! — Hermiona też wygląda na zadowoloną. — Wspaniała wiadomość. No to wznieśmy toast za mugolskie środki transportu!

Na kilka godzin Harry’emu udaje się zapomnieć o pracy.

***

Tej nocy, po życzeniu sobie z prawie śpiącą Ginny dobrej nocy, Harry wraca do sprawy. Zasiada przy kuchennym blacie i kolejny raz rozkłada na nim całe życie Draco. 

Podręczniki, notatnik. Czyta to samo zdanie w kółko.

_Pamiętasz, kiedy mieliśmy jedenaście lat? Wróćmy tam._

Raz na jakiś czas podnosi wzrok, ale nigdzie nie widać śladu Draco. Może ich ostatnie spotkanie po prostu mu się śniło. Może Hermiona ma rację ze swoimi podejrzeniami o legilimencji. A może nie. Może Harry po prostu wpada w obłęd, projektując coś, co w ogóle nie istnieje.

Kogoś, kto w ogóle nie istnieje.

Przez jakiś czas wpatruje się niewidzącym wzrokiem w leżące na blacie przedmioty. W końcu sięga po butelkę whiskey. Draco pewnie zachował ją na specjalną okazję.

Harry wstaje po szklankę i nalewa drink – bez lodu, bez cytryny. Na etykiecie ozdobionej ciepłymi, jesiennymi kolorami, widnieje postać mężczyzny kroczącego wzdłuż długiej drogi.

Może Draco rzeczywiście po prostu odszedł sam. Może jeździ właśnie samotnie po niekończących się trasach… 

Harry bierze duży łyk i rozsmakowuje się w słodkim aromacie trunku. Nie. Znów próbuje powtórzyć poprzednie błędy, poddając w wątpliwość prawdę ze snów i wspomnień, próbując uwierzyć, że Draco odebrał sobie życie. „Nie”, powiedział stanowczo Hermionie, gdy to zasugerowała, „nie, nie zrobiłby tego”. A jednak prawie przekonał sam siebie.

Harry znów rozgląda się z nadzieją. Ma wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje.

Ale pokój jest pusty.

Być może Draco tu jest, niewidzialny, nieuchwytny dla ludzi tu i teraz.

— Wyjeżdżam — oznajmia w przestrzeń. — Jadę do Helston. Chcę zobaczyć to, co ty. _Stanę na skraju przepaści, podczas gdy wiatr będzie wiał na południe, na południe…_

Pokój pozostaje pusty, a kiedy Harry wreszcie zasypia, śni o morskich falach i kruszejących klifach.

***

W czwartek Harry odwiedza Narcyzę Malfoy, która gości go z nieskrywanym zdziwieniem.

— Dostałam twoją sowę — mówi, kiedy Harry grzecznie ale stanowczo odmawia proponowanej herbaty. Skrzat domowy czai się w hallu z nadzieją i tacą zastawioną serwisem. Być może to niecierpliwość w oczach Harry’ego, a może drżące w oczekiwaniu dłonie – coś przekonuje ją do zaakceptowania jego niezbyt eleganckiego zachowania i aury pośpiechu. Narcyza kręci głową z dezaprobatą, ale prowadzi go prosto do dawnych stajni.

— Nigdy nie zrozumiem tej obsesji na punkcie mugolskich wynalazków.

— To samo mówiłaś Draco? — Harry nie traci czasu i od razu odsłania spod płachty stojący przed nim Renault Mégane. Czuje się, jakby witał się ze starym przyjacielem. Uśmiecha się lekko, gładząc dłonią lśniącą karoserię.

— Masz dokładnie taki sam wyraz twarzy jak Draco za każdym razem, kiedy patrzył na tę górę żelastwa.

Harry nie odpowiada. Odbiera od Narcyzy kartę służącą za kluczyki i otwiera samochód. Mugolskie wynalazki potrafią robić wrażenie. Całkiem porządna „góra żelastwa” – nic dziwnego, że Draco uważał to za jedną ze swoich najlepszych inwestycji.

Harry bardzo pragnął móc naprawić auto samodzielnie. Wydawało mu się to ważne w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób, ale gdy tylko zaczął przechodzić razem z Matthew listę rzeczy do zrobienia, stało się jasne, że będzie musiał skorzystać z czyjejś pomocy. Nowy akumulator to tylko wierzchołek góry lodowej. Hamulce, zaciski, zapadki, cylindry, klocki hamulcowe, przeguby, drążek kierowniczy… Wszystko musi zostać dokładnie sprawdzone i najprawdopodobniej wymienione, w zależności od tego jak Draco dbał o samochód i jak był on traktowany po zniknięciu właściciela. Potem trzeba będzie wypompować paliwo, przeczyścić silnik… 

Harry przyznał się przed sobą do porażki i napisał do Narcyzy list z prośbą o pozwolenie na naprawę auta. Kiedy dostał zgodę, zamówił wizytę mechanika.

— Pewnie zastanawiasz się czemu w ogóle chcę to naprawiać — zagaja Harry. Z jednej strony miał nadzieję, że Narcyza nie zada mu tego pytania. Z drugiej ma wrażenie, że musi ją to nurtować.

Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Narcyza kręci przecząco głową. 

— Astoria powiedziała mi, że otrzymałeś swoje prawo jazdy. To coś jak uprawnienia do teleportacji, o ile się nie mylę — tłumaczy, wpatrując się w samochód. — Chcesz nim jeździć. Myślę, że Draco cieszyłby się widząc, że ktoś go używa— Narcyza spogląda na Harry’ego. — Czasem wydaje mi się, że naprawdę chcesz odnaleźć mojego syna.

— Bo to prawda.

Narcyza milknie na dłuższą chwilę. Harry’emu natychmiast włącza się instynkt wyćwiczony w pracy aurora. Podskórnie czuje, że Narcyza coś wie.

— Masz dla mnie kolejne wspomnienie? — pyta cicho, starając się mówić najspokojniej jak potrafi.

Narcyza unosi dłoń do naszyjnika ze strapioną miną.

— Nie, nie — odpowiada. Harry powoli wypuszcza powietrze z ust, przykrywając tym irytację. Nie ma sensu naciskać – tylko by ją spłoszył.

— Mechanicy powinni być na miejscu za kilka minut — zmienia więc temat. To jedyna rzecz, na jaką Narcyza nie wyraziła zgody: kategorycznie sprzeciwiła się wywiezieniu samochodu z terenu Dworu. Prawdopodobnie uznała to za zbyt uwłaczające. Harry jest przekonany, że wkrótce dotrze do niej, że grupa mugolskich mechaników samochodowych kręcących się po jej posesji to zdecydowanie bardziej „uwłaczająca” sytuacja. Spływa na niego fala podejrzeń. 

— Nie kręcą się tu jakieś domowe skrzaty, prawda?

Narcyza mierzy go długim, chłodnym spojrzeniem.

— Mugole nie będą się zbliżać do domu. Będą tutaj. Dlatego poprosiłam cię o przybycie. Ty będziesz z nimi rozmawiał.

Harry przełyka wściekłą odpowiedź. Nie miał pojęcia, że został tu zaproszony jako tłumacz i opiekun dla mugoli.

— Dobrze — odpowiada i dodaje w złości, — to będzie droga usługa, szczególnie o tej porze roku.

— Pieniądze nie grają roli.

 _Dla ciebie nigdy nie grały, prawda?_ – odpowiada jej w myślach dokładnie w momencie, gdy w oddali rozlega się odgłos nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Narcyza z gracją opuszcza dawną stajnię, zostawiając Harry’ego z niewdzięcznym zadaniem zajęcia się całą ekipą. 

Po powitaniu i wskazaniu gdzie stoi Renault Mégane, Harry również opuszcza garaż.

Nie potrafi znieść widoku obcych ludzi rozmontowujących samochód Draco.

***

Kiedy Harry wraca do stajni sprawdzić jak idą prace, zimowe słońce chyli się ku zachodowi. Mechanicy wydają się trochę poirytowani, do momentu, aż Harry opłaca ich wizytę – zgodnie z instrukcjami od Matthew dodaje do kwoty sowity napiwek i skrzynkę piwa, życząc wszystkim wesołych świąt.

— Nawzajem, panie kierowniku — odpowiada jeden z mężczyzn.

— Samochód już normalnie odpala? — Harry pyta go, patrząc na auto. Mechanik uśmiecha się szeroko.

— To twój samochód, kierowniku? Od razu widać po wyrazie twarzy! — kiwa głową w stronę samochodu. — Śmiało, wszystko działa.

Harry otwiera drzwi od strony kierowcy i siada w środku. Teraz, gdy potrafi już prowadzić, działa instynktownie – dłonie natychmiast spoczywają na kierownicy, nogi układają się na pedałach, a wzrok automatycznie wędruje w stronę lusterka wstecznego. 

Odpala silnik.

Samochód natychmiast odpowiada niskim warkotem, wypełniającym całe pomieszczenie aż po brzegi. Harry mocno ściska kierownicę, nie mogąc przez dłuższą chwilę wydusić słowa. Ta chwila jest bardzo ważna, pełna czegoś, czego nie potrafi nazwać.

To się dzieje naprawdę.

— Silnik mógł się trochę zastać — wtrąca jeden z mechaników, — ale z czasem wszystko się unormuje.

Harry bardzo nie chce gasić samochodu, ale w końcu wciska przycisk po razu drugi. W pomieszczeniu zapada cisza.

— Jasne. Dzięki.

Panowie szybko pakują narzędzia i odjeżdżają. Harry nadal siedzi na miejscu kierowcy. Wspomnienia spadają na niego i płyną cienkimi strużkami, jak deszcz.

„Możemy jechać gdziekolwiek“.

„Gdziekolwiek“?

„Gdziekolwiek“.

Odgłos kroków. Harry otwiera oczy. Nie zauważył, kiedy je zamknął. Po mechanikach nie ma już śladu. W przejściu do pomieszczenia stoi Narcyza i przygląda mu się uważnie.

— Jest już naprawiony?

Harry uśmiecha się i odpala silnik. Nigdy nie znudzi mu się ten dźwięk.

Niestety, hałas zdaje się nie przynosić Narcyzie ulgi. Opuszcza głowę z lekko drżącymi ustami, jakby smutek obciążył ją fizycznie.

— To bardzo dziwne wrażenie — mówi sztywno, starając się utrzymać pozory opanowania, — słyszeć ten dźwięk po tylu latach.

Unosi dłoń z różdżką w stronę południowej ściany, która natychmiast znika. Harry patrzy się na kobietę pytająco. 

— Chciałeś nim jeździć — mówi, a Harry czuje przypływ ekscytacji.

Bierze głęboki wdech. Jeśli rozbije samochód Draco, Narcyza mu tego nie wybaczy. Sam sobie nie wybaczy. Ostrożnie przesuwa fotel – Draco musi być od niego minimalnie wyższy – i ustawia wszystkie lusterka. Zapina pasy z pełną świadomością, że wykonuje identyczne czynności, jak te, które setki razy wykonywał w tym samym miejscu Draco. Odciąga ręczny hamulec, wrzuca bieg i delikatnie wciska pedał gazu.

Samochód powoli rusza do przodu, opuszczając swoje trzyletnie więzienie, wreszcie spełniając cel, do którego został stworzony – jedzie. Spod kół słychać cichy chrzęst żwiru. Harry podąża szeroką drogą, która zawija wokół posesji i łączy się z podjazdem.

W lusterku wstecznym widzi przyglądającą mu się Narcyzę. Ile razy obserwowała w ten sam sposób własnego syna, kiedy znikał w oddali? Dociska lekko gaz. Samochód przyspiesza na podjeździe i dociera wreszcie do jego końca. Harry skręca łagodnie i zjeżdża na zewnętrzną drogę. To zwyczajna, wąska i kręta, wiejska droga, jakich podczas nauki do egzaminu zjeździł setki. 

Przyspiesza, aż wszystkie widoki za oknem zaczynają odjeżdżać z dużą prędkością, aż mijane pola przypływają i odpływają jak fale, aż droga zlewa się z ciemnym niebem, a tysiące myśli i wspomnień łączą się w dojmujące uczucie euforii – podróż Draco i Astorii wzdłuż rzeki, Harry w swoim mieszkaniu, obserwujący światła odjeżdżających pociągów.

Przez chwilę Harry rozumie wszystko.

***

Droga do Londynu powinna zająć dwie godziny, ale już po dwudziestu minutach Harry zatrzymuje się w Salisbury, żeby sprawdzić trasę. Kiedy podnosi wzrok znad mapy, widzi Draco.

Siedzi na miejscu pasażera i wygląda przez okno z czołem opartym o szybę. Czy był tam przez cały czas? Harry dokładnie przygląda się jego twarzy. Jest nieszczęśliwy, bo Harry prowadzi jego samochód? Nie może znieść widoku kogoś innego na siedzeniu kierowcy?

Wzrok Draco nagle łapie ostrość, a Harry orientuje się, że Draco przygląda mu się w bocznym lusterku. Patrzy, jak Harry patrzy na niego.

Jak koło.

Wtedy Draco się uśmiecha. Harry czuje niewiarygodną ulgę, pamiętając wciąż agonię, w jakiej znajdował się Draco pod koniec ich poprzedniego spotkania. Ma ochotę powiedzieć „przepraszam“ _. Przepraszam, nie będę o nic pytać, obiecuję. Tym razem nie doprowadzę do tego, że znowu znikniesz._

— Możemy jechać gdziekolwiek — mówi zamiast tego cicho.

Draco odwraca się od okna i patrzy na Harry’ego wprost, bez bariery w postaci lusterka.

— Gdziekolwiek?

— Gdziekolwiek — odpowiada Harry i przygląda mu się jeszcze uwazniej. — Wyglądasz na zmęczonego.

Draco odwraca wzrok. 

— Robienie tego, próbowanie… Jest trudne.

— Próbowanie czego?

— Tego. Próbowanie wracać.

Harry dopiero w tym momencie orientuje się, że to pojawianie się, materializowanie, manipulowanie rzeczywistością, musi wymagać od Draco ogromnej energii i być może też magii. Zastanawia się, czy może to być powodem, dla którego po poprzedniej wizycie Draco zniknął na tydzień. Być może tyle zajęło mu zregenerowanie się, odzyskanie sił.

— To legilimencja? — pyta, zmieniając nieco temat. Nie pyta Draco o to, gdzie jest. Wie, że to pytanie ma zbyt wysoką cenę.

— W pewnym sensie można tak powiedzieć.

— Co to znaczy?

Draco przygląda mu się dłuższą chwilę.

— Wiesz — mówi w końcu, — kiedy zorientowałem się, że ze wszystkich ludzi na świecie to właśnie ty przejmujesz moją sprawę, byłem wściekły — wygląda przez okno. — Moja ostatnia szansa miała być zmarnowana przez ciebie.

— Dzięki.

— Jesteś impulsywny, próbujesz myśleć o wszystkim na raz, nie umiesz odpowiednio dzielić uwagi – najgorsze cechy, jakie można sobie wyobrazić do pracy detektywistycznej.

Harry otwiera usta, myśli chwilę i jednak zmienia zdanie. Nie odzywa się. Draco patrzy na niego.

— I proszę, zobacz jak się zmieniłeś. Czy mi się wydaje, czy poświęciłeś właśnie chwilę na zastanowienie się co właściwie chcesz powiedzieć?

— Nadal jestem impulsywny.

— Cóż. Podczas moich obserwacji doszedłem do wniosku, że twoja impulsywność niekoniecznie musi być wadą.

— Czy to był komplement?

— Zwykłe spostrzeżenie.

Na Merlina, jest niemal idealnie. Siedzą razem, przekomarzają się, niby tak jak kiedyś, ale tym razem z przyjazną nutą, której brakowało w przeszłości. Harry chce utrzymać ten moment jak najdłużej, aż uda mu się choć na moment zapomnieć o wszystkim, co dzieje się w jego życiu.

— Czy to cię dużo kosztuje? — pyta, zastanawiając się, czy Draco nagle zniknie. — Znowu za chwilę znikniesz?

Samochód z naprzeciwka oświetla ich auto, a w nim twarz Draco. Po chwili znów wnętrze Renault Mégane skąpane jest w ciemności.

— Powrót do domu jest trudny. Odchodzenie jest proste.

— W takim razie wydaje mi się, że mamy ze sobą coś wspólnego.

Harry waha się. Nie jest pewny, czy powinien dzielić się z Draco tym, o czym nie wiedzą nawet Hermiona i Ron, ale decyduje się kontynuować. 

— Prawie nigdy nie chcę wracać do domu — wyznaje. — Właściwie nie jestem pewien gdzie jest mój dom.

Draco znów przygląda mu się intensywnie. 

— W takim razie rzeczywiście, mamy ze sobą coś wspólnego.

Zapada między nimi spokojna, naturalna cisza. Harry, znając już trasę, uruchamia silnik i wyjeżdża z powrotem na drogę. Ma nadzieję, że Draco zostanie z nim w tej podróży, że będzie obok, obserwując w ciszy mijane krajobrazy. Po kilku minutach Draco przerywa milczenie.

— Muszę znikać.

— Jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie? — Harry nie potrafi ukryć niepokoju w głosie. Draco kręci głową.

— Zmęczenie. Nie mogę się dłużej skupić.

Harry nagle przypomina sobie kolejne pytanie. 

— Powiedz mi: jeśli to legilimencja, to czy ty ją wykonujesz? Czy może jest tam ktoś z tobą?

Draco milczy przez chwilę. 

— Jestem sam — mówi i waha się po raz kolejny. Powietrze wokół niego znów zaczyna drżeć, a on sam wygląda, jakby nagle bardzo się spiął. Harry orientuje się co za chwilę się wydarzy i potrząsa głową.

— Nie! — mówi szybko, błyskawicznie zatrzymując się na poboczu. — Nie rób tego, nie warto! Przestań!

— _In inceptum finis est_ — mówi Draco, a jego słowa tną powietrze jak prąd elektryczny. Ostatnie głoski są wykrztuszone w widocznym cierpieniu — Mój ojciec…

Reszta zdania niknie w stłumionym okrzyku bólu, a Draco znika z dźwiękiem tłuczonego szkła.

Harry siedzi w samochodzie, czekając, aż drżące dłonie wrócą do normy. Jak długo tym razem zajmie Draco wrócenie do sił? Jaką cenę płaci w tym momencie?

Niewiarygodnie wysoką, jak na sześć słów.

Kiedy dociera do Londynu i parkuje samochód w garażu podziemnym, zegar wskazuje, że jest już po dwudziestej drugiej. Ginny na pewno śpi. Zmierza w stronę mieszkania powolnym krokiem, czując ciężkość ciała i zmęczenie umysłu. Nie ma ochoty na rozmowę z nikim, na myślenie o niczym.

„Powrót do domu jest trudny. Odchodzenie jest proste”.

Draco Malfoy zna Harry’ego lepiej, niż on sam.

***

W piątek Harry oznajmia Ginny, że już nigdy nie wróci do domu.

Wieczór rozpoczyna się wspaniale. Na tydzień przed świętami ulice i witryny sklepów rozświetlone są tysiącami lampek. Zakochane pary trzymają się za ręce, kręcąc kółka na lodowisku pod Tower. Na Trafalgar Square, pod olbrzymią choinką, chór kolędników śpiewa anielskie melodie. Ulica Pokątna tętni życiem nawet w późnych wieczornych godzinach, gotowa przyjąć z radością zwiększony, przedświąteczny ruch. Kiedy mijają Markowy Sprzęt do Quidditcha, Harry rozpoznaje napis reklamowy w witrynie – „kup najnowszy Podniebny Płomień i dotrzyj bezpiecznie do domu na Święta!”. Pamięta, jak zwrócił na niego uwagę na początku grudnia. Ma wrażenie, że od tamtego momentu minęły wieki.

Restauracja jest miła i przytulna. W kominku płonie radośnie ogień, a okna przyozdobione są świątecznymi wieńcami z ostrokrzewu. Klimat przywodzi na myśl Trzy Miotły w Hogsmeade. Osoba z obsługi sadza ich w nieco schowanym kąciku, w którym Harry nie będzie musiał znosić mało dyskretnych spojrzeń, a Ginny nie będzie nagabywana przez zagorzałych fanów quidditcha. Harry zamawia miód pitny z zimowymi przyprawami, a Ginny po spędzeniu chwili na studiowaniu karty koktajli, prosi o coś o nazwie „miętowe smoczysko”.

— Harry — zaczyna rozmowę Ginny po odejściu kelnerki, — oficjalne ogłoszenie nastąpi w przyszłym tygodniu, więc chciałam mieć pewność, że najpierw dowiesz się o tym ode mnie. Musiałam też poczekać, aż wszystko będzie pewne na sto procent.

— Zostałaś kapitanką drużyny? — zgaduje ze zdziwieniem. Ginny zawsze pchała do przodu zawodowa ambicja, ale Gwen nie wspominała, że zbiera się do odejścia ze swojego stanowiska.

— Jeszcze lepiej — oczy Ginny lśnią, pełne nieskrywanej ekscytacji. — Harry… Udało się. Dostałam się do reprezentacji!

Harry opada na oparcie krzesła. 

— To… To… Gratuluję, Ginny.

— To niesamowite! — Ginny kontynuuje. — Oczywiście na razie jestem w składzie rezerwowym, ale to i tak olbrzymi krok w stronę pełnoprawnej pozycji. Wiem, że jeden ze ścigających planuje odejść z powodu urazu kręgosłupa i dostałam informację, że jeśli się sprawdzę, to mam wielkie szanse na wejście na jego miejsce.

Kelnerka wraca do stolika z miodem i drinkiem w kolorze słodkiego lizaka. Harry zaczyna sączyć napój, choćby po to, żeby mieć co zrobić z rękami.

— Najelpsze jest to, że nie musimy się przeprowadzać! — ciągnie Ginny. — Mieszkamy w idealnym miejscu do podróży międzynarodowych. Oczywiście, wygodniej byłoby być jeszcze nieco bliżej centrum miasta, ale zobaczymy. Oczywiście wiąże się to też z tym, że będę więcej czasu spędzać na wyjazdach, ale to nieuniknione przy graniu w drużynie narodowej.

Pewnie jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu Harry po prostu kiwałby głową, przekonując sam siebie o tym, że jest szczęśliwy. Albo samolubny i niewdzięczny, skoro nie cieszy się tak jak powinien. Jednak rozmowa z Draco wciąż obraca się w jego myślach, jak pojedynczy płatek śniegu: „prawie nigdy nie chcę wracać do domu”. To była jedna z prawdziwszych rzeczy, jakie powiedział w ostatnim czasie. Tamto mieszkanie nie jest jego domem. Nigdy go tak nie nazwał i nigdy go tak nie nazwie.

Drugie odkrycie spada na niego, kiedy Ginny pyta o jego ważną wiadomość.

— Zrobiłem prawo jazdy.

— Naprawdę? Brzmi super, musisz mnie kiedyś wziąć na przejażdżkę.

Harry otwiera usta, żeby powiedzieć: „uczył mnie Matthew Venn”. Matthew, mąż Astorii. Astoria, którą Harry poznał poprzez sprawę Draco i rozmowę z Narcyzą. Narcyza, która pozwoliła mu używać Renault Mégane należące do Draco, zaparkowane w garażu ich budynku. Renault Mégane, które jest tak ważne, bo Draco kochał nim jeździć w najróżniejsze miejsca. Draco, który pojawia się we wspomnieniach, żeby pomóc Harry’emu. Który obserwuje go od miesięcy, który zmienił o nim zdanie, tak samo, jak Harry zmienił zdanie o nim. Draco, który powiedział kiedyś „ jaki to ma sens, siedzieć w pudełku, zmierzać tylko tam, gdzie prowadzi cię ktoś inny”, o czym Harry nie potrafi zapomnieć, co słyszy za każdym razem, kiedy Ginny nazywa ich mieszkanie „pudełkiem w chmurach”, co wywołuje w nim poczucie paraliżującego zwątpienia i straty. Draco, o którego nieobecności Harry nie potrafi przestać myśleć. I czy to nie zabawne, że Draco, którego fizycznie nie ma przy Harrym, zdaje się być z nim cały czas, podczas gdy z Ginny jest zupełnie na odwrót?

A może to wcale nie jest zabawne, może to tak smutne, że sprawia, że jedyne na co Harry ma ochotę, to wsiąść do Renault Mégane i jechać, jechać, jechać…

Harry decyduje, by nic nie odpowiadać. Zamiast tego, do końca wieczora kiwa głową i uśmiecha się w odpowiednich momentach, czekając, aż teleportują się z powrotem. Kiedy są już w sypialni, siada na skraju łóżka, podczas gdy Ginny składa swoje szaty.

— W ogóle tego nie zauważyłem.

— Nie zauważyłeś czego? — Ginny przerywa składanie ubrań.

— Kiedy skończył się nasz związek.

Ginny milknie. Harry czeka. Ostatnimi czasy głównie z tego składała się ich relacja. Z milczenia.

W końcu Ginny odpowiada.

— Ja też.

***

Tej nocy leżą razem w łóżku, przytuleni do siebie po raz ostatni.

— Jesteś szczęśliwa? — pyta Harry, a Ginny milczy przez dłuższą chwilę.

— Nie wiem. A ty?

— Nie — odpowiada Harry zgodnie z prawdą.

— Nie wiedziałam — w jej głosie słychać smutek. Harry przytula ją mocniej.

— To nic.

— Powinnam była zauważyć.

— To nic — mówi Harry jeszcze raz.

Rano Harry budzi się w łóżku sam. Ginny wyszła na trening quidditcha.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermiona i Ron są oburzeni.

— _Nie możesz_ rozstać się z Ginny na dwa dni przed świętami! — mówi wściekłym głosem Hermiona, stawiając z impetem kubek z herbatą dla Harry’ego i wylewając część jego zawartości na stół.

— Co ci strzeliło do głowy? — wtóruje jej Ron. — Mama wpadnie w szał! Zdążyła już zrobić wam na drutach pasujące swetry!

— A mi powiedziała, że spodziewa się ogłoszenia przez was daty ślubu — dodaje kwaśno Hermiona. 

— Na litość… — protestuje Harry. — Byliśmy zaręczeni od trzech lat! Spotykaliśmy się od siedmiu!

— Właśnie o to chodzi, Molly powiedziała, że nie ma lepszego momentu niż ślub na siódmą rocznicę. Siedem to liczba powszechnie uznawana za bardzo szczęśliwą, Harry. Molly jest bardzo przywiązana do tej myśli. Planowała już jak będą wyglądać wasze zaproszenia…

— Tylko nie to — Ron wygląda na przerażonego. — Jest na etapie projektowania zaproszeń?

— Jest jeszcze gorzej — odpowiada mu Hermiona złowieszczym tonem. — Widziałam, jak szykuje listę możliwych imion dla wnuków.

Ron powoli zapada się w fotel, trzymając w dłoniach szklankę ognistej whiskey. 

— Harry. Przeżyliśmy wspólnie mnóstwo przygód i nieraz wystawialiśmy naszą przyjaźń na próbę. Będę ciepło wspominać nasz czas spędzony razem. Jesteś wspaniałym człowiekiem, za którym będzie tęsknić wiele osób.

— Przecież nie jest tak źle. Ginny nie jest załamana, to była wspólna decyzja…

— To nie ma żadnego znaczenia. Mama planuje już ślub i wnuki — Ron pociąga duży łyk ze szklanki. — Znam jednego gościa pod Norfolk, produkuje podrabiane paszporty. Całkiem tanio, dam ci namiar.

— Czy ty go słyszysz? — Harry zwraca się do Hermiony. — Możesz mu wyjaśnić, że nie będzie tak źle?

Hermiona popija kremowe piwo bez słowa.

***

Harry siedzi w dawnym pokoju Rona, skubiąc od czasu do czasu świąteczny pudding. W pewnym momencie pudding chichocze radośnie i zwiewa na drugi koniec pomieszczenia. Harry wzdycha, a w drzwiach pojawiają się Hermiona i Ron.

— Już po wszystkim?

— Jeszcze nie. Mama jest w trakcie piątej kolejki cherry.

— Dobra wiadomość jest taka — wtrąca nerwowo Hermiona, — że przestała już krzyczeć.

— Tak, teraz płacze nad babeczkami. Nie zrozumiałem za dużo, ale wychodzi na to, że „Celestyna” była wysoko na liście imion.

Harry czuje się odrobinę oburzony. 

— Co? I tak nie nazwałbym swojego dziecka „Celestyna”!

— Tak, Percy powiedział, że to słabe imię. Wtedy właśnie zaczęli się kłócić. George zamienił jego uszy w dwie wielkie rzepy, a Bill nie mógł uspokoić się ze śmiechu, więc Percy nazwał go kudłatym jełopem i… — Ron krzywi się, kiedy z piętra poniżej dobiega ich niezidentyfikowany huk, po którym rozlega się gromki śmiech, a następnie wściekły ryk. 

— No cóż, każda rodzina przeżywa chwile nieporozumień, szczególnie w święta — Hermiona zdaje się być zdeterminowana w udawaniu, że wszystko jest pod kontrolą. Wyciąga torbę ze słodyczami i ciastem. — Nie ma powodu, dla którego mielibyśmy zrezygnować ze świętowania.

Harry sięga po piernikową traszkę i odgryza jedną z jej nóg. Traszka nie wygląda na uradowaną.

— Pamiętaj o tym gościu z Norfolk — szepcze teatralnie Ron.

Mimo wszystko Harry nie umie powstrzymać uśmiechu.

***

Harry jest bardzo wdzięczny Ronowi i Hermionie za te chwile wytchnienia – ulotne momenty śmiechu i rozbawienia, szansa na złapanie głębszego wdechu.

Nie potrafi przestać myśleć o wyrazie koszmarnego bólu na twarzy Draco, kiedy znikał kolejny raz. Jakby ktoś rzucił na niego zaklęcie _cruciatus_. Czuje, że nie powinien siedzieć i świętować z rodziną i przyjaciółmi, odpakowywać prezentów i zajadać się słodyczami, gdy w tym czasie, nie wiadomo gdzie, samotny Draco najprawdopodobniej cierpi, wykończony i chory. Hermiona zauważa jego rozkojarzenie i marszczy brew, a Ron bierze go na stronę.

— Pamiętasz, czego uczyli nas na szkoleniu? Nie możesz myśleć non stop o sprawie, bo się zwyczajnie wypalisz. A wtedy już na pewno nikomu nie pomożesz.

Ron ma oczywiście rację. Harry postanawia cieszyć się pozostałą częścią dnia, a wieczorem wraca do mieszkania przez kominek. Ginny zostaje dłużej, wciągnięta w rozmowę z Fleur, ale zapewne niedługo też wróci. Na razie apartment jest całkiem ciemny, a jedyne światło pochodzi od maleńkiej choinki, która nadal stoi na krawędzi blatu.

Obok choinki stoi Draco, skąpany w niepewnym blasku lampek, który wędruje po jego twarzy jak niewielkie obłoki na tle błękitnego nieba. Za nim, za oknem, rozpościera się widok na rozświetlony Londyn. Wieczorne pociągi kursują od stacji do stacji. Wyżej, zza nocnej zimowej mgły, wygląda niewyraźny zarys księżyca.

— Jesteś tu — Harry mówi powoli, sprawdzając, czy wypowiadane przez niego słowa nie spadną na ziemię, by roztrzaskać się na drobne kawałki.

Draco patrzy na niego. Wygląda okropnie, jest chudy i wycieńczony. Pod oczami widać dwa sine cienie. Konsekwencje kolejnych prób pojawienia się.

 _Odchodzenie jest proste. Powrót do domu jest trudny_.

Draco otwiera usta i mówi, ale jego słowa są bezgłośne. Harry przygryza wargę.

— Nie słyszę cię — przerywa mu. Draco przestaje mówić, a jego ramiona lekko opadają w geście zrezygnowania. Rusza w stronę Harry’ego, a światło księżyca przenika przez niego, jakby był niewiele bardziej solidny niż woda. Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że walczy o samą możliwość bycia widzialnym. Jakiekolwiek siły, które mu zostały, nie wystarczają nawet na rozmowę, na bycie całkiem zmaterializowanym. Jest jak duch. Kiedy znajduje się już tylko kilka kroków od Harry’ego, wyciąga rękę, a Harry bez namysłu odpowiada tym samym.

Jego palce trafiają w próżnię. Draco znika całkowicie.

Gdzieś na zewnątrz ktoś znów gwiżdże.

_Blow the wind southerly, southerly, southerly…_

***

Drugi dzień świąt. Miasto zapełnia się zakupowiczami – stylowe pary przechadzają się wzdłuż luksusowych witryn na Bond Street, a młode rodziny oraz poszukiwacze przecen zapełniają Westfield.

Harry stoi na balkonie i obserwuje postaci przemykające w pośpiechu w oddali. Z samego rana miasto było jeszcze nieswojo opustoszałe, ale teraz, w ostatnich godzinach dziennego światła, ludzie zaczynają właśnie wracać do swoich domów.

— Zamknij balkon — mówi Ginny, — jest okropnie zimno.

Ginny stoi na środku kuchni w spodniach od dresu, świątecznym swetrze i z potarganymi włosami. Harry czuje się pewniej. Dużo łatwiej rozmawia się z nią, kiedy nie ma na sobie stroju treningowego, nie spieszy się na kolejny sparing. Ginny nosi strój do quidditcha tak, jak inni ludzie nosiliby zbroję.

Harry wraca do środka i zamyka za sobą drzwi balkonowe. Ponoć w przyszłym tygodniu ma padać śnieg, mimo że w Londynie rzadko się to zdarza. Miasto żyje i oddycha jak olbrzymia bestia, pompując powietrze od ośmiu milionów ludzi, zmieniając jakikolwiek śnieg w breję samym ciepłem ich ciał.

Ginny kręci się po kuchni i wstawia czajnik na kuchenkę.

— Myślisz, że mogliśmy to jakoś naprawić?

Harry wsuwa ręce w kieszenie spodni. Jedną dłonią wyczuwa spoczywające tam kluczyki od Renault Mégane. Jest coś uspokajającego w uczuciu gładkiego plastiku pod palcami.

— Nie.

Ginny odwraca wzrok. 

— Ja myślałam, że tak. A potem rano poszłam na trening. Właśnie zerwaliśmy, a ja wstałam i poszłam na trening. Wtedy zrozumiałam, że trening był dla mnie ważniejszy niż próba naprawienia tego, co między nami. Moja kariera jest dla mnie najważniejsza — Ginny z powrotem patrzy Harry’emu w oczy, a Harry czuje, że pierwszy raz od bardzo dawna mogą być ze sobą szczerzy. Ma już dość noszenia maski, udawania, recytowania cudzych scenariuszy. 

Mówi więc prawdę – tę, której sam bał się usłyszeć w ciągu ostatniego roku ich związku.

— Czasem wydaje mi się, że jedyne co nas łączy, to wojna. Byliśmy wtedy innymi ludźmi, nie wiedzieliśmy, czy dożyjemy jej końca. Łatwo było się zakochać — _a wtedy,_ kontynuuje w myślach, _już po wszystkim, kiedy staliśmy się zwyczajnymi ludźmi, nasze poprzednie wcielenia po cichu zniknęły…_

Harry zastanawia się, czy nie powiedział tego zbyt niedelikatnie, ale Ginny nie wygląda na urażoną. Przekrzywia tylko głowę z namysłem.

— Nigdy nie myślałam o tym w ten sposób — mówi powoli. — Pewnie masz rację. Zakochiwanie się jest łatwe. Odkochiwanie się… nie zauważasz go, a potem jest już za późno.

 _Odchodzenie jest proste. Powrót do domu jest trudny_.

Dopijają herbatę w milczeniu. Ginny oznajmia, że idzie na spotkanie z Wandą, szukającą z drużyny i najlepszą przyjaciółką.

— Pogadać z nią o nas?

Ginny kiwa głową. 

— Po prostu potrzebuję z kimś porozmawiać. Poza tobą — dodaje i natychmiast krzywi się, jakby żałowała ostatnich słów. — Nie to miałam na myśli…

— Spokojnie, rozumiem — Harry waha się chwilę. — Też muszę z kimś porozmawiać. Wrócę jutro.

— Jasne. Pozdrów ode mnie Rona i Hermionę — Ginny milczy chwilę, odwraca się i wychodzi.

Przez dłuższą chwilę Harry stoi sam w na środku mieszkania. W końcu zbiera się i też wychodzi.

***

Kiedy Harry był dzieckiem, wyobrażał sobie, że samochody były statkami kosmicznymi, że mogły zabrać go dosłownie wszędzie. Mógł podróżować wzdłuż Drogi Mlecznej, zrobić rundę wokół księżyca, odwiedzić wybuchające gwiazdy i zatrzymać się na chwilę w samym środku zimnej, migoczącej mgławicy. 

Kosmos jest nieskończony.

Teraz prowadzi samochód wijącymi się pętlami szos i autostrad tak długo, aż zaczyna wydawać się, że przemierzane drogi nigdy się nie kończą, niczym wielka wstęga Möbiusa utkana z ciemnego od deszczu asfaltu i pustych, zimowych pól. Harry dociera do Helston w sześć i pół godziny. Zatrzymuje się w Launceston na krótkie tankowanie i końcowo spędza tam godzinę, pochylając się nad mapą wyciągniętą ze schowka. Strony atlasu znaczą tysiące różnych tras, Ciekawe, czy Draco odbył każdą z misternie zaplanowanych podróży.

W miarę zbliżania się do wybrzeża, krajobraz przetkany pastwiskami ustępuje miejsca głębokim dolinom i strzelistym klifom. Powietrze staje się chłodniejsze i bardziej rześkie, zapowiedź mroźnego oceanu. Harry podkręca ogrzewanie jadąc ulicami Helston i dociera do niewielkiej parafii Landewednack, która okazuje się niewielkim zbiorowiskiem małych domków z kamienia, pośród których znajduje się też skromnych rozmiarów kościół z obrotową furtką. Jest druga w nocy, więc okolica jest kompletnie opustoszała. Jej mieszkańcy zapewne śpią smacznie przy ciepłych kominkach.

Podąża dalej, kierując się znakami wskazującymi kierunek latarni morskiej Lizard. Parkuje samochód przy rytmicznym akompaniamencie fal rozbijających się o brzeg w oddali. Co on właściwie robi? Środek zimy, środek nocy, a on – siedzi w aucie zaparkowanym pośrodku niczego, wsłuchując się w odgłos fal, nasłuchując ludzkiego głosu, słuchając, jak wiatr wieje na południe, na południe. Wyłapuje każdy podmuch przemykający między szczelinami, wypełniający nieznane nikomu, ukryte wzdłuż wybrzeża jaskinie na samym skraju wyspy. 

Otwiera drzwi i wychodzi. Uderza go silny wiatr, który szczypie w twarz, rozwiewa włosy i łopocze ubraniem. Wyciąga różdżkę i szepcze cicho:

— _Lumos_.

Miękkie, niebieskawe światło odsłania dróżkę i niewielki znak kierujący na południowo-zachodnią ścieżkę. Rozszalałe zimowe morze ryczy wściekle, a jadowicie zimny wiatr przybiera na sile, pchany od strony wody, smagając po drodze grzbiety fal, uderzając go w twarz ich słonym wspomnieniem. Mimo światła różdżki ścieżka jest dość ciemna, a do tego bardzo śliska i zdradliwa – Harry kilka razy prawie upada. Jeśli Draco jest tu z nim, to na pewno właśnie się z niego śmieje.

Wiatr staje się nie do zniesienia. Szarpie ubrania jak niecierpliwe dziecko i nieubłaganie szczypie skórę morskim powietrzem. W końcu Harry dociera na skraj klifu. Ciemne fale rozbryzgują się z hukiem o ogromne kamienie, a morska piana ma kolor grudniowego nieba. Gdzieś w oddali, na niemal czarnym horyzoncie, majaczy światło płynącego statku. Harry podchodzi jeszcze bliżej krawędzi.

Patrzy w niebo. Niewielki księżyc jest w tej samej fazie, w której pojawił się podczas jego pierwszego snu o kornwalijskim wybrzeżu.

Spacer powrotny do samochodu jest długi, a trasa do Londynu nieporównywalnie dłuższa. Harry odnosi wrażenie, że mógłby się przyzwyczaić do długich podróży.

***

Sylwester mija niepostrzeżenie. Drugiego stycznia Harry wyprowadza się z mieszkania – Hermiona i Ron przyszykowali dla niego swój pokój gościnny. Piątego stycznia rozwiązuje kolejną sprawę, odnajdując zaginionego mężczyznę na wschodzie Francji, gdzie postanowił rozpocząć nowe życie i – ku rozpaczy poszukującej go żony – założyć nową rodzinę.

Mimo wszystko Harry jest wiecznie nieobecny. Nieustannie wraca myślami do krętych tras i zapętlonych dróg, do ryku wzburzonego morza i melodii zimnego wiatru. Codziennie budzi się o trzeciej w nocy, tuż po snach o kruszących się klifach i wołającym kogoś głosie. Wsiada wtedy do Renault Mégane i godzinami wpatruje się w pustkę.

„Jesteśmy coraz bliżej, czy coraz bardziej się gubimy?”

Lucjusz Malfoy. To ostatnie, co przekazał mu Draco. „Mój ojciec”.

_In inceptum finis est._

Harry przerzuca kolejne kartki dokumentów w sprawie Draco i wpatruje się w słowa, które napisał niewiele myśląc siedem miesięcy temu.

„Lubi kółka”.

Potrzebuje wspomnienia od Narcyzy, jest tego pewien. Był cierpliwy, ale ona wciąż nie daje za wygraną. Jak uzyskać wspomnienie od osoby, która nie chce go oddać? 

Nagle prostuje się jak struna. Nie. To nie ma prawa zadziałać.

Z drugiej strony… Raz już się udało.

***

Po powrocie z pracy, Harry wiesza swoją pelerynę w pokoju gościnnym i szybko wraca do kuchni. Świdruje wzrokiem Hermionę, która delektuje się filiżanką herbaty, zatopiona w lekturze książki. Kiedy wyczuwa na sobie jego wzrok, podnosi głowę.

— Tylko nie to — mówi od razu. — Czegoś ode mnie potrzebujesz. Być może nielegalnego, prawdopodobnie trudnego i na sto procent niebezpiecznego.

— Nie znasz może przypadkiem jakiegoś dobrego mistrza eliksirów?

Hermiona zatrzaskuje książkę. 

— Dobrego, czy szemranego?

— Dobrego. Bardzo, bardzo dobrego.

— Wystarczająco dobrego, żeby uwarzył na przykład... Veritaserum?

— Nie, skąd, nie jestem potworem! Myślałem raczej o… Felix felicis.

Hermiona łagodnieje. 

— Przynajmniej nic nielegalnego — mówi, wracając z powrotem do książki. — Ron w zeszłym tygodniu wypytywał mnie o esencję szaleństwa. No naprawdę.

— Czyli co? Jesteś w stanie to dla mnie zdobyć?

— Możliwe. Ale będzie cię to sporo kosztować.

— Ile?

— Zastawisz hipotekę i powinno być okej — mówi, i łapiąc jego wzrok, dodaje: — Żartowałam. Ale to rzeczywiście dużo kosztuje.

— Daj mi znać, jak znajdziesz odpowiedniego człowieka, a ja zajmę się resztą.

— Chcesz tego użyć do pracy? — pyta go po chwili przerwy. — Wiesz, że felix tak nie działa. Nie rozwiązuje za ciebie zagadek, tylko popycha cię w stronę najlepszych rozwiązań w danej sytuacji. A skutki uboczne mogą być poważne…

— Wiem.

Hermiona ciężko wzdycha. 

— To desperacka próba, Harry.

— Wiem.

— I sporo za to zapłacisz.

Każda cena będzie tego warta.

***

Narcyza jest przekonana, że umówiona wizyta dotyczy rutynowego omówienia dotychczasowego przebiegu śledztwa. Środa, czternastego stycznia. Mijają trzy tygodnie, od kiedy ostatni raz widział Draco. We własnym salonie, półprzezroczystego jak duch.

Czy kiedyś wróci?

Harry wypija felix felicis na godzinę przed wyjściem z domu. Dwanaście godzin płynnego szczęścia. Po dotarciu do dna fiolki, czeka chwilę, by eliksir zaczął działać. Wychodzi z domu, by zgodnie z planem teleportować się tuż za drzwiami, jednak z jakiegoś powodu wcale się nie zatrzymuje. Idzie dalej, niż miał zamiar.

Do Renault Mégane.

Dojechanie do Dworu zajmie dwie godziny, ale to przecież nie problem. Po prostu będzie dwie godziny spóźniony. 

Samochód radzi sobie świetnie z powrotem do formy po trzyletniej przerwie – po uruchomieniu, silnik mruczy bez zarzutu. Harry sięga po mapę ze schowka. Czemu by nie wybrać się inną, bardziej malowniczą trasą prowadzącą do Wiltshire? I tak ma się spóźnić, kolejna godzina nie zrobi różnicy. Spogląda na wyrysowaną przez Draco linię idącą wzdłuż wybrzeża. Draco musi lubić wybrzeże. Miejsca graniczne. Jest w nich coś, co przyciąga ludzi, ten punkt, w którym dwie rzeczy zlewają się w jedno, dualizm spraw. Ląd i woda, ale bez wyraźnego odcięcia i bez wyraźnych części wspólnych.

Harry układa dłonie na kierownicy, na lekko wytartych miejscach, w których swoje dłonie trzymał tysiące razy Draco.

***

Dociera do Dworu wraz z zachodzącym słońcem. Przy drzwiach wita go nerwowy skrzat. 

— Mam umówione spotkanie z Narcyzą — mówi uprzejmie Harry, stukając raz po raz kartą od samochodu w otwartą dłoń.

— Proszę poczekać w hallu — odpowiada skrzat bijąc pokłony. — Pani przyjdzie za chwilę, tak.

Skrzat cofa się i wbiega na piętro. Pozostawiony sam sobie Harry zastanawia się, czy kiedykolwiek w historii zdarzyło się, by gość spóźnił się kilka godzin na spotkanie z którymkolwiek z Malfoyów. W zwykłej sytuacji siedziałby teraz zdenerwowany na ustawionej w przejściu ławie, ale nie tym razem. Tym razem przechadza się, zwiedzając beztrosko hall. Na niewielkim stoliku stoi rząd zdjęć rodzinnych. Na pierwszych z nich mały Draco uśmiecha z dumą, stojąc pomiędzy obojgiem rodziców. Na kolejnych, wraz z wiekiem, uśmiech Draco zmniejsza się, a dystans pomiędzy nim a rodzicami robi się coraz większy. Ostatnie zdjęcie zostało zrobione prawdopodobnie na niedługo przed zniknięciem Lucjusza – głowa rodziny znajduje się na lewym krańcu, a Draco po przeciwnej stronie. Narcyza stoi pomiędzy nimi, patrząc z niemocą raz na jednego, raz na drugiego. W pewnym momencie podobizna Lucjusza wyciąga rękę w stronę Draco, który odpowiada mu rozwścieczonym spojrzeniem i odsuwa się jeszcze dalej, prawie całkiem znikając za ramką. 

Kroki na schodach. Harry spogląda w górę na Narcyzę, trzymającą delikatnie dłoń na poręczy.

— Spóźniłeś się.

— Przepraszam. Postanowiłem przyjechać samochodem.

— Zauważyłam — Narcyza pokonuje resztę schodów. Zatrzymuje się na ostatnim stopniu, wciąż trzymając balustradę. Drugą rękę unosi do naszyjnika. — Kiedy zobaczyłam samochód, myślałam przez chwilę, że to Draco wraca do domu.

— Przykro mi.

Narcyza potrząsa głową. 

— To niemądre z mojej strony. 

— Przejechałem bardziej malowniczą trasą, przez Portsmouth. O tej porze roku jest tam niewielki ruch, bardzo przyjemnie jedzie się wybrzeżem.

Narcyza przygląda mu się uważnie, po czym odwraca wzrok. 

— Być może to dlatego zgodziłam się, żebyś nim jeździł. 

— Dlaczego?

Kobieta pochyla lekko głowę, jakby nieświadomie zwracała się w stronę salonu.

— Przypominasz mi go. Dziwne, prawda? Myślę, że Draco byłby zadowolony wiedząc, że jego samochód jest używany przez kogoś, kto… — Narcyza milknie i wygląda, jakby chciała się odwrócić. Pewnie chce przywołać skrzata, ale Harry nie odpuszcza.

— Kogoś, kto też kocha jeździć? Kogoś, kto wybierze nieco dłuższą, ale przyjemniejszą trasę? — Harry uśmiecha się. — Byłem w Kornwalii, śladami ostatniego wyjazdu Draco. Miałaś kiedyś okazję zobaczyć najbardziej wysunięty na południe punkt lądowy Wielkiej Brytanii?

Narcyza milczy. Po chwili chrząka, a obok niej jak na komendę pojawia się nerwowy skrzat. 

— Napoje — wydaje polecenie, na które służący odpowiada głębokim ukłonem i znika w pośpiechu. Jego pani przechodzi w głąb domu. Nie pozostaje nic innego, jak podążyć za nią, do bardziej oficjalnego pokoju dziennego. Choć w pomieszczeniu nie brakuje miejsc do siedzenia, Harry podchodzi do okna. Narcyza wciąż milczy, a on wygląda przez szybę i spokojnie obserwuje teren posiadłości. Nie odwraca się również, kiedy słyszy kroki wracającego skrzata i skupia się na widoku za oknem nawet wtedy, gdy cichną odgłosy stawianych na stoliku szklanek i oddalających się skrzacich kroków.

Narcyza przerywa ciszę.

— Draco byłby wściekły, gdyby to usłyszał… 

Słońce już prawie całkiem zniknęło za horyzontem. Harry widzi jej odbicie w szybie – patrzy wprost na niego, z bezgranicznym smutkiem w oczach. Gdyby tylko wiedziała, że doskonale ją widać, zapewne szybko opanowałaby wyraz twarzy, na powrót chowając się za dystyngowaną maską pełną rezerwy.

— …ale jest w tobie coś, co widzę też w nim.

— Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Draco mógł się obrazić za to porównanie — odpowiada, a kobieta wygląda na zaskoczoną.

— Być może masz rację. 

Narcyza podchodzi do tacy z naczyniami i unosi do ust szklankę z przezroczystym płynem przyozdobionym limonką. Gin z tonikiem.

— _In inceptum finis est_ — sentencja wypowiedziana przez Harry'ego wprawia jego rozmówczynię w osłupienie. — Znam bardzo podobne zdanie. „Otwieram się na sam koniec”.

Harry wkłada ręce w kieszenie i patrzy na odbicie Narcyzy. Na niebie pojawiają się pierwsze gwiazdy, jasne i zimne, kontrastowe punkty na tle styczniowego mroku. 

— Pamiętam tamtą noc, noc bitwy. Szedłem na śmierć, ale nie byłem sam. Pamiętam duszę mojej matki, która cały czas była wtedy przy mnie — Harry w końcu odwraca się w stronę pokoju i opiera plecy o zimną taflę szkła. — Myślisz, że Draco czuł, że jest sam?

Tym razem to Narcyza dystansuje się od niego.

— Nie masz prawa zadawać takich pytań — mówi cicho, a w jej głosie słychać lekkie drżenie. Trafił w czuły punkt. — Zrobiłam dla niego wszystko, co tylko mogłam.

— A Lucjusz? — Harry widzi przed oczami ostatnie zdjęcie ze stolika w hallu. — Podejrzewam, że tuż przed tym kiedy Lucjusz zniknął, on i Draco już w ogóle się do siebie nie odzywali.

Kobieta popija gin. Wygląda, jakby miała zamiar jeszcze raz zbesztać go za zbyt personalne pytania, ale w ostatniej chwili łapie wzrokiem kartę do Renault Mégane w dłoni Harry’ego.

— Kłócili się — wyznaje. — Draco zawsze hołubił ojca, słuchał się go we wszystkim. Myślę, że Lucjuszowi trudno było zaakceptować jego nagłe wycofanie się. Spodziewał się, że po wojnie ich relacje wrócą do normy, ale nasz syn w ogóle nie chciał z nami rozmawiać. Był między nami ogromny dystans, jakby Draco był dosłownie o krok od całkowitego zerwania kontaktów… Lucjusz nie przyjął tego dobrze. Kazał Draco wziąć się w garść. Wydaje mi się, że był na niego zły, a im bardziej był zły, tym bardziej Draco się oddalał… 

— Aż w końcu…? 

— Dam ci wspomnienie. Chociażby za to, że pomyliłam cię z przyjeżdżającym w odwiedziny Draco. Przez chwilę myślałam, że to mój syn. Dałeś mi tę chwilę, a w zamian ja dam ci wspomnienie.

Narcyza unosi różdżkę, a z jej skroni ulatuje srebrna nić.

Możliwe, że właśnie ta nić jest brakującym elementem skomplikowanej układanki.

***

Harry opuszcza Dwór niedługo później i wraca do domu tą samą trasą. Fiolka spoczywa w jego kieszeni. Po długiej podróży, w drzwiach wita go Hermiona z kubkiem herbaty.

— Potrzebuję myślodsiewni — rzuca w jej stronę zamiast powitania i dostaje odpowiedź w postaci ziewnięcia.

— W gabinecie Rona — Hermiona kieruje go niewzruszona jego pośpiechem.

— Będę musiał zniszczyć wspomnienie po jego obejrzeniu.

— W porządku.

Idealny brak pytań. Być może Hermiona jest po prostu zbyt zajęta własną pracą, do której szybko wraca. Tymczasem on biegnie do gabinetu. Jest tam dość chłodno, zaklęcia ogrzewające są skupione na częściej używanych pomieszczeniach. 

Harry zanurza się we wspomnieniu bez zbędnej zwłoki.

Pierwsze co słychać, to głos Draco – podniesiony i pełen złości.

— Nie, nie zrobię tego, nie ucieknę!

Otoczenie powoli się materializuje. Harry stoi w korytarzu, zapewne jednym z wielu korytarzy we Dworze. Narcyza jest tuż obok niego i wsłuchuje się w rozmowę, a właściwie podsłuchuje co dzieje się w pomieszczeniu obok. Podniesione głosy dobiegają z pokoju naprzeciwko. Drzwi są lekko uchylone.

— Draco, jesteś wyjątkowo niewdzięczny — cedzi wściekle Lucjusz. — Poświęciłem niemałą sumę na posiadłość na Krecie… 

Draco przerywa mu gorzkim śmiechem. 

— W to nie wątpię.

— Jesteś piekielnie zawzięty. To szansa, Draco. Ale proszę bardzo, zostań tu, skoro tak sobie życzysz – ukryj się na jakiś czas tutaj, we Dworze, gdzie nie dopadną cię żądni zemsty. A kiedy już zmęczysz się życiem w klatce, skontaktuję się z odpowiednimi osobami i zorganizuję twój transport na Kretę. Robię to, żeby chronić ciebie i twoją matkę…

— Jeśli masz ochotę chronić mnie i matkę, ojcze — ponownie przerywa mu Draco, — proponuję zainwestować w zmieniacz czasu i przemyśleć decyzje, które podjąłeś jakieś dwanaście lat temu.

— Z tego co pamiętam, ty też podjąłeś kilka własnych decyzji. 

Narcyza wzdryga się.

— Miałem szesnaście lat — mówi Draco, a furia w jego głosie aż kipi.

— Byłeś wystarczająco dorosły, żeby podejmować decyzje i ponosić ich konsekwencje. O ile pamiętam, sam zdecydowałeś się na przyjęcie mrocznego znaku. Twoja matka odradzała ci ten ruch, a ja w ogóle nie wyraziłem zdania w tej kwestii.

Zapada cisza. Wreszcie Lucjusz ponownie zabiera głos, wyraźnie zirytowany.

— Widzę, że postanowiłeś się znowu obrazić. Mam już dosyć twojego dziecinnego zachowania. Jutro wybieram się na Kretę. Ty zostaniesz tu razem z matką na kolejne trzy miesiące, dopóki Ministerstwo się nie uspokoi, a następnie otrzymacie wiadomość od zaufanej osoby. Potem czeka cię podróż na Kretę – czy ci się to podoba, czy nie.

Kolejny raz zapada milczenie. Harry, chcąc zobaczyć twarz Draco, mija Narcyzę i zagląda przez uchylone drzwi. Niestety, Narcyza nie widziała wnętrza pokoju. Za drzwiami znajduje się tylko rozmyta, beżowa nicość.

— W dniu zakończenia wojny — mówi Draco, — obiecałem sobie, że już nigdy więcej nie przyjmę żadnego rozkazu. Od nikogo.

Drzwi otwierają się nagle z impetem. Draco przemierza korytarz szybkim krokiem, przechodząc tym samym przez Harry’ego, jak przez ducha, na co on instynktownie odskakuje w tył. Draco znika w głębi mieszkania. 

Wspomnienie trwa nadal. Należy przecież do Narcyzy, nie Draco. Kobieta przekracza próg pokoju, a rozmyty beż zmienia się w gabinet z dębowym biurkiem w jednym z rogów i dwoma dużymi fotelami przy kominku.

— Nie powinieneś był odzywać się do niego w ten sposób.

Lucjusz wygląda staro. Jego twarz przecina sieć zmarszczek, a on sam wygląda na zmęczonego.

— Robię to dla was obojga, Narcyzo. Draco jest teraz zły, ale podziękuje mi, gdy będzie starszy.

— On _już_ jest starszy. Nasz syn ma dwadzieścia dwa lata, Lucjuszu. Nie jest już nieposłusznym dzieckiem, które możesz pouczyć i odesłać do swojego pokoju.

Lucjusz zapada się w jeden z foteli. 

— Zawsze lepiej radziłaś sobie z jego humorami.

— „Humorami”? To człowiek, który przeżył wojnę!

— Tak jak my wszyscy — przerywa jej ostro mąż. Po chwili odwraca wzrok. — Nie mogę sobie pozwolić na jakikolwiek błąd. Zadbaj o to, żeby za trzy miesiące Draco przeniósł się na Kretę razem z tobą.

Narcyza przygląda się mu się chwilę. 

— Przykro mi — odpowiada, — lecz Draco jest dorosłą, niezależną osobą. Nie mamy już kontroli nad jego decyzjami.

Lucjusz milczy. Narcyza wychodzi z pokoju, a wspomnienie rozpływa się w nicość.

Harry wynurza się z myślodsiewni i postanawia gdzieś pojechać.

Gdzieś.

Gdziekolwiek.

Nie wie skąd ta decyzja, ale felix felicis, którego resztki wyczuwa jeszcze w organizmie, zdaje się znać odpowiedź. 

Wychodzi i kieruje się do auta. Żwir chrzęści mu pod nogami. Pociąga za zimną klamkę, wślizguje się na siedzenie kierowcy i kładzie dłonie na kierownicy. 

— Możemy jechać gdziekolwiek — mówi cicho.

Nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi poza absolutną ciszą. Nie spodziewał się niczego innego. 

Uruchamia silnik.


	9. Chapter 9

Poza niewielkim fragmentem oświetlonym reflektorami samochodu, droga zdaje się nie mieć końca ani początku. Wizja bezkresu hipnotyzuje i paraliżuje. Harry może jechać gdziekolwiek. Może jechać w nieskończoność, w nieznane.

Zzerka na miejsce pasażera.

Draco.

— Jesteś tu — mówi cicho.

— Jestem.

— Tym razem cię słyszę.

Draco wpatruje się w drogę ginącą pod kołami auta. Smugi światła mijają ich w stałym rytmie, tak jakby to oni stali w miejscu, a reszta świata dokądś biegła.

— Przyszedłem, żeby się pożegnać.

— Nie.

— Mam coś dla ciebie — Draco odwraca wzrok. — Wspomnienie. Ale będzie mnie to bardzo dużo kosztować.

— Nie — może to eliksir, a może nagłe zderzenie z rzeczywistością, jak zderzenie fali z wysokim klifem, ale Harry wie ze stuprocentową pewnością, że może to być ostatni raz w jego życiu, kiedy widzi Draco. Nie ma przecież pewności, że uda się go odszukać. — Wolę mieć ciebie, a nie wspomnienie.

Draco wciąż wpatruje się w przestrzeń przed nimi. 

— Kiedy ci je wręczę, już nie będę mógł wrócić.

— Słyszysz, co mówię?

— Tak, słyszę.

Harry prowadzi samochód w milczeniu. Czuje na sobie spojrzenie Draco.

— Zatrzymaj się — głos Draco jest cichy.

— Co? Teraz?

— Tak.

Przejeżdżają właśnie przez niewielką wieś w Hampshire. Harry zatrzymuje się na parkingu zlokalizowanym przy niewielkim placu zabaw. Nocna rosa zebrała się na nieużywanych huśtawkach. Harry gasi stacyjkę i czeka, podczas gdy Draco milczy dłuższą chwilę. Pewnie zbiera myśli – to w jego stylu, metodyczny spokój, wszystko musi mieć swój porządek i swoją kolej.

— Jak uważasz, co się właściwie ze mną stało? — pyta w końcu, a Harry marszczy brew.

— W jakim sensie?

— W jaki sposób zniknąłem.

— Ktoś zrobił to wbrew twojej woli…

— Nie. 

Harry milczy, koncentrując się na trzymanej w dłoniach kierownicy. Na czymś solidnym, prawdziwym. Oddycha głęboko.

— „Nie”? — powtarza, próbując ukryć zawód w głosie. 

— Nie. Ja sam chciałem zniknąć. Przynajmniej na początku.

Huśtawki są o tej porze całkiem opuszczone. Między nimi widać wydeptane w trawie ścieżki na skróty, które ludzie wybierają sami, mimo istniejących dróg wyznaczonych przez kogoś innego.

— Jesteś zły — zauważa Draco. Harry chce się roześmiać, jednak odgłos, który z siebie wydaje, zdecydowanie bardziej przypomina szloch.

— Zostawiłeś za sobą ludzi. Jezu, czy ty w ogóle kiedykolwiek myślisz o innych? Astoria, twoja żona… I twoja matka, która nigdy nie przestała cię szukać… Kurwa, Draco! Ty i twoje egoistyczne… — przerywa nagle, nienawidząc Draco, nienawidząc siebie. Próbuje się gorzko zaśmiać, ale nie jest w stanie. Rośnie w nim poczucie klaustrofobii, łapie więc za klamkę, czując, że musi uciekać.

— Odchodzisz? — pyta Draco, a Harry zastyga. — Zrozumiem to. Odchodzenie jest proste.

Powrót do domu jest trudny.

Harry wypuszcza wstrzymywane powietrze i zabiera dłoń z klamki.

— Dlaczego?

Mija trochę czasu, zanim Draco odpowiada. 

— Nie wiem. Uciekłem na trzy miesiące. Po tym czasie postanowiłem wrócić i naprawić różne błędy, ale… Po drodze coś się wydarzyło.

Frustracja przeszywa Harry’ego na wskroś, jak setki drobnych igieł wbitych w skórę.

— Draco…

— Jesteś biegły w sztuce legilimencji?

Czuje olbrzymi ciężar przytłaczający jego ramiona. Podmuch wiatru zahacza o teren placu zabaw i wprawia w ruch kilka huśtawek – przy odrobinie skupienia, można usłyszeć skrzypienie łańcuchów.

— Umiem rzucić zaklęcie, ale nie będzie to dobre zaklęcie. Kazali mi ćwiczyć, żebym mógł zostać szefem biura aurorów, ale… — milknie na chwilę. — Nienawidzę tego robić — przyznaje w końcu, ze wzrokiem skupionym na huśtawkach. Odwraca się twarzą do Draco i unosi różdżkę. — Ale postaram się.

— W porządku.

— _Legilimens_!

***

Minęło sporo czasu, od kiedy Harry ostatni raz używał tego zaklęcia. Krzywi się na sam dźwięk wypowiedzianego słowa, oczekując zalewającej go fali chaotycznych myśli i wspomnień, powodzi cudzej świadomości.

Zamiast tego otacza go ciemność i cisza. Najwyraźniej poniósł całkowitą porażkę.

Nagle otoczenie zaczyna się powoli rozjaśniać – tak bardzo, że po chwili mruży oczy w pełnym słońcu. Wszystko wokół jest soczyste, bardzo wyraźne, można wyłapać każdy kolor, odróżnić każdą powierzchnię. Zupełnie inny świat, niż lekko zamglone obrazy z myślodsiewni. Harry stoi na środku pola z wyciągniętą w bok ręką, czując pod palcami dotyk kłosów zboża. W powietrzu unosi się zapach lata, suchego powietrza i spalonej słońcem trawy.

Odchyla głowę w tył i patrzy w niebo. Bezchmurny, nieskazitelny błękit. Połacie zboża rozciągają się we wszystkie strony, jak przepastny ocean czystego złota. W oddali widać ciemną drogę przecinającą krajobraz na pół, jak długa blizna, przy której stoi zaparkowany Renault Mégane.

Harry idzie w jego stronę. Jest dziwnie zdystansowany – nie czuje radości, smutku, ani złości.

Nie czuje nic.

Otwiera drzwi i wsiada do auta, spoglądając we wsteczne lusterko. Widzi w nim siebie, ale jednocześnie… Nie jest sobą. Przez chwilę zieleń jego oczu zmienia się w szarość.

Przez głowę zaczynają przemykać mu różne wspomnienia, niczym zdjęcia w kartkowanym albumie. Towarzyszy im przypływ smutku. Jego rodzice… Nie, rodzice Draco, młodzi i uśmiechnięci. Lucjusz jest i zawsze będzie najsilniejszy na świecie, a Narcyza najpiękniejsza. Jego rodzina jest idealna…

Rodzice starzeją się, Lucjusz wygląda na słabego i przestraszonego, nie powinno tak być, ojciec powinien być zawsze silny i nie do pokonania – to powoduje w Harrym złość, ale też olbrzymi lęk…

Narcyza i Lucjusz znów się kłócą, ostatnio to jedyne co robią, chociaż głos Narcyzy staje się coraz cichszy – w domu jest dużo ludzi, jest ciotka Bellatrix, która odpowiada za to, że więźniowie wciąż tylko krzyczą, krzyczą, krzyczą, aż Harry ma ochotę zacząć uderzać głową w ścianę, albo samemu zejść na dół i rzucić avadę, żeby zakończyć wreszcie ich cierpienie…

Albo może po prostu rzuci avadę na samego siebie. Wreszcie miałby spokój. Wreszcie nikt nie mógłby go kontrolować. Nikt nie może kontrolować trupa. Ale nawet tego nie potrafi zrobić, nie może zdobyć się na ostatni krok, gdy stoi przed lustrem z różdżką wymierzoną we własną skroń, żałosne…

Wszystkie emocje, cała złość, całe zagubienie, furia, wszystko znika wraz z końcem wojny. Lucjusz już wyjechał, a Narcyza twierdzi, że wkrótce dołączą do niego wspólnie, ale on nie może odejść. Jeśli ucieknie, postąpi tak samo jak swój ojciec, i czy to nie zabawne, że pół życia dążył tylko do tego, żeby być dokładnie taki, jak on, a teraz…

Nie, teraz to on jest głową rodziny, musi być synem idealnym, nie może uciec, musi zadbać o wszystkie sprawy finansowe, zatroszczyć się o matkę, o to, żeby nie wycofała się z życia, żeby dbała o siebie, musi zadbać to, żeby wszystko było w jak najlepszym porządku, znajdzie żonę, z którą będzie wiódł godne życie, a wszystko będzie tak jak trzeba…

Ale nie jest.

Nie czuje w środku zupełnie nic, jakby wojna odebrała mu wszystko, co sprawiało, że był człowiekiem, zostawiając za sobą tylko papierowy obrazek, który być może kiedyś był prawdziwy.

Nie mogę uciec, nie ucieknę, nie zrobię tego…

Harry zostaje nagle brutalnie szarpnięty do przodu, pociągnięty za kołnierz ręką, której nie ma. Rozpoznaje to miejsce.

Jest w Centrum Handlowym Eeylopa.

Jest ciepły wrześniowy dzień. Lato wciąż jeszcze nie odeszło. Harry kupi sowę i wróci do domu, i…

Zacznie kolejny raz to samo, każdego dnia to samo, nie może już tego znieść. Tej pustki, tej wiecznej rutyny, jakby śpiewać w kółko tylko jedną piosenkę, rysować na mapie trasy, w które nigdy się nie wyruszy, jakby biec, będąc zawieszonym w powietrzu. A on chce biec. Biec, biec, biec, aż nie będzie w stanie usłyszeć nikogo wołającego jego imię, aż o wszystkim zapomni. Aż kompletnie się zgubi. Aż kompletnie zniknie.

Harry wychodzi ze sklepu. Jest ciepły wrześniowy dzień. 

Może wyruszyć gdziekolwiek.

Teleportuje się z cichym trzaskiem.

***

Harry najpierw czuje zimno, dopiero potem wraca do niego reszta zmysłów. Znów siedzi na fotelu kierowcy w Renault Mégane, ale tym razem jest sobą, w swojej własnej głowie. Jest noc, a on zaparkował przy placu zabaw w niewielkiej wsi niedaleko Hampshire. Spogląda w lusterko i widzi swoje własne odbicie.

Odwraca się w stronę miejsca pasażera. Draco siedzi obok niego, ale wygląda na wycieńczonego, jest niemal całkiem przezroczysty, jak chmura dymu. Zaczyna znikać.

— Najgorsze — Draco udaje się wydusić resztkami sił, — że nawet teraz nie jestem pewny, czy chcę wrócić. Uciekłem, tak jak uciekł mój ojciec. Powrót nie ma już sensu.

— Nie uciekłeś — sprzeciwia się Harry, czując masę emocji. Nie jest pewny, czy dojmujący smutek jest echem emocji ze wspomnień, czy może należy do niego. — Zniknąłeś na chwilę. Każdy z nas to czasem robi.

Harry myśli o Ronie, zostawiającym namiot z nim i Hermioną w tyle, gdy wspólnie poszukiwali horkruksów. Myśli o sobie i kuszących go myślach o śmierci, słodkim ratunku przed decyzjami i działaniami, które musiał podejmować.

— Pamiętasz, kiedy mieliśmy po jedenaście lat? — pyta Draco.

Harry wygląda przez okno w stronę huśtawek z dzwoniącymi na wietrze łańcuchami.

— Tak.

Gdy odwraca się, by spojrzeć na Draco, jego już tam nie ma.

W końcu zniknął na dobre.

W końcu odszedł.

***

Harry dociera do Rona i Hermiony po północy. Hermionie wystarcza jedno spojrzenie, by pobiec do kuchni i wstawić wodę na herbatę. Ron prowadzi go w stronę kominka.

— Co się stało? Eliksir nie zadziałał? — wypytuje. — Wyglądasz koszmarnie!

— W sumie to zadziałał — Harry sprawdza godzinę. — Zresztą jeszcze trochę działa. Dwanaście godzin, zgadza się?

Hermiona kiwa głową i przysiada na fotelu naprzeciwko. 

— Kiedy go brałeś?

— O trzynastej.

— Czyli jeszcze dwadzieścia minut.

— Chcesz coś mocniejszego niż herbata? — pyta Ron. — Mamy ognistą, jeśli masz ochotę.

— Nie, dzięki — Harry wbija wzrok w płomienie tańczące w kominku. Ogień powoli dogasa, drżąc delikatnie nad migoczącymi od żaru resztkami zwęglonego drewna. — Draco zniknął.

Ron przysuwa miękki podnóżek i przysiada na nim, wyraźnie zaniepokojony. 

— Na tym przecież polega sprawa, co nie? Szukasz go od miesięcy, to nie nowość, że go nie ma.

Harry śmieje się gorzko. 

— Czasem się pojawiał, pamiętasz?

— Ach, to. Oczywiście, pamiętam — Ron marszczy brwi. — Szczerze mówiąc, myślałem, że po prostu to sobie…

— Uroiłem?

Ron peszy się, choć tylko lekko. 

— Przepraszam cię, ale ta cała sprawa… Zmieniła się trochę w obsesję. Czasem umysł sam sobie robi… Dziwne rzeczy.

Hermiona wraca z trzema kubkami i podaje jeden Harry’emu. 

— Skąd wiesz, że tym razem już nie wróci? — pyta delikatnie.

— Powiedział mi to — Harry opuszcza wzrok na kubek. — Powiedział, że nie da rady więcej wrócić. Że zostało mu już zbyt mało siły, a może magii.

Zastanawia się, czy dzielić się informacją o wspomnieniach – w innej sytuacji nawet by tego nie rozważał, po prostu nic by nie powiedział. Jednak tym razem coś mu podpowiada, że lepiej będzie, jak zrobi odwrotnie.

— Poprosił, żebym użył na nim legilimencji, by móc podzielić się ze mną wspomnieniami.

— O nie — Ron jest sceptyczny. — Jesteś w to beznadziejny. Co było dalej?

— Zobaczyłem wspomnienie. Wyraźne jak zdjęcie. A potem… Wszystkie emocje, myśli, wszystko zaczęło się rozwijać i toczyć, jak kłębek sznurka — dopiero w tym momencie dociera do niego niespotykany poziom umiejętności Draco. — To najlepiej wykonana oklumencja, z jaką kiedykolwiek się spotkałem, wliczając w to profesjonalnych trenerów na szkoleniu. Nie do opisania. Ja nie widziałem jego wspomnień, ja je przeżywałem.

— Jakie to uczucie? — Hermiona jest wyraźnie zaintrygowana. — Nigdy nie uprawiałam oklumencji, a zawsze byłam ciekawa…

Harry nie ma pojęcia jak może opisać tak niesamowite wrażenie. To było jak latanie, ale latanie bez miotły, bez zaklęć, bez niczego. Przemierzanie przestworzy. Przychodzi mu na myśl ta noc, kiedy Draco prowadził samochód wzdłuż rzeki, a Harry czuł się, jakby jechali po nieboskłonie, ze światem znikającym gdzieś w oddali, ze spadającymi na nich gwiazdami.

— To było jak… bieganie w powietrzu.

— Acha, wszystko jasne — mówi ironicznie Ron. — Tak czy inaczej, nie przejmuj się. Prędzej czy później rozwiążesz tę sprawę. Szczególnie, że masz pomoc w postaci genialnego aurora — szczerzy się. — No i Hermionę, oczywiście — odwraca się do niej. — Co nie?

Hermiona nie patrzy na Rona. Zamiast tego, siedzi z zamglonym spojrzeniem wbitym gdzieś przed siebie. Harry natychmiast rozpoznaje ten wyraz twarzy. Powoli odstawia kubek i pochyla się w jej stronę.

— Hermiona? — zwraca się do niej pytająco, ale ona ucisza go tylko uniesioną dłonią. 

Ron i Harry czekają więc cierpliwie. W końcu Hermiona wstaje.

— Ron, przynieś mi proszę „Matematykę thaumiczną i zjawisko przyczynowości”.

— “Matematykę”... Co? Co ty czytasz, co to jest, książka o mugolskich rakietach kosmicznych? — mimo obruszenia, Ron posłusznie znika w poszukiwaniu tomu. Po chwili wraca z olbrzmią książką pod pachą. — Musisz na poważnie zapanować nad tą swoją biblioteką, właśnie zaatakował mnie rozwścieczony taboret.

— Cicho — Hermiona ewidentnie jest myślami gdzieś zupełnie indziej. Harry, nie mogąc usiedzieć w miejscu, zaczyna chodzić w kółko. Przez kilka kolejnych minut słychać tylko jego kroki i przewracaną raz na jakiś czas stronę.

— Tak, pamiętam to… — Hermiona mruczy do siebie. — Spójrzmy tu… Odpowiedni opis przestrzeni przejściowej, to kluczowe… Trzy zasady… Niemożność manipulacji zjawiskiem przyczynowości! 

Ppodnosi z ekscytacją wzrok na Harry’ego.

— Harry. Myślę, że Malfoy miał zmieniacz czasu.

Zegar wybija pierwszą w nocy.

Eliksir szczęścia przestaje działać.

***

— Czas i przestrzeń w zderzeniu z magią zawsze stają się niestabilne — tłumaczy Hermiona nad trzecim kubkiem herbaty. — Przestrzeń, to oczywista sprawa, dlatego nie powinno się teleportować na duże odległości, ale przede wszystkim czas. Czas staje się niebezpiecznie rozedrgany, opierając się na tej samej zasadzie, co przestrzeń. Podróżowanie na dużych odległościach w czasie jest bardzo ryzykowne.

— Ale skąd on by miał wytrzasnąć ten zmieniacz czasu? — Ron wciąż ma problem z zaakceptowaniem kolejnych odkryć. — Ministerstwo zniszczyło całą resztę tych, które przetrwały.

— Nie wiem, Ron. Ale to nie jest niemożlwe — Hermiona odstawia kubek. — Nie wierzę, że nie wpadłam na to wcześniej. Kiedy podczas teleportacji coś idzie nie tak, możesz skończyć z rozszczepieniem, prawda? To samo może się zdarzyć, kiedy dojdzie do pomyłki przy użyciu zmieniacza czasu.

Ron krzywi się na samą myśl. 

— Malfoy rozszczepił się pomiędzy wymiarami?

— Można tak powiedzieć. Nie istnieje w stu procentach w żadnym z miejsc, ale też nie-nie istnieje. 

— To nie ma sensu.

— Nie musi go mieć — przerywa mu Harry. — Hermiona, jak możemy to naprawić?

Hermiona kręci głową. 

— Muszę przestudiować cały temat. Pewnie porozmawiać z niewymownymi, oni też na pewno wiedzą coś na temat tego rodzaju magii. Harry, musisz wiedzieć, że do tej pory zarejestrowane zostały tylko trzy takie przypadki. Być może było ich więcej, ale ofiary nie miały jak się skomunikować. Ktoś potajemnie korzysta ze zmieniacza czasu i po prostu któregoś dnia znika bez śladu. Jeśli chodzi o trzy rozpoznane sprawy…

— Tak? — Harry pospiesza ją, gdy milknie. Hermiona zerka do książki.

— Każda z tych osób wymagała ratunku przy pomocy zmieniacza czasu — pada cicha odpowiedź. — I to nie jakiegokolwiek. Konkretnego zmieniacza, który został użyty podczas zniknięcia.

— Niemożliwe — mówi Ron, a Hermiona potrząsa głową.

— W dwóch przypadkach osoba umieściła zmieniacz w bezpiecznym miejscu, w którym mógł zostać odnaleziony przez ekipę ratunkową.

— Świetnie, czyli wystarczy po prostu…

— Nie. Oba przypadki wymagały miesięcy wytężonych poszukiwań. Zagubieni w czasie nie mogli złamać zasad przyczynowości. Nie byli w stanie powiedzieć ani tego, gdzie schowali zmieniacz, ani nawet w jakim czasie zostali uwięzieni.

— Draco też nie mógł — mówi Harry. W perspektywie wszystko nagle składa się w logiczną całość. — Próbował, ale…

Hermiona kiwa głową. 

— Próba złamania zasad przyczynowości, to jak próba teleportacji w dwa miejsca jednocześnie.

Ron krzywi się po raz kolejny. Harry wpatruje się w płomienie. 

— Czyli muszę po prostu znaleźć zmieniacz?

— Potem w grę wchodzi bardzo skomplikowana magia, ale tak, pozyskanie zmieniacza to niezbędny pierwszy krok. Poszukaj go, a my w tym czasie odpowiednio przygotujemy się do reszty.

— My? — Ron wygląda na nieszczęśliwego.

— Sam mówiłeś, że chcesz pomóc, tak?

— Tylko dlatego, że Harry wariujący na punkcie Malfoya jest po prostu nie do wytrzymania! — Ron dramatycznie osuwa się z kanapy i czołga się w stronę biblioteki. Harry jest na tyle rozkojarzony, że ten pokaz dramaturgii w ogóle go nie rusza. Zamiast zareagować na docinki, zwraca się do Hermiony.

— Jak na to wpadłaś?

Hermiona uśmiecha się delikatnie. 

— Bieganie w powietrzu.

— Co?

— Bieganie w powietrzu. Powiedziałeś, że bycie w głowie Draco było jak bieg w powietrzu. Pierwsza osoba korzystająca z podróży w czasie, czarownica z siedemnastego wieku, dokładnie tak określiła to uczucie. Jak bieg w powietrzu.

— I ty to pamiętasz?

Uśmiech Hermiony staje się większy. 

— Tak. A teraz idź i prześpij się trochę.

Tej nocy Harry śni o drodze wzdłuż rzeki, o Draco, który prowadzi samochód w nieznane. Mógłby zostać tam na zawsze.

***

Koordynacja kalendarzy wszystkich zainteresowanych nie była łatwa, ale w końcu się udało. Astoria krąży po kuchni, gdzie nastawia drugi czajnik na herbatę. Matthew delikatnie zwraca jej uwagę, że jeden już się gotuje.

— Spóźnia się — Astoria nawet nie udaje, że słucha swojego męża. — Harry, proszę, po prostu mi powiedz. Znalazłeś go?

— Musimy poczekać na Narcyzę.

Kobieta przygryza nerwowo wargę.

— Trzy lata — mówi. — Trzy lata, na Merlina, chcę, żeby to się wreszcie skończyło. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie przestajesz szukać…

Nagle słyszą delikatny odgłos teleportacji. Matthew, oparty o kominek obraz spokoju i opanowania, zabiera głos w momencie, kiedy Astoria zbiera się do pobiegnięcia do drzwi.

— Harry, otworzysz, proszę?

— Ja otworzę, to mój dom! — protestuje Astoria, ale Matthew kręci przecząco głową. Astoria kapituluje, a Harry znika w przedpokoju.

Narcyza wygląda na dość opanowaną. Ma na sobie ciężkie oficjalne szaty, naszyjnik z pereł i misternie upięte włosy. Gdy patrzy na Harry’ego, jej wzrok jest pełen lęku i napięcia.

— Draco…

— Wejdź proszę do środka — przerywa jej. — Chcę porozmawiać z wami wszystkimi jednocześnie.

Astoria wita naprędce Narcyzę, ale uwaga obu kobiet skupiona jest na Harrym. Trzymanie ich dłużej w stanie niepewności byłoby okrucieństwem. Harry bierze głęboki wdech.

— Czy Draco był kiedykolwiek w posiadaniu zmieniacza czasu?

Reakcje na jego pytanie wystarczają mu za odpowiedź. Astoria wygląda na zupełnie zagubioną. Narcyza zaczyna kręcić głową, po czym zastyga z wyrazem nagłego przerażenia na twarzy.

— Narcyza? — zwraca się do niej pytająco. Astoria odwraca się do niej i również orientuje się co oznacza jej mina.

— Draco miał zmieniacz czasu? — pyta głosem pełnym wyrzutu. — Ty…

— Spokojnie — przerywa jej szybko Harry. — Narcyza, musisz mi powiedzieć wszystko, co wiesz na ten temat. Draco najprawdopodobniej użył zmieniacza i coś poszło bardzo nie tak.

— Od trzech lat jest uwięziony w czasie? — Astoria nadal nie spuszcza wzroku z Narcyzy.

— Astoria — próbuje ją uspokoić Matthew, lecz ona spogląda na niego ostrym wzrokiem i odwraca się z powrotem w stronę Narcyzy.

— Draco… Draco nie miał zmieniacza czasu — Narcyza unosi rękę do naszyjnika, — ale Lucjusz owszem.

Astoria otwiera usta, ale rozmyśla się po zerknięciu na promieniująca spokojem twarz Matthew. Przysuwa się do niego i daje się objąć. Narcyza wpatruje się w płomień w kominku.

— Lucjusz wydał na niego niemal cały majątek. Czyste szaleństwo, ale nie dało się go od tego odwieść. Mieszkał już wtedy na Krecie, ale często odwiedzał nas i informował o swoich planach.

— Podczas jednej z wizyt użył zmieniacza razem z Draco? — pyta Harry, a spojrzenie Narcyzy jest tak intensywne, że wygląda, jakby mogłoby go prześwidrować na wylot.

— Absolutnie nie — Narcyza wygląda na oburzoną tą sugestią. — Draco nigdy by go nie użył. Nigdy! Kiedyś powiedział w kłótni o tym, że Lucjusz powinien skorzystać ze zmieniacza…

Ostatnie wspomnienie Narcyzy. 

„Jeśli masz ochotę chronić mnie i matkę, proponuję zainwestować w zmieniacz czasu i przemyśleć decyzje, które podjąłeś jakieś dwanaście lat temu”.

— Po tym komentarzu powrót w czasie w celu zmiany swoich wyborów stał się jego obsesją. Kiedy Draco się o tym dowiedział, był przerażony.

— Draco też chciał wrócić do przeszłości — mówi Harry, myśląc o niewysłanych listach, które znalazł w jego notatniku. 

_Pamiętasz, kiedy mieliśmy po jedenaście lat? Wróćmy tam_.

Narcyza znów kategorycznie zaprzecza.

— Nie. Draco żałował wielu rzeczy, ale podkreślał, że przeszłości nie można zmienić. Im większa stawała się obsesja Lucjusza, tym bardziej Draco protestował i tłumaczył niebezpieczeństwa związane z takim działaniem.

Narcyza waha się, ale kontynuuje. 

— Koniec końców — mówi tak cicho, że Harry musi się przysunąć, żeby cokolwiek usłyszeć, — zagroził ojcu, że jeśli nadal będzie planował go użyć, to zgłosi go do Ministerstwa. W konsekwencji… W konsekwencji Draco odebrał mu zmieniacz i dokonał na nim transmutacji, by go ukryć. Wielokrotnie odmawiał wyjawienia ojcu gdzie i czym jest w nowej formie.

Astoria wykonuje nagły ruch, ale Harry uspokaja się widząc, że skrzyżowała po prostu ręce. Wyraz jej twarzy nie zdradza żadnych emocji.

— Co się stało potem? — dopytuje Harry. Narcyza odpowiada z drżeniem ust, ale jej głos jest donośny.

— Potem Draco zniknął.

Tym razem Astoria nie powstrzymuje się przed komentarzem. 

— Jak mogłaś? Umierałam ze zmartwienia! Kiedy Draco zniknął, byłam w koszmarnym stanie, a ty przez cały ten czas wiedziałaś…

— Nie wiedziałam — zaprzecza Narcyza. — Nie wiedziałam dokąd odszedł, gdy zniknął. Myślałam, że może zdecydował się w końcu przenieść na Kretę, ale Lucjusz powiedział, że nie ma go również z nim — podczas opowieści Narcyza ściska naszyjnik tak mocno, że Harry zaczyna się obawiać, że sznur w końcu pęknie, rozsypując perły po całym pokoju. — Potem, trzy miesiące po zniknięciu Draco, Lucjusz napisał w liście, że nasz syn właśnie umówił się z nim na spotkanie. Był zadowolony. Myślał, że Draco zrozumiał swój błąd i postanowił do niego dołączyć.

— Ale ty nie wierzyłaś, że taki był powód ich spotkania — Harry przygląda się jej bardzo uważnie. Kobieta kręci przecząco głową.

— Nie. Miałam… Miałam przeczucie, że Draco zrobi to, co zapowiadał. Że zorganizuje aresztowanie pod pretekstem spotkania.

— Nic o nim nie wiesz — mówi nagle Astoria. — Nie masz pojęcia, co planował.

— Znam Draco lepiej niż ci się wydaje — odpowiada ostro Narcyza. — Wiem, że wasz związek był fikcją, a Draco trwał w nim tylko po to, by mnie zadowolić.

Narcyza odwraca wzrok.

Sekrety i brak komunikacji. Gdyby tylko wszyscy rozmawiali ze sobą bardziej otwarcie…

— Myślę, że wiem co się stało — Harry mówi cicho. — Myślę, że Narcyza ma rację co do celu spotkania. Draco odszedł na trzy miesiące z własnej woli. Po tym czasie postanowił wrócić i wyjawić miejsce pobytu swojego ojca. W dzień jego schwytania, to anonimowy informator odezwał się do naszego biura. Podejrzewam, że Lucjusz domyślił się co planuje Draco i próbował przenieść ich oboje do przeszłości. Niestety, coś poszło nie tak.

Harry nie ma problemu z wyobrażeniem sobie tej sceny. Podczas szarpaniny zmieniacz pękł, wysunął się z trzymającej go dłoni – w efekcie tylko Draco został przetransportowany do przeszłości. W chwili, gdy aurorzy pojawili się na miejscu, w całym tym chaosie, Lucjusz nie zdążył powiedzieć co się stało, zanim został zabity.

— Nie. Merlinie, nie — Astoria jest blada i wygląda na zdruzgotaną. — Nie. Nie. Cały ten czas Draco był uwięziony gdzieś w innym wymiarze… — zaczyna płakać. Wygląda dziwnie – dotychczas Harry znał ją jako zawsze uśmiechniętą i rozpromienioną osobę. Odwraca wzrok i spogląda na drugą kobietę.

Narcyza nie płacze. Utkwiła spojrzenie w płomieniach tańczących za kratą kominka, a jej oczy są suche. Wszystko, czego zawsze pragnęła, to rodzina – w komplecie, bezpieczna. Harry czuje nagły przypływ współczucia.

— Draco mógł gdzieś ukryć zmieniacz będąc w przeszłości. Masz pomysł jakie to mogłoby być miejsce? Ulubiony pokój w Dworze, przestrzeń, w której spędzał dużo czasu?

Narcyza kręci głową. 

— Przykro mi. Nie wiem nawet w co został zmieniony.

Harry przyjmuje wiadomość ze spokojem. Chce powiedzieć coś pozytywnego na koniec spotkania.

Niestety, nie jest w stanie znaleźć choć jednej takiej rzeczy.

***

Kolejny tydzień Harry spędza na przeglądaniu starych dokumentów dotyczących schwytania i śmierci Lucjusza. Czyta je w kółko. Są tam również akta w sprawie śledztwa wszczętego po jego śmierci, razem z raportem koronera, do tego pełna lista ubrań i przedmiotów które Lucjusz miał że sobą w chwili zgonu – szaty, różdżka i niewielka sakiewka galeonów. 

Harry teleportuje się w miejsce obławy i próbuje przywołać zmieniacz zaklęciem. Może Draco go tam zostawił‚ może upuścił go zanim został przeniesiony do innego wymiaru. Hermiona przekonywała Harry’ego, że to całkiem możliwy scenariusz, choć on sam szczerze w to wątpił.

Mimo to, Harry szuka.

***

Zima powoli ustępuje wiośnie. Ginny przysyła Harry’emu pocztówkę z Francji, którą odwiedziła, by podpatrzeć francuską reprezentację i ich styl gry. Niedługo później dociera też list. Kupiła mieszkanie bliżej centrum Londynu.

Byłbyś w szoku (a może nie?), gdybyś dowiedział się ile zarabiają gracze w narodowych zespołach. Jestem w bardzo dobrej sytuacji finansowej, więc jeśli masz ochotę wrócić do mieszkania w Westminster, to nie mam z tym problemu. Nie będzie mi też przeszkadzać, jeśli postanowisz go nie sprzedawać. Wydaje mi się, że powinniśmy spisać umowę darowizny, chyba, że wolisz zostać przy współwłasności. Ponoć rynek wynajmu jest aktualnie stabilny.

Świetnie się składa – Harry ma wrażenie, że nadużywa gościnności Hermiony i Rona, choć w życiu nie powiedziałby im tego wprost. Wyobraża sobie oburzenie swoich przyjaciół w odpowiedzi na taką sugestię. Tak czy inaczej, mieszka u nich od świąt, a jest już marzec.

Wraca więc do apartamentu, po licznych zapewnienach, że tak, owszem, naprawdę tego chce, że po prostu potrzebuje trochę przestrzeni. Po raz pierwszy w życiu cieszy się z tego, że ani on, ani Ginny, właściwie nigdy nie wprowadzili się tam porządnie. Nie ma tam ani specjalnych wspomnień, ani rzeczy, które musiałby chować lub zwracać. Mieszkanie jest dokładnie tak samo puste i bez charakteru, jak zawsze. Idealne miejsce na tymczasowy przystanek, dopóki nie znajdzie prawdziwego domu. Domu, o którym zawsze marzył, którego szuka odkąd pamięta.

„Ładny widok, ale to nie jesteś ty, Potter. To nic nie znaczy. Betonowe pudło w chmurach. Ty potrzebujesz czegoś prawdziwego”.

Pierwszego wieczora po przeprowadzce, Harry staje przy kuchennym blacie. Pamięta, jak Draco stał dokładnie w tym samym miejscu, z twarzą oświetloną lampkami maleńkiej choinki.

— Przepraszam — mówi, a jego głos odbija się echem od pustych ścian i wypolerowanych podłóg. Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam.

Jego ton brzmi niebezpiecznie podobnie do dźwięku porażki.


	10. Chapter 10

Pod koniec kwietnia przychodzi list od Narcyzy.

„Nic nie znalazłam”.

Przetrzepanie całego Dworu od stóp do głów w poszukiwaniu zmieniacza czasu, przejrzenie każdej szuflady, sprawdzenie każdego zakamarka, zajęło jej trzy miesiące. Jeśli Draco miał go ze sobą, to na pewno ukryłby go gdzieś w domu. 

Albo w Renault Mégane. Choć Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że samochód najprawdopodobniej nie istniał w czasie, do którego przeniósł się Draco, i tak szuka we wszystkich możliwych miejscach. Nie znajduje nic. Oczywiście, zmieniacz musiał zostać schowany w trudno dostępnym i bezpiecznym miejscu, ale Draco nie zostawiłby ich bez wskazówek.

Hermiona informuje Harry’ego, że skończyła dopinać ostatnie detale dotyczące wyciągnięcia Draco z pułapki. „Ekstrakcji”, jak nazwała ten proces. Jego opis brzmi jak coś bardzo skomplikowanego, wymagającego olbrzymich nakładów zaawansowanej magii. Hermiona rozpisała wszystko bardzo dokładnie i metodycznie, jak przepis. Zapewniła go, że specjalny zespół niewymownych jest gotowy do działania w każdej chwili.

Jedyne co ich zatrzymuje, to brak zmieniacza czasu.

Paradoksalnie, świadomość, że rozwiązanie jest w zasięgu ręki, utrudnia zamiast ułatwiać. Zaginiony element w puzzlowej układance.

Harry często wyrusza na samotne przejażdżki samochodem. Wyznacza trasy wijące się wzdłuż wybrzeża, mija miasta, których panoramy odznaczają się prostymi liniami na tle nieba, przecina w pół łagodne wzniesienia wiejskich krajobrazów. Po prostu jeździ.

Jakby czegoś szukał.

Nie umyka mu przypadkowa ironia całej sytuacji, powtarzalność wydarzeń nakładających się na siebie w kolejnych cyklach. _In inceptum finis est_ , myśli gorzko.

Koniec jest na początku.

***

Drugiego maja, w ósmą rocznicę Bitwy o Hogwart, Harry znajduje zmieniacz czasu.

Olśnienie spływa na niego dzień wcześniej – początek maja, przyjemnie wiosenna pogoda z delikatną zapowiedzią zbliżającego się lata. Harry czuje je w oddali, jak łunę ognia na horyzoncie. Wysoko, w gałęziach drzew, wiatr mierzwi liście ciepłym powiewem. W takich okolicznościach wycieczka do Kornwalii okazuje się wspaniałym pomysłem. Helston wygląda dużo przyjaźniej w miękkim blasku wiosennej aury, a wybrzeże jest delikatniejsze niż poprzednio – fale nie walą wściekle, raczej wesoło chlupoczą o podstawę klifów. Para młodych ludzi robi zdjęcia latarni morskiej, podczas gdy ich dzieci zanoszą się śmiechem, ganiając w kółko.

Kółko.

Spaceruje południowo-zachodnią ścieżką przybrzeżną. Może powinien iść przed siebie bez końca, aż w końcu wróci tutaj, tu, gdzie zaczął? Chodząc w kółko, znacząc bezsensowne trasy.

_Pamiętasz, kiedy mieliśmy jedenaście lat?_

Znajomy ból kłuje prosto w serce. Nostalgia zawarta w pytaniu jest bardzo znajoma – być z powrotem tam, gdzie największym zmartwieniem była nieodrobiona praca domowa, gdzie najokrutniejszą zbrodnią dokonaną przez Draco było rzucenie w powietrze przypominajki. 

Srebrny znicz.

Harry zatrzymuje się w pół kroku. W oddali nadal słychać dziecięcy śmiech, choć z tej odległości bliżej mu teraz do łagodnego dźwięku morskich fal. 

Droga do Londynu zabiera pięć godzin, z których Harry nie pamięta ani jednej.

***

„Lubił to srebrne zapięcie w kształcie znicza. Mówił, że to prezent od ojca“.

Oczywiście, że chodziło właśnie o to. Z tej perspektywy zaszyfrowane znaczenie przekazane Narcyzie wydaje się śmiesznie proste.

„Harry, czy wiesz czemu lubił tę spinkę? Lubił okręgi“.

To jasne jak słońce. Koniec jest na początku. Zmieniacz czasu.

Po wejściu do biura, Harry natychmiast wyciąga z szuflady dotychczasowe akta sprawy. Zdjęcie Draco, które Narcyza wręczyła mu wiele miesięcy temu – Draco patrzy prosto w oczy Harry’ego z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, bez mrugania i odwracania wzroku. Srebrny znicz jest wpięty w jego szatę.

Przez cały ten czas rozwiązanie było tutaj, pod samym nosem.

Gdzie jest teraz, gdzie zostawił go Draco? Przeszukali cały dwór, w tym wszystkie miejsca, które były dla niego ważne…

Koniec jest na początku.

Serce wali mu w tempie galopującego testrala. Zmusza się do zachowania względnego spokoju i kieruje się do atrium budynku. Gdy tylko nadchodzi jego kolej, wchodzi do kominka z garścią proszku i okrzykiem na ustach.

— Ulica Pokątna!

***

Delikatne pohukiwania sów i charakterystyczny zapach żywych stworzeń unoszący się w powietrzu. Szelest skrzydeł, skrzypnięcie nagrzanego słońcem drewna. Zapach trocin i mieszkających wśród nich, śpiących w klatkach myszy. Sklep jest nieco schowany, usytuowany na uboczu, przez co panuje w nim półmrok. W górze, na żerdziach, siedzą sowy, a ściany aż po sufit zapełniają półki z artykułami dla zwierząt.

Na widok Harry’ego sprzedawca robi zszokowaną minę, a po chwili rozpromienia się.

— Harry Potter! — wita go. — Cóż za zaszczyt!

W pośpiechu Harry zapomniał o kamuflażu, ale na to jest już za późno. Nie dba o to.

_Gdzie?_

— Przepraszam pana, ale muszę czegoś poszukać — rzuca naprędce zdezorientowanemu mężczyźnie.

Draco wrócił w to miejsce. Dziesięć, piętnaście, dwadzieścia lat temu, nie wiadomo. Ale na pewno był tutaj i ukrył gdzieś srebrne zapięcie. W bezpiecznym, ale dostępnym miejscu.

— _Accio_ zmieniacz czasu!

Oczy sklepikarza wyglądają jak dwa spodki. 

— W moim sklepie jest jakiś zmieniacz czasu?

Harry rozgląda się wokół, w poszukiwaniu jakiejkolwiek wskazówki. _Draco, pomóż mi, daj mi cokolwiek, wspomnienie, proszę…_

Przy drzwiach dźwięczy dzwonek, a Harry odwraca się, instynktownie spodziewając się zobaczyć przekraczającego próg Draco. Za chwilę powiedziałby: „Potrzebuję sowy. Prędkość jest drugorzędna w stosunku do dokładności”.

— Prędkość jest drugorzędna w stosunku do dokładności — powtarza na głos, próbując uruchomić jakieś połączenie, reakcję łańcuchową skojarzeń. Cokolwiek.

— Myślałem, że szuka pan zmieniacza czasu? — sprzedawca jest kompletnie zagubiony. — Eee… Nasze puchacze mają bardzo dobrą orientację w terenie… Doskonale wiedzą dokąd zmierzają, chociaż nie zawsze wracają do domu. Są dość ciężkie do opanowania — mężczyzna śmieje się nerwowo.

 _Odchodzenie jest proste. Powrót do domu jest trudny_.

— Gdzie pan ma te puchacze?

— Zawsze trzymamy je w kącie, na samym końcu. Potrafią być mocno terytorialne, więc staramy się separować je od reszty ptaków. 

Harry nie przerywa słowotoku mężczyzny, gdy ten prowadzi go we wskazany róg pomieszczenia. Sowy siedzą na drewnianych belkach, mrugając zaspanymi oczami na widok przechodzącego wzdłuż ich enklawy Harry’ego.

Tutaj. Na spodzie jednej z żerdzi, ktoś wyrył w drewnie maleńkie cyfry.

Współrzędne geograficzne.

***

Tego samego wieczoru, Harry wysyła sowę do profesor McGonagall z wytłumaczeniem całej sytuacji. Oczekiwanie na odpowiedź wlecze się długimi godzinami. Wreszcie, późnym popołudniem następnego dnia, przychodzi list. Harry natychmiast wyrusza do Hogsmeade. Wita go tam Hagrid, krzepki i pełny energii jak zawsze, witając się raz po raz z kolejnymi mieszkańcami wioski.

— Everill, ‘bry! — woła na widok mężczyzny niosącego dębową beczułkę na ramieniu. 

— Dobry, dobry! — odkrzykuje Everill i znika w Trzech Miotłach. Wszystko jest dokładnie takie samo. Złote litery nad wejściem do Mioteł, czekoladowa fontanna w witrynie Miodowego Królestwa, ten sam szyld pod Świńskim Łbem. Trafili na dzień wizyty uczniów – mimo zachodzącego już powoli słońca, spotykają kilkoro z nich spacerujących jeszcze po wąskich uliczkach.

— Chodźmy do Wrzeszczącej Chaty! — pokrzykuje jeden z nich. — Podobno tam straszy!

Tak, myśli Harry. Wszystko jest dokładnie takie samo.

Spacer do zamku jest dużo krótszy, niż go pamięta. Obserwuje rosnącą sylwetkę Hogwartu, podczas gdy Hagrid radośnie opowiada o roju wampiroszerszeni, które udało mu się wyhodować. Hogwart, pierwszy dom. Część jego serca zawsze będzie należeć do tego miejsca, w którym żył, i w którym umarł. Pamięta, jak Hagrid niósł go z lasu w ramionach jak dziecko… Zerka z uśmiechem na kroczącego beztrosko olbrzyma.

Koniec jest na początku.

To ważne – to, że Draco przyprowadził go do Hogwartu. Do domu.

Po wejściu na teren zamku, Hagrid zatrzymuje się, żeby sprawdzić współrzędne spisane przez Harry’ego na kawałku pergaminu w pośpiechu. On jednak bez wahania kieruje się prosto w stronę boiska do quidditcha. 

— Skąd wiedziałeś, co? — Hagrid podąża za nim. — Prawie trafiłeś! — stuka w pergamin i wyciąga z kieszeni niewielkie miedziane urządzenie przypominające z wyglądu kompas.

Harry spogląda w kolorowe od zachodu słońca niebo, które kiedyś przecięła w poprzek spadająca na ziemię przypominajka. Jeśli zmruży oczy, może dostrzeże dwie postaci goniące za sobą na miotłach.

_Jak bieganie w powietrzu…_

Uśmiecha się do siebie. Hagrid wydeptuje w boisku zygzaki i pętle, mrucząc coś pod nosem. W końcu zatrzymuje się nieopodal Harry’ego i wskazuje konkretny fragment na ziemi.

— Proszę cię bardzo — mówi, a Harry podchodzi bliżej.

— Tutaj?

— No, zgodnie z tym, co mówi to — potrząsa miedzianym kompasem. 

Harry kieruje różdżkę ku miękkiej od deszczu ziemi. Mimo ustalenia sprawy listownie, ma wciąż poczucie, że za chwilę w oddali pojawi się krocząca gniewnym krokiem McGonagall, żeby odjąć Gryffindorowi dwadzieścia punktów za niszczenie nawierzchni. W rzeczywistości nikogo tam nie ma – tylko on i Hagrid w ostatnim świetle kończącego się dnia. Bierze głęboki wdech.

— _Defodio._

Skrawek ziemi sam wycina się równo z otoczenia. 

Chwilę później, w wyrwie po zaklęciu migocze srebrny przebłysk.

***

Zapięcie ląduje na środku stołu. Hermiona wpatruje się w nie z szeroko otwartymi oczami.

— Nie wierzę, że go znalazłeś.

Są w kuchni u nich w domu. Ron siada naprzeciwko Harry’ego z kubkiem gorącej herbaty w dłoni.

— Jak? — pyta.

— Znalazłem współrzędne geograficzne wystrugane pod jedną z żerdzi w sklepie Eeylopa.

Ron wgapia się w niego z dość głupim wyrazem twarzy. 

— Okej — mówi w końcu, — cofam wszystko, co mówiłem, wątpiąc w twoje umiejętności dochodzeniowe.

— Uda się nam, prawda? — Harry szuka zapewnienia. — Uratujemy go, przyprowadzimy go z powrotem?

— Myślę, że… — Hermiona stuka różdżką w srebrną spinkę, która natychmiast transformuje się w zmieniacz czasu. — Merlinie — szepcze. — Ostatni istniejący zmieniacz. Ciekawe, czy…

— Hermiona, skup się — popędza ją Harry. To nie czas na naukowe badania. — Czy jesteśmy w stanie uratować Draco?

Hermiona patrzy na niego w rozkojarzeniu. 

— Co? Ach, tak. Spróbujemy. Ale ten rodzaj magii jest bardzo skomplikowany, wszystkie zaklęcia zajmą kilka dni. Harry, musisz zrozumieć, że co do niczego nie mamy pewności. Po pierwsze, nie wiadomo, czy uda się go sprowadzić z powrotem. To bardzo niestabilna magia. Może mieć dla Malfoya negatywne skutki uboczne. Po drugie… Nawet, jeśli się uda, to nie wiemy gdzie się pojawi. Na Dworze, gdzieś w Londynie, może zupełnie gdzieś indziej.

— To nie ma znaczenia, najważniejsze, że będzie tu, w swoim czasie.

— No cóż — Hermiona sięga po zmieniacz i chowa go do kieszeni. — Powiadomię Niewymownych i skontaktuję się z tobą, kiedy skończą odprawiać wszystkie zaklęcia.

Harry chce coś powiedzieć, ale Hermiona jest szybsza.

— Nie, nie możesz pomóc. To niezwykle skomplikowane czary, tylko byś utrudnił cały proces.

Harry zamyka usta.

***

Trzy dni później, Hermiona odzywa się do Harry’ego. Pojawia się w jego kominku późno w nocy i wygląda na mocno zmęczoną.

— Udało się. 

— Co? — Harry robił właśnie herbatę i prawie upuścił na siebie kubek z wrzątkiem. 

— Proces ekstracji. Udało się.

Harry nie wie co zrobić. Chce się uśmiechnąć, chce się śmiać, płakać z ulgi. Zamiast tego przytula mocno Hermionę.

— Dziękuję.

— Nie dziękuj mi, to wszystko zasługa twojego dochodzenia — mówi ciepło.

— Draco wrócił?

— Tak zakładam. Zaklęcia wskazują, że doszło do pełnej ekstrakcji.

— Gdzie się pojawił?

— Tego nie wiem. Ale jestem pewna, że pojawi się w Dworze lada chwila. Narcyza na pewno da ci znać, prawda?

Harry kiwa głową, a kiedy Hermiona wraca do domu, nie idzie spać, czekając na połączenie przez sieć Fiuu z Narcyzą. Może sowę od Astorii.

Nic się nie dzieje.

***

Mija tydzień.

Harry czuje się, jakby ktoś powoli, ale nieustępliwie, coraz mocniej zaciskał wokół jego serca żelazną obręcz, dusząc go bez przerwy i chwili wytchnienia. Nie potrafi się skupić w pracy. Próbuje jeździć samochodem, ale nawet to nie pomaga, straciło sens.

Przestał szukać.

Pamięta swoją ostatnią rozmowę z Draco.

„Najgorsze, że nie jestem pewny, czy chcę wrócić”. 

Dociera do niego, że to naprawdę jest najgorsze – Draco może być wszędzie i może wcale nie chce wracać. Harry może próbować w nieskończoność, ale nie ma szans. Draco musi sam chcieć wrócić do domu.

Tej nocy stoi na balkonie i słucha, jak ktoś na dole gwiżdże znajomą melodię. Jest tak wściekły na Draco, że ma ochotę płakać.

Ale nie płacze.

***

Następnego dnia Harry bierze w pracy urlop chorobowy – to na tyle nietypowe, że nawet Holdsworth zdaje się być zaniepokojona i życzy mu szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia.

Wsiada do samochodu i wyrusza w trzygodzinną podróż do Doliny Godryka. Nie przeszkadza mu perspektywa długiej jazdy, czas i przestrzeń są w tym momencie kompletnie relatywne. Po drodze mija kilka domów na sprzedaż. Trafia na piękną chatkę na skraju wioski, ale nie ma w niej niczego, co chwytałoby go za serce. Wie, że kiedy zobaczy swój dom, poczuje to od razu.

Droga powrotna zajmuje sporo czasu – gdy dociera na miejsce, jest już po dziewiętnastej. Parkuje samochód i powoli wchodzi po schodach, walcząc ze ścinającym go z nóg zmęczeniem. Witają go ciemne mieszkanie i widok rozpościerający się zza rozsuniętych zasłon. Jeśli po wyprowadzce zdarzy mu się tęsknić za czymkolwiek związanym z apartamentem, to będzie to widok przejeżdżających pociągów.

Z drugiej strony – kochał je tylko dlatego, że zmierzały dokądś.

Ktoś puka do mieszkania. Zapewne Ron wpada z wizytą, chcąc sprawdzić jak Harry się czuje. Może jest z nim też Hermiona, z obowiązkowym zmartwieniem wypisanym na twarzy.

Otwiera drzwi.

Za progiem stoi Draco.

Harry traci na chwilę oddech. Nie wie co ma myśleć ani czuć. Chce być zły, chce żądać wyjaśnień, zadać tysiące pytań. Spytać Draco _dlaczego_.

Zamiast tego, stoi w drzwiach z jedną dłonią wciąż spoczywającą na klamce. Widzi wycieńczenie na twarzy Draco, jego niezdrowo chude ramiona i po prostu robi krok w tył, pozwalając mu wejść do środka. Draco chce coś powiedzieć, ale Harry zaczyna pierwszy.

— Nie musisz nic tłumaczyć.

— Nie miałem takiego zamiaru — odpowiada Draco. Jego głos jest nieco zachrypnięty, ale Harry i tak czuje ulgę.

— Dobrze.

Draco wchodzi do środka, a Harry zamyka drzwi i… Nie wie co dalej. To aż zabawne, jak bardzo boi się powiedzieć cokolwiek ze strachu, że niechcący wszystko zepsuje, że jedno źle dobrane słowo zawróci Draco z powrotem za próg. Potrzebuje wyjaśnień i odpowiedzi, oczywiście, ale nie teraz. Wszystko w swoim czasie. Jego gość wygląda na tak zmęczonego, że Harry po prostu milczy i czeka.

Draco stoi na środku mieszkania. 

— Jest dokładnie takie samo — mówi, rozglądając się.

— Co jest takie samo?

— To mieszkanie. Byłem ciekawy, czy będzie się różnić od tego, jak wyglądało podczas moich wcześniejszych wizyt.

„Wcześniejszych wizyt”. Czy to zaproszenie do rozmowy o tych trzech latach, o tym, jak Draco żył uwięziony w przeszłości, o wszystkim, co się wydarzyło?

Nie.

— Zaraz wracam.

Potrzebuje chwili, żeby wziąć się w garść, zebrać myśli bez spojrzenia Draco na sobie.

Draco marszczy brwi. 

— Wyślesz list do mojej matki? Albo do Astorii?

— Nie. Chyba, że tego chcesz.

— Jeszcze nie teraz.

Harry kiwa głową i idzie do sypialni. Przygryza intensywnie dolną wargę i czuje w ustach krew. Siada na skraju łóżka i chowa głowę w dłoniach, zasłaniając oczy, dociskając ręce tak mocno, aż widzi rozbłyski, jak małe wyładowania elektryczne. Wciąż czuje złość, ale teraz tonie ona w olbrzymiej fali smutku, dezorientacji i zmartwienia zmieszanego z niepokojem. Wszystko to miesza się, wywołując lekką panikę zabarwioną kroplą ulgi i szczyptą radości. Bierze głęboki wdech i wstaje, próbując wykorzystać ostatni moment na uspokojenie się przed powrotem do kuchni. Widzi, że Draco zrobił sobie herbatę i dodaje mu to nieco pewności.

Znów uderza go, jak bardzo Draco jest zmęczony. Skoro nie planuje odzywać się do swojej matki ani byłej żony, to najprawdopodobniej zostanie tu na noc.

— Przygotuję ci łóżko w pokoju gościnnym — mówi i momentalnie się spina – może jednak się pomylił, może Draco planuje iść jeszcze dziś? Otrzymuje jednak potwierdzenie w postaci skinienia głowy, znika więc z powrotem w pokoju i wyciąga z komody czystą pościel. Pomieszczenie jest niewielkie, znajdują się w nim tylko pojedyncze łóżko, szafka nocna do kompletu i komoda, która służy głównie za miejsce do przechowywania kołdry. Jedna szuflada jest po brzegi zawalona starym sprzętem do quidditcha, o którym Ginny ewidentnie zapomniała. Mimo wszystko Harry ma przeczucie, że Draco nie będzie specjalnie narzekać.

Draco nie narzeka. Wchodzi do pokoju, rozgląda się chwilę, stawia szklankę z wodą na komodzie i siada na łóżku. Harry bierze to za sygnał, żeby zostawić go samego.

— Daj znać, jeśli będziesz czegoś potrzebować — mówi i żałuje, że gdy on szykował pokój, Draco nie zajrzał w międzyczasie do spiżarni. Wygląda, jakby potrzebował porządnego posiłku.

Kolejne skinienie głowy. Harry waha się chwilę i wychodzi. Zamyka za sobą drzwi, gasi światła w kuchni i kładzie się do łóżka.

Nie może zasnąć.

Kręci się z boku na bok próbując pojąć fakt, że Draco naprawdę jest tutaj. Tutaj, w tym samym mieszkaniu co on, kilka kroków od niego, za ścianą. Część jego świadomości cały czas jest przekonana, że to sen. Zwykły sen, a kiedy obudzi się rano, jego tu nie będzie.

Ile razy wyobrażał sobie, że Draco wraca do domu?

_Do domu._

Wszystko było dużo prostsze, kiedy Draco był po prostu samolubnym, złośliwym nastolatkiem ze wspomnień. Kiedy Harry, widząc nagłówek o jego zaginięciu, był w stanie zwyczajnie wyrzucić gazetę. Kiedy nadal kochał Ginny, cała kariera była jeszcze przed nim, a Draco Malfoy był drobnym przypisem na marginesie jego życia.

Teraz…

Wszystko się posypało.

Teraz walczy z poważnymi wątpliwościami dotyczącymi swojej drogi zawodowej. Zdążył oddalić się od Ginny tak bardzo, że siedem wspólnych lat rozpadło się jak pokruszone skały lecące z klifu wprost do morza i…

Wszystkie noce spędzone na jeździe samochodem. Wspomnienia zalewają go kolejnymi falami – dzwonek nad wejściem do sklepu, „prędkość jest drugorzędna w stosunku do dokładności”, tocząca się po podłodze obrączka. Pierwszy raz, gdy zobaczył Renault Mégane, „jaki to ma sens, siedzieć w pudełku, zmierzać tylko tam, gdzie prowadzi cię ktoś inny”, połacie pól zlewające się w jedną złotą nić splecioną letnim słońcem. Długie noce spędzone na studiowaniu starych notatek z czasów Hogwartu, „zaklęcie nie działa rzucone na samego siebie”. Wybrzeże Kornwalii wyrasta u jego stóp w powitaniu, jak duch, z melodią gwizdaną przez wiatr przeciskający się przez szczeliny, wiejący na południe poprzez szerokie drogi, skrzypiący łańcuchami huśtawek na pustych placach zabaw.

Gdzieś po drodze stąd do najbardziej wysuniętej na południe części Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzieś pomiędzy teraźniejszością a przeszłością, pomiędzy „potrzebuję sowy” a „pamiętasz, kiedy mieliśmy jedenaście lat” – pomiędzy staniem w miejscu, a biegiem w powietrzu – Harry zaczął czuć coś do Draco. Sympatię, może nawet coś więcej?

To oszałamiające, przygniatające odkrycie, ale jest już za późno na odwrót. Nawet teraz słyszy w głowie jego głos. Szepcze do niego, cicho jak padający śnieg.

_Odchodzenie jest proste. Powrót do domu jest trudny._

Może dom nie jest wcale miejscem.

Może dom jest osobą.

***

Harry budzi się w panice, że właśnie spóźnia się do pracy. Dopiero po chwili przypomina sobie, że przecież jest sobota. Z kuchni woła go głos. Hermiona. Musiała wejść przez kominek.

— Poczekaj chwilę — odpowiada i szybko zakłada leżące pod ręką wczorajsze ubranie. Wskakuje w pośpiechu do kuchni, zakładając w biegu drugą skarpetkę. Hermiona buszuje po szafkach kuchennych w poszukiwaniu herbaty.

— Dopiero wstałeś? Już prawie południe! Ron powiedział mi, że nie było cię wczoraj w pracy. Choroba to ostatnie czego teraz potrzebujesz. Jesteś koszmarnie zestresowany, wiem, że sytuacja ze sprawą Malfoya mocno cię męczy…

Harry zamiera i dziękuje Merlinowi, że Hermiona stoi do niego tyłem. Nie wie czemu, ale ma poczucie, że to za wcześnie na dzielenie się informacją na temat tego, jak wygląda sytuacja. Draco nie pozostawił wątpliwości, że nie chce powiadamiać nikogo o swoim powrocie, a Harry musi niechętnie przyznać sam przed sobą, że czuje pewien instynkt obronny w całej sprawie. Jeśli Draco nie ma ochoty, żeby ktokolwiek o nim wiedział, to tak właśnie będzie.

— …ale naprawdę musisz spróbować skupić się na innych rzeczach — Hermiona zdejmuje z półki dwa kubki i stuka różdżką w dzbanek, podgrzewając wodę. — Harry, wiem, że to nie jest coś, co chcesz teraz słyszeć, ale… — spogląda na niego ze współczuciem. — Czasem, nawet jeśli zrobiłeś wszystko co w twojej mocy, coś może nie wyjść. Czasem musisz po prostu odpuścić.

— Wiem — odpowiada, a Hermiona patrzy na niego zdziwiona.

— Wiesz? — dopytuje, poprawiając bezwiednie torebki z herbatą. — Wiem, że ta sprawa stała się dla ciebie trochę jak obsesja, a my wszyscy widzimy, że odbiło się to na twoim samopoczuciu. Obiecaj mi po prostu, że trochę odpoczniesz, dobrze?

— Jasne.

Hermiona unosi brew.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— W najlepszym — Harry próbuje się uśmiechnąć. — Gdzie jest Ron?

— Obiecał Molly pomoc przy sprzątaniu szopy na miotły. O właśnie, to drugi powód mojej wizyty! Ginny wspominała, że zostawiła tu swój stary sprzęt do quidditcha, a ja obiecałam, że go odbiorę — odstawia kubek na blat i kieruje się w stronę pokoju gościnnego, zanim Harry wydusza z siebie choćby słowo.

— Nie! — protestuje w momencie, kiedy Hermiona otwiera drzwi i wchodzi do środka.

— Ponoć wszystko jest w komodzie — ton jej głosu jest zupełnie zwyczajny. Harry dogania ją i zagląda do pomieszczenia.

Pusto. Łóżko jest równo i dokładnie pościelone, a na szafce nocnej zalega cienka warstwa kurzu. Hermiona przegląda szuflady.

— O, są! — zaczyna stukać różdżką w poszczególne przedmioty, kurcząc je do niewielkich, wygodnych do transportu rozmiarów. — No dobrze, będę się zbierać — informuje, gdy kończy zmniejszać ostatnią rzecz. — Chciałam wpaść i upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale muszę lecieć – umówiłam się z Ronem, że wpadnę do Nory na lunch. Oczywiście też jesteś zaproszony, jeśli masz ochotę — dodaje na końcu i czeka na odpowiedź od zdezorientowanego Harry’ego.

— Nie, ja…

— Potrzebujesz trochę czasu dla siebie? — kończy za niego. — Nie ma sprawy, rozumiem to. Proszę cię tylko… Dbaj o siebie.

Hermiona wychodzi z sypialni. Harry zostaje jak wmurowany w ziemię, wpatrując się w białe ściany i przykurzone meble. Ledwo dociera do niego, że Hermiona nadal coś mówi, a kiedy i on wychodzi w końcu z pokoju, ona rzuca mu przed wyjściem długie, podejrzliwe spojrzenie.

— Widzę, że nadal się o niego martwisz — mówi z oskarżycielską nutą. — Wyglądasz okropnie. Proszę cię, obiecaj mi, że postarasz się odpocząć i wyłączyć, dobrze? Zadbaj o siebie. Wybierz się na przejażdżkę, ostatnio bardzo to lubisz. I wiem, że to bardzo „niemęskie“, ale błagam cię, jeśli poczujesz taką potrzebę, to po prostu porozmawiaj z nami.

Ściska go na pożegnanie i znika w kominku. Harry zostaje sam w mieszkaniu, otoczony falującymi kręgami ciszy jak tafla jeziora w miejscu, gdzie jej powierzchnię przeciął wrzucony z pluskiem kamyk.

Sięga po kartę do Renault, której miejsce znajduje się na kuchennym blacie. Karta zniknęła. 

***

Otwiera drzwi prowadzące do garażu podziemnego. Wczesnopopołudniowa pora i przyjemnie ciepła pogoda sprawiły, że większość mieszkańców wybrała się samochodami poza miasto. Parking jest niemal całkiem pusty.

Renault Mégane stoi na swoim miejscu.

Będąc nieco bliżej, Harry widzi sylwetkę postaci siedzącej na miejscu kierowcy. W końcu dociera do auta. Kładzie dłoń na klamce i otwiera drzwi, po czym waha się chwilę. Ostatecznie siada na miejscu pasażera.

Draco patrzy na wprost, jakby zamiast betonowej ściany rozpościerała się przed nim szeroka trasa. Jego ręce spoczywają na kierownicy, a on sam nic nie mówi. Harry pozwala ciszy spokojnie zawisnąć w powietrzu. To dziwne uczucie, siedzieć jako pasażer po tylu miesiącach za kółkiem.

Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że Draco nie odezwie się pierwszy. Zawsze opanowany, mający wszystko pod kontrolą. Jedyny raz, gdy otworzył przed Harrym serce i umysł, to moment, w którym myślał, że przepada, znika na zawsze uwięziony w przeszłości. Harry musi dobrać słowa z wielką precyzją, inaczej wszystko między nimi roztrzaska się jak tafla szkła, odsyłając Draco z powrotem gdzieś w dal, tym razem na dobre.

— Możemy jechać gdziekolwiek.

Wie, że trafił. Usta Draco drgają, choć ledwo widocznie. Gdyby mocno się przyjrzeć, można by w nich dostrzec zalążek uśmiechu.

— Gdziekolwiek?

— Gdziekolwiek.

Chwila milczenia, głęboki wdech Draco, odgłos odpalanego silnika. Nagły warkot zapiera mu dech. Harry chce coś powiedzieć, ale zdaje sobie sprawę, że ta chwila nie należy do niego. Draco ustawia lusterka. 

— Widzę, że sporo tu poprzestawiałeś, Potter — mówi chłodno, ale Harry zupełnie się tym nie przejmuje. Widzi, jak drżą mu ręce, gdy próbuje ukryć zdenerwowanie patrząc na wskaźnik benzyny, sprawdzając pasy, poprawiając uchwyt na kierownicy.

W końcu odciąga hamulec.

 _Dalej_ , chce powiedzieć Harry, _ruszaj_ , ale znów się powstrzymuje. 

Draco wrzuca wsteczny bieg i zerka kontrolnie w lusterko wsteczne – gest jest tak znajomy, że Harry musi odwrócić głowę, by ukryć uśmiech.

„Jesteśmy coraz bliżej, czy coraz bardziej się gubimy?”

Harry dochodzi do wniosku, że to nie ma znaczenia.

***

Draco prowadzi.

Podczas jazdy jest aż niepokojąco pewny siebie i zdecydowany. Kiedy widzi żółte światło – dociska gaz, kiedy wchodzi w zakręt – niemal wcale nie zwalnia, a gdy zatrzymuje się na światłach – zostawia minimalny odstęp za samochodem przed nimi. Cały czas jedzie równo z maksymalną dozwoloną prędkością, nigdy nie wykonuje nagłych manewrów, a gdy zdarzy się, że wyjedzie przed nich inny kierowca, po prostu płynnie zjeżdża nieco w prawo i delikatnie odpuszcza pedał gazu.

Harry siedzi wciśnięty w fotel. Wbija zbielałe palce w siedzenie i mocno przygryza wargę, próbując powstrzymać się przed panicznymi uwagami. _Ostrożnie, uważaj, może ja poprowadzę._

— Przestań panikować, Potter.

— Nie panikuję… — przez moment waży słowa. — Ale ostatni raz prowadziłeś trzy lata temu, może powinieneś… Samochód przed nami zwalnia, uważaj! 

— Widzę — Draco zwalnia i zatrzymuje się gładko na czerwonym swietle.

— Mamy szczęście, że w niego nie wjechaliśmy.

— To nie szczęście, tylko precyzja. Doskonale wiem kiedy się zatrzymać, jak bardzo zwolnić, kiedy wejść w zakręt. Nie myl pewności siebie z brawurą.

Harry z poczuciem lekkiej rezygnacji odkrywa, że Draco najbardziej intryguje go właśnie wtedy, gdy wygłasza tego rodzaju wykłady – kiedy spokój w głosie przełamuje pasja płonąca w jego oczach. Odwraca wzrok. Po dłuższej chwili, Draco, wciąż patrząc na drogę, otwiera schowek i wręcza mu atlas.

— Co? — Harry przez chwilę nie rozumie co się dzieje.

— Znajdź jakieś miejsce.

— Gdzie?

— Gdziekolwiek. Wskaż punkt na mapie, a ja nas tam zabiorę.

Otwiera atlas na losowej stronie. 

— Jedziemy do Sutton-on-Sea — oznajmia i wraca parę stron wcześniej, do mapy Londynu, szukając najlepszej trasy prowadzącej ich do celu.

_Wskaż mi._

***

Mkną trasą A120. Zarys wysokich budynków Londynu odbijający się we wstecznym lusterku odcina się na tle jasnobłękitnego nieba. Dookoła wyrasta krajobraz przedmieść, gdy wjeżdżają na trasę w piękny, wiosenny dzień. W końcu przedmieścia zmieniają się w delikatne doliny i okrągłe wzgórza. Harry śledzi palcem na mapie mijane rzeki i rozwidlenia.

Zatrzymują się na stacji w Huntingdon, żeby zatankować i odetchnąć chwilę. Draco opiera się o bok samochodu i patrzy w niebo. Harry spogląda na znak informacyjny głoszący, że Huntingdon jest miejscem narodzin Olivera Cromwella.

— To ciekawa koncepcja — mówi Draco, — promować swoje miasto jako miejsce narodzin dyktatora.

— Niektórzy uznają go za bohatera — odpowiada Harry, wciąż patrząc na znak. — Mówi się, że kto dla jednych jest terrorystą, dla innych jest bojownikiem o wolność. 

Wsiadają z powrotem do samochodu. Harry obserwuje przewijający się przed oczami krajobraz, który przywodzi mu na myśl liczne odwiedziny we wspomnieniach. Otoczenie, które pojawia się wokół niego, by za moment zniknąć, ustępując kolejnym widokom. Sceny i obrazy wynurzają się i odpływają, jak fale rozbijające się o brzeg.

Harry zasypia gdzieś pomiędzy Algarkirk a Wyberton, chwilę po tym, jak przekraczają rzekę.

Rzeka i niebo, myśli tuż przed utratą świadomości. Nieskończony krąg.

_In inceptum finis est._


	11. Chapter 11

Wybrzeże Sutton-on-Sea jest całkiem płaskie, tak inne od nierównych kornwalijskich klifów. Białe żagle łódek sunących po tafli wody ścigają się na horyzoncie jak latawce. Plaża rozciąga się szeroko, a im bliżej linii brzegu, tym bardziej drobny piasek ustępuje grubym ziarnom przypominającym brązowy cukier. 

Harry i Draco siedzą na falochronie i obserwują jachty. Harry dostrzega fragment drewna wystający nierówno znad poziomu piasku i sugeruje, że to wrak statku. Draco nie jest przekonany i zaprzecza jego teorii mówiąc, że to zwyczajne pozostałości po pomoście. Kłócą się trochę, dopóki ich uwaga nie zostaje odwrócona przez dwójkę ludzi, którzy postanowili wejść do wody w strojach kąpielowych.

— Musi im być koszmarnie zimno — mówi Harry. 

Nawet latem tutejsze morze nie ma temperatury zachęcającej do kąpieli. Słońce powoli chyli się ku zachodowi, rzucając na ziemię podłużne cienie. Niebo robi się coraz ciemniejsze, a jachty wracają do portów. Nawet dzielni pływacy kończą kąpiel i po szybkim przystanku na dokładne osuszenie się ręcznikami, oddalają się dziarskim krokiem w stronę parkingu.

Draco i Harry wracają do samochodu, a Harry zastanawia się, czy Draco znów poprosi go o wybranie celu podróży. Może będą tak jeździć, dopóki wiosna nie zmieni się w lato, w sam środek lata w pełnym rozkwicie, z chabrowym niebem i złotymi łąkami.

Jednak Draco siada na miejscu pasażera i sam otwiera atlas. Harry przejmuje kierownicę, poprawia lusterka i zaczyna ostrożnie cofać, spodziewając się od Draco złośliwych komentarzy na temat kiepskiej techniki jazdy. Podczas minionej trasy przekonał się, że Draco jest naprawdę dobrym kierowcą.

On jednak nic nie komentuje. Zamiast tego mówi po prostu: 

— Skręć w stronę Sutton Road.

Harry szybko orientuje się, że Draco prowadzi ich z powrotem do domu. Kiedy ostatnie promienie słońca znikają za horyzontem, zastanawia się, czy i tym razem będą przejeżdżać nad rzeką. Chciałby zobaczyć odbijające się w niej gwiazdy, gdy będzie prowadził ich w sam środek nocy.

Niedługo po minięciu Huntingdon, Draco zasypia.

***

Londyn jest ledwo pomarańczową łuną na horyzoncie, a jego światło rozprasza się w nisko zawieszonej chmurze smogu. Powoli zbliżają się do miasta, które zaczyna otaczać ich coraz gęstszą zabudową – niewielkie domki, bloki mieszkalne, biura. Wkrótce są już na miejscu.

Wracają o dwudziestej pierwszej. Do Harry'ego dociera, że przez cały dzień obaj nic nie jedli. Nie chce męczyć Draco dopytywaniem o brak apetytu, szykuje więc dzbanek z herbatą i olbrzymią stertę tostów, nie mogąc zmusić się do poświęcenia energii na przygotowanie porządnego posiłku. Draco nie wygląda, jakby mu to specjalnie przeszkadzało – zjada swoje tosty i znika w sypialni gościnnej bez słowa. Harry zgaduje, że pewnie bardzo potrzebuje snu. Co prawda jeszcze na początku wydawał się mieć sporo energii, ale już pod koniec dnia wyglądał na okropnie wykończonego. 

_Odchodzenie jest proste. Powrót do domu jest trudny_.

Hermiona go przed tym ostrzegała – wspominała o efektach ubocznych, choć bez konkretów. Być może Draco potrzebuje porządnej opieki medycznej, kogoś, kto wiedziałby cokolwiek o przyczynach i objawach, miejsca, w którym otrzymałby odpowiednie leki. Pewnie wystarczyłby nawet Dwór, ze znajomymi mu, wygodnymi pokojami, gdzie mógłby spędzać czas w komfortowych warunkach, gdzie czeka go opieka znającej go lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny matki, wspieranej przez tamtejsze skrzaty domowe.

Tylko, że Draco nie wybrał się w takie miejsce. Nie. Zamiast tego, wybrał Harry’ego.

Być może robi wszystko nie tak – nic nie organizuje, nie załatwia, nie poinformował nawet bliskich Draco. Nie robi tego, co racjonalnie powinien – jego gość nie dostał nawet ubrań na zmianę. Nie przyszło mu to do głowy. Nie dał mu nic do jedzenia aż do teraz, jeśli kilka tostów w ogóle liczy się jako jedzenie. Nie zaoferował tego, co normalni ludzie uznaliby za podstawę jakiejkolwiek pomocy.

Zamiast tego, zamiast choć jednego pytania o to, co się w ogóle wydarzyło, siedział w ciszy, zabrał go w długą i wycieńczającą podróż, rozmawiał z nim o głupotach, o Oliverze Cromwellu i wrakach statków.

Być może to właśnie dlatego Draco wolał pojawić się w mieszkaniu Harry’ego zamiast w jakimkolwiek innym miejscu.

***

W niedzielę rano, jak zwykle po przebudzeniu, Harry sięga po swoje okulary i różdżkę. Okulary są na miejscu – różdżka nie. Harry siada na łóżku i próbuje spokojnie ocenić sytuację. Po chwili rozgląda się po podłodze – może sturlała się z szafki. Zagląda do szuflady – może niechcący wrzucił ją tam w półśnie. Podskórnie wie, jest pewien, że zostawił ją leżącą obok okularów. Od lat robi dokładnie tak samo.

Jeśli Draco zabrał jego różdżkę, to na pewno miał ku temu dobry powód – przecież nie ma swojej. Wcześniej pożyczał różdżkę od matki, ale ona została na miejscu, kiedy cofnął się w czasie. Od tamtej pory nie miał żadnej – być może chciał wykonać jakieś zaklęcie, jednocześnie nie chcąc budzić Harry’ego.

Być może. Być może wziął po prostu różdżkę Harry’ego i odszedł. Zorientował się jak absurdalna jest sytuacja, w której się znalazł – mieszkanie u Harry'ego Pottera, wybieranie się z nim na przejażdżki – i po prostu sobie poszedł. Może wróciły do niego wszystkie lata szkolnej nienawiści, wszystkie powody, dla których nigdy nie zostaną przyjaciółmi i w ramach zemsty ukradł Harry’emu różdżkę, tak jak Harry ukradł kiedyś jego. I zniknął.

Wstaje i powoli zagląda do przedpokoju. Słyszy szum odkręconej wody, zerka więc w stronę łazienki – drzwi są otwarte, a Draco stuka właśnie różdżką w biurowy spinacz, transmutując go w szczoteczkę do zębów. Ma wilgotne włosy, pewnie właśnie wyszedł spod prysznica, a jego ubrania wyglądają świeżo, jak potraktowane zaklęciami czyszczącymi.

Harry'ego oblewa zimne uczucie wstydu za to, jak chwilę wcześniej snuł scenariusz, w którym mściwy Draco ucieka z jego różdżką w ramach wyimaginowanej kary. 

Jest przekonany, że za chwilę zostanie zauważony, jednak Draco jest chyba zbyt rozkojarzony – przegląda szafki, szukając nieobecnym wzrokiem nici dentystycznej. Harry czuje się dziwnie, obserwując go w tak zwykłej, codziennej sytuacji – wiele osób ma swoje zachowania i zwyczaje, które zdradzają ich emocje. Jak czerwieniące się uszy Rona, przygryzanie wargi przez Hermionę, sięganie dłonią do naszyjnika Narcyzy, czy zakładanie włosów za uszy Astorii.

Wygląda na to, że Draco nie ma żadnych nerwowych tików. Każdy jego ruch jest precyzyjny jak sposób, w jaki prowadzi samochód. Wszystko jest dokładnie przemyślane. 

— Jedziemy dziś dokądś? — pyta w końcu, bardziej po to, żeby dać znać o swojej obecności. Spodziewa się, że Draco podskoczy, ale on odwraca się po prostu i spogląda na niego tak, jakby od początku wiedział, że Harry tam jest.

— Nie.

Wyciąga z szafki eliksir na sen bez snów. Harry marszczy brwi.

— Masz problemy ze spaniem? — podchodzi bliżej i widzi w oczach Draco coś dziwnego, jakby był gdzieś indziej, daleko stąd. — Wszystko w porządku?

— W porządku.

Jego reakcje są nieco wolniejsze niż zazwyczaj, najwyraźniej jest wciąż zmęczony wczorajszą podróżą. Nie powinni byli tego robić.

— Masz moją różdzkę? — zagaja. Draco wygląda na zdezorientowanego, zanim spogląda na różdżkę leżącą przy umywalce.

— Ach. Pożyczyłem ją — podnosi ją i wyciąga rękę, podając ją Harry’emu. On jednak ignoruje różdzkę i łapie Draco za nadgarstek, przyciągając go lekko w swoją stronę.

— Czy wszystko jest w porządku?

— Mówiłem już, że tak — Draco odwraca wzrok. — Jestem po prostu zmęczony.

— Masz koszmary?

Cisza. W końcu Draco odpowiada cicho. 

— Śni mi się drugi czas, ten, w którym byłem uwięziony. Kiedy w końcu się budzę, wszystko jest… pomieszane — zaciska dłoń na fiolce z eliksirem. — Wolę nie odejść kompletnie od zmysłów, więc… 

„Idziemy do Świętego Munga”, powinien powiedzieć Harry. Powinien wysłać sowę do Narcyzy, wezwać medyka rodzinnego, zorganizować wizytę uzdrowiciela.

— Chcesz, żebym kogoś powiadomił? — pyta, a Draco kręci głową.

— Jestem zmęczony.

— Rozumiem.

Draco waha się. 

— Nie mów nikomu.

— Nie powiem.

— Wiem, że powinienem się do nich odezwać.

— W porządku. Mogą poczekać — Harry czuje się paskudnie, ale taka jest prawda. Pamięta słowa Draco: „nie jestem pewny, czy chcę wrócić”. Jest wdzięczny, że Draco w ogóle tu jest. Na razie to wystarczy. — Zrobiłeś wystarczająco dużo. Teraz idź odpocząć.

— Kiedy wstanę — głos Draco jest niepewny, — pojedziemy gdzieś znowu.

— Co powiesz na Dover? Zawsze chciałem zobaczyć te słynne białe klify.

Draco kiwa głową. 

— Do Dover — potwierdza, odwraca się i idzie, wysuwając rękę z dłoni Harry’ego.

Uspokojony planami podróży do Dover, Harry daje Draco spać przez resztę przedpołudnia, podczas gdy sam przegląda pudełka z jego rzeczami – zupełnie o nich zapomniał, a przecież jego stare ubrania na pewno się przydadzą. Bardziej niż szkolne podręczniki i kalendarz, choć i one są przynajmniej czymś znajomym.

Popołudniu Harry puka do drzwi, chcąc zaproponować Draco herbatę, ale odpowiada mu głucha cisza. Załatwia więc kilka sprawunków, teleportuje się do Gringotta i wraca do mieszkania około siedemnastej.

O osiemnastej próbuje pukać ponownie, a potem jeszcze raz o dwudziestej, zakładając, że Draco może być głodny. Kiedy znów brak jakiegokolwiek odzewu, zaczyna się martwić. Być może Draco jest po prostu _bardzo_ zmęczony. Kładzie się do łóżka o dziesiątej, ale najpierw zagląda do pokoju gościnnego, upewnić się, że wszystko jest w porządku. Draco jest pogrążony w głębokim śnie. Na szafce nocnej stoi pusta fiolka po eliksirze i pół szklanki wody. Harry przez dłuższą chwilę przygląda się Draco – nawet przez sen zdaje się być zaniepokojony, jego twarz jest spięta, a usta zaciśnięte w cienką linię.

Po chwili wahania kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— Draco — mówi cicho. Nic się nie dzieje. — Draco — powtarza głośniej.

Draco przekręca się na drugi bok z poirytowanym odgłosem.

— Sprawdzam tylko, czy nic nie potrzebujesz — Harry czuje ulgę. W odpowiedzi dostaje kolejny odgłos, noszący znamiona czegoś, co można zinterpretować jako „idź sobie”.

Wstaje i wychodzi, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi.

***

Poniedziałek rano.

Harry budzi się wcześnie, pozwala sobie na długi prysznic, a następnie ubiera się i rozważa skontaktowanie się z Holdsworth, żeby poinformować ją o kolejnym dniu zwolnienia. Białe klify w Dover czekają.

Współczucie Holdsworth tym razem zabarwione jest nutą niezadowolonego zniecierpliwienia.

— Postaraj się porządnie wypocząć, nie możesz sobie pozwolić na kolejny dzień wolnego jutro.

Harry kończy połączenie i niecierpliwie snuje się po kuchni, czekając, aż Draco w końcu się obudzi. Po około godzinie idzie w końcu do drzwi i puka. Gdy nie dostaje odpowiedzi, czeka chwilę i wchodzi do środka.

Draco leży w dokładnie takiej samej pozycji jak wczoraj. Harry potrząsa go lekko za ramię.

— Draco, wstawaj.

Nadal nic. Draco zdaje się być rozpalony. Po chwili wahania, Harry przykłada mu rękę do czoła. Gorączka.

Harry zrywa się na równe nogi. Czy to kolejny efekt uboczny, czy zwykłe przeziębienie? Po co zgadzał się na to głupie Sutton-on-Sea? Widać było, że to za duże przedsięwzięcie, dlaczego nie zachował się jak dorosły człowiek i nie zaciągnął go do uzdrowiciela od razu, kiedy tylko stanął w progu?

Próbuje jeszcze raz go obudzić, ale Draco nie odpowiada, prawie jakby był w śpiączce. „Nie mów nikomu“, o to go poprosił, a on się zgodził. Draco nie chce, żeby ktokolwiek wiedział o jego powrocie, więc nikt nie może się dowiedzieć… Harry orientuje się, że chodzi w kołko po pokoju. Zatrzymuje się w drzwiach, jeszcze raz przyglądając się leżącej postaci.

_Draco, nie rób mi tego._

Powoli, jakby jego ciało ważyło tonę, idzie do kominka, żeby połączyć się z dwójką swoich najlepszych przyjaciół.

***

Chciałby, żeby byli na niego źli. Mógłby wysłuchać pretensji kiwając głową, zgadzając się z tym, że popełnił błąd.

Niestety, Ron i Hermiona siedzą na hokerach przy blacie z identycznym wyrazem smutku i poczucia zdrady. 

— Tu chodzi o zaufanie, Harry — mówi Hermiona.

— Serio myślałeś, że pobieglibyśmy trąbić o tym wszem i wobec? — dodaje Ron. — Wystarczyłoby, żebyś nas o to poprosił.

— Wiem, po prostu… Nie wiem — Harry czuje się okropnie. — Nie wiem — powtarza. — Każdy o zdrowych zmysłach dałby znać Narcyzie i Astorii, zabrałby go do Świętego Munga i…

— Nie ma sensu się teraz obwiniać — przerywa mu Hermiona. — Mówiłeś, że Malfoy jest chory. Co mu jest?

Harry odwraca wzrok, zawstydzony, że odezwał się do swoich przyjaciół dopiero w momencie, kiedy doszło do czegoś złego. 

— Powiedział, że jest zmęczony. Był zmęczony od kiedy się pojawił w piątek wieczorem, ale teraz śpi już od niemal dwudziestu godzin. Ma też gorączkę.

Hermiona siedzi cicho z poważną miną. 

— Co o tym sądzisz? — Harry chciałby usłyszeć cokolwiek. Hermiona spogląda na Rona i znów na Harry’ego.

— Nie wiem. 

— Ale… Poszukamy jakichś informacji na ten temat, prawda? Masz jakąś książkę, cokolwiek... — Hermiona kręci głową, a Harry milknie.

— Były tylko trzy zarejestrowane przypadki. We wszystkich trzech, wspomniane jest duże zmęczenie, ale poza tym… Nie wiem. Nie jestem uzdrowicielką, Harry — wymienia kolejne spojrzenie z Ronem, który odzywa się cicho.

— Harry, słuchaj. Wiem, że Malfoy nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek się dowiedział, ale nadeszła pora na Świętego Munga.

— Nie — mówi natychmiast Harry. — Obiecałem mu.

— Myślę, że Malfoy wolałby być żywy, niż żebyś ty mógł dotrzymać słowa.

Harry znów odwraca wzrok. Wie, że Ron ma rację. Przez chwilę w domu panuje cisza, aż w końcu oznajmia decyzję głosem pełnym rezygnacji. 

— Skontaktujcie się ze Świętym Mungiem. Ja zawiadomię Narcyzę i Astorię.

Hermiona kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu. 

— Podjąłeś słuszną decyzję.

To dziwne, bo ma poczucie, jakby robił coś kompletnie odwrotnego.

***

Astoria odczytuje swój list pierwsza – pojawia się w szpitalu około południa, z małą Sophie kurczowo trzymającą ją za rękę, a kiedy dostrzega siedzącego w poczekalni Harry’ego, robi się blada jak ściana.

— Znalazłeś go? — pyta, ledwo łapiąc oddech. Harry kiwa głową. Specjalnie nie pisał w liście żadnych szczegółów — Draco się odnalazł, ale jest poważnie chory i znajduje się obecnie w Świętym Mungu.

— Merlinie, całe szczęście — Astoria opada na krzesło obok. — Całe szczęście. Tyle czasu… — rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, jakby spodziewała się zobaczyć w nim czekającego na nią z uśmiechem Draco. — Gdzie on teraz jest?

— Na czwartym piętrze. Nikogo nie wpuszczają — Harry czuje narastającą złość. — Pieprzeni uzdrowiciele traktują go jak jakiś eksperyment naukowy. Jak tylko usłyszeli, że rozszczepił się na dwie linie czasowe, to aż im się oczy zaświeciły. Robią mu badania i testy, chcą nawet wezwać ekipę z oddziału badawczego.

— Nie mogę go nawet zobaczyć? — Astoria wygląda, jakby oberwała silną klątwą. — Co to za brednie, przecież jestem rodziną! Jeśli chcę go zobaczyć, to go zobaczę, nie mają prawa mi tego zabronić!

Niepokój Astorii szybko zmienia się w furię. Harry cierpliwie słucha jej złorzeczeń – sam przeszedł przez dokładnie te same etapy – i kiwa głową ze zrozumieniem, dopóki kobieta nie oddala się z wściekłością, żeby pertraktować z uzdrowicielami. Ten etap Harry też już ma za sobą – Astoria wróci za piętnaście, może dwadzieścia minut i z powrotem opadnie na krzesło z rezygnacją.

Hermiona przychodzi o piątej. Wcześniej Harry odesłał ich oboje do pracy, mówiąc, że i tak nie mają jak pomóc. Poszli niechętnie, obiecując, że wrócą jak tylko będą mogli.

Hermiona jest dość spięta przy Astorii i przedstawia się w dość formalny sposób, jednak Astoria szybko zjednuje ją sobie swoją bezpośredniością.

— Nie ma potrzeby, żeby się sztywno przedstawiać — odpowiada poirytowana, — nie wiem, czy istnieje ktoś, kto nie wie, jak się nazywasz — Astoria milknie i wzdycha ciężko. — Przepraszam, siedzę tu cały dzień, czekając na jakiekolwiek informacje – Sophie, nie wolno dotykać cudzych włosów, to bardzo niegrzeczne – i cała ta sytuacja to jakiś koszmar.

Hermiona odpowiada adekwatnym współczuciem i już po chwili Harry zostawia je same, zatopione w rozmowie – Hermiona trzyma na kolanach chichoczącą Sophie – a sam próbuje znaleźć uzdrowiciela. Czeka pod salą, na której leży Draco i podbiega do asystentki, która wychodzi z niej z rękami pełnymi fiolek po eliksirach.

— Draco Malfoy… 

— Właśnie skończyliśmy ostatnie testy — asystentka informuje radośnie. — Minchin Wspaniały przechodził podobne objawy po rozszczepieniu w czasie. To wyjątkowo fascynujący przypadek, prawda? Starszy uzdrowiciel mówił, że prawdopodobnie przeprowadzi kolejną diagnostykę jutro, to wspaniała okazja do stworzenia wybitnej pracy naukowej na temat… — kobieta milknie.

— Wspaniała okazja? — Harry zaczyna się gotować.

— Cóż… Eee… Moje wyrazy współczucia w związku z zaistniałą sytuacją, ale patrząc na pozytywy całej sprawy, możemy z pewnością stwierdzić, że już teraz dowiedzieliśmy się mnóstwo nowych rzeczy odnośnie reakcji chemicznych w magicznym rdzeniu podczas… — asystentka znów cichnie.

— Jeśli łaskawie skończyliście już obchodzić się z Draco jak z ciekawostką naukową — warczy Harry, — to chciałbym go zobaczyć.

— Tak, oczywiście… Chociaż niewiele ta wizyta da.

Niestety, kobieta ma rację. Kiedy Harry wchodzi na salę, Draco pogrążony jest w głębokim śnie. Po chwili dołącza do niego jego rozmówczyni sprzed chwili. Informuje, że Draco będzie spał jeszcze przez co najmniej dwanaście godzin. 

— Wprowadziliśmy go w stan śpiączki — mówi pogodnie. — Musimy mieć pewność, że wszystko odpowiednio się regeneruje. System nerwowy Minchina Wspaniałego po przebudzeniu był w strzępach, ale… — przerywa po otrzymaniu surowego spojrzenia od uzdrowicielki wypisującej kartę pacjenta. — A zresztą, nieważne — kończy i udaje się w poszukiwaniu Astorii.

Harry wie, że powinien dać Astorii możliwość skorzystania z chwili prywatności. Narcyza zapewne będzie tu za chwilę – spodziewał się, że zjawi się niedługo po wysłaniu przez niego sowy, ale najwyraźniej była w ciągu dnia poza domem. 

Przygląda się Draco i wychodzi.

***

Po powrocie do mieszkania towarzyszy mu dziwne wrażenie oderwania od rzeczywistości. Draco był tu tylko trzy noce, ale jego brak i tak wywołuje w nim poczucie rozpaczliwej pustki.

Powinien był zabrać go do Świętego Munga kiedy tylko się pojawił. Gdy Astoria i Narcyza zorientują się, że ukrywał Draco przez niemal cztery dni, będą wściekłe – i słusznie.

Ukrywał Draco.

Czasem ma wrażenie, że właśnie o to mu chodziło – o ukrycie go przed resztą, o chwilę, może trochę dłużej, tylko dla nich – dla niego i Draco. Moment na przejażdżki i rozmowy o niczym ważnym, na zasypianie gdzieś w samym sercu angielskiej wsi. Na gwiazdy i rzeki, i pola – kiedy zamyka oczy, wciąż czuje ciepło ogrzanego wiosennym słońcem kamiennego falochronu, tak rzeczywistego i solidnego w dotyku. Monotonny szum fal, piaszczyste wydmy rozciągające się na całej długości plaży. 

W końcu nie doszli do tego, czy spod piasku wystawał wrak, czy resztki pomostu.

Harry spędza większość nocy wpatrując się w sufit.

***

Następnego ranka Harry idzie do pracy. Przed wejściem do biura czekają na niego cztery sowy – nic dobrego.

— _Scourgify_ — mruczy pod nosem, pozbywając się ptasich odchodów spod swoich drzwi i stawia duży krok, przechodząc nad śpiącą sóweczką należącą do Ginny.

To pierwsza wizyta w biurze od powrotu Draco. Wszystko jest dokładnie takie samo, jak kiedy wychodził stąd w czwartek – dokumenty o sprawie nadal spoczywają w szufladzie, a w szafce mieni się srebrzyście myślodsiewnia wypełniona wspomnieniami. Harry wiesza płaszcz na haczyku i siada przy biurku, gdzie natychmiast otacza go wianuszek sów. Ptaki w końcu ustawiają się w równej linii, lecz jedna z nich, duża sowa jarzębata, dziobie pozostałe, dopóki nie przesuną się do tyłu, by zrobić dla niej miejsce.

— Taka jesteś ważna, co? — Harry przejmuje od niej jej list i ledwo unika dziobnięcia w dłoń.

Jest to pospieszna wiadomość od Narcyzy – była w odwiedzinach u znajomych w górach, skąd właśnie wróciła. Poza powodem nieobecności, w krótkiej notatce zawarła tylko informację, że od razu wybiera się do Świętego Munga.

Następny list napisała Astoria, a czytanie go wprowadza Harry’ego w zakłopotanie – jest pełny ogromnej wdzięczności za „sprowadzenie Draco do domu”. Astoria zapewnia, że Harry jest zawsze mile widziany w ich domu, bez względu na to, że sprawa Draco została zamknięta.

Czy nadal byłby mile widziany, gdyby wiedziała o tym, że Draco pojawił się tu już pięć dni temu, a Harry trzymał to w tajemnicy? Poczucie winy piecze go w twarz. Odkłada list na bok.

Trzeci list napisała Hermiona i dorzuciła do niego mnóstwo fragmentów opisów efektów ubocznch spowodowanych rozszczepieniem w czasie. „Nie na zbyt wielu dostępnych informacji i nie jestem pewna, czy cokowiek z tego ci się przyda, ale pomyślałam, że i tak będziesz chciał na ten temat poczytać”.

Czwarty list jest od Ginny. „Mam nadzieję, że wszystko u ciebie w porządku. Ron powiedział mi, że rozwiązałeś sprawę Malfoya, gratuluję! Wiem, że ciężko nad tym pracowałeś przez cały rok. Z innej beczki – nie uwierzyłbyś, gdybyś zobaczył jak szalonych formacji uczymy się właśnie w drużynie narodowej! Bardzo interesująca metoda komunikacji między ścigającymi…”

To miło z jej strony, że się stara – Ginny nigdy nie lubiła pisać listów. Teraz, po rozstaniu, zdarza jej się wysłać kartkę lub krótki list, być może po to, żeby zapewnić Harry’ego o tym, że nadal mogą się przyjaźnić. Harry bardzo docenia ten gest.

Sowy, pozbawione swoich przesyłek, usadowiły się na półce na kapelusze, gotowe do drzemki. Harry patrzy na biurko i wyciąga na wierzch najświeższą sprawę – młoda czarownica ze Staffordshire ze zdiagnozowanymi problemami ze zdrowiem psychicznym zniknęła bez śladu tuż przed umówioną wizytą z uzdrowicielem umysłu. Harry sporządza notatkę do wydziału kontaktów z mugolami z prośbą o sprawdzenie okolicznych szpitali i schronisk dla bezdomnych, ale szybko traci uwagę. Czuje, że powinien coś zrobić, ale nie ma pojęcia co. Draco potrzebuje uzdrowicieli, a nie… Przyjaciela.

„Przyjaciel” to zresztą nie do końca dobre słowo. Nigdy nie byli przyjaciółmi. Z nieznajomych przeszli od razu do bycia wrogami, potem stali się dla siebie mało znaczącymi wspomnieniami, rozmytym kształtem gdzieś na peryferiach świadomości. A teraz…

Ta dziwna nić między nimi. Chaotyczny ciąg pomieszanych wspomnień, myśli biegnące wzdłuż trasy wyznaczonej przez wybitną legilimencję, lekcje jazdy w Renault Mégane, dawno zapomniany list ze starego dziennika, gwiazdy na zimowym niebie, klify nad Morzem Celtyckim.

Ktoś puka do drzwi, mimo że są otwarte. Harry spogląda w górę.

— Hej.

— Hej — Ron patrzy w stronę śpiących na wieszaku sów. — Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak.

Ron rozsiada się w jednym z foteli i częstuje się krówką.

— To dla przesłuchiwanych — zauważa Harry, zgodnie z ich starym zwyczajem. Ron uśmiecha się szeroko i odpakowuje cukierek z papierka.

— No to pytaj, śmiało, — odpowiada. — A może to ja powinienem cię trochę podpytać — dodaje po chwili, rzucając w niego papierkiem. — Ty i Malfoy, i to coś dziwnego między wami.

Harry siedzi z otwartymi ustami. 

— Czy ty właśnie użyłeś na mnie legilimencji?

Ron niemal krztusi się krówką że śmiechu. 

— Oczywiście, że nie, ale to wystarcza mi za odpowiedź. Zresztą to dość oczywiste – Malfoy pojawia się nagle u ciebie i wtem decydujecie się na jakieś wycieczki krajoznawcze…

— Wiem. Wiem, że to idiotyczne, powinienem był poinformować od razu Narcyzę i…

Ron macha ręką. 

— Jeśli liczysz na wykład o odpowiedzialności, idź do Holdsworth. Ja po prostu uważam, że to cholernie dziwne. Jesteście teraz przyjaciółmi, czy co?

Harry waha się. 

— Nie — odpowiada w końcu.

Ron patrzy na niego z przebiegłym wyrazem twarzy. 

— Okej.

— Nie patrz się tak! — Harry czuje się nieco poirytowany. — Nie jestem jedną z twoich spraw, nie musisz brać mnie pod lupę!

Podczas treningu aurorskiego, Ron bardzo szybko zdobył wiele nowych umiejętności, wykazując duży talent do znajdowania szczegółów, które jeszcze kilka lat wcześniej kompletnie by mu umykały. Harry wolałby jednak, żeby nie stosował ich na swojej rodzinie i przyjaciołach.

— Robisz się dość nerwowy — zauważa, a Harry groźnie mruży oczy. Ron szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu. — Dobra, dobra, już, nie będę cię już wkurzał. Muszę lecieć. Widzimy się potem w Szalonym Alchemiku?

— Może — odpowiada Harry wymijająco, ale Ron nie wygląda na wzruszonego.

— No tak, musisz sprawdzić najpierw godziny wizyt w Świętym Mungu — mówi z figlarnym błyskiem w oku. W takich momentach przypomina Harry’emu Ginny albo George’a.

— Dokładnie tak.

— Wspaniale — Ron wychodzi, nadal dziwnie rozbawiony, ledwo uciekając przed spadającą właśnie z wysokości półki ptasią kupą. 

— _Scourgify_ — mówi pod nosem Harry.

To będzie długi dzień.

***

Siedemnasta. Harry ledwo usiedział w miejscu, a teraz biegnie przez atrium do punktu do teleportacji. Odwiedziny kończą się o siedemnastej trzydzieści.

Zgodnie z informacją od asystentki przeglądającej kartę zdrowia wiszącą u stóp łóżka, Draco nadal nie obudził się ani razu.

Harry i tak siada obok niego i zastanawia się, czy Narcyza i Astoria przyszły już dziś w odwiedziny i zdążyły pójść do domu. Możliwe, że Narcyza nadal jest w szpitalu, ale wyruszyła na przykład na poszukiwanie uzdrowiciela, żeby porozmawiać z nim o stanie jej syna. Możliwe, że po prostu poszła zjeść obiad.

Harry siedzi i czeka, aż asystenka wyjdzie z pomieszczenia.

Cisza. Cisza jest w porządku, Draco zawsze lubił ciszę. Przestrzeń na myśli, na wzięcie oddechu.

Przygląda się jego twarzy. Eliksiry, które dostał, zmieniły ją w puste płótno – wcześniej, nawet śpiąc wyglądał na lekko niezadowolonego, jakby spał z celową determinacją, w pełnej koncentracji. Teraz jego twarz nie wyraża nic.

Harry nigdy nie widział sensu w rozmawianiu z nieprzytomnymi lub wręcz nieżywymy osobami. Jego graniczne doświadczenie śmierci, moment, w którym trzymał w dłoniach kamień wskrzeszenia, nauczyło go wiele o jej nieodwracalności. Mówienie do kogoś, kogo nie ma, nie ma sensu.

Ale przecież kiedyś odezwał się do Draco – Draco, którego nie widział od lat, którego przecież z nim nie było – a Draco odpowiedział.

Siedzi dłuższą chwilę w cichej sali, obserwując, jak słońce opada coraz niżej na horyzoncie. Za jakąś godzinę zacznie się zachód. Niedługo przyjdzie lato. Słyszy w oddali bicie zegara w wieży Big Bena, oznajmiające wybicie w pół do szóstej. Za moment zapewne ktoś przyjdzie, żeby go wygonić. Ze strony korytarza dociera do niego odgłos zbliżających się kroków. Bierze głęboki, uspokajający oddech.

— Obiecałeś, że pojedziemy do Dover — mówi cicho.

Uzdrowiciel wchodzi do pomieszczenia i chrząka znacząco. 

— Bardzo przepraszam, ale…

— Koniec wizyt, wiem.

Harry wstaje i wychodzi.


	12. Chapter 12

Pudełka z rzeczami Draco są ułożone na stole w równym rzędzie. Na szafce nocnej, obok niepościelonego łóżka, wciąż stoi pół szklanki wody.

Harry siada na materacu i wyciąga z kieszeni różdżkę. Głóg, dziesięć cali, rdzeń z włosia jednorożca. 

Odebrał ją z Banku Gringotta we wtorek, kiedy Draco już spał, ale Harry jeszcze nie był zaniepokojony. Leżała tak w zapomnieniu latami – planował oddać ją zaraz po wojnie, najlepiej sową, żeby uniknąć niezręcznego spotkania, a potem po prostu zapomniał tego zrobić. Był zbyt zajęty swoim życiem. Potem, podczas przeprowadzki z Ginny, różdżka wylądowała w skrytce razem ze stertą innych rzeczy. Nigdy ich stamtąd nie wypakował, nigdy też nie kłopotał się z jakimkolwiek oznaczeniem pudeł, dlatego trochę się namęczył, zanim znalazł to czego szukał – różdżka leżała wśród chaotycznie spakowanych przedmiotów, gdzieś pomiędzy wielką stertą starych wydań czasopisma o quidditchu (która dawno powinna była wylądować w koszu), podrobionym galeonem, zaczarowanym przez Hermionę jako środek komunikacji dla Armii Dumbledore’a, kompasem do zamontowania na miotle, starym swetrem od Molly i niewielkim nożykiem Syriusza.

Harry dobrze pamięta swoje zaskoczenie, gdy skutecznie rozbroił Draco i uciekł z jego różdżką. Spodziewał się z jej strony problemów, że będzie stawiać nieprzyjazny opór – chociaż od razu wolał ją niż różdżkę Bellatrix. Zamiast tego, okazała się nie mniej użyteczna, niż różdżka Hermiony. Bardzo porządne zastępstwo.

Znów czuje rosnące poczucie winy. Wnosząc po listach ze starego dziennika, Draco nigdy o niej nie zapomniał i próbował znaleźć sposób, by ją odzyskać. W międzyczasie on nie poświęcił jej ani jednej myśli, zbyt zajęty trywialnymi sprawami – głupio uśmiechnięty, otoczony przyjaciółmi, zatopiony we własnym życiu, wrzucił ją do jednego z wielu pudeł i pozwolił zbierać kurz w skrytce pod ziemią.

 _Przepraszam_ , chce powiedzieć, ale Draco nie ma jak go usłyszeć. Nie ma go tu.

— _Tranquillo._

Draco miał rację – zaklęcie nie działa rzucone na samego siebie.

***

Następnego popołudnia Harry przegląda akta najnowszej sprawy, gdy do jego biura wkracza pospiesznym krokiem Ron.

Ron chodzi szybko tylko wtedy, kiedy dzieje się coś ważnego – w pozostałych przypadkach wpada do pokoju raczej rozluźniony, ze wzrokiem poszukującym toreb ze słodyczami. Nigdy do końca nie wyrósł z – typowych dla osób o nieco zbyt długich rękach i nogach – chaotycznych ruchów.

— Malfoy się obudził — oznajmia bez wstępu.

— Kiedy?

— Wczoraj wieczorem, około dziewiątej. Od razu poszedł z powrotem spać, ale tym razem był to już naturalny sen. Obudził się dziś o szóstej rano i od tamtej pory nie śpi.

— Skąd wiesz? — Harry odsuwa dokumenty i wstaje zza biurka.

— Podrzucałem akurat jednego z młodzików do Świętego Munga, podczas treningu zamienił sobie niechcący wszystkie palce w marchewki. Uznałem, że przy okazji spytam o Malfoya.

— Spytałeś o Malfoya? Ty? Dlaczego?

— No wielkie dzięki — Ron przewraca oczami. — Zachowuję się jak przyzwoity człowiek, a ty mnie wypytujesz o motywy, naprawdę, bardzo to miłe.

Harry jest zbyt rozproszony, żeby przepraszać. 

— Nikt mi nie powiedział.

— Poinformowali jego matkę dziś rano — Ron wzrusza ramionami z empatycznym smutkiem. — Ty nie jesteś ani rodziną, ani przyjacielem, a po prostu prowadzącym sprawę.

Harry marszczy brew. 

— Jak wyciągnąłeś te informacje od uzdrowicieli? Mi nigdy nie chcą nic mówić.

— Co ci mogę powiedzieć? Urok osobisty.

Harry sięga po pelerynę. 

— Idę.

— Och, doprawdy? — Ron udaje zdziwionego. — Holdsworth będzie wściekła jak ponury smok, jeśli wyjdziesz bez słowa. Powinienem pewnie pójść i coś powiedzieć, wymyślić jakieś wytłumaczenie, załatwić to za ciebie, co?

— Dzięki Ron, jesteś najlepszy — Harry ignoruje sarkazm i wychodzi.

— Wisisz mi przysługę!

Harry pędzi w stronę atrium.

***

Draco nie ma w szpitalu.

Czarownica na recepcji musi to powiedzieć trzy razy, zanim dociera do Harry’ego co mówi. Kobieta myśli pewnie, że nie jest zbyt bystry, kiedy patrzy się na nią pustym wzrokiem, gdy powtarza kolejny raz z uśmiechem: „Pan Malfoy wypisał się dziś o jedenastej. Czy mogę jeszcze w czymś pomóc“?

O jedenastej, pięć godzin temu. Harry w końcu kiwa głową i powoli wycofuje się zza jej stanowiska.

Wraca do biura, ale szybko opuszcza je z powrotem, postanawiając podążyć za tropem, według którego czarownica ze Staffordshire widziana była niedaleko okolicznego szpitala. Kiedy kolejny raz wkracza do biura, jest już wpół do szóstej wieczorem. Zabiera się powoli za papierkową robotę, sprząta biurko i, mimo ciepłej pogody, która nie wymaga zakładania dodatkowych warstw, zgarnia z wieszaka pelerynę.

Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z powodu, dla którego przeciąga wszystkie czynności w nieskończoność.

Z jednej strony nie potrafi nie mieć nadziei, że pod drzwiami do jego mieszkania będzie czekać Draco. Z drugiej – wie, że to niemożliwe. Dopóki nie dotrze na miejsce, dopóty nie jest jednak pewien. Być może jest, być może go nie ma. Draco Schrödingera, myśli z gorzkim uśmiechem.

Teleportuje się do budynku i zamiast jak zwykle jechać windą, wchodzi po schodach. Pierwsze piętro, drugie piętro, trzecie piętro, czwarte piętro… Piąte.

Mieszkania zajmują po pół piętra, na korytarzu są więc tylko dwie pary drzwi: mieszkanie Harry’ego po lewej i mieszkanie sąsiadów po prawej. 

Pod żadnym z nich nie stoją goście.

Wyjmuje z kieszeni klucze. Nawet najdrobniejszy hałas niesie się echem po pustym korytarzu – brzęk kluczy, zgrzyt metalu o zamek. Wchodzi do środka, gdzie wszystko jest dokładnie takie samo. Rozsunięte zasłony wpuszczają do środka ciepłe światło zachodzącego powoli słońca. Harry przechadza się od jednego pomieszczenia do drugiego. W pokoju gościnnym nadal stoi do połowy pusta szklanka.

Z salonu dobiega go cichy odgłos skrobania. Opuszcza sypialnię, podchodzi do szklanych drzwi balkonowych i wpuszcza do mieszkania niezadowoloną sowę.

Narcyza. Wszyscy jego bliscy wiedzą, żeby nie wysyłać mu listów do domu, mugolscy sąsiedzi mogliby się niepokoić kręcącymi się wokół budynku sowami. Adresowanie przesyłek do biura to stara zasada, którą znają wszyscy mający jego adres – wszyscy poza Narcyzą. Harry czyta list pobieżnie.

_Drogi Harry,_

_Dziękuję za twoją pracę przy odnalezieniu mojego syna. Zamierzam porozmawiać z twoim przełożonym, aby zasugerować mu jakąś formę pochwały za twój trud._

_Pozdrawiam,_

_Narcyza Malfoy_

Harry czyta list kilka razy. Nic w nim nie ma – zwykłe podziękowanie, uprzejme pożegnanie. Pochwała, jakby zrobił to wszystko dla poklepania po plecach i kilku miłych słów. Początkowo robi mu się niedobrze, ale szybko zaczyna czuć gniew. Jest zły, że nikt mu nic nie powiedział, że Narcyza ewidentnie nie uznaje go za wystarczająco ważnego, by dać mu znać o czymkolwiek. Nawet nie wspomniała o Draco, o tym gdzie jest i jak się czuje.

Astoria nawet nie pofatygowała się, żeby cokolwiek napisać. Choć właściwie czemu miałaby to zrobić? „Nie jesteś ani rodziną, ani przyjacielem, tylko po prostu prowadzącym sprawę”.

W porywie złości, Harry wrzuca do kominka garść proszku Fiuu.

— Dom Astorii Venn.

***

Matthew wita Harry’ego, który swoim nagłym przybyciem oderwał go od spokojnej lektury gazety na kanapie. Gdy zjawia się w kominku, mężczyzna podskakuje w zaskoczeniu i przeklina na głos.

— Przestraszyłeś mnie na amen! Nauczyłem cię prowadzić samochód, musisz nadal wyskakiwać z kominków?

— Przepraszam — w głosie Harry’ego nie ma ani odrobiny żalu. — Jest Astoria?

Mathew lekko pochmurnieje. 

— Kładzie Sophie spać. Słuchaj, chodzi o jej byłego męża? Była ostatnio bardzo tym przejęta. Może powinniście porozmawiać jutro.

— Nie, porozmawiamy dzisiaj — mówi Harry zdecydowanie, a Matthew patrzy na niego, jakby miał zamiar go zwyczajnie wyprosić. W tym momencie rozlega się dźwięk kroków.

— Harry — Astoria staje w drzwiach ze strapionym wyrazem twarzy. Wnosząc po podkrążonych oczach, nie miała lekkiego dnia.

— Słyszałem, że Draco się obudził — głos Harry’ego jest oschły.

— Przepraszam, że nie napisałam — Astoria odwraca wzrok.

— Gdzie on jest?

Astoria wydaje z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś pomiędzy śmiechem a szlochem. 

— Nic nie wiesz? 

— Nie.

— Jest we Dworze — Astoria milknie na chwilę. — Merlinie, to było okropne. Koszmarnie się pokłóciłyśmy, Narcyza i ja. Normalnie by do tego nie doszło, ale emocje wzięły górę. Obiecałam sobie, że będę spokojna, ale nie mogłam powstrzymać złości – wiem, że to paskudne, ale naprawdę... Trzy lata, Harry, wyobrażasz sobie, na co naraził swoją matkę? Pierwsze, o co go spytałam, to „dlaczego”. Wtedy przyszła Narcyza, cała zapłakana, koszmar, w życiu nie widziałam, żeby płakała, i…

— Czy Draco coś mówił? — dopytuje się Harry. Draco sam ani razu nie poruszył tego tematu, więc Harry też zostawił go bez słowa, ale jeśli wystarczyło po prostu zapytać…

Astoria kręci głową. 

— Nie wiem. Zdaje się, że kilka razy próbował coś powiedzieć, ale byłam… byłam po prostu wściekła, nadal próbowałam zadawać pytania, a Narcyza za każdym razem przerywała, wciąż powtarzała tylko, że _musi_ wróci do domu, do Dworu, i wtedy wszystko się ułoży, wszystko będzie dobrze.

— Co dalej?

— Wtedy zaczęłyśmy się kłócić. Draco wyglądał okropnie, więc zasugerowałam, że powinien zostać w szpitalu chociaż na jeszcze jeden dzień. Narcyza nalegała, żeby wrócił do domu i narzekała głośno na jakość opieki szpitalnej — Astoria wypuszcza z płuc powietrze. — Przysięgam, ona potrafi być tak uparta…

— I co wtedy? Tak po prostu poszedł? — Harry’emu plącze się język, powtarza więc jeszcze raz, pewniej — Po prostu poszedł.

Astoria kiwa głową. 

— Podczas naszej kłótni poszedł się przebrać, a kiedy tylko wrócił, Narcyza zabrała go na recepcję żeby się wypisał, zostawiając mnie na miejscu, jakbym znaczyła tyle samo, co jakiś mebel w tej przeklętej sali!

Harry nie odpowiada, wpatruje się tylko w płomienie w kominku. Po prostu poszedł. Draco po prostu poszedł, wrócił do Dworu.

Oczywiście, że wrócił do Dworu, czego innego się spodziewał?

Dziękuje Astorii za rozmowę i opowiedzenie wszystkiego, co się wydarzyło. Kobieta proponuje mu herbatę. Harry odmawia. Kiedy wraca do mieszkania, dostrzega leżącą na blacie kartę do Renault Mégane. Przynajmniej po to będzie musiał wrócić.

Harry zgarnia kluczyki i chowa je w szufladzie szafki nocnej przy swoim łóżku.

***

Harry próbuje zająć myśli kolejnymi sprawami – dwa tygodnie po przebudzeniu Draco i jego powrocie do Dworu, zamyka właśnie swoje dziewiąte dochodzenie, to w sprawie młodej czarownicy ze Staffordshire. Za kilka tygodni koćczy się jego przygoda w tym wydziale.

Tego wieczora, pod drzwiami mieszkania, spotyka Draco.

Wygląda… Wygląda jak dawny Draco Malfoy. Zaczesane do tyłu włosy, dobrze skrojone ubrania pod czarną peleryną ze złotym zapięciem w kształcie sowy – brakuje mu tylko aury wiecznego samozadowolenia.

Harry chce powiedzieć coś zwyczajnego, nonszalanckiego, ale czuje suchość w ustach i nie jest w stanie wydusić z siebie ani słowa – kiwa głową w geście powitania, wyciąga z kieszeni klucze i otwiera drzwi.

— Malfoy — mówi w końcu, a Draco patrzy na niego. W jego spojrzeniu kryje się coś, co przypomina Harry’emu szósty rok Hogwartu. Odrobina smutku w kąciku ust, cicha rezygnacja w oczach.

— Harry.

Harry od razu kieruje się do sypialni, z której wraca z kartą do samochodu w dłoni. Draco patrzy na nią i nie rusza się.

— Twoje kluczyki — Harry wyciąga rękę z kartą.

— Widzę.

Stoją tak, w bezruchu. W końcu Draco sięga po kartę, odwraca się w stronę stołu, na którym wciąż spoczywają pudełka z jego rzeczami, wyciąga różdżkę – zapewne Narcyzy – i macha nią w ich kierunku.

— _Reducio._

Pudełka zmniejszają się na tyle, że spokojnie mieszczą się do kieszeni. Harry obserwuje, jak zbiera je ze stołu i kieruje się w stronę drzwi.

— Poczekaj — mówi, a Draco zatrzymuje się w pół kroku. Harry sięga do kieszeni i wyjmuje z niej różdżkę, którą natychmiast rzuca. Draco łapie ją w locie i patrzy z niedowierzaniem. — Nie mogę dać ci zmieniacza czasu — Harry stara się, żeby jego głos brzmiał spokojnie i zupełnie zwyczajnie, — ale mogę oddać ci różdżkę.

Draco podnosi wzrok, po czym dotyka różdżką zapięcia w kształcie sowy. Spinka zwija się, obraca, zmniejsza, formując kształt koła, aż zaczyna przypominać mały kamyk. Po chwili zmienia kolor na srebrny, a po jego obu stronach wyrasta para skrzydeł.

Małe zapięcie w kształcie srebrnego znicza.

— Idziesz już? — Harry znów sili się na lekkość w głosie.

— Tak — Draco wyciąga do niego rękę, a Harry patrzy na nią, nie rozumiejąc – powinien po prostu uścisnąć mu dłoń i uprzejmie podziękować, grzecznie się pożegnać? Na samą myśl robi mu się niedobrze.

Po chwili Draco opuszcza rękę, odwraca się i wychodzi. Harry wsłuchuje się w kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi i cichnące kroki na korytarzu. Zostaje sam na środku mieszkania. Słońce już prawie zaszło, a pomieszczenie spowija chłodny cień. Powoli i metodycznie nalewa szkocką i wychodzi na balkon – nikt nie gwiżdże znajomej melodii, a światła pociągów wydają się migotać jeszcze dalej niż zwykle.

Harry zamyka oczy i wychyla się lekko za barierkę, żeby przypomnieć sobie uczucie latania.

***

Kiedy następnego dnia siada za biurkiem w pracy, zamyka dziesiątą sprawę. To proste. Sięga po akta z najwyższej szuflady i otwiera je na pierwszej stronie.

Numer sprawy: L10-332-5

Data dokumentu: 10 września 2003

Klasyfikacja sprawy: Zaginięcie

Dane: MALFOY, Draco

Dane dodatkowe: brak

Powoli przewraca kolejne kartki. Draco uśmiecha się do niego ze zdjęcia. Harry nie przypomina sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej wklejona w dokumenty fotografia przedstawiała go uśmiechniętego. Przekłada kolejną stronę, przykrywając zdjęcie cienkim pergaminem, na którym powoli kładzie czubek różdżki. 

— Sprawa zamknięta — wypowiadane słowa są dziwnie ciężkie. Na pustym pergaminie pojawia się to samo, co powiedział: „sprawa zamknięta”. Oprócz tego: „powód”.

— Odnalezienie zaginionego.

Kolejne litery. „Status”.

— Żywy.

Plik dokumentów składa się, jak ptak szykujący się do lotu.

Po dotarciu do domu, Harry wylewa wreszcie wodę ze szklanki stojącej w pokoju gościnnym, myje ją, osusza i odstawia do szafki. Ścieli łóżko, nakłada nowe prześcieradło i poszewki.

Jakby Draco nigdy tu nie było.

***

Jest pierwszy dzień lata, kiedy Harry dostaje propozycję awansu na szefa biura aurorów. Williamson siedzi z zadowoleniem na twarzy i dwoma szefami innych wydziałów po obu stronach.

— …wyjątkowe zadowolenie z twojej pracy śledczej, Potter — przemawia, a Harry myśli tylko o tym, w jaki sposób wymówiła te słowa, „pracy śledczej”, jakby odnosiła się do specyficznego hobby, zajęcia w wolnym czasie, ciekawego sposobu treningu aurorskiego.

Nie może się bardziej mylić – to nie trening, tylko ludzkie życie, zaginiona rodzina i bliscy, osoby desperacko poszukujące odpowiedzi. „Trzy lata”, szepcze głos Astorii, „tak naprawdę nigdy nie przestajesz szukać”. Ludzie próbujący wrócić do domu, bo czasem to właśnie powrót do domu jest najtrudniejszy.

— Czy mogę nadal pracować w wydziale dochodzeniowym? — pyta nagle, a Williamson przerywa w połowie zdania, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.

— Nie, nie. Twoje obowiązki jako szefa biura będą zbyt wymagające. Będziesz odpowiedzialny za koordynację projektów i…

— Ale jeśli zostanę tu, gdzie jestem?

Williamson wymienia zdezorientowane spojrzenia z dwójką towarzyszy.

— Nie możesz zostać tu gdzie jesteś, jesteś teraz szefem biura.

— Jeszcze nie.

Williamson milczy dłuższą chwilę. 

— To poważna decyzja, nie powinieneś się z nią spieszyć. Może zastanów się nad tym i daj nam odpowiedź za kilka dni.

— Chcę zostać w wydziale śledczym — Harry mówi i dodaje — Może po prostu złożę podanie o przeniesienie.

Williamson chrząka. 

— Potter, proponuję, żebyś wziął sobie do serca moją sugestię i skorzystał z kilku dni wolnego na rozważenie tej propozycji. Nie spieszmy się z czymś, czego możemy potem żałować.

— Nie — Harry ma już dość słuchania zdania innych na temat tego, co będzie dla niego najlepsze. _Siedzieć w pudełku, zmierzać tylko tam, gdzie prowadzi cię ktoś inny._ — Będę kontynuować pracę śledczą. Jeśli to oznacza, że muszę odmówić awansu, to w porządku, nie mam z tym problemu.

— Posłuchaj, jesteś jednym z najznakomitszych aurorów — odzywa się mężczyzna siedzący po prawej stronie. — Masz najlepsze wyniki. Odpowiadasz za schwytanie połowy ze wszystkich zatrzymanych śmierciożerców…

— Ostatniego znalazłem trzy lata temu — mówi ostro Harry. — Lucjusz Malfoy, zginął podczas ujęcia. Dziwnym trafem nie czuję smaku zwycięstwa.

— Dział aurorów został zmniejszony po wojnie, ale to nie znaczy, że twoja praca nie jest ważna — Williamson jest stanowcza w swoich słowach. Gdyby nie żal i złość, Harry pewnie by się śmiał.

— Ostatnie zadanie przed przeniesieniem mnie do śledczego polegało na tygodniu – tak, tygodniu – robienia za prywatnego ochroniarza dla ministra magii. Stałem w schludnym mundurze i kręciłem z nudów ósemki palcami.

— Jako szef biura, będziesz mógł delegować te zadania innym aurorom. 

— Delegować? Prezentujesz delegowanie zadań jako zaletę tego stanowiska? Wspaniałe, naprawdę. Zawsze oceniam potencjalną pozycję na podstawie tego jak dużo władzy będę mieć nad innymi — tym razem Harry rzeczywiście się śmieje.

Williamson krzywi się, ale momentalnie przybiera neutralny wyraz twarzy. 

— Zwołamy kolejne zebranie pod koniec tygodnia — mówi dziarsko. — Potter, weź proszę wolne do poniedziałku.

Harry powstrzymuje się przed kontynuowaniem tej rozmowy. Zamiast tego wstaje. 

— Do zobaczenia w poniedziałek — żegna się, a reszta kiwa głowami i macha mu na pożegnanie.

Wraca do domu pociągiem. Pierwszy dzień lata rozkwita leniwym popołudniem – spacerujące pary przechadzają się wzdłuż Regent Street wpatrując się w sklepowe witryny, a przelewające się przez Oxford Street tłumy są dziś nieco spokojniejsze niż zazwyczaj.

Harry wpatruje się w pociągi – zawsze kogoś zabierają, zawsze przywożą kogoś z powrotem.

***

Cztery dni później, piątego czerwca, Draco wraca do domu.

Jest sobota, początek lata przykrywa popołudniowe miasto ciepłym światłem. Harry stoi na balkonie i patrzy na ludzi w dole. Dzieci biegające z lodami na patyku, rodzice spacerujący niespiesznie z tyłu. Słońce zaczyna zachodzić, tworząc jasną plamę nad horyzontem. Pojedyncza chmura, puchata jak dmuchawiec, powoli rozpływa się na niebie.

Harry wraca do środka z pustą szklanką. Wyjmuje z zamrażalnika tackę z lodem dorzucając jej zawartość z cichym brzękiem. Nalewanie złotego rumu przerywa pukanie do drzwi. Odstawia butelkę i przemierza pokój, spodziewając się niezapowiedzianej wizyty Ginny.

W drzwiach stoi Draco Malfoy.

— O.

Draco patrzy na niego. Wygląda tak samo jak ostatnio – formalne szaty i nieskazitelny wygląd sprawiają, że Harry podświadomie czeka na pojawienie się chłodu, uniesionej brwi i kpiącego wyrazu twarzy sprzed lat. Jednak on po prostu bez słowa wchodzi do środka pewnie jak do siebie, rozpina pelerynę i rzuca ją niedbale na blat kuchenny. Jest w tym coś uspokajającego, jakby zrzucał właśnie maskę, którą nosi przed wszystkimi, ale nie przed Harrym.

— Jedziemy gdzieś? — pyta, jakby była to najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie, jakby pojawiał się z tym pytaniem nie pierwszy raz, jakby to była zupełnie typowa dla nich sytuacja.

— Jasne — odpowiada. Draco emanuje niespokojną energią, jakby nie mógł usiedzieć w miejscu. Chodzi wzdłuż blatu, w tę i z powrotem, sunąc dłonią po jego krawędzi, przywodząc na myśl szukającego, gotowego na wystrzelenie w każdej chwili w pogoni za zniczem. Harry zrobi wszystko, żeby powstrzymać go przed zniknięciem gdzieś w przestworzach. A przynajmniej przed zniknięciem bez niego.

Idą wspólnie do garażu. Harry czeka, aż Draco sam zdecyduje gdzie dziś siada. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, wybiera siedzenie pasażera i natychmiast otwiera schowek, skąd wyciąga atlas drogowy. Harry pakuje się za kierownicę.

— Dokąd jedziemy? — pyta.

Draco uśmiecha się, jakby coś go rozbawiło.

— Co? 

— Nie dotrzymujesz obietnic, Potter?

— Dotrzymuję… — Harry odpowiada niepewnie.

— No to jedziemy do Dover.

Harry odwraca wzrok i uruchamia silnik nie ukrywając uśmiechu.

***

Wydostanie się z Londynu zajmuje im prawie godzinę, ale po jej upływie pędzą już gładko po trasie M2. Draco odzywa się tylko po to, by rzucać krótkie polecenia dotyczące nawigacji, a Harry wykonuje je bez słów. Podążają torem wyznaczonym przez krajobraz. Najpierw krętą, szeroką drogą, potem mniejszymi szosami, wijącymi się między niewielkimi wioskami. Końcowo szosy na powrót łączą się w dwukierunkowe ulice. Przez jakiś czas jadą wzdłuż rzeki, a Harry pyta o jej nazwę.

— Rzeka Medway — mówi Draco z dłonią na atlasie. — Łączy się z Tamizą, a w końcu i z Morzem Północnym.

Wszystkie rzeki prowadzą do morza. Harry nie pamięta gdzie to słyszał.

Zatrzymują się w Gillingham po benzynę. Draco, zatopiony w studiowaniu dalszych etapów trasy, wręcza Harry’emu kartę kredytową.

— Co to jest? 

— Widzisz, Potter, w latach sześćdziesiątych powstał taki cudowny mugolski wynalazek zwany „kartą bankową”...

— Wiem, co to jest — Harry przewraca oczami. — Po prostu… Skąd _ty_ masz taką kartę?

— Mugolscy sprzedawcy niezbyt chętnie przyjmują płatności w galeonach — wzrusza ramionami Draco. — Tak najłatwiej kupić paliwo.

Świat nigdy nie przestanie go zadziwiać.

Jadą dalej, prosto w czarną noc. Około północy księżyc chowa się za chmurami, z których chwilę później zaczyna lekko padać. Harry wpatruje się w tysiące wzorów malowanych przez srebrne smugi deszczu migoczące w snopach światła reflektorów. Raz na jakiś czas zerka na Draco, sprawdzając, czy cisza z jego strony oznacza, że śpi. Za każdym razem spotyka odbijające się w jego otwartych oczach światło.

Wybierają serpentynową trasę, zjeżdżając z M2 na drogę prowadzącą wzdłuż wybrzeża, przez co relatywnie krótki wypad staje się dość długą podróżą. O północy docierają do Margate, skąd szykuje się jeszcze około godzina drogi do Dover. Harry zaczyna czuć zmęczenie, co nie umyka uwadze Draco, który zarządza zmianę miejsc. 

Nie pamięta momentu, w którym zasnął, ale gdy otwiera oczy, światła Margate już dawno zostały w tyle. Same pola, żadnego samochodu w zasięgu wzroku.

— Gdzie jesteśmy? — pyta półprzytomny.

— Idź spać — odpowiada Draco. 

Harry idzie spać.

***

Budzi go nagła cisza zgaszonego silnika, gdy docierają do Dover o pierwszej w nocy. Zaparkowali pod latarnią morską, jedyny samochód na całym parkingu.

Draco otwiera drzwi, a Harry podąża w jego ślady. Stają na żwirowej nawierzchni z chrzęstem małych kamyków pod podeszwami butów. Harry czuje we włosach przyjemny powiew wiatru, uśmiecha się i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Od strony Draco słychać takie samo trzaśnięcie.

Idą przed siebie. Mijają latarnię o zaokrąglonych ścianach połyskujących w świetle księżyca. Blask znika za nimi, podczas gdy oni idą dalej, przed siebie, aż ziemia pod nogami robi się miękka, porośnięta trawą, a białe klify wyrastają z ciemności jak duchy. Harry siada na krawędzi dużego głazu, a Draco zatrzymuje się kilka kroków dalej. Stoi odwrócony tyłem, wpatrując się w morze. Zasłonięty chmurami księżyc nie daje zbyt wiele światła.

— Sprzedała go — mówi nagle.

— Co sprzedała?

Zapada długa cisza.

— Sprzedała mój dom — jego głos załamuje się, a Harry przypuszcza, że w chwilowej ciszy Draco szukał momentu na uspokojenie emocji.

„Sprzedała mój dom”.

Harry przypomina sobie o domu Draco w East Devon z nagłym ukłuciem w sercu. Narcyza sprzedała go razem ze wszystkimi meblami – wszystko, co zostało, to cztery pudełka. Po kolejnej pauzie Draco mówi dalej. Nadal stoi tyłem.

— Powiedziała, że oczywiście mogę zostać we Dworze ile tylko chcę — dotychczasowy względny spokój przeradza się w gniew. — Już raz stamtąd odszedłem, to nie wystarczy? Nie mogę znieść tego miejsca, nie mogę znieść jej, uwieszonej na mnie… — Draco w końcu się odwraca. — Astoria jest jeszcze gorsza. Żąda wyjaśnień, oczekuje odpowiedzi, których nie znam. Matka chce zapewnień, których nie mogę jej dać. Wszyscy czegoś chcą. A ja już nic nie mam.

Harry milczy. Blade światło nie ukazuje twarzy Draco, spogląda więc na bok i wsłuchuje się w dźwięk fal rozbijających się o klify.

Dobrze zna to uczucie, pełne zrozumienie płynie przez jego żyły razem z krwią, wytycza szlaki pod skórą. Ludzie, którzy czegoś chcą, którzy chcą wszystkiego. Podczas wojny to poczucie wisiało nad nim jak dementor, zabarwiając każdą myśl, każde działanie, wypełniając dni zwątpieniem. Najgorsza była swiadomość, że żadna z tych osób nie znała prawdziwego Harry’ego. Chcieli kłamstwa, bajki, przedstawienia. Zwyczajnego, pewnego siebie człowieka, który wie co robi. „Powiedz”, mówili bez słów, „powiedz nam, że wszystko jest z tobą w porządku”.

— Wiesz co? — zaczyna po dłuższej chwili. — Nie mam pojęcia co robię.

Draco przygląda mu się z głębi cienia rzucanego przez księżyc. 

— To nie jest specjalnie pocieszające.

— Nie miało takie być. Ja nie mam pojęcia co robię, ty nie masz pojęcia co robisz — Harry wzrusza ramionami. — To nie ma znaczenia.

Draco rozważa jego słowa. 

— Nie mam żadnych planów — odpowiada.

— W porządku.

— Nie wiem dokąd idę.

— Zabrałeś nas do Dover, prawda? A jutro zabierzesz nasz gdzieś indziej. Gdzieś, nigdzie, gdziekolwiek.

Draco na powrót milknie. Siedzą w ciszy tak długo, aż niebo zaczyna blednąć od rodzącego się na horyzoncie wschodu słońca.


	13. Chapter 13

Kiedy poranek rozkwita w pełni, Draco sugeruje podróż do Brighton, ale Harry jest zbyt zmęczony. Meldują się więc w lokalnym hoteliku. Recepcjonistka, starsza kobieta wystukująca na klawiaturze ich dane jednym palcem, wgapia się w nich bez skrępowania, Harry orientuje się, że jego ubrania są mocno pogniecione.

— Panowie razem?

— Nie — zaprzecza szybko Harry.

— Tak — mówi w tym samym momencie Draco.

Kobieta wstrzymuje stukanie w klawisze.

— Tak — powtarza pewnie Draco, a recepcjonistka wraca do komputera kiwając głową. — Miała na myśli czy się razem meldujemy, Potter — dodaje półgębkiem.

— No owszem, i nie meldujemy się razem — odpowiada Harry, próbując ukryć zmieszanie. — Mam ze sobą trochę mugolskich pieniędzy…

— Nie gadaj głupot. Mam kartę, ja płacę.

Harry dąsa się lekko, a w tym czasie Draco uiszcza opłatę za dwa pokoje i popełnia fatalny błąd, jakim jest zadanie pytania o ścieżki spacerowe na wschodnim wybrzeżu – kobieta natychmiast się ożywia i rozpoczyna niekończący się monolog na temat okolicznej flory i fauny. Kiedy po piętnastu minutach udaje mu się uwolnić z jej szponów, obaj szybko uciekają do swoich pokojów usytuowanych naprzeciwko siebie. 

Po otwarciu drzwi oczom Harry'ego ukazuje się schludne, przestronne pomieszczenie z pięknym widokiem na morze. Mimo to, zmęczenie bierze górę nad zachwytem. 

— Idę się przespać — informuje. Spodziewa się, że Draco będzie chciał jeszcze wybrać się na samotny spacer, lecz on kiwa tylko głową i wchodzi do swojego pokoju. Harry zamyka drzwi i opada na łóżko.

W ciągu kilku minut zasypia głębokim snem.

***

Następnego dnia zwiedzają okolicę. Latarnia morska z okolic parkingu to South Foreland. Została wyłączona z użytku i przekształcona w niewielkie muzeum w 1988 roku, a pieczę nad nią sprawuje starszy przewodnik. Draco zatrzymuje się przed wiszącym na ścianie diagramem przedstawiającym szczytową część latarni, a przewodnik, najwyraźniej zachęcony okazanym zainteresowaniem, podchodzi do niego, by opowiedzieć wszystko o technologii oświetlenia budowli. Rozmowa szybko przeradza się w niekończący się wykład o żarówkach węglowych. Harry, choć rozbawiony sytuacją, rusza w końcu na ratunek.

— Musimy już iść — podchodzi do Draco i wskazując głową w stronę drzwi.

— Tak, oczywiście — w głosie Draco tańczy ledwo wyczuwalna nuta wdzięczności. Żegnają się uprzejmie z przewodnikiem i wychodzą wspólnie w pośpiechu. Gdy są już w bezpiecznej odległości, Harry zaczyna się śmiać. 

— Zawsze to robią — Draco wygląda na skonfundowanego świeżo zakończoną wymianą ze starszym panem. — Zawsze. Stoję sobie, nikomu nie przeszkadzam, nie rzucam się w oczy. Wtedy ktoś do mnie podchodzi i zaczyna mówić. Zwariować można.

— Rzeczywiście, okropna sprawa — Harry nadal się śmieje. — Ludzie są dla ciebie mili, nie wiem jak sobie z tym radzisz.

— Bardzo zabawne, Potter — Draco skręca w stronę ścieżki spacerowej. — Mój ojciec był mistrzem chłodu i niedostępności, odstraszał wszystkich nawet z daleka. Kiedyś wydawało mi się, że odziedziczyłem to po nim.

Harry przygląda mu się w zamyśleniu.

— Zupełnie nie. Szczerze mówiąc, to dość zaskakujące, ale serio, zupełnie nie. 

To prawda. Dziwne, bo w szkole Draco emanował tą zimną energią, a teraz… Owszem, bywa oddalony, ale w inny sposób. Teraz, czy to wpatrując się w schemat budowy latarni morskiej, czy cierpliwie czekając w hotelowej recepcji, zdaje się wysyłać sygnał, że może i nie jest dobrym rozmówcą, ale za to na pewno jest dobrym słuchaczem.

— Umiesz słuchać. Ludzie to lubią.

Draco wygląda, jakby nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć. Harry dostrzega kątem oka jego zaczerwienione policzki.

***

Jadą do Brighton. Na prośbę Harry’ego zatrzymują się w Hopper’s Crossing, niewielkiej czarodziejskiej osadzie. Chcąc uniknąć spojrzeń, Harry rzuca na siebie lekkie zaklęcia – delikatnie rozjaśnia i wydłuża włosy, ukrywając pod nimi bliznę. Nic drastycznego, ale powinno wystarczyć. Nikt się go tu nie spodziewa, a on zdążył się już nauczyć, że ludzie zazwyczaj widzą to, czego się spodziewają.

Wymienia galeony na mugolską walutę w okolicznym kantorze, a następnie odwiedza sklep w poszukiwaniu kawałka pergaminu i samomaczającego pióra. Draco, który nieco wcześniej zniknął w pobliskim sklepie z ubraniami, wraca z zaniepokojoną miną.

— Co robisz?

— Piszę do przyjaciół, żeby się nie martwili.

Twarz Draco jeszcze bardziej pochmurnieje. Harry zgaduje jego obawy. 

— Nie powiem, że jesteś ze mną — mówi, przesuwając list w jego stronę. Treść jest krótka i zwięzła – informuje Rona i Hermionę, że wyruszył na wycieczkę i że wszystko jest w porządku.

Draco czyta kartkę kilka razy. 

— Możesz napisać, że jestem z tobą.

Tym razem to Harry czuje lekki niepokój.

— Naprawdę, w porządku — zapewnia go Draco.

Sięga więc ponownie po pióro i dopisuje post scriptum:

_P.S: Jest ze mną Draco, wszystko jest okej._

Pięć minut później obserwuje sowę jarzebatą odlatującą z listem u nogi. Ptasia sylwetka szybko zmienia się w maleńki punkt na niebie.

***

Wracają na drogę do Brighton. Draco mówi nagle, że powinien wrócić do Dworu.

— Matka będzie się niepokoić.

Harry włącza kierunkowskaz i wyprzedza samochód jadący przed nimi. 

— Hermiona i Ron przekażą jej, że dostali list i że nie ma się czym martwić.

Draco obserwuje przez okno sunące wzdłuż trasy widoki.

— Powinienem wrócić — powtarza. — Mam obowiązki. Matka zaaranżowała kilka spotkań towarzyskich, na których powinienem się pojawić, Astoria chce wybrać się ze mną do radcy…

— Zapomnij o obowiązkach.

To zdaje się skutecznie przykuć jego uwagę. Wpatruje się w Harry’ego.

— Co?

— Zapomnij o obowiązkach. Nie będziesz wracać dlatego, że Narcyza chce, żebyś się z kimś spotkał, albo dlatego, że Astoria umówiła jakąś wizytę. Pamiętam, co mi kiedyś powiedziałeś: „jaki to ma sens, siedzieć w pudełku, zmierzać tylko tam, gdzie prowadzi cię ktoś inny?”. To powód, dla którego odszedłeś, i dla którego prędzej czy później odszedłbyś znowu.

Draco nie odrywa od niego wzroku.

— Nigdy ci tego nie powiedziałem — mówi w końcu.

— Co?

— Nie powiedziałem „jaki to ma sens, siedzieć w pudełku” do ciebie. Powiedziałem to do Astorii, a ty widziałeś to we wspomnieniu.

Harry śmieje się z niedowierzaniem. 

— _To_ wyciągnąłeś z tego, co powiedziałem? Boże, Malfoy, jesteś… — kręci głową.

Draco nie zaszczyca tego odpowiedzią, jednak gdy Harry spogląda na niego kilka minut później, widzi na jego twarzy uśmiech.

— Co? — pyta.

— Co „co”?

— Z czego się cieszysz?

— Z niczego.

Kiedy po kolejnych dwudziestu minutach przejeżdżają przez most nad rzeką Ouse, Draco jeszcze raz zabiera głos.

— Zdecydowanie za dużo o mnie wiesz, Potter.

Tym razem to Harry próbuje ukryć swój uśmiech.

***

Docierają do Brighton. Harry, mając dość ciągłego przemieniania losowych przedmiotów w szczoteczki do zębów i grzebienie, prowadzi ich do drogerii połączonej z apteką. Draco, choć zna dobrze stacje benzynowe, karty płatnicze i samochody, niemal traci kontakt z rzeczywistością, oczarowany asortymentem dostępnym w sklepie. Harry musi go odciągać od długich rzędów syropów na kaszel.

— To po prostu taki eliksir pieprzowy.

— Zdecydowanie nie. My używamy sieciarki i żuczych oczu, a oni… — Draco przekrzywia głowę, odczytując skład z etykiety — …dekstrometorfanu.

— Myślę, że mugole byliby równie przerażeni tym, że my zjadamy owady.

— _Wszyscy_ zjadają owady! Jedna tabliczka czekolady zawiera średnio osiem nóg insektów!

— Co? Co to za głupoty?

— Proces zbierania nasion kakaowca wygląda w taki sposób, że nie da się tego uniknąć. Produkcja czekolady bez części ciała owadów byłaby zbyt droga.

Harry patrzy na trzymany w dłoni batonik i rozważa odłożenie go z powrotem na miejsce. Z drugiej strony, skoro i tak są w każdej dostępnej czekoladzie…

— Wziąć też dla ciebie? — pyta z lekkim wyzwaniem w głosie.

— Czemu nie? — Draco podejmuje rękawicę z uniesioną brwią.

Idą do kasy i płacą za zakupy. Właściwie – Draco płaci za zakupy, co wprawia Harry’ego w lekkie zakłopotanie, choć Draco zdaje się zupełnie na to nie zważać. Ani razu nie dał mu odczuć, że jest cokolwiek winien.

— Skąd właściwie wiesz o owadach w czekoladzie? — mijają właśnie muzeum Royal Pavilion, kiedy Harry wraca do tematu.

— Pojechałem do Birmingham i odwiedziłem Cadbury World.

Harry nie może powstrzymać śmiechu. 

— Byłeś w Cadbury World? A ja naiwny myślałem, że zjeździłeś całą Wielką Brytanię w poszukiwaniu sensu życia, zaglądając w sam środek swojej duszy!

— Sam spróbuj znaleźć coś ciekawego do roboty w Birmingham.

Jest przyjemny letni dzień. Kopuły i pękate minarety błyszczą wysoko w świetle słońca, a połacie przylegających do budynków ogrodów rozciągają się przed nimi soczystą zielenią. Harry nie miałby nic przeciwko zatrzymaniu się tutaj choć na chwilę dłużej.

***

Idą na lunch do kawiarni, gdzie Harry planuje zamówić danie dnia, ale zostaje przed tym szybko powstrzymany.

— Wiesz, że „danie dnia” to zazwyczaj jedzenie, któremu właśnie kończy się ważność i chcą się go jak najszybciej pozbyć?

— Wiesz, że właśnie niszczysz kolejną rzecz, którą lubię jeść? Owady w czekoladzie, teraz to…

Draco wzrusza ramionami.

— Co z tego, skoro i tak nie zmieniasz swoich wyborów?

To nie jest obraźliwa uwaga. Ot, obserwacja. Harry myśli nad nią przez cały posiłek. 

Ludzie dokonują wyborów i potrafią tkwić w nich nawet, gdy dowiadują się, że były złe. W którym momencie poparcie dla Voldemorta stało się dla Draco świadomym wyborem?

***

Przed odjazdem Harry upiera się przy wizycie na plaży.

— Kiedy byłem mały, wszyscy jeździli na plażę w Brighton — tłumaczy.

Draco nie pała entuzjazmem do tego pomysłu, ale nie protestuje, gdy Harry prowadzi ich w stronę wybrzeża. Deptak wypełniony jest zagubionymi turystami, poirytowanymi mieszkańcami i niezliczoną liczbą lokali z głośną muzyką. Sama plaża składa się głównie z hałasujących rodzin. Wakacje. Jest tam zdecydowanie za dużo wrzeszczących i szarpiących się dzieci.

— Straszne tłumy — zauważa na głos, mierząc wzrokiem morze spalonych na słońcu nosów i bladych nóg.

— Jesteśmy w Brighton.

Harry spodziewał się raczej triumfalnego „a nie mówiłem” lub czegoś równie irytującego, przepełnionego samozadowoleniem, ale ten arogancki Draco już przecież dawno nie istnieje. Został pochłonięty przez wojnę i zmęczenie.

 _Pamiętasz, jak mieliśmy po jedenaście lat? Wróćmy do tego_.

Harry nie chce wracać, woli zostawić przeszłość za sobą.

***

Tego wieczora wyruszają w stronę Southampton. Harry, tym razem w roli nawigatora, wybiera bezpośrednią, dwugodzinną trasę. Nawet jeśli Draco woli jechać inną, bardziej malowniczą drogą, to nie daje tego po sobie poznać. Suną oświetloną zachodzącym słońcem M27. Drogę przebiega im zagubiony lis, którego Draco spokojnie wymija.

Docierają do Southampton o dwudziestej trzydzieści – słońce chyli się ku zachodowi, ale Draco wcale nie zwalnia. Harry pyta, czy nie będą się tam zatrzymywać, a on wzrusza ramionami.

— Już tu byłem.

Przystają na przejeździe kolejowym, odcięci od dalszej części trasy leniwie opadającym szlabanem. Czerwone światła błyskają ostrzegawczo. Oczekując na pojawienie się pociągu, Draco spogląda we wsteczne lusterko.

— To jest prawdziwe — mówi, a pod koniec zdania jego ton nieco się unosi, formując je w niepewne pytanie.

— Nie jesteś tego pewien? — Harry stara się być jest delikatny.

— Nie wiem. Mam czasem... — Draco patrzy mu w oczy. — Mam czasem problem, żeby odróżnić co jest snem, co rzeczywistością, a co wspomnieniem.

„Mówiłeś to uzdrowicielom?” chce zapytać Harry, ale gryzie się w język. Oczywiście, że nie mówił tego uzdrowicielom, inaczej nie pozwoliliby mu opuścić szpitala. Oczywiście, że nie mówił tego matce, która desperacko szuka poczucia normalności.

Nie. Powiedział to tylko Harry’emu, a on wie, że to bardzo ważne.

— Posłuchaj — mówi, łapiąc go za rękę. Draco jest zdziwiony, ale nie wyrywa się, kiedy Harry zaciska dłoń wokół jego dłoni. — Kiedy byłeś uwięziony w czasie, nie mogliśmy się dotknąć, pamiętasz? Czyli to jest prawdziwe.

Draco opuszcza wzrok z jego twarzy prosto na ich złączone dłonie.

— Masz bliznę — mówi, a Harry w zdziwieniu podąża za jego spojrzeniem. Blade światła latarni odbijają się od skóry na grzbiecie dłoni, podkreślając srebrnym blaskiem cienkie linie – „nie będę opowiadać kłamstw”.

— Ty też — Harry delikatnie wyplątuje dłoń i łagodnie przesuwa palcem po widocznym na nadgarstku wyblakłym łuku wężowego ogona.

Pociąg pędzi z hukiem po torach, wystukując precyzyjny rytm. Draco patrzy przed siebie, a Harry zastanawia się, czy liczy w tym czasie wagony.

Wkrótce mija ich koniec składu, a cały pociąg znika w ciemnościach za zakrętem torów. Dzwonek ostrzegawczy cichnie, czerwone lampki przestają migać, a Draco zabiera rękę i odciąga hamulec, podczas gdy szlaban unosi się wolno z powrotem.

Światło reflektorów znika, by za moment z powrotem oświetlić wijącą się przed nimi drogę.

***

Zatrzymują się na noc w Bournemouth. Po znalezieniu odpowiedniego pensjonatu i opłaceniu dwóch pokoi, Draco zadaje Harry’emu pytanie – „czy powie uzdrowicielom“.

— O czym? — Harry podąża korytarzem w poszukiwaniu swojego pokoju.

Świeżo odkryte pokłady cierpliwości Draco najwyraźniej mają swoje granice – Harry dostaje poirytowane spojrzenie i natychmiast przypomina sobie o czym mowa. Wspomnienia i rzeczywistość zlane w jedną całość, rozsypujące się jak garść piasku rzucona na wiatr.

— Nie. Przecież to nie moja sprawa, prawda?

— Matka zamartwiłaby się na śmierć.

— To jej o tym nie mów — Harry dociera pod drzwi.

Draco otwiera usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale rozmyśla się.

— Do jutra — mówi w końcu.

— Do jutra — Harry wchodzi do pokoju, zamyka za sobą drzwi i patrzy w ciemną przestrzeń. Tej nocy śni o deszczu wybijającym stały rytm o mokrą ziemię.

***

Harry naprawdę wierzy w to, co powiedział do Draco.

_Nie wracaj dla nich, wracaj dla siebie._

Dla kogo on sam mógłby wrócić?

Wtedy, w czasie wojny, wrócił dla wszystkich. Przynajmniej tak woli o tym myśleć – zrobił to dla nich, dla tysięcy bezimiennych osób, dla mugolaków tłamszonych pod dyktaturą Voldemorta, dla czarownic i czarodziejów z nadzieją na lepsze jutro, dla kolegów i koleżanek z Hogwartu, których krzyki rozbrzmiewały na korytarzach szkoły podczas tortur zadawanych przez rodzeństwo Carrow.

Zrobił to dla swoich przyjaciół, Hermiony i Rona, którzy byli z nim bez względu na okoliczności, dla Luny, więzionej w mrocznej piwnicy Dworu Malfoya, dla Neville’a, który krzyczał, że nigdy, przenigdy się nie podda. Dla walecznej i pięknej Ginny.

Zrobił to dla nich wszystkich. Oczywiście, że tak.

Jednocześnie jakaś jego część miała nadzieję, że dołączy do swoich rodziców. To dziwne, jak na początku bał się śmierci, jak za wszelką cenę chciał jej uniknąć, a pod koniec uważał, że byłaby czymś przyjemnym. Po prostu odpuścić, dać spokój. Byłby znów z rodzicami, z Syriuszem, a pod koniec bitwy – z Remusem. Powitaliby go z uśmiechem. „Umieranie? Szybsze i prostsze niż zasypianie”.

Oczywiście, że szybsze i prostsze.

Powrót do domu jest prosty.

Ale Harry nigdy nie wraca do domu. Zamiast tego, zawsze, zawsze odchodzi.

***

Wyruszają następnego dnia, ale nie jadą długo – zatrzymują się między Poole a Exmouth, w niewielkiej parafii Salmouth-on-Sea i spędzają tam trzy dni. Harry nie ma nic przeciwko takiemu przystankowi. Czasem przechadzają się wspólnie brzegiem morza, po plażach, które w porównaniu z tłumem w Brighton wydają się opustoszałe. Czasem Draco wychodzi sam – zwiedza okoliczne sklepiki, spaceruje, odwiedza latarnię morską.

Trzeciego dnia Draco wodzi palcem po stronach atlasu mapujących południowo-zachodnie rejony wyspy. W końcu oznajmia, że jadą do Kornwalii. 

— W porządku — odpowiada Harry.

Oddalają się od południowego wybrzeża i wjeżdżają w głąb lądu, podążając drogą A31. Harry wsłuchuje się w coraz bardziej odległy szum fal – będzie mu ich brakowało. Przez ostatnich kilka dni towarzyszyły im non stop, jak echo pulsującej w żyłach krwi.

— Wybrałeś bezpośrednią trasę — zauważa około północy, kiedy przejeżdżają przez Launceston. — Myślałem, że wolisz dłuższe, ale bardziej malownicze.

— Czasem tak.

Harry patrzy milcząco przez okno, obserwując uciekające w dal smugi świateł miasta.

— Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?

Harry potrzebuje chwili, by dotarło do niego, że Draco zadał mu pytanie – mijane widoki prawie całkiem go uśpiły.

— Co zrobiłem? — dopytuje sennie.

— Czemu ze mną pojechałeś.

— Do Kornwalii? — Harry nadal nie może się dobudzić.

— Wszędzie. Nigdzie. Czemu naprawiłeś mój samochód? Czemu nauczyłeś się jeździć, pojechałeś ze mną w tę podróż, do Dover, do Brighton, gdziekolwiek?

W sam środek niczego.

— Myślę, że dla ciebie — Harry jest na skraju snu.

— Co?

— Dla ciebie — powtarza.

Po jego słowach następuje kilka minut ciszy. Może więcej? Nie jest pewien, bo szybko odpływa w objęcia snu.

***

Budzi się, gdy przejeżdżają przez sam środek niczego. Mruga kilka razy. Otaczają ich połacie pól.

— Poczekaj — mówi. — Zatrzymaj się.

Draco włącza kierunkowskaz, chociaż poza nimi na drodze nie ma żadnego samochodu. Nigdy nie jest nieostrożny. „Nie myl mojej pewności siebie z brawurą”. Zatrzymują się na poboczu.

— O co chodzi, Potter?

— Daj mi sekundę — mówi powoli. Otwiera drzwi, a Draco wyłącza silnik.

Pole rozciąga się przed nim aż po horyzont, ciemne jak rozlany z kałamarza tusz. Zna to miejsce.

Harry idzie przed siebie. Żwir pod nogami zmienia się w miękką ziemię. Łany zboża wyginają się delikatnie, gdy przesuwa po nich dłonią. Lato wypaliło z nich niemal cały kolor, są jasne, jak kolor kości…

— Kości — mówi na głos.

— Co? — Draco jest zaniepokojony. — Tu są jakieś kości?

— Nie — Harry kręci głową i śmieje się, a jego głos niesie się zaskakująco daleko. Zamiast zostać wchłoniętym przez wielkie pole, odbija się od niego, przez całą jego szerokość, i leci w górę, w stronę nieba. — Nie, już nie. Rok temu pracowałem nad inną sprawą i znalazłem tu kości — wypuszcza powietrze z płuc. — I nagle znów tu jestem.

Spogląda na Draco i widzi na jego twarzy przebłysk niepewności.

— Wszystko w porządku?

Draco waha się. Tyle wystarcza, żeby podszedł do niego i złapał go za rękę.

— To jest rzeczywistość — mówi i bezwiednie zaciska dłoń mocniej. — Nie wspomnienie.

Draco patrzy na ich dłonie. 

— Czasem zapominam — mówi cicho.

— Wiem.

— Nie umiem ich do końca odróżnić.

— To nic.

Zegarek Harry’ego tyka, odmierzając szeptem mijające sekundy. Jest północ, gdy stoją ze splecionymi dłońmi pod olbrzymim niebem, tak przejrzystym, że widać nie tylko Oriona, ale też wyraźny pas Drogi Mlecznej, jasno płonącego Syriusza, a nawet majaczącego delikatnie Eltanina, zwieńczenie konstelacji, po której Draco otrzymał swoje imię.

Harry patrzy niżej, na pole. Może to to samo miejsce, a może wcale nie.

To nie ma znaczenia.

 _In inceptum finis est_.

***

Zatrzymują się w Truro żeby zatankować, a Harry sugeruje, by zostali tam na noc. Zmierzają do Landewednack, ale zanim tam dotrą, wszystko zdąży się zamknąć i zostaną z wyborem: spać w samochodzie albo nie spać wcale.

Pierwsze trzy miejsca są całkiem zarezerwowane – początek wakacji oznacza w Kornwalii zalew turystów. Znajdują wreszcie zajazd z jednym wolnym pokojem. Harry spodziewa się, że Draco będzie wyraźnie niezadowolony, ale on wzrusza tylko ramionami i płaci zaliczkę bez szemrania. Znajdują swój pokój o fikuśnej nazwie zamiast numeru. Draco od razu zajmuje łóżko bliżej okna, które natychmiast otwiera. Harry zastanawia się, czy to jego zwyczaj – w Hogwarcie Seamus zostawiał otwarte okno bez względu na porę roku, co prowadziło do kłótni i frustracji tych mniej wytrzymałych na zimno. W końcu Ron zaaplikował na nie tak dużo czarodziejskiej taśmy, że już nigdy nie udało się go otworzyć.

Draco wygrywa dziecinną bitwę o łazienkę i triumfalnie stuka Harry’ego szczoteczką do zębów w głowę. 

— Dobra, proszę bardzo, idź się myć pierwszy! — Harry krzyczy gorzko. — Mam nadzieję, że się poślizgniesz na kafelkach.

Draco odpowiada mu dumnym spojrzeniem i zamyka za sobą drzwi. Po chwili słychać szum odkręconej wody.

Harry złośliwie zamyka okno.

***

Gdy wraca z łazienki, okno jest ponownie otwarte. Draco śpi, mimo krzyków dobiegających z sąsiedniego pokoju i zapalonej lampki przy łóżku Harry’ego. Ciekawe. Z jakiegoś powodu zawsze zakładał, że Draco śpi lekko.

Siada na skraju łóżka i zdejmuje okulary. Składa je ze znajomym kliknięciem. To zwyczaj, z którego nie zrezygnował nigdy, bez względu na okoliczności. Pod schodami na Privet Drive, podczas pierwszych nocy w Hogwarcie, idąc spać po Bitwie o Hogwart kiedy zidentyfikowali już wszystkie ciała i mogli odpocząć – zawsze zdejmował okulary i odkładał je bezpiecznie na bok.

Później do okularów dołączyła też różdżka. Podczas wojny, gdy szukali horkruksów, wkładał ją pod poduszkę. Hermionie nigdy się to nie podobało, wspominała wtedy o wielu czarodziejach, którzy zrobili sobie w ten sposób krzywdę, ale Harry wolał niewielkie ryzyko wypadku, niż duże ryzyko zostania zaskoczonym nocnym atakiem bez różdżki pod ręką.

Teraz odkłada ją obok okularów, nasłuchując stuknięcia drewna o lakierowany blat. Uspokaja go fakt, że wciąż ją ma, tę samą od początku Hogwartu. Tę samą, do której Fawkes oddał swoje pióro, którą ukradł Barty Crouch Junior, by wyczarować mroczny znak na niebie, która zniszczyła różdżkę Lucjusza Malfoya, którą stworzył pierwszego patronusa, którą obronił Syriusza przed dementorami, która zmusiła różdżkę Voldemorta do ukazania duchów rzuconych przez niego śmiertelnych zaklęć. 

Zasypiając ma wrażenie, że słyszy szum oceanu.

***

Kiedy budzi się następnego dnia, Draco nie ma w pokoju. Nie martwi się tym specjalnie – szczoteczka do zębów nadal leży przy umywalce, a na szafce nocnej dostrzega jego różdżkę. Właściwie to dziwne, że ją zostawił – może prostu o niej zapomniał? Harry sięga po nią z wahaniem.

Spodziewa się lekkiego oporu. Różdżka zmieniła przecież właściciela, czeka więc na nieprzyjemne uczucie, tymczasem ona wita go jak starego przyjaciela.

— _Lumos_ — szepcze, by sprawdzić, czy z zaklęciem pójdzie tak samo gładko. Czubek różdżki bez problemu rozpala się delikatnym blaskiem.

W tym momencie słychać ciche kliknięcie zamka i otwierają się drzwi. Harry panikuje.

— _Nox_ — wyrzuca z siebie naprędce i wypuszcza z dłoni różdżkę, która spada na podłogę.

Draco patrzy na Harry’ego, potem na różdżkę, a potem znów na Harry’ego.

— Bardzo subtelnie — mówi w końcu.

— Pomyślałem… Pomyślałem, że zapomniałeś różdżki — Harry czuje, jak czerwienieją mu policzki.

— Poszedłem na śniadanie — Draco przemierza pokój i podnosi różdżkę z parkietu.

— I nie wziąłeś jej ze sobą?

— To mugolski lokal. Nie potrzebuję jej, żeby zjeść tosty i przeczytać gazetę.

— Zawsze powinieneś mieć ją ze sobą — mówi Harry szybko. — Co byś zrobił, gdyby ktoś cię zaatakował?

— Uspokój się, Szalonooki. I trzymaj ręce z daleka od mojej różdżki.

Harry czuje, że czerwienieje jeszcze bardziej. 

— Chciałem tylko… Myślałem, że może nie być przyjazna, więc chciałem tylko sprawdzić… Chodzi mi o to, że powinna była zmienić właściciela. Nie wyczuwasz od niej żadnego oporu, prawda?

— Oczywiście, że nie — Draco najwyraźniej uznaje rozmowę za zakończoną. Wchodzi do łazienki, skąd po chwili słychać odgłos szorowanych zębów.

Harry idzie na śniadanie lekko załamany.

***

Są w drodze do Landewednack. Harry milczy przez całą drogę, aż w końcu gdzieś za Helston Draco traci cierpliwość.

— No co? — pyta obcesowo. 

Harry marszczy brwi, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w kolejne strony atlasu.

— Nic.

— Siedzisz obrażony od samego Truro — Draco brzmi, jakby był urażony. Harry podnosi wzrok.

— Ja? — pyta z niedowierzaniem. — To ty milczysz, jakbyś mi dawał jakąś karę!

— O czym ty mówisz?

— Jesteś na mnie zły — Harry jest poirytowany, — tylko dlatego, że użyłem jednego, małego zaklęcia! Oczywiście, nie powinienem był tego robić, powinienem był…

— Naprawdę cały czas o to chodzi? Niewiarygodne, Potter. Tak, byłem lekko zły, ale zdążyło mi przejść jeszcze zanim się wymeldowaliśmy! W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, nie mam w zwyczaju chować urazy.

— Ty nie chowasz urazy? Zwariowałeś? Jako nastolatek…

— _Każdy_ nastolatek chowa urazę! Podaj mi przykład chociaż jednego nastolatka, który nie byłby skoncentrowany na sobie!

Harry otwiera usta, ale przed oczami staje mu obraz pocałunku Rona i Hermiony, dwoje zakochanych nastolatków w samym środku bitwy na śmierć i życie. 

— Neville — mamrocze cicho. — Neville nie był skoncentrowany na sobie.

— Longbottom kochał też podlewać kwiatki i nosić swetry w romby. Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, on akurat nigdy nie był nastolatkiem.

— Nie obrażaj moich przyjaciół!

— W jaki sposób to było obraźliwe? Powiedziałem tylko, że…

— Tak, słyszałem co powiedziałeś! Ja przynajmniej _mam_ przyjaciół…

Draco gwałtownie zbacza z trasy, a Harry’emu żołądek podchodzi do samego gardła.

— Chcesz nas zabić?!

— Nie.

Draco wyłącza silnik, wyszarpuje z kieszeni kartę do samochodu i rzuca nią w Harry’ego, który nadal nie rozumie co się dzieje. Wysiada, trzaskając drzwiami z impetem.

— Poczekaj! Dokąd się wybierasz? — Harry krzyczy za nim wściekle, siłując się z pasami bezpieczeństwa.

Draco odwraca się i patrzy wprost na niego. 

— Z dala od ciebie.

Trzask teleportacji odbija się echem od pustej jezdni.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry siedzi na miejscu pasażera. Słyszy jedynie nieregularne tykanie stygnącego silnika. 

Jest wściekły. Szykuje się na powrót Draco, zbierając kolejne argumenty do dyskusji.

Po godzinie czekania złość wyparowuje, a on zaczyna żałować słów, które wypowiedział. Draco był poirytowany i nieprzyjemny od samego początku, ale on sam nie pozostawał mu dłużny. Z drugiej strony, przecież mogło się to skończyć na zwykłym nieporozumieniu, gdyby tylko Draco powiedział „nie, nie jestem na ciebie zły“.

Cichy głos podpowiada mu, że i on mógł dużo jaśniej powiedzieć o co mu chodziło.

Wpadł w znajome ze szkolnych czasów tory. Był przesadnie defensywny, potraktował każdą wypowiedź jak atak. Gdyby Hermiona albo Ron powiedzieli coś takiego o Neville’u, odebrałby to jako zwykły żart. Zalewa go poczucie winy.

I tak nie przeprosi. Draco też nie był racjonalny. Harry może wziąć na siebie część odpowiedzialności za tę sytuację, ale na pewno nie więcej, niż jedną czwartą.

***

Kiedy od teleportacji Draco mijają dwie godziny, Harry krzywi się na myśl o swoich słowach – „ja przynajmniej mam przyjaciół”.

To nie było w porządku. Po prostu… Draco brzmiał zupełnie tak, jak w dawnych czasach, gdy rzucali w siebie tylko obraźliwymi tekstami, i choć tym razem na jego twarzy widać było jedynie złość, bez cienia drwiącego uśmieszku, Harry zareagował instynktownie, sięgając po personalny atak.

Może wziąć na siebie pół winy. Nie mniej, nie więcej.

***

Po trzech godzinach Harry bierze na siebie całą winę. Siedzi za kierownicą zaparkowanego auta. Wpatruje się w atlas. Chodzi wokół samochodu.

 _Wróć, przeproszę cię,_ myśli desperacko. _Nie będę miał problemu, żeby powiedzieć „przepraszam”, tylko wróć._

Draco nie wraca.

***

Gdy zaczyna zmierzchać, Harry niechętnie rusza do Landewednack. Wciąż się martwi.

Harry martwił się w swoim życiu o wiele rzeczy. Ściśnięty żołądek, spięte ciało – świetnie to zna. Mecze quidditcha, kolejne zadania w Turnieju Trójmagicznym, lęk o bezpieczeństwo bliskich, o przyszłość prześladowanych mugolaków. Tak, zna to bardzo dobrze. Jednak martwienie się o Draco Malfoya – to wciąż coś nowego.

Przed odjazdem struga współrzędne Landewednack na drewnianym płocie – w razie, gdyby Draco wrócił w to samo miejsce i nie wiedział gdzie go szukać. Mimo to nie może się zebrać. Czekał już długo, szkoda by było odjechać, gdyby okazało się, że Draco wrócił tuż po jego odjeździe, poczeka jeszcze kilka minut. W końcu odpala silnik, ale jeszcze przy włączaniu kierunkowskazu rozgląda się z nadzieją, że w tym momencie Draco pojawi się w polu widzenia.

Pusty skrawek pobocza widoczny we wstecznym lusterku zmniejsza się i wreszcie znika, bez śladu Draco na horyzoncie.

***

Harry zatrzymuje się w pensjonacie blisko wybrzeża Landewednack. Pensjonat jest w zdecydowanie wyższym standardzie, niż ich dotychczasowe miejsca pobytu. Recepcjonistka wesoło opowiada o pogodzie, wręczając mu klucze do pokoju.

— Drugie piętro, pokój po wschodniej stronie — uśmiecha się miło. — Śniadanie serwujemy od siódmej do dziewiątej, przy recepcji znajdują się broszury z informacjami na temat okolicy. Życzę miłego pobytu!

— Dziękuję — Harry waha się chwilę. — Oczekuję przybycia jeszcze jednej osoby — dodaje na wszelki wypadek.

— Dziś? Za godzinę zamykamy recepcję.

— Jutro, może pojutrze.

— Chce pan zarezerwować dodatkowy pokój? Pański jest dwuosobowy.

— Nie, dziękuję — podaje jej dane Draco, a kobieta zapewnia, że w razie przybycia zostanie poinformowany dokąd ma się kierować.

Harry znajduje pokój bez problemu. Draco byłby nim zachwycony – z okna rozpościera się widok na głęboką zieleń pól, znikającą nagle wraz z początkiem stromej krawędzi klifu. Rozświetlony zachodzącym słońcem ocean jest spokojny i delikatny, tak inny od sztormowej otchłani zimowych fal, która przywitała go na tym wybrzeżu przy ostatniej wizycie.

W pomieszczeniu znajdują się dwa podwójne łóżka – Harry wybiera to bliżej okna, przesuwając dłonią po sztywnej pościeli. Ma niewiele bagaży do wypakowania – kilka ubrań kupionych w Hopper’s Crossing i kosmetyczkę ze szczoteczką, maszynką do golenia i grzebieniem. Mimo to, spędza dłuższą chwilę na ich układaniu. Gdy kończy, zwiedza resztę pokoju – niewielki balkon, fotel w jednym rogu, niewielkie biurko w drugim.

Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że wszystko co robi, jest jedynie nędzną próbą zajęcia czymś uwagi.

Udaje się do pobliskiego pubu na kolację, ale wraca po godzinie, nie potrafiąc się zrelaksować mimo smacznego posiłku i spaceru w malowniczych okolicznościach. Gdy wchodzi do budynku, recepcjonistka odpowiada na jego pytanie, zanim zdąży je zadać.

— Żadnych nowych gości.

Harry kiwa głową i zmęczony idzie do pokoju.

***

Budzi się wcześnie, jeszcze przed wschodem słońca. Wychodzi na balkon i obserwuje ciemną linię kornwalijskiego horyzontu. Powietrze jest jeszcze rześkie, pełne morskiej soli, ale wschodzące letnie słońce wkrótce przytłumi jego zapach. Harry liczy w pamięci – jest siedemnasty czerwca.

Piąty czerwca… Dzień, w którym Draco pojawił się w progu jego mieszkania, rzucił pelerynę i spytał zwyczajnie – „jedziemy gdzieś”?

Piąty czerwca, urodziny Draco. Skończył wtedy dwadzieścia pięć lat.

Na wschodzie, ponad klifami i spokojnym morzem, zaczyna się rozjaśniać. Ale tylko trochę.

***

Harry spędza poranek na samotnym spacerze po wyznaczonej wzdłuż wybrzeża ścieżce. To nie to samo. Wolał spacery podczas poprzednich wizyt, kiedy zimowy wiatr zawodził między kamiennymi szczelinami, kiedy fale roztrzaskiwały się z hukiem o ściany klifów, a morze kierowało swoją ogłuszającą pieśń w stronę księżyca w nowiu.

Teraz teren jest zielony i pełen światła. Morze połyskuje delikatnie w letnim słońcu. Wcześniej opuszczone, letnie domki na powrót wypełniły się ogorzałymi od słońca twarzami i radosnym śmiechem. Podczas przechadzki krętą dróżką, Harry mija co najmniej trzy szczęśliwe pary, jedną rodzinę z dziećmi i starszego pana z równie starym terierem.

Podnosi twarz w stronę bezchmurnego nieba. Chciałby, żeby była zima.

A może chciałby, żeby była noc.

Może po prostu chciałby, żeby była trzecia nad ranem, a kiedy otworzy oczy i spojrzy w lewo, zobaczy tam Draco. „Chciałem zobaczyć gdzie kończy się wyspa”, powie.

Na zachodzie, gdzieś za horyzontem, za niezliczonymi prądami i nieubłaganymi odpływami, Morze Celtyckie łączy się z Północnym Atlantykiem. Wszystkie oceany w końcu też spotykają się gdzieś po drodze, a każdy ląd staje się wiecznie wirującą wokół Ziemi konstelacją.

Może po prostu chciałby, żeby Draco był przy nim.

***

Harry ma obowiązki. Sprawy, które zostawił. Ludzi, którzy na niego czekają. Nie chce, żeby Ron i Hermiona się o niego martwili. Wyśle im sowę, żeby dać znać, że wszystko jest w porządku, ale nie potrafi znaleźć w sobie siły na przejmowanie się czymkolwiek więcej.

Tej nocy stoi na balkonie i zaciska dłoń na żelaznej balustradzie. Chce poczuć coś solidnego, prawdziwego, jakby próbował się uziemić. Jakby płynął przez niego prąd.

Nie jest pewny, czy chce być aurorem. Pragnął tego od zawsze, odkąd miał szesnaście lat i dzielił świat na równe części – dobre albo złe, czarne albo białe, lepsze albo gorsze. 

Teraz wie, że takie podziały po prostu nie istnieją. Są tylko stopnie, w jakich rzeczy różnią się od siebie nawzajem.

Szkoda, że zrozumienie tego zajęło mu aż tyle czasu.

***

Następny dzień znów zaczyna się wcześnie. Harry budzi się tuż po wschodzie słońca. Śniadanie zacznie się dopiero za godzinę, spędza ją więc na balkonie, oglądając klify. To jego główne zajęcie – stanie na balkonie i patrzenie na świat. Na pociągi, na klify, na światła i na ocean.

O siódmej schodzi na dół i kolejną godzinę spędza na powolnym jedzeniu. Nie ma apetytu. Zastanawia się, czy nie powinien wrócić do domu, ale przecież nie ma domu. Apartament to nie dom, to nic, zwykłe pudełko w chmurach. Hogwart, jedyny prawdziwy dom w jego życiu, jest już dla niego zamknięty i może go odwiedzić tylko we wspomnieniach. Teraz jest domem dla tysiąca innych dzieci. To słodko-gorzka myśl. Wszędzie indziej zawsze był tylko gościem, kimś obcym. Mieszkał przez siedemnaście lat z Dursleyami, ale nigdy nie był tam u siebie. Kiedyś mógł uznać Norę za dom, ale ludzi, o których tak naprawdę chodziło, już dawno tam nie ma – Ginny jest zawsze w rozjazdach, a reszta po prostu się wyprowadziła, pozakładała rodziny, zostawiając po sobie puste pokoje. 

Harry nie ma swojego miejsca.

Może poza Renault Megane, sunącym nocą po M27, podążającym zawiłymi ścieżkami międzyludzkich relacji.

***

Wieczorem Harry jedzie. Może nie tyle jedzie, co szuka. Szuka Draco, wspomnienia, stanu ducha, domu, czegokolwiek, wszystkiego.

Szuka, podążając krętymi wiejskimi drogami, mijając oświetlone wieczornym słońcem pola. Wybrzeże znika gdzieś w tyle, zastąpione przez płaski, wiejski krajobraz. Zachodzące słońce odbija się we wstecznym lusterku ostatnimi przebłyskami niknącymi za horyzontem. Chwilę później zapada zmrok, a jasne światło zmienia się w delikatną łunę. Na wciąż dość jasnym niebie wschodzi nieśmiało blady księżyc, a tuż po nim pojawiają się pierwsze gwiazdy. Tego zawsze brakowało mu w Londynie. Oświetlone tysiącami latarni i zasnute gęstym smogiem niebo było niemal puste. Nigdy nie ma na nim gwiazd.

Harry wraca na wąskie dróżki Landewednack, mija kościół z obrotową bramą, małe domki i most nad niewielkim strumieniem. Pensjonat, odrestaurowana wiejska posiadłość stojąca na tle morza, znajduje się na samym końcu krętej drogi. Mimo dość wczesnej pory, wszystkie okna są już ciemne – goście śpią, żeby wyruszyć na poranne spacery po plaży i zwiedzanie.

Parkuje Renault i przechodzi przez recepcję do swojego pustego pokoju.

***

Tej samej nocy jeszcze raz wyrusza na spacer wzdłuż wybrzeża. Słońce zaszło wiele godzin temu, dzięki czemu nie spotyka nikogo – wesołe pary i starsi panowie z psami już dawno udali się do swoich przytulnych sypialni i słodkich snów.

Widzi w oddali wykusz klifu – być może to ten, który odwiedził we wspomnieniach Draco. Nie chce tam iść. Zamiast tego, idzie ścieżką prowadzącą w dół i zatrzymuje się na samym brzegu, otoczony skalnymi ścianami ze wszystkich stron. Płytka woda obmywa delikatnie piach i kamienie w krótkich przypływach fal. Rytm morza czasem przypomina Harry’emu jego własny puls, echo rytmu jego serca.

Zdejmuje buty i pozwala wodzie sięgnąć jego stóp przed odwrotem w głęboką toń. Dalej w głąb morza fale są większe. Rozbite o powierzchnię, docierają do niego jako delikatne przypływy.

Powinien pojechać do domu, kupić nowe mieszkanie. Kupić sto nowych mieszkań, to i tak bez znaczenia. Wszystkie są takie same. Powinien pojechać i wrócić do swojej pracy, aresztować czarnoksiężników, chciwych kryminalistów, wyznawców czystości krwi, zdesperowanych nastolatków, ludzi potrzebujących pieniędzy. To też bez znaczenia. Wszyscy wyglądają tak samo.

Zanim pojawił się Draco, Harry doskonale wiedział czego chciał. Może to dlatego jest na niego zły? Ludzie nie powinni móc tak po prostu wkroczyć w czyjeś życie, wywrócić je do góry nogami, a potem zniknąć. Niestety, gdzieś pod powierzchnią złości, czai się też strach. Przeraża go absolutna władza, jaką ma nad nim Draco. Jak z pomocą kilku wspomnień i rozmów zmienił całą jego perspektywę. Jedna nocna przejażdżka potrafi sprawić, że Harry czuje, że żyje. Jedna kłótnia zostawia go w stanie permanentnego niepokoju.

Recepcja będzie już o tej porze zamknięta, ale to nie szkodzi. Może się teleportować. Kiedy księżyc sięga zenitu i rozpoczyna swoją powolną wędrówkę w dół, Harry znika z cichym trzaskiem.

***

W pokoju zastaje Draco.

Stoi na balkonie, przodem w stronę wybrzeża. Po chwili odwraca się i patrzy wprost na Harry’ego.

— Przepraszam.

Dziwne, z jaką łatwością doprowadzał kiedyś Harry’ego do ślepej furii. Za szkolnych czasów biła od niego czysta niechęć do przeprosin, przyznania się do błędu, do zrobienia czegokolwiek, co nosiłoby choć ślad poczucia odpowiedzialności za swoje czyny i słowa. „Ta paskudna fretka nie przeprosiłaby nawet, gdyby od tego zależało jej życie”, powiedział kiedyś Ron, a Harry wciąż pamięta, jak bardzo się wtedy śmiał. Zobaczyć, jak Draco Malfoy przeprasza – wspólnie uznali, że byłby to moment wspaniałego zwycięstwa.

W tej chwili Harry nie czuje smaku zwycięstwa.

— Odszedłeś — odpowiada. — Cztery dni — jego słowa są ciężkie jak kamienie.

— Wiem.

— Odszedłeś. Czy masz pojęcie… — przerywa, słysząc drżenie w swoim głosie. Przeraża go wizja utracenia równowagi, idzie więc w stronę stolika, szuka czegoś, na czym może skupić uwagę. Czegokolwiek.

Draco wychodzi z balkonu i przemierza pokój kilkoma krokami. Wyciąga rękę, trzymając w dłoni kartę do samochodu.

— Tego szukasz?

Harry sięga po kartę, ale zanim orientuje się co się dzieje, Draco chwyta go za rękę.

— Nie powinienem był odchodzić.

— A ja… A ja nie powinienem był cię obrazić — głos Harry'ego jest cichy. Intensywność słów i spojrzenia Draco zbija go z tropu.

Draco przyciąga go lekko w swoją stronę. Harry czuje, jak przyspiesza mu puls. Zastanawia się, czy Draco chce go pocałować, ale on uśmiecha się tylko. 

— Czy to przeprosiny?

— Tak — Harry ledwo rejestruje samą rozmowę. Myśli tylko o tym, że nigdy nie byli tak blisko siebie. Jakim cudem nie zauważył do tej pory maleńkich niebieskich plamek, chowających się w chłodnych, szarych tęczówkach?

— Więc zostań.

Wzrok Harry’ego pada na jego usta. Z opóźnieniem orientuje się, że kompletnie nie przyswoił wypowiedzianych przed chwilą słów.

— Słucham?

— Zostań — Draco powtarza i odsuwa się, puszczając jego rękę. Unosi dłoń z kartą do samochodu. — Chciałeś odjechać, prawda?

— Co? — Harry dopiero w tym momencie orientuje się, że nadal wpatruje się w Draco. Najwyraźniej stracił umiejętność konstruowania zrozumiałych zdań. — A, tak. Nie. To znaczy… Tak.

Lekki uśmiech Draco zmienia się w nieskrywane rozbawienie. 

— Zawsze jesteś taki elokwentny, kiedy jesteś zmęczony, Potter?

Harry z ulgą łapie się tej wymówki.

— Zmęczony. Tak. Chyba powinienem odpocząć.

Draco odkłada kluczyki na szafkę nocną Harry’ego. 

— Do zobaczenia rano.

— Dokąd idziesz? — Harry czuje nagłe ukłucie niepokoju.

— Pod prysznic — Draco podnosi złożony ręcznik leżący na drugim łóżku i znika w łazience.

Harry spodziewa się, że nie zaśnie zbyt szybko, ale gdy tylko wdrapuje się do łóżka, odpływa, uspokojony cichym szumem morza.

***

Budzi się tuż przed wschodem. Bladoszare światło wpada przez okna i rzuca niewyraźne cienie na podłogę i ściany. Słońce dopiero szykuje się do podejścia nad horyzont.

Kilka stóp od niego, na drugim łóżku, majaczy w półmroku sylwetka śpiącego Draco. Leży tyłem, skulony, jakby próbował całkiem zniknąć. Ciekawe, czy też miewa koszmary o wojnie.

Harry’emu zdarza się śnić koszmary, zresztą tak jak każdemu. Ronowi, Hermionie, Ginny, Neville’owi, wszystkim. Wszystkim, na których oczach ginęli ich bliscy. Wszystkim, którzy słyszeli głos Voldemorta niosący się po terenie Hogwartu, miejsca, które uznawali za najbezpieczniejsze na świecie. Wszystkim, wokół których wiekowy zamek rozsypywał się na drobne kawałki.

Niektórzy lubią rozmawiać o wojnie, inni – nieszczególnie. Harry należy do tych drugich. Ron też, za to Hermiona na odwrót. Ginny próbowała poruszać z nim ten temat, ale dała sobie spokój, kiedy kilka prób spotkało się z jego milczeniem. Przez chwilę było to punktem spornym między nimi – „poczujesz się lepiej, kiedy po prostu o tym porozmawiasz”, mówiła, a Harry odpowiadał, że i tak czuł się lepiej. Wojna była za nimi, koniec. Oczywiście, zdarzały mu się koszmary, ale każdy je miewa. Upadek z wysokości, uciekanie przed kimś, umieranie. Każdy czegoś się boi.

_Zawsze panicznie bałeś się porażki._

Może w swoich koszmarach Draco ponosi porażkę. 

Może swoje odejście sprzed trzech lat też postrzega jako porażkę? Ale przecież wrócił. Tak samo teraz, gdy uciekł po kłótni. Zniknął, ale wrócił – po czterech dniach, ale znów wrócił. 

Stara się. I coraz lepiej mu idzie. A to zupełne przeciwieństwo porażki.

***

Jakiś czas po wschodzie słońca zaczyna padać. Nawet prawdziwie letnia temperatura nie potrafi przyćmić ciężkich chmur przetaczających się nad poszarzałym horyzontem. Harry idzie biegać. To zwyczaj, który został z nim po szkoleniu aurorskim. Wraca mokry od błota i potu, i wskakuje pod prysznic. Gdy wychodzi, Draco nadal śpi, idzie więc na śniadanie. Oczywiście, że kiedy Draco wrócił, musi padać. Harry marnował ładną pogodę na samotne spacery w paskudnym nastroju, myśląc o Draco, a teraz, kiedy jest szczęśliwy, leje.

Kiedy wraca po śniadaniu, Draco jest już ubrany. Obserwuje spływające po szybie krople deszczu – widok przypomina Harry’emu pierwszy raz, kiedy Draco odezwał się do niego w jego mieszkaniu.

„Ładny widok, ale to nie jesteś ty, Potter. To nic nie znaczy. Betonowe pudło w chmurach. Ty potrzebujesz czegoś prawdziwego.”

Może deszcz wcale nie jest taki zły. Przywodzi na myśl szare, zimowe dni i mgliste poranki. Noce spędzone na jechaniu, jechaniu z duchem Draco obok.

_Możemy jechać gdziekolwiek._

— Nie przyniosłeś mi herbaty — pełen pretensji głos wyrywa go z zamyślenia.

— Ach tak? A powinienem był? — pyta z rozbawieniem Harry.

Draco patrzy na niego surowo. 

— Bez mleka, jedna łyżeczka cukru.

— W porządku. Coś jeszcze?

Draco jest wyraźnie zaskoczony. 

— Słucham?

— Pytam, czy coś jeszcze — powtarza Harry z uśmiechem, co spotyka się z konsternacją.

— Myślałem, że powiesz coś o rozpuszczonych Malfoyach. Nie powinieneś się tak po prostu zgadzać z uśmiechem.

— Ojej, przepraszam. Następnym razem postaram się być bardziej przewidywalny — żart jest zaczepny, ale nie zostawia miejsca na kłótnię. Właśnie to zdarzyło się ostatnim razem: obaj brali zbyt poważnie słowa drugiej strony, broniąc się bez potrzeby przed nieistniejącym atakiem. — Niech zgadnę, teraz jest ten moment, w którym ja dramatycznie wychodzę, a ty dąsasz się przez kilka godzin?

— Ja się nie dąsam, tylko dokonuję głębokich przemyśleń na temat swojego życia.

— A ja nie wychodzę dramatycznie, tylko dokonuję strategicznego uniku.

Draco odwraca wzrok, ale Harry widzi niewielki uśmiech tańczący w jednym z kącików jego ust.

Zabawne, że razem z Ronem uznał przeprosiny od Draco za ostateczne zwycięstwo. 

Harry czuje prawdziwe zwycięstwo właśnie teraz, widząc na jego twarzy uśmiech, który sam wywołał.

***

Draco czuje się coraz lepiej.

To dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie był chory. Nie było żadnych objawów, żadnej choroby. A jednak jest z nim coraz lepiej.

Widać to, gdy obserwuje deszcz i tłumaczy Harry’emu, że każda kropla ma inną średnicę. Albo kiedy łapie go ochota na wino, więc wybiera się do sklepu oddalonego o pół godziny drogi samochodem w stronę Helston, bo, jak mówi, „okoliczne puby serwują tylko rozwodniony wybielacz”. A potem zmienia zdanie i decyduje się na dwudziestopięcioletnią Glenmorangie.

— Ile za to zapłaciłeś? — pyta Harry w drodze powrotnej do Landewednack.

— Dokładnie tyle samo, co ty za pierścionek zaręczynowy swojej byłej narzeczonej.

Tak, myśli Harry. Draco czuje się coraz lepiej.

***

Nieco później tego samego dnia, Draco leży rozciągnięty na jednym z łóżek i czyta noszącą ślady wielokrotnego użytku książkę o tytule „Kwiaty dla Algernona”. Harry przekrzywia głowę i czyta opis na tyle okładki.

— Brzmi to dość przygnębiająco — zauważa. — I nudno.

— Dziękuję za tę profesjonalną krytykę literacką, Potter. Wracaj do swoich pisemek z rankingiem dziesięciu najlepszych zawodniczek quidditcha.

— Hej! Pragnę cię poinformować, że czytam książki!

— Nieprawda. Gazety się nie liczą.

— No dobrze, ale…

— Ani atlasy drogowe.

— Okej, ale…

— Ani książki, które ktoś inny zostawił na wierzchu, a ty je podniosłeś, przejrzałeś i odłożyłeś z powrotem.

Harry wybucha śmiechem. Draco odkłada swoją lekturę, przewraca się na plecy i spogląda w górę na Harry’ego.

— Co cię tak bawi?

Harry kręci głową. 

— Zachowujesz się, jakbyś świetnie mnie znał.

— Wiem o tobie całkiem sporo — Draco szczerzy się w uśmiechu, a serce Harry’ego na chwilę przestaje bić. To interesująca pozycja: on, stojący przy łóżku, z którego Draco uśmiecha się z niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. Kiedy siada z powrotem i sięga po książkę, by odłożyć ją na szafkę, Harry czuje ulgę pomieszaną z rozczarowaniem.

— Ach tak? — powątpiewa, nadal nieco rozkojarzony.

— Wiem, że lubisz wystawać na balkonie pijąc czystą whiskey — odpowiada Draco, sięgając po stojącą obok książki Glenmorangie. 

Harry wbija w niego wzrok, bez śladu wcześniejszego rozbawienia. 

— Ale przecież… Mówiłeś, że widziałeś mnie wtedy, kiedy byłem w twoich wspomnieniach albo przeglądałem twoje rzeczy…

— Kiedy _byłeś blisko_ moich rzeczy. O ile dobrze pamiętam, zdarzało ci się nosić ze sobą moje prawo jazdy, a kluczyki często miałeś w kieszeni.

Wszystkie momenty, gdy stał na balkonie… Draco był przy nim.

— Co jeszcze widziałeś? 

— Prawdę mówiąc, niewiele więcej. Jesteś dość nudny, głównie stoisz i patrzysz się w dal.

— Tak samo jak ty — odgryza się Harry.

— W takim razie mamy ze sobą coś wspólnego — Draco wzrusza ramionami. — Dobra, idź po szklanki.

— Czy wyglądam ci na skrzata domowego?

— Ja nie pójdę. Wczoraj chciałem się tylko zameldować, a dostałem półgodzinny wykład o trasach pieszych w najbliższej okolicy.

— Normalny człowiek uznałby to za miłą konwersację. Tak zachowują się gościnni mieszkańcy. 

— No to leć, Potter, utnij sobie miłą pogawędkę z gościnnymi mieszkańcami.

Harry uznaje swoją porażkę i idzie po szklanki. Wraca czterdzieści minut później. Draco uśmiecha się pod nosem.

— Cicho bądź. 

— Nic nie mówię.

— Myślałem, że nigdy mnie nie wypuści. Zaczęła opisywać gatunki roślin, które można znaleźć spacerując w okolicy.

— Doprawdy? Fascynujące — Draco przejmuje od niego szklanki, a ich dłonie dotykają się na moment.

— Tak, fascynujące — potwierdza sucho Harry. Draco ustawia szklanki i otwiera butelkę.

— O ile dobrze pamiętam, ty pijesz bez lodu. Ja wrzucę sobie kilka kostek — stuka różdżką w szklankę z wodą, która natychmiast zmienia się w zamarznięte kostki.

— Wiesz, że zimna temperatura przytępia smak i aromat whiskey? — zagaja Harry.

Draco przerywa nalewanie w trakcie i patrzy się na niego bez słowa.

— Co?

— Czasem… — zaczyna powoli. — Czasem potrafisz być całkiem… zaskakujący.

Harry ukrywa uśmiech, podczas gdy Draco nalewa dwie szklanki alkoholu. Bez lodu.

***

Stoją na balkonie, mimo gromadzących się na niebie sinych chmur. Słońce zniknęło przed czasem, schowane za szarugą i ścianą deszczu. Harry opiera się o balustradę i wygląda w stronę niespokojnego morza.

— Idzie burza — zauważa, biorąc kolejny łyk Glenmorangie. Czeka na złośliwy komentarz. „Naprawdę, Potter? Bardzo spostrzegawcze z twojej strony”. Ale Draco jest cicho. Harry zerka na niego – burzowa aura bardzo do niego pasuje. Blada karnacja i jasne włosy niemal świecą na tle ciemnego nieba.

— Lubię burzę — pada w końcu odpowiedź. Draco zagląda do szklanki i wypija resztę znajdującego się w niej płynu.

— Draco — Harry mówi cicho, rozpoznając charakterystyczne symptomy. Abstrakcyjny sposób mówienia, to, jak przygląda się rzeczom z bliska.

— Wiosenne burze zawsze były jak powrót do domu.

— Draco — powtarza Harry. — To jest prawdziwe.

Draco wpatruje się w pustą szklankę trzymaną w dłoniach. 

— Wiem.

— Na pewno?

Draco waha się, po czym wyciąga rękę i ściska dłoń Harry’ego. 

— Tak.

Ich zasada. „Kiedy byłeś uwięziony w czasie, nie mogliśmy się dotknąć, pamiętasz? Czyli to jest prawdziwe”. Prosta metoda. Dotyk, niezbędny do odróżnienia rzeczywistość od wspomnień. Nic więcej.

Harry zdaje sobie sprawę, że stąpa po bardzo cienkim lodzie.

Zaciska dłoń mocniej. Trzymają się za ręce i obserwują zbliżający się sztorm.


	15. Chapter 15

Burza ustępuje zwyczajnej plusze. Rano wita Harry'ego widok równomiernie szarego nieba. Deszcz siąpi podczas całej jego porannej przebieżki. Kiedy wraca do pensjonatu, zostawia za sobą błoto i mokre plamy. Recepcjonistka wygląda na zdruzgotaną.

Pogoda nie odstrasza jednak Draco, który po spokojnym śniadaniu zaczyna nalegać na spacer wzdłuż wybrzeża.

— Idź, jak chcesz. Ja zostaję — Harry jest nieugięty.

— No tak, zapomniałem, że zostało ci jeszcze siedem stron gazetki o quidditchu do przestudiowania — odparowuje Draco, ale w jego głosie brak dawnej kpiny. Harry po prostu się śmieje.

— Nie potknij się na krawędzi klifu — mówi sztucznie słodkim głosem.

— Wspaniała rada, Potter. Zapiszę ją sobie, żeby nie zapomnieć.

Draco wychodzi, zabierając ze sobą różdżkę. Używa ciekawej metody, podnosząc ją opuszkami palców, a następnie sprytnie wsuwając w rękaw w taki sposób, że zostaje tam, jakby przyklejona do materiału od wewnątrz. Bardzo zgrabna sztuczka, która zajmuje mniej czasu niż trik, którego uczyli ich na treningach.

Harry sięga po magazyn, który kupił jeszcze w Hopper’s Crossing. Od tamtej pory przeczytał prawie każdy artykuł dwukrotnie, w tym całą stronę wyłącznie o Ginny, jako fragment materiału o dziesięciu najlepszych zawodniczkach tego sezonu. Pomiędzy kolumnami znajduje sporo jej zdjęć z idiotycznymi opisami typu: „była narzeczona Harry’ego Pottera”. Ginny ciężko pracowała na swój własny sukces, mimo to temat Harry’ego i tak pojawiał się w niezliczonych wywiadach i rozmowach o jej pracy. Wygląda na to, że po rozstaniu nadal trzyma się jej ta łatka.

Ciekawe jak cała historia ich rozejścia została przedstawiona w mediach. Chociaż rozstali się w okolicach świąt, dziennikarze podchwycili temat w lutym, a Hermiona przekazała mu, że Ricie Skeeter udało się ostatecznie potwierdzić tę plotkę dopiero pod koniec kwietnia. Gdyby nie Hermiona, Harry nie wiedziałby nic – nie czyta gazet już od dawna, polegając na Ronie i Hermionie jako źródle informacji o wydarzeniach ze świata. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, że czytanie gazet oznaczałoby czytanie informacji na temat własnego życia. Tym razem Hermiona zapewniła go, że w artykułach nie znalazło się nic specjalnie złośliwego – nic poza idiotycznymi doniesieniami o tym, że Harry przejmuje opiekę nad ich rzekomym udomowionym smokiem i pogłoską, że Ginny planuje sprzedać swój pierścionek zaręczynowy poprzez dział ogłoszeń w Proroku Codziennym.

Gdyby wyciekła wiadomość o jego zniknięciu, artykuły nie byłyby tak łaskawe.

Na szczęście zawsze unikał wywiadów i wszystkie media wiedzą, że ciężko się z nim skontaktować. Z drugiej strony, choć Ron i Hermiona na pewno będą go kryć, jego koledzy z pracy wkrótce zorientują się, że coś nie gra i zaczną wymieniać między sobą najróżniejsze teorie. Nie minie dużo czasu, zanim któreś z nich dotrą do Rity Skeeter.

Harry nawet nie rozważa możliwości, że Draco mógłby powiadomić dziennikarzy. Nie zrobiłby tego. Nie wie skąd ma tę pewność – po prostu to wie. Kiedy wrócą…

Kiedy wrócą.

Siedzi na skraju łóżka Draco. Tego zdania stara się unikać jak ognia. „Kiedy wrócimy”. Trudno to sobie wyobrazić. Oczywiście, w pierwszej kolejności będzie musiał odwiedzić zaniepokojonych bliskich, a potem wytłumaczyć się z nieobecności w pracy – rozmawiać z wściekłymi przełożonymi i użerać się ze wścibskimi kolegami.

Bezwiednie kieruje myśli na mieszkanie, betonowe pudło w chmurach, zakurzone blaty i puste pokoje. Ciszę, która przytłacza go każdej nocy.

Wstaje nagle i sięga po kluczyki do samochodu, chwytając kartę jak koło ratunkowe.

***

Kiedy Draco wraca ze spaceru, Harry jest już z powrotem, wciągnięty w fabułę „Kwiatów Dla Algernona”. 

— Pamiętaj, że to tylko słowa. Nie mogą cię skrzywdzić — mówi Draco lekko, rzucając mokry płaszcz na łóżko Harry’ego.

— Mhm — mruczy Harry i przekłada kolejną stronę w książce.

Draco próbuje wciągnąć go w rozmowę jeszcze kilka razy, ale w końcu poddaje się i wychodzi kolejny raz, tym razem w poszukiwaniu lunchu. Wraca po trzech godzinach z nową książką.

— Byłem w księgarni — odpowiada na pytające spojrzenie Harry’ego. — Zabrałeś mi moją jedyną książkę.

— Miałem rację, była przygnębiająca — Harry nalewa sobie nową kolejkę Glenmorangie z gorzką miną i rzuca okiem na nowy zakup. — Ta też jest taka?

— Nie wiem, jeszcze jej nie czytałem.

— A o czym jest?

— Kupiec handlujący kością słoniową wybiera się na bajeczne wakacje do Afryki.

Harry patrzy na niego z powątpiewaniem.

— I…?

— I odkrywa koszmar imperializmu, będąc świadkiem okrucieństwa i korupcji ze strony europejskich kolonizatorów, a końcowo mierzy się z przerażającą ciemnością i wyzwaniem, jakie staje przed porządkiem świata, w którym dotychczas funkcjonował.

Harry wzdycha. 

— Wiedziałem, że będzie przygnębiające. Czy zdarza ci się czytać cokolwiek, co nie wywołuje w człowieku kryzysu tożsamości?

— Wczoraj przeczytałem broszurę.

— O tym, że życie tak naprawdę nie ma żadnej wartości?

— Bardzo zabawne, Potter — Draco nieskutecznie próbuje ukryć uśmiech.

Harry wybucha śmiechem.

***

Następnego ranka wędrują wspólnie pieszym szlakiem przez około godzinę. Kiedy słońce zaczyna wschodzić, zatrzymują się, żeby popatrzeć na morze. Draco stoi niedaleko krawędzi klifu, przodem do wody. Harry, zmęczony długim spacerem, siada za nim, oparty o duży głaz.

Początkowo dzień jest jedynie bladoniebieską poświatą na ciemnym niebie, szybko jednak rozjaśnia się, zmieniając błękit w złoty blask – olbrzymi złoty znicz unoszący się nad horyzontem. W końcu słońce zaczyna muskać grzbiety fal, odcinając ciemną sylwetkę Draco na tle rozświetlonego nieba.

Harry wpatruje się w niego, a kiedy odwraca głowę wprost w stronę słońca, orientuje się, że próbuje właśnie przyszpilić dokładny moment, w którym zakochał się w Draco Malfoyu.

To przerażające uczucie. Pożądać drugiej osoby jest dużo łatwiej. Dużo łatwiej wypełnić pustkę po nagłym dreszczu albo utraconą koncentrację myślą o czyjejś pięknej twarzy. Dużo łatwiej powiedzieć, że pragnie się kogoś z powodu koloru oczu, kształtu ciała.

Trudniej jest wiedzieć, że chce się być z kimś z powodu tego, jak układa dłonie na kierownicy, jak wygląda przez okno, w jaki sposób wymawia twoje imię.

Harry próbuje przypomnieć sobie komfort miękkich linii układających się w kształt kobiecego ciała Ginny. Albo nawet Cho. Albo… 

To wszystko, nie było nikogo innego. Tylko krótkie zauroczenie Cho i związek z Ginny, który szybko spłycił się do niepewnej, niknącej z czasem relacji.

Kładzie dłonie na ziemi. Chce poczuć coś solidnego, chwycić się rzeczywistości.

Słońce wychyla się zza horyzontu ciepłymi promieniami pierwszego prawdziwie letniego dnia.

***

Następnego dnia opuszczają Landewednack. Draco prowadzi, a Harry wsłuchuje się w cichnące morskie fale. Nie odwraca się za siebie.

Droga ciągnie się przed nimi w nieskończoność. Piaszczyste klify ustępują pola płaskim, zalesionym terenom. Drzewa w letnim słońcu są soczystozielone, a oni mijają po drodze kolejne maleńkie parafie. Zatrzymują się na lunch w Launceston. Harry śledzi palcem trasę na mapie, a w tym czasie Draco pije kawę. 

Weston-super-Mare jest oddalone o około kilka godzin stąd. Miejsce, w którym spędziła dzieciństwo jego matka, a którego on nie odwiedził ani razu w życiu. Kiedy sam był dzieckiem, wydawało mu się, że Anglia jest olbrzymia. Inne dzieci opowiadały o wakacjach spędzonych w Brighton, o wspaniałych wypadach w malownicze wzgórza Cotswolds i szkolnych wycieczkach do głównej atrakcji Wiltshire – kamiennych figur Stonehenge. Dla małego Harry’ego, który miał do dyspozycji tylko nudną okolicę Little Whinging, każde z tych miejsc brzmiało tajemniczo, jakby obiecywało dziwne i ekscytujące doświadczenia, o których on sam mógł tylko śnić. W jego wyobraźni plaże w Brighton jawiły się jako tropikalne wyspy, Cotswolds było przepastną krainą pełną stromych górskich zboczy i głębokich jezior, a Stonehenge górowało nad krajobrazem jak strzeliste wieżowce.

Jadą przed siebie. 

— Patrz! — krzyczy nagle Harry, około godziny drogi za Launceston. Prostuje się i pokazuje widok za oknem.

— Na co mam patrzeć?

— Na te pola! — Harry jest urzeczony. Żółte pola obejmują krajobraz aż po horyzont, gdzie spotykają się z czystym błękitem nieba. Draco spogląda na niego zdziwiony.

— To tylko pola rzepaku.

— Spójrz na te kolory!

— Nie mów, że nigdy nie widziałeś pola rzepaku. Są wszędzie.

— Wyglądają niesamowicie — Harry nie przejmuje się niewzruszonym tonem Draco. 

Nagle samochód zwalnia i skręca na pobocze. 

— Co? — momentalnie zapomina o rzepaku, myśląc, że znów obraził czymś Draco, ale on wskazuje tylko szerokim gestem w stronę pól.

— Nie chcesz na nie chwilę popatrzeć?

Harry wysiada i okrąża samochód od strony maski, dołączając do Draco. Stoją obok siebie i patrzą na olśniewająco żółty krajobraz. Niewielki szpak przelatuje tuż obok nich i przysiada na płocie, a jego nakrapiane skrzydła mienią się w promieniach słońca jak kałuża benzyny. Konik polny skacze z łodygi na łodygę. Harry wpatruje się w kwiaty rzepaku, obserwując jak kołyszą się delikatnie na wietrze. Draco opiera się o rozgrzany samochód przy akompaniamencie stukania chłodzącego się silnika.

— Naprawde nigdy nie byłeś na polu rzepaku? — pyta jeszcze raz. Harry kręci głową i odwraca wzrok.

— Nie. Mieszkałem z mugolskimi krewnymi. Nie zabierali mnie nigdy na żadne wyjazdy — choć skupia wzrok na szpaku, czuje na sobie spojrzenie Draco. Czeka zdenerwowany na odpowiedź.

— To młody plon — mówi w końcu Draco, wskazując na pole. — Musimy wrócić tu w sierpniu, kiedy przyjdzie pora na zbiory wiosennych posiewów — odchyla się do tyłu i wsuwa ręce w kieszenie. — Rzepak zmieniający kolor z żółtego na brązowy oznaczał dla mnie w dzieciństwie koniec lata — uśmiecha się lekko w stronę nieba. — To i skoszone polany, na których kwitły połacie polnych kwiatów. Wtedy wiedziałem, że lato się kończy.

Harry patrzy na jego skąpaną w świetle sylwetkę, na linię szczęki, kąt, pod jakim trzyma głowę, cień rzęs rzucany promieniami słońca na kości policzkowe.

— Lubiłeś lato? Wtedy, w Wiltshire?

Draco nadal się uśmiecha. 

— Oczywiście. To był mój dom. Wszystkie dni spędzone na bieganiu w zbożu i wdrapywaniu się na drzewa… Łapałem żaby w stawie. Składałem papierowe łódki ze starych wydań „Proroka”, puszczałem je w dół strumienia i wyobrażałem sobie, że każda z nich dopływa w końcu do morza. One opuszczały Anglię, ale ja – nigdy.

— Jak to? Nie mogłeś wyjeżdżać?

— Nie chciałem. Kiedy jesteś dzieckiem, świat kończy się w okolicach twojego pokoju, a wszechświat obejmuje trzy mile średnicy od domu. Odkrycie i poznanie każdej rzeczki, każdego pola, wydaje się niewykonalnym zadaniem. Co dopiero zwiedzanie krajów znajdujących się gdzieś indziej niż Wiltshire.

— Po tym co mówisz, żałuję, że nie dorastałem w Wiltshire — Harry zamyśla się. Draco patrzy na niego, a potem na pole, na niebiesko–żółty horyzont.

— Zabiorę cię tam.

— Bardzo bym chciał.

Obaj odwracają się jak na zawołanie i wracają do samochodu. Draco znów prowadzi – zerka właśnie we wsteczne lusterko odbijające żółte morze rzepaku.

— Opowiedz mi coś jeszcze o Wiltshire — prosi Harry pod wpływem impulsu. Draco zaczyna snuć opowieść o wakacjach spędzonych na polanach, skowronkach przelatujących nad kolejnymi polami, o zielonych zagajnikach. Harry słucha uważnie, pochłaniając każde słowo opisujące lata, których sam nigdy nie miał szans doświadczyć. Widzi przed oczami sceny – Draco jako małe dziecko, w skupieniu składający łódki z gazet, wysyłający je w podróż w nieznane. Biega po polu i macha patykiem, wydając rozkazy niewidzialnym zastępom żołnierzy. Ogląda z oddali jak rolnicze kombajny zbierają kwiatostany rzepaku, zostawiając za sobą rzędy połamanych łodyg. W każdej ze scen Draco jest sam. Nie ma braci i sióstr, a Lucjusz majaczy jedynie jako odległa postać z dalekiego świata. Nie ma też przyjaciół. Oczywiście, że nie – miałby dostać zgodę na kolegowanie się z mugolskimi dziećmi?

— Musiałeś się czuć samotny.

Nie planował mówić tego na głos – tak wyszło. Dawny Draco byłby wściekły, zaperzyłby się, odpowiadając natychmiast, że miał przyjaciół na pęczki, a do tego bardzo duży dom, tabuny skrzatów domowych i że nigdy niczego mu nie brakowało.

Ale on bierze tylko głęboki wdech, wypuszcza powoli powietrze i odpowiada zwyczajnie, bez odrywania wzroku od drogi.

— Tak.

Na jakiś czas zapada cisza. Trasa prowadzi ich naprzód prostą linią. Przecinają krajobraz na pół, a Harry obserwuje wydłużające się popołudniowe cienie rzucane przez kłosy i drzewa.

Wcześniej nigdy nie widywali się bez innych osób. Podczas przypadkowych spotkań w Hogwarcie zazwyczaj byli otoczeni ludźmi. Tak samo na lekcjach, z przyjaciółmi stojącymi za nimi murem po przeciwległych stronach. Harry na palcach jednej ręki może policzyć spotkania, gdy byli tylko we dwóch.

Pamięta strach Draco, gdy stał przed Dumbledorem z drżącymi rękami i wyrazem skrajnej desperacji na twarzy. Pamięta, jak bardzo był przerażony i złamany w pojawiających się bez ostrzeżenia wizjach Voldemorta. Jak spoglądał na swoją twarz zalaną łzami w nieczynnej toalecie w Hogwarcie. „Nikt nie może mi pomóc”.

Zawsze samotny.

— Myślisz, że mogliśmy przyjaźnić się jeszcze w Hogwarcie?

— Nie — odpowiedź Draco pada natychmiast, a Harry czuje ukłucie w sercu. Draco spogląda w lusterko i wyprzedza jadący przed nimi samochód. Kiedy są z powrotem na swoim pasie, odzywa się jeszcze raz, tym razem łagodniejszym tonem. — Żeby to mogło się wydarzyć, musielibyśmy wymazać osiem lat uprzedzeń, błędnych założeń i zmienić systemy wartości — kręci głową. — Niemożliwe.

— Nie stuprocentowo niemożliwe — Harry nie odpuszcza.

— Irytująco optymistycznie, jak zawsze.

— Zmieniłeś się w trakcie. Nie próbuj zaprzeczać, wiem, że tak było. Na początku przechwalałeś się tym, że służysz Voldemortowi — Draco krzywi się na dźwięk imienia, — że działasz na jego rozkazach. Dwa lata później – zupełnie inna sytuacja. Nienawidziłeś bycia śmierciożercą, wstydziłeś się tego, co robisz.

— Nie nienawidziłem tego — mówi Draco ostro.

Harry milknie. Nie wie jak odpowiedzieć, nie eskalując w stronę otwartej kłótni.

Jadą w ciszy, a wieczór powoli zmienia się w noc. Raz na jakiś czas świecą im w oczy reflektory samochodów jadących z naprzeciwka. Harry obserwuje przerywaną linię dzielącą asfalt na dwie równe części.

Draco znów bierze głęboki wdech. 

— Nienawidziłem tego — mówi i milknie na chwilę. — Nienawidziłem tego, _nienawidziłem_. Nienawidziłem jego, nienawidziłem ciotki Bellatrix, nienawidziłem Carrowów i Rowle’a, i całej reszty, bez wyjątku. Nie mogłem znieść rozmów z ojcem, bałem się Greybacka, jeszcze bardziej Nagini. Każdego dnia, w każdej chwili – nienawidziliłem tego — Draco zaczyna się śmiać. — Nienawidziłem tego! — powtarza ostatni raz ze śmiechem, a Harry patrzy na niego zaniepokojony.

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Tak.

— Śmiejesz się — zauważa niepewnie Harry. — Nie zrozumiałem jakiegoś żartu?

— Nie — Draco kręci głową. Wciąż się uśmiecha. — Po prostu… Trzymałeś coś kiedyś w tajemnicy tak strasznie, strasznie długo? Potwarzałeś to w myślach tysiące razy, ale nigdy nie wypowiedziałeś tego na głos? Tak jakby… — przerywa i potrząsa głową. Nie musi kończyć. Harry doskonale rozumie o co chodzi.

Droga przed nimi hipnotyzuje obietnicą nieskończoności. Reflektory samochodu tną noc szerokim pasem światła, nieskrępowanym jak niestrzeżona prawda.

***

Harry budzi się, choć nie wie kiedy zasnął. Pamięta, że oparł głowę o szybę i obserwował widoki spowite ciemnością. Raz na jakiś czas mijające ich samochody oświetlały fragment drogi.

Samochód stoi. Harry przeciera oczy – są na środku pustkowia, skrytego pod szerokim płaszczem nocy. Po chwili siłowania się z pasami, otwiera drzwi.

Draco stoi niedaleko auta i wpatruje się w skąpane w ciemnościach pola. Odwraca się i patrzy Harry'emu prosto w oczy, a on czuje, jak wraca poprzez czas i przestrzeń do mroźnego, zimowego wiatru, który smaga go bezlitośnie, gdy on sam stoi na skraju klifu na kornwalijskim wybrzeżu. Nie może oderwać wzroku od szarych oczu.

— Czemu stoimy? — otrząsa się w końcu ze wspomnień i pyta zaintrygowany.

Draco ponownie patrzy przed siebie. 

— Jesteśmy na miejscu.

— Gdzie?

— W Wiltshire. Tu bawiłem się jako dziecko.

— Dokładnie tu?

Draco kiwa głową. 

— Dokładnie na tych polach.

Harry schodzi ze żwiru na miękką trawę.

— Na tych polach — powtarza po Draco i dotyka łodygi rzepaku. Są wciąż zielone, młode, nie rozkwitły tak jak te w Kornwalii. Świdruje wzrokiem przestrzeń z olbrzymim skupieniem i zmrużonymi oczami, jakby z próbował dostrzec biegnącą w oddali sylwetkę małego Draco.

Uśmiecha się szeroko i robi kolejny krok.

— Dokąd idziesz?

— Uciekam przed tobą — odpowiada i startuje do biegu.

Jedna z rzeczy, które ich łączą, to samotne dzieciństwo. Jedyne chwile w życiu Harry'ego, które przypominały zabawę w berka, to momenty, gdy zwiewał przed Dudleyem goniącym go z kijem albo szarpiącymi go za kostki buldogami ciotki Marge. Bieg przez pole pod czystym, nocnym niebem, odgłos lekkich kroków za sobą, to coś zupełnie innego. Głos Draco niesie się przez pole.

— Oszalałeś, Potter! Naprawdę postanowiłeś bawić się w berka?

— Postanowiliś _my_! — krzyczy przez ramię. — Z tego co widzę, to ty mnie gonisz!

— Wcale cię nie gonię! Wracaj tu!

— To mnie złap! — Harry śmieje się i przyspiesza, tak samo jak kroki za nim. Skręca ostro w lewo, czując pod palcami pąki młodych kwiatów. Biegnie zygzakiem przez pole tak długo, aż jedyne co słyszy, to pulsowanie krwi w żyłach i swój własny oddech. Zatrzymuje się – goniące go kroki ucichły.

Omiata wzrokiem okolicę, ale jedyny ruch na pustym polu to kołysanie się łodyg na wietrze. Opuszcza ramiona i zastyga w bezruchu, próbując wychwycić jakikolwiek dźwięk – nie słyszy ani jednego stąpnięcia, ani jednego oddechu. Robi krok w tył.

Ktoś łapie go z tyłu. Harry podskakuje i krzyczy z zaskoczenia. Draco wybucha śmiechem, obejmując go rękami splecionymi na jego torsie.

— Zapiszczałeś! — Draco wydusza z siebie między atakami śmiechu, a jego głos dźwięczy Harry’emu tuż przy uchu.

— Nieprawda! — odpowiada i czuje pieczenie policzków. — Po prostu... krzyknąłem. Przestraszyłeś mnie! — dodaje z pretensją.

— Zapiszczałeś, przyznaj się! Przez chwilę myślałem, że złapałem Astorię!

— Bardzo śmieszne… A ty dokąd? — pyta, gdy Draco zabiera ręce i szykuje się do startu.

— Złap mnie! — krzyczy i rusza sprintem przed siebie.

Harry biegnie za nim.

***

Pół godziny później wracają niespiesznym krokiem do samochodu. Harry czuje w uszach zwalniający puls. Jak chłodzący się silnik. Powoli wyrównuje oddech.

— Jesteś szybszy niż się wydaje — mówi do Draco.

— Tak? Ty nie.

Harry szturcha Draco i lekko wytrąca go z równowagi. Draco szybko łapie balans i uśmiecha się do niego. Nie, to nie uśmiech, myśli Harry, patrząc na lekki łuk znaczący jego usta. To drwiący uśmieszek. Nagle dociera do niego, jak bardzo mu tego uśmieszku brakowało.

Kiedy docierają do auta, Harry siada z powrotem na miejscu pasażera, a Draco zajmuje fotel za kierownicą. Żwir chrzęści pod oponami, podczas gdy silnik powoli rozgrzewa się z powrotem.

Harry zerka w boczne lusterko. Pola nikną w ciemności.

***

Zastanawia się dokąd jadą tym razem. Miał nawigować, ale zasnął gdzieś w okolicach Devon. W tym czasie Draco najwyraźniej sam zdecydował o kierunku. Harry zerka na zegarek – dwudziesta. Zapewne zatrzymają się niedługo na nocny postój.

Nie zatrzymują się na postój – zamiast tego mijają kolejne pola, drzewa i odbijające się w strumieniach gwiazdy. Raz na jakiś czas przejeżdżają przez wioski. Jadą wtedy w świetle latarni, by chwilę później wrócić prosto w ciemność. Są w samym sercu niczego, myśli Harry, opierając czoło o szybę w trakcie przejazdu przez kolejne maleńkie miasteczko. Na niewielkim placu zabaw, letni wiatr buja łańcuchami huśtawek. Czy to ten sam plac, na którym zatrzymał się kilka miesięcy wcześniej, wtedy, gdy Draco podzielił się z nim swoimi wspomnieniami? Tej nocy Draco również ofiarował mu dużo wspomnień. Bez legilimencji, bez myślodsiewni – czyste wspomnienia.

Jadą dalej.

***

Draco żąda zamiany.

— Prześpię się chwilę — oznajmia, gdy siadają na nowych miejscach.

— Nawet nie wiem, dokąd jedziemy — protestuje Harry, a Draco wyciąga mapę.

— Wiesz jak dojechać do Birmingham?

— Stąd? Nie, nie mam… Birmingham? Jedziemy do Birmingham? — dociera do niego co próbuje przekazać Draco. — Przecież to kawał drogi!

— I tak się to kończy, kiedy chcę zrobić dla ciebie coś miłego. Dobrze, jedź prosto M40 aż do Hockley Heath. Potem skręć w M6.

— Czekaj, ale po co jedziemy do Birmingham?

— Obudź mnie, jak dojedziemy.

Harry robi niezadowoloną minę, ale bez efektu – Draco zdążył już zamknąć oczy. Wzdycha więc ciężko i odciąga ręczny hamulec.

W nocnych podróżach jest coś, co go uspokaja. Droga wyłania się przed nim z ciemności, kończąc się tam, gdzie nie sięgają światła samochodu. Draco śpi obok niego, oparty o szybę. Oddycha miarowo i spokojnie. Jego sen zdecydowanie się poprawił – nie ma już tak spiętej twarzy, jak jeszcze niedawno w Landewednack.

W oddali pojawia się samochód. Jego światła rozbłyskują coraz jaśniej, aż mija ich i po jakimś czasie ponownie znika w oddali. Zegarek piszczy, oznaczając pełną godzinę – wybija dwudziesta pierwsza. Kontrolka paliwa zbliża się powoli do rezerwy. Zatrzymują się na najbliższej stacji.

— Już? — pyta zaspany Draco.

— Nie.

Idzie z powrotem spać. Harry prowadzi dalej, dopóki przytłumione światełka niewielkich parafii zaczynają oddawać pole krajobrazowi jasnemu od świateł dużego miasta. Na przedmieściach zjeżdża na pobocze i waha się, czy budzić Draco. W końcu łapie go delikatnie za ramię.

— Draco, jesteśmy na miejscu.

Gdy Draco otwiera oczy, jego wzrok pada wprost na Harry’ego. Uśmiecha się, szczerze, bez obecnej zazwyczaj wstrzemięźliwości w ekspresji. Harry oddałby wszystko za możliwość zatrzymania tego uśmiechu na zawsze. Draco rozbudza się po chwili.

— Teraz ja poprowadzę.

— Myślałem, że tutaj się zatrzymujemy?

— W Birmingham? Za kogo ty mnie masz?

Harry otwiera drzwi ze śmiechem i dokonują kolejnej zamiany.

— Mam nawigować?

— Nie, możesz iść spać.

— A co, jeśli nie jestem śpiący?

— Możesz porozmyślać o wszystkich złych decyzjach, jakie podjąłeś w życiu.

— To twoje ulubione zajęcie?

— Idź spać.

Harry chce zostać przytomny choćby na złość, ale mimo silnego postanowienia, zasypia kawałek na zachód od Shrewsbury.

***

Kiedy się budzi, dookoła panuje ciemność. Nie zwykła ciemność, tylko ciemność absolutna. Nawet na wiejskich terenach Wiltshire nie było tak ciemno, jak tu. 

Drzwi do od jego strony otwierają się.

— Harry.

Harry spogląda w górę – Draco stoi nad nim z wyciągniętą dłonią. Harry łapie go za rękę, wychodzi z samochodu i idzie. Tam, gdzie prowadzi go Draco.

Są w samym środku nieba. Serce bije mu mocniej, na chwilę kompletnie traci grunt. Gwiazdy są wszędzie, nad nimi, pod nimi, a gdy Draco zrobi jeszcze jeden krok, zabierze go w stronę migoczących konstelacji, wprost w chmurę gwiezdnego pyłu i mieniące się mgławice. Odruchowo zaciska dłoń mocniej. Boi się, że jeśli go puści, Draco odleci sam.

Draco spogląda na niego przez ramię i uśmiecha się, a Harry robi ostrożny krok w przód. Stoją teraz ramię w ramię. Harry orientuje się, że gwiazdy na dole są jedynie odbiciem nieba w niewiarygodnie olbrzymim jeziorze. Po obu stronach wody wyrastają potężne góry, których wierzchołki, mimo lata w zenicie, przykrywa śnieżna czapa. Przez chwilę wydaje mu się, że stoją na samym skraju świata. Ostra, nieskazitelna czerń rozpościera się przez całą długość krajobrazu, przenika granicę między niebem a jeziorem. Lasy, doliny i cienki półksiężyc, który balansuje na krawędzi jego serca.

— Co to za miejsce?

— Snowdonia.

Snowdonia. Brzmi jak nazwa z baśni, z opowieści o wróżkach albo magicznym królestwie w odległym świecie. Wpatruje się w rozgwieżdżoną taflę jeziora. Spadająca gwiazda miga ostatnim rozbłyskiem i znika.

— Byłem tu już kiedyś — mówi nagle Draco. — Kiedy byłem w przeszłości.

Harry wstrzymuje oddech. Draco nigdy nie opowiadał o czasie spędzonym w przeszłości, a Harry nigdy o niego nie pytał. Podobnie, jak jego przyjaciele, którzy nigdy nie pytali o wojnę. Takie rzeczy, takie wyznania, powinny być podarowane tylko z własnej woli i tylko tym, którzy o nie nie proszą. Harry orientuje się, że nadal trzymają się za ręce. Nie puszcza Draco, obawiając się, że zamilknie.

— Hogwart — mówi Draco po dłuższej chwili, patrząc na góry ze zmrużonymi oczami. — Trafiłem do Hogwartu. Nie wiem dokąd ojciec planował się przenieść, ale to tam wylądowałem. W Hogwarcie, w 1965 roku, kiedy ojciec zaczął swój pierwszy rok.

Trzy lata, myśli Harry. Trzy długie lata.

— Na początku nie wiedziałem, że mnie rozszczepiło. Myślałem, że jestem duchem, że umarłem – nikt mnie nie widział, nikt mnie nie słyszał, nie mogłem niczego dotknąć. Ale potem zaczęły pojawiać się wizje, jakby nakładały się na siebie dwie rzeczywistości. Wtedy zdałem sobie sprawę, że jestem jednocześnie w przeszłości i w teraźniejszości — Draco znów patrzy w milczeniu przed siebie. — W pewnym momencie to stało się nie do zniesienia, jak dwa głosy w głowie, które jednocześnie mówią kompletnie różne rzeczy. Odszedłem, szukając miejsca, w którym nic się w tym czasie nie zmieniło — wskazuje szerokim gestem na widok dookoła. — To było najlepsze, co udało mi się znaleźć.

Stoją dłuższą chwilę we wspólnej ciszy. Gwiazdy na górze i pod nimi sprawiają, że Harry czuje się, jakby biegł w powietrzu.

***

Ruszają dalej – Draco studiuje mapę, a Harry znów prowadzi.

— Dziękuję.

— Za co? — Draco wygląda na szczerze zdziwionego.

— Za pokazanie mi Snowdonii.

— Ach — Draco przekłada stronę. — No cóż, mówiłeś, że twoi mugolscy krewni nigdzie cię nie zabierali. Może wrócimy tu w zimę, wtedy wszystko leży pod grubą warstwą śniegu.

Harry’emu zapiera dech. Wgapia się w Draco, aż przypomina sobie, że przecież prowadzi samochód.

„Może wrócimy tu w zimę”.

Światło reflektorów rozjaśnia mrok nocy, a stare dęby po obu stronach drogi wyciągają gałęzie ku niebu.

— Nigdy nie byłem w żadnym parku narodowym — mówi, zastanawiając się, ile lat mogą mieć mijane przez nich drzewa. Gdzieś słyszał, że dęby mogą żyć nawet po dwa tysiące lat. — Żaden na pewno nie jest tak piękny, jak Snowdonia.

Po tych słowach, Draco mocno się ożywia. 

— Spodobałby ci się Brecon Beacons, jest w południowej Walii. Zawsze widać w nim gwiazdy, to międzynarodowy rezerwat ciemnego nieba. Chyba, że wolisz góry, wtedy możemy pojechać do Cairngorms, tam góry zostały uformowane przez lodowiec. Możemy też wybrać rzeki i wodospady, wtedy wchodzi w grę Peak District. Albo klify i malownicze skały, to koniecznie trzeba będzie odwiedzić Pembrokeshire Coast — Draco przerywa na chwilę wyliczanie kolejnych miejsc i przygląda się Harry’emu w zamyśleniu. — Ale wydaje mi się, że najbardziej lubisz gwiazdy.

Co najbardziej lubi Draco? Bezkresne nocne niebo, huk oceanu, a może monumentalne góry, które były tu przed ludzkością i będą długo po niej, zawsze tak samo niewzruszone czasem?

„Odszedłem, szukając miejsca, w którym nic się w tym czasie nie zmieniło”.

Harry dochodzi do wniosku, że pewnie góry.

— Mam rację?

— Słucham?

— Czy mam rację? — powtarza Draco. — Najbardziej lubisz gwiazdy?

— Tak. Lubię gwiazdy — potwierdza Harry.

Draco uśmiecha się z satysfakcją.

Harry zastanawia się, czy ponad grzbietami gór i szerokimi dolinami, widział dziś wśród gwiazd konstelację Draco.


	16. Chapter 16

Draco przejmuje kierownicę w okolicy Birmingham. Harry nie ma pojęcia dokąd jadą tym razem, ale to nie ma znaczenia.

— Prześpij się — zaleca mu Draco. 

Harry odwraca w jego stronę opartą o zagłówek głowę i przymyka oczy, pozostawiając je minimalnie otwarte – przez zmrużone powieki może obserwować, jak prowadzi. Raz na jakiś czas światła samochodów z naprzeciwka oświetlają jego twarz – zawsze patrzy przed siebie. Nigdy nie odwraca wzroku.

Zasypia wpatrując się w Draco.

***

Budzi się powoli, wynurzając się leniwie na powierzchnię rzeczywistości. Rozmyte światła łapią ostrość, przyjmując formę skrzyżowań, sygnalizacji, ulicznych latarni, samochodów. Słychać hałas toczących się w pobliżu pociągów. Harry poprawia się w fotelu i mruga w rozkojarzeniu. Londyn. Są w Londynie. Zegarek piszczy, oznajmiając trzecią w nocy, ale miasto nigdy nie śpi, a ruch jest gęsty nawet o tej porze. Ciekawe ile osób jest w drodze do Heathrow, zmierzając w stronę tysięcy miejsc, których Harry nigdy nie odwiedził.

– Dokąd jedziemy? – pyta zachrypniętym głosem.

– Ty jedziesz do domu.

Przyjemne uczucie sennego spokoju opuszcza go natychmiast. Harry czuje przyspieszone bicie serca.

— Do domu?

— Do swojego mieszkania.

Betonowe pudło w chmurach. To tam wszystko ma się skończyć? Płaskie, piaszczyste plaże w Sutton-on-Sea, wesoły gwar Brighton, surowe, wysmagane wiatrem klify kornwalijskiego wybrzeża, pola rzepaku w Wiltshire, gwiaździste niebo w Snowdonii… To wszystko ma się zakończyć tu, w zakurzonym, pustym mieszkaniu o gołych ścianach?

_In inceptum finis est._

Oczywiście, że tak się to skończy. Cała ich podróż była tylko pożyczonym czasem. Skradziona przygoda, chwile, które nie miały się wydarzyć, wspomnienia, które nie powinny były powstać. Teraz Draco wróci na swój dwór, do kapryśnej matki i oddanych skrzatów, Harry za to znów będzie spędzać dnie w pustym pudle, a gdy wytęży słuch, stojąc na balkone ze szklanką szkockiej, usłyszy echo gwizdanej melodii o wietrze, który wieje na południe, na południe…

W czystej głębi nieskrępowanej dzikości Snowdonii, Harry czuł jedność między własnym sercem a księżycem. Lekką, przejrzystą, jak niebo nad taflą jezior. Księżyc nad Londynem jest przytłaczający, dociska jego klatkę piersiową, aż brakuje mu tchu. Im bardziej oddalają się od trasy, im więcej Harry rozpoznaje ulic i uliczek, tym bardziej ciężar rośnie. W końcu docierają pod apartamentowiec. Draco parkuje Renault z tą samą gracją, z którą spaceruje krawędzią kornwalijskiego klifu, i z którą prowadzi Harry’ego za rękę prosto nad rozgwieżdżone jezioro. Gdy kieruje się razem z nim do windy, Harry czuje promyk nadziei. Szybko gasi go jednak świadomość rzeczywistości sytuacji: Draco prowadził przez wiele godzin. Filiżanka kawy przed dalszą drogą jest właściwie oczywistą kurtuazją.

Harry czuje się dziwnie nie na miejscu. Bardzo długo nie może znaleźć kluczy, jeszcze dłużej siłuje się z nimi, by otworzyć drzwi. Powietrze w zastałym wnętrzu ma delikatny posmak kurzu. Zapala światło, które odkrywa nagą biel ścian, puste półki, zimny blat kuchenny bez najmniejszego śladu domowego nieporządku. Światła miasta majaczą za rzeką przez otwarte zasłony. Harry odkłada klucze.

— Kawa? Nie mam mleka.

Draco kręci głową.

— Herbata będzie w porządku.

Choć jego nieobecność nie trwała zbyt długo, i tak ma problem z przypomnieniem sobie gdzie szukać potrzebnych przedmiotów. Cukier stał zawsze na drugiej, czy na trzeciej półce? Sięga po kubki, ale w otwartej szafce trafia na same szklanki. Równie dobrze mógłby być w cudzym mieszkaniu. Czekają na grzejącą się wodę, a Draco siada na stołku przy wyspie i przesuwa dłonią po krawędzi blatu.

— Kiedyś tu stała choinka — zauważa.

Harry spogląda na niego. 

— Pamiętasz to?

— Niezbyt dobrze. To trudne. Ale w tym miejscu były światełka, prawda?

Prawda. Pamięta ten cichy grudniowy moment. Draco oświetlony delikatnym blaskiem lampek. Harry wyciągnął do niego dłoń, ale zanim ich ręce zdążyły się dotknąć, on zniknął jak duch. Teraz patrzy na swoje dłonie, na nagdarstek, jak wygina się, gdy podnosi czajnik i nalewa wodę. „To jest prawdziwe”, myśli. Musiał wypowiedzieć te słowa na głos, bo Draco patrzy na niego dłuższą chwilę, po czym z powrotem spuszcza wzrok.

— Idzie mi już lepiej — mówi, że spojrzeniem wbitym w blat. — Odróżnianie ich. Wspomnienia, sny, rzeczywistość.

Czyli nie ma już potrzeby dotyku drugiej osoby. Harry przesuwa kubek w stronę Draco i powstrzymuje chęć muśnięcia palcami jego dłoni. Powracający motyw tej nocy – dłoń sięgająca po dłoń. Czy nie wyglądałoby to dziwnie? Mroczny Znak tuż obok liter układających się w zdanie „nie będę mówić kłamstw”.

— Może nie miałem racji — przyznaje Draco.

— Słucham?

— Może nie miałem racji — powtarza z poważnym, pytającym wzrokiem. — Może mogliśmy zostać przyjaciółmi.

Harry patrzy na świat po drugiej stronie szklanych drzwi. Zbliża się świt. Ledwo widoczna łuna na horyzoncie dotyka niepewnie najniższych z gwiazd. Pozwala sobie na chwilę odpłynąć, pomarzyć o wiecznej podróży z Draco u boku. O wspólnych wyjazdach w olbrzymie szkockie góry, nad rzeki i wodospady w Peak District, do rezerwatów ciemnego nieba i tonięciu w nieskończonej liczbie gwiazd, na kwitnące łąki w Wiltshire, na zbiory rzepaku, coroczne powroty na skraj świata w Snowdonii. Najpiękniejsze wspomnienia Harry’ego utkane będą z maleńkich choinkowych lampek, z zimowego wiatru znad brzegu Kornwalii.

Jednak Draco spędził ostatnie trzy lata w przeszłości, w której myślał, że umrze, gdzie nikogo nie mógł dotknąć, w czasie, w ktorym nikt nie słyszał jego głosu i nie widział jego twarzy. Trzy długie lata. To oczywiste, że po takim doświadczeniu widział rzeczywistość jak przez mgłę, że nic nie było do końca prawdziwe, że uśmiechał się do Harry’ego i prowadził go wzdłuż bialych klifów Dover, i dzielił się wspomnieniami z dzieciństwa, przemykając po powierzchni dni jak w półśnie. To wdzięczność, nic więcej. Jeśli inicjował dotyk, to tylko po to, by upewnić się, czy to wszystko jest prawdziwe.

Teraz, gdy czuje się lepiej, może wrócić do logicznego myślenia. Podziękuje Harry’emu za herbatę, wstanie i bez wahania wyjdzie przez drzwi. Jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jakby to wszystko nic go nie kosztowało. Może nie kosztowało.

Harry woli nie myśleć o cenie, którą właśnie planuje zapłacić. Instynkt samozachowawczy każe mu opuścić głowę, by nie patrzeć na Draco, gdy mówi:

— Właściwie to myślę, że miałeś rację. Nie moglibyśmy być przyjaciółmi.

Boi się podnieść wzrok. Z olbrzymim zacięciem wpatruje się w łyżeczkę, którą miesza cukier w swoim kubku. Obserwuje rozpuszczające się w gorącym płynie kryształki. Cisza trwa długo.

— Mówiłeś, że się zmieniłem — w głosie Draco słychać coś nowego, coś, czego Harry nie potrafi zidentyfikować. Mimo to, nadal nie podnosi wzroku.

— Cóż… — Harry skupia całą uwagę na kubku z herbatą, byle tylko nie spojrzeć mu w oczy. — Po prostu wydaje mi się, że nie mogliśmy zostać przyjaciółmi.

Draco znów milczy. Harry poddaje się i spogląda na niego. Czuje ulgę – patrzy w inną stronę, omiatając wzrokiem jadące w oddali pociągi i światła miasta za oknem.

— A teraz? — jego wzrok niespodziewanie przeskakuje na Harry’ego, który zmusza się do uśmiechu.

— Myślę, że teraz moglibyśmy zostać przyjaciółmi. Nie byłoby to zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę, że rozwiązałem twoją sprawę i sprowadziłem cię z powrotem.

Jeszcze raz próbuje się uśmiechnąć. Draco wstaje.

— Czyli to kwestia wdzięczności — mówi powoli.

— Na to by wychodziło.

— Rozumiem — Draco wyciąga z kieszeni kartę do samochodu. — W takim razie pójdę już.

— Jak to? W tej chwili? — Harry jest zaskoczony. Twarz Draco nie wyraża emocji. Nie mruga, gdy świdruje go wzrokiem. Wygląda jak kamienny posąg, nie zdradza zupełnie nic, wszystko zachowuje dla siebie. Racjonalna strona Harry'ego wie, że to po prostu pożegnanie, a nie moment na otwieranie się i zdradzanie sekretów. Posąg wraca w końcu do życia – Draco przemierza mieszkanie kilkoma szybkimi krokami. Otwiera drzwi i zatrzymuje się, by jeszcze raz zwrócić się w stronę Harry’ego.

— Skoro to kwestia wdzięczności, to dziękuję.

Po czym wychodzi, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Harry wstaje i rozsuwa szklane skrzydła. Chłonie przez skórę ciepły, letni powiew, który szepcze nieznane słowa, wplątując się w jego włosy. Opiera się na balustradzie. Wiele pięter niżej znajduje się ulica, na którą po kilku minutach wytacza się znajomy samochód. Omiata światłem kolejne budynki, coraz dalej i dalej. Obserwuje go, aż czerwone punkty tylnych świateł nikną w ciemności.

Niebo zaczyna się lekko rozjaśniać.

***

— Czy ty w ogóle masz pojęcie — Hermiona krąży nerwowo przed kominkiem — jak bardzo się martwiliśmy?

— Naprawdę, bardzo przepraszam.

— Już to mówiłeś.

— Odpuść już temu biedakowi — Ron przeciera podkrążone oczy. — Malfoy przeciągnął go przez pół kraju. Wyglądasz koszmarnie — dodaje, zwracając się do Harry’ego.

— Co ty gadasz? — Hermiona przyspiesza kroku i potyka się o stertę własnych książek podczas zataczania kolejnego kółka przed kominkiem. — Wszystko jest z nim w porządku. Wszystko jest z tobą w porządku, prawda, Harry? To znaczy… Powiedziałbyś nam, gdyby coś było nie tak?

Niepokój na jej twarzy wywołuje w nim poczucie winy. 

— Wszystko… Wszystko jest w porządku.

Tym razem to Ron wyraża wątpliwość. 

— Bez takich, stary, nie jesteśmy głupi. Coś się dzieje. Czemu wyjechałeś?

— Nie wiem. Po prostu…

— Chodzi o stres? Wiem, że zaproponowali ci awans i… Harry… — głos Hermiony brzmi nagle bardzo smutno. — Twoi przełożeni spędzili ostatnie trzy tygodnie na rozpaczliwych próbach kontaktu z tobą. Wątpię, żeby… Wątpię, żeby po czymś takim chcieli podtrzymać tę propozycję.

— Zdecydowanie nie. Słyszałem, że potrzebują kogoś bardziej solidnego — Ron łapie wzrok Hermiony. — Co? Po prostu mówię, jak jest.

— Nie planowałem, że tak się to potoczy.

Hermiona przygryza wargę. 

— Cieszę się, że jesteś cały, ale… Co ci się właściwie wydawało? Co się wydarzyło?

— Tak naprawdę to nic mi się nie wydawało — przyznaje Harry. — Musiałem po prostu… Nie chodziło o pracę. Wyjechałem z powodu…

Ron i Hermiona czekają cierpliwie z identycznym wyrazem twarzy.

— Wyjechałeś z powodu...?

— Z powodu Draco — mamrocze w końcu. Ron marszczy brew.

— Posłuchaj. Jasne, życie w przeszłości przez trzy lata zapewne nie jest zbyt przyjemne, ale ty nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za jego powrót do normalności. Zrobiłeś, co miałeś zrobić, odnalazłeś go, to wszystko. Nic więcej nie jest twoim obowiązkiem.

Harry odstawia herbatę i z jękiem chowa twarz w dłoniach. 

— Nie chodzi o to! Nie chodzi o poczucie obowiązku, nic z tych rzeczy.

— W takim razie o co? — Hermiona nie odpuszcza.

Starają się zrozumieć, naprawdę próbują. To nie oni, to on jest w tej rozmowie nierozsądny, nielogiczny. To on wtargnął do ich domu o szóstej rano, zdyszany i rozchwiany, domagając się herbaty i rozmowy. Naprawdę zasługują na wyjaśnienia. Ale na Merlina, Harry ozłociłby każdego, kto byłby w stanie podsunąć mu jakiekolwiek sensowne wytłumaczenie.

— Nie wiem. Po prostu chciałem wyjechać — mówi zmieszany, podnosząc wreszcie głowę.

Ron i Hermiona patrzą się po sobie. Żadne z nich nie mówi ani słowa.

***

Harry nigdy nie przepadał za swoim mieszkaniem – było, jakie było, przyzwyczaił się do niego. Nauczył się je tolerować, przestać je zauważać, tak jak na co dzień nie zauważa się grawitacji. Niestety, teraz czuje do niego jawną niechęć. Każdego wieczora czuje się przez nie atakowany – przez pustą kuchnię i gołe ściany, które sprawiają, że bliżej mu do biura, niż do prawdziwego domu. Normalni ludzie rozwieszają na ścianach fotografie rodziny i przyjaciół – Harry próbuje poprawić sytuację, przyklejając swoje zdjęcie z Hermioną i Ronem w kadrze. Pustka całej reszty ścian staje się jeszcze bardziej biała i nijaka, podkreślona przez jeden samotny kartonik na samym jej środku. Wygląda to po prostu smutno.

To samo w pracy. Zniknął na trzy tygodnie – trzy tygodnie! – bez ostrzeżenia, bez notatki, jakiegokolwiek sygnału. Każda inna osoba zostałaby na jego miejscu natychmiast zwolniona, z dyscyplinarką na koncie.

Tymczasem przełożeni Harry’ego tylko go postraszyli. “To ostatnie ostrzeżenie”, “gdyby nie twoje wyjątkowe zdolności i wysokie kwalifikacje”, “całe szczęście, że twoi koledzy są tak wyrozumiali”. Nie poniósł za to żadnych praktycznych konsekwencji. Co więcej, kryli go podczas jego nieobecności. Najwyraźniej zaginięcie Harry'ego Pottera nie przyniosłoby wydziałowi zbyt dobrej opinii. Poinformowano więc resztę Ministerstwa, że Harry udał się na ściśle tajną misję razem z Niewymownymi. Pierwszego dnia po powrocie, został zasypany gratulacjami z okazji zakończenia tak trudnego i odpowiedzialnego zadania. Próbował odwzajemnić serdeczności swoich współpracowników, ale szło mu to niezbyt dobrze.

Znów czekają na niego te same sprawy. Aresztowanie mężczyzny, który dorabiał produkcją nielegalnych eliksirów na boku, planowanie logistyki ochrony podczas zbliżającego się publicznego wystąpienia Ministra. 

Stoi nieruchomo – w deszczu, w porządnie wyprasowanym uniformie, ze wzrokiem wbitym przed siebie. Minister wygłasza do zebranych tłumów niekończącą się przemowę, a Harry czuwa nad porządkiem podczas protestu, pilnując w milczeniu wejścia do Świętego Munga. Tłum czarodziejów i czarownic demonstruje z tablicami głoszącymi hasła o zniesieniu nowych regulacji dotyczących eliksirów zdrowotnych. Jedna z protestujących wyrywa się z tłumu i zostaje natychmiast spacyfikowana przez funkcjonariuszy. Ciepłe strugi deszczu spływają po Harrym, nie dając wytchnienia od lipcowego upału. Wszyscy są rozdrażnieni duszącą wilgocią, która wykrzywia i moczy ich twarze.

Po powrocie do domu, wychodzi na balkon i obserwuje pociągi ze szklanką szkockiej w dłoni.

Nagle rozumie. Kochał je tylko dlatego, że przemieszczały się w różne miejsca.

***

Harry nie zostaje głównym aurorem. Informują go, że szukają na to miejsce kogoś innego, rzucając mu jednocześnie karcące spojrzenia. Powtarzają słowa wypowiedziane przez Rona – „potrzebujemy kogoś bardziej godnego zaufania i solidnego”. Williamson bierze go na bok i zapewnia, że kiedy za kilka lat pozycja znów się zwolni, a do tego czasu Harry'emu „uda się ogarnąć”, to nic nie będzie stało na przeszkodzie, by objął tę posadę.

Dwa tygodnie po powrocie, Harry siedzi w swoim dawnym biurze w dziale dochodzeniowym. Holdsworth, mimo noszenia łatki ciężkiej we współpracy, ze swoimi groźnymi spojrzeniami i surowymi minami, zachowała je w nienaruszonym stanie. 

— Stęskniliśmy się za starymi śmieciami? — pyta, stając w drzwiach. Harry zajął miejsce za biurkiem z blatem pokrytym grubą warstwą kurzu.

— Tak — odpowiada zgodnie z prawdą. Odwraca wzrok. — Podejrzewam, że nie mam zbyt dużych szans na powrót, po tym, jak zniknąłem na trzy tygodnie?

Holdsworth przygląda mu się z przekrzywioną głową – gest, którego używa, gdy coś ją szczególnie frapuje. 

— Zaginięcia to nasza specjalność — odpowiada i wychodzi.

Harry wpatruje się w pustkę, która wypełnia futrynę i powoli sięga do szuflady. Wciąż leżą w niej wszystkie stare dokumenty, a wśród nich… 

Wyciąga bladoniebieski folder i rozkłada go na biurku.

Numer sprawy: L10-332-5

Data sporządzenia dokumentu: 10 września 2003

Rodzaj sprawy: zamknięta, odnaleziony żywy

Imię i nazwisko: MALFOY, Draco

Inne imiona: brak

Przewraca stronę. Na widok wręczonego przez Narcyzę zdjęcia, traci dech w piersiach. Dwa tygodnie, odkąd ostatni raz widział tę twarz. Draco, z poważną miną i oczami w kolorze nieba przed burzą, patrzy wprost na niego. Harry wyciąga rękę i delikatnie gładzi fotografię – coś, czego nigdy nie odważyłby się zrobić w rzeczywistości. Draco ze zdjęcia nie reaguje, gdy opuszki palców Harry'ego muskają jego kości policzkowe – wciąż patrzy wprost na niego z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy.

 _Tęsknię za tobą_ , mówi w myślach Harry. Wciąż brakuje mu odwagi, żeby powiedzieć to na głos, nawet w samotności.

Zamyka folder. Twarz znika pomiędzy niebieskimi okładkami.

***

Lipiec przeradza się w sierpień. Harry stoi na schodach prowadzących do Ministerstwa z uniesioną brodą i nieruchomym wzrokiem. Bolą go stopy. Słońce w zenicie niemal parzy skórę, a po skroni spływają mu kolejne krople potu. Po lewej stronie stoi Ron, tak samo cichy i niewzruszony. Sytuacja ekonomiczna jest ciężka, Ministerstwo zaczęło rozmowy na temat podwyższenia progu podatkowego. Mężczyzna naprzeciwko Harry'ego wymachuje w jego stronę transparentem.

— Bardzo proszę o przesunięcie się sprzed wejścia. Osoby zatrudnione w Ministerstwie muszą mieć możliwość dotarcia do pracy bez narażania się na ataki.

— Ataki? Pokojowe protesty to teraz “ataki”? — cedzi przez zęby mężczyzna. — Jakim prawem? Jakim prawem próbujesz mi wmówić, że moje cierpienie to jakaś przeszkoda! Co ty możesz o tym wiedzieć? Masz swoją ciepłą posadkę, a jakże, w Ministerstwie…

— Bardzo proszę o przesunięcie się spod wejścia — powtarza beznamiętnie Harry.

— …i od sześciu miesięcy bezrobotny! Ale co to kogokolwiek obchodzi, co? Wysyłają tylko takie bezmózgie trolle jak ty, stoicie i powtarzacie za nimi jak małpy…

Harry wciąż nie reaguje i pozwala czarodziejowi kontynuować wściekłą przemowę pod jego adresem. Niedługo wyczerpie się mu czas na eliksirze wielosokowym. Nie znosi go pić, chociaż wie, że nie ma innego rozwiązania. Zgodnie ze słusznymi uwagami przełożonych, Harry w swoim prawdziwym ciele nie tylko nie mógłby odpowiednio chronić kogo trzeba, ale sam stałby się zagrożeniem dla całego zgromadzenia.

Odwraca wzrok od tłumu i pozwala sobie na moment spojrzenia w czyste, letnie niebo. Wspomina pola rzepaku. Niedługo będzie można rozpocząć zbiory, ściąć piękne, soczyście żółte kwiatostany i pozwolić łodygom wyschnąć na słońcu.

Lekkie kroki na polu. Ramiona oplatające go na krótką chwilę.

 _Złap mnie_.

***

Ostatniego dnia wakacji, gdy szafir nieba znika zastąpiony bladym błękitem, a słońce lekko łagodnieje, Holdsworth przekazuje Harry’emu informację, że w dziale dochodzeniowym zwolniło się jedno stanowisko.

— Nie mam kwalifikacji — odpowiada jej niepewnie.

— Aplikacje można składać do osiemnastego września — brzmi krótka odpowiedź.

— Pomyślę o tym.

Zgodnie z obietnicą, Harry myśli o tym bardzo często. Nazajutrz, pierwszego dnia września, pyta Rona, czy lubi pracę aurora. Siedzą w Szalonym Alchemiku, a Ron zamyśla się nad czwartym kuflem kremowego piwa. Harry spodziewa się mechanicznego zapewnienia, obowiązkowego „tak, oczywiście”. Dziwi się, gdy dostaje coś bardziej prawdziwego.

— Wydaje mi się, że tak — Ron popija odpowiedź olbrzymim łykiem piwa. — Pamiętasz nasze początki? Merlinie, to były szalone czasy.

— Absolutne szaleństwo — potwierdza Harry. — Pamiętasz zawody w tym, kto nie spał dłużej? Chyba do tej pory nikt nie pobił rekordu Atkinsona, cztery dni na służbie bez przerwy. 

— Ucinaliśmy sobie krótkie drzemki w biurze i żywiliśmy tylko kanapkami z kafejki — Ron szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu. — Mimo wszystko, było ekstra, nie?

— Wspaniale — Harry odpowiada takim samym uśmiechem, jednak szybko go gubi. — Bywaliśmy wtedy w różnych miejscach, do czegoś dążyliśmy, wywróciliśmy cały departament do góry nogami. Zrewolucjonizowaliśmy proces rekrutacji i szkoleń, pozbyliśmy się korupcji, stworzyliśmy działy specjalizacyjne…

— A kiedy nie robiliśmy rewolucji, polowaliśmy na ostatnich śmierciożerców — Ron kręci głową. — Tamte misje w terenie… Teraz już takich nie ma. Całe dnie spędzone na zasadzkach, poszukiwanie mistrzów czarnej magii… Oczywiście to wspaniale, że nie musimy się już martwić o tego typu rzeczy — dodaje szybko i bez przekonania.

— Tak myślisz?

— No… Tak. Nie ma już śmierciożerców, ani nawet ich szalonych naśladowców… Im więcej lat po wojnie, tym jest spokojniej — Ron nadal się uśmiecha, ale jego głos brzmi niepewnie. — Teraz to głównie opryszki handlujące na czarnym rynku i eliksiry warzone bez licencji… Tego typu rzeczy.

Harry odsuwa pustą szklankę, w którą wpatrywał się od jakiegoś czasu i łapie wzrok barmana. 

— Poproszę Glenmorangie. Bez dodatków, najlepiej dwudziestopięcioletnią.

Barman znika na zapleczu i wraca z przepraszającą miną. 

— Dziesięcioletnia może być? 

Harry potakuje i płaci, łapiąc kątem oka wyraz twarzy Rona.

— Za taką cenę, powinien mieć przynajmniej domieszkę Felix Felicis.

Harry milczy i bierze łyk trunku. Ron marszczy czoło.

— A ty?

— Co ja?

— Lubisz być aurorem?

Harry zatacza krawędzią szklanki niewielkie kółko. Alkohol kołysze się delikatnie od płynnego ruchu. Słowa przychodzą mu z trudem.

— Kiedyś tak.

Gdy zbiera się na odwagę i zerka na Rona, widzi, że ten nie tylko nie jest zszokowany – na jego twarzy nie widać nawet niewielkiego zdziwienia. Zamiast tego kiwa głową i pije kolejny łyk kremowego piwa.

— Tak — mówi, — dokładnie coś w tym stylu.

***

Merlinie, miał przecież tak wiele nadziei. 

Siedemnastolatek przekonany, że wszystko będzie trwało wiecznie. Że zawsze będzie chciał być aurorem – przecież bycie aurorem to pospieszne uniki, pogonie i pościgi, noce spędzone na snuciu strategii z najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Po pracy wracałby zmęczony, ale szczęśliwy, przekraczając próg niewielkiego domku gdzieś na wsi – przytulnego, może lekko zagraconego jak Nora, a może bardzo starego jak Hogwart. Przy wejściu witałaby go Ginny, wiecznie uśmiechnięta, wiecznie młoda. W swoich marzeniach on sam zawsze miał siedemnaście lat. Zabawne, jak nie wpadł na to, że powinien postarzyć siebie i Ginny. Nie pamiętał też o ambicjach i marzeniach należących do niej, o przyziemnych sprawach związanych z mieszkaniem w Londynie, o tym, że w czasach pokoju aurorzy nie byli zbyt potrzebni. Zapomniał o wszystkich drobnostkach, o chłodnym szepcie rzeczywistości.

Z drugiej strony, nie tylko jego wizja przyszłości okazała się zupełnie inna niż fakty. Seamus Finnigan zapewne nie marzył o przyszłości, w której traci na wojnie oboje rodziców. Justin Finch Fletchley nie wyśnił ostatniego roku nauki, podczas którego ukrywał się przed mordercami, nie wyczekiwał chwili, w której poddana torturom matka podaje informację o miejscu schronienia reszty rodziny. Albo Millicent Bulstrode, która doznała tak ciężkich obrażeń, że do dziś leży w śpiączce pod stałą opieką uzdrowicieli. Żadne z nich, gdy jako jedenastoletnie dzieci przekraczali próg Hogwartu z ekscytacją i pełni nadziei, nie spodziewało się takiej przyszłości.

Harry doskonale pamięta ten moment: ustawieni równo przed Wielką Salą, patrzyli po sobie z zachwytem nad wszystkim dookoła. Mogli trafić do każdego z domów, dokonać wszystkiego, zostać każdym. Życie czekało na nich jak pięknie zapakowany prezent. Pamięta Draco w nieco za dużej szacie z przydługimi rękawami, pamięta jego twarz pełną dziecięcej delikatności. Choć Harry już wtedy uważał go za aroganckiego i wywyższającego się ponad inne dzieci bufona, on sam, stojąc przed drzwiami do Wielkiej Sali, mógł wciąż jeszcze marzyć o własnej przyszłości. Może wyobrażał sobie, jak robi wszystkim zabawne kawały, może marzył o wielkiej popularności i podziwiających go przyjaciołach. Może widział siebie jako gwiazdę quidditcha, jak prezentuje wyćwiczony manewr na najnowszym modelu miotły. Może miał nadzieję na ogromny sukces naukowy, na szacunek i podziw kolegów oraz dumę ojca.

To wszystko nie miało znaczenia. Każde z marzeń obróciło się w pył, zmiażdżone ciężarem wojny. Ciężarem czarnego tuszu na bladej skórze.

Czasem rzeczy są po prostu niemożliwe. Niektórych marzeń nie da się osiągnąć.

“Myślisz, że mogliśmy być przyjaciółmi w Hogwarcie?”

Harry nieświadomie przesuwa kciukiem po dolnej wardze.

***

Dziewiąty września. 

Cztery lata temu zaginął Draco.

Jest sobota. Lato wciąż jeszcze zwleka z odejściem, jak stary przyjaciel, który trochę zasiedział się w gościach. Harry stoi na balkonie i wpatruje się w turkusowe niebo.

„Niektórych marzeń nie da się osiągnąć”.

Mógłby udawać. Kiedy się odwróci, zobaczy mieszkanie skąpane w grudniowej ciemności, oświetlone jedynie maleńkim sznurem lampek. Obok niewielkiego drzewka będzie stał Draco.

„Jesteś tu”, powie Harry, a Draco spojrzy na niego tak, jak tylko on potrafi, kiedy lekko przekrzywia głowę. Ukryty uśmiech, ulotny jak powidok. Harry zrobi kilka kroków naprzód i pocałuje ten półuśmiech, przyłoży usta w kącik ust Draco, dokładnie tam, gdzie się zaczyna.

„Więc nie patrz za siebie”.

Harry patrzy za siebie. 

Biała ściana wyrastająca z pustki skąpanej w słońcu podłogi zdaje się z niego kpić, a samotna fotografia otoczona morzem bieli wygląda smutno. Twarze Hermiony i Rona rozmywają się z daleka w niewyraźne plamy.

Wraca do środka, rzuca ostatnie spojrzenie na bezchmurne niebo i zasuwa za sobą szklane drzwi. Wiedzie dłonią po pustym blacie i czuje pod palcami wszystkie miejsca, w których powinni być ludzie. Słyszy wszystkie cisze, w których powinny rozbrzmiewać głosy, czasem łagodne i poważne, czasem rozbawione i zaczepne.

„Złap mnie”.

Harry wyciąga rękę i przez chwilę niemal czuje dotyk kwiatów rzepaku, dotyk gwiazd na skórze, dłoń splatającą się z jego dłonią.

Mruga i powoli opuszcza ramię. 

Drobinki kurzu tańczą wokół niego, odbijając światło słońca.

***

W poniedziałek wpada mu nowa misja w terenie. Ciemnozielony folder uderza o blat z głuchym trzaskiem, a zza ścianki dzielącej biurka wyłania się głowa Rona.

— Nowy przydział.

— Jakimś cudem się domyśliłem — Harry podnosi akta i zagląda do środka. Międzynarodowa szajka wyciąga od starszych ludzi ostatnie oszczędności dzięki połączeniu eliksirów miłości i uroków. Adresy, daty, zdjęcia podejrzanych i mnóstwo stron wyciągów bankowych z Gringotta. Harry uważnie studiuje dane dostępne na wyciągach.

— Niewiele tu mamy.

— Ta… Dlatego ci bardziej fizyczni przekazali to do nas — Ron wzrusza ramionami. — Pearsons pracuje właśnie nad mapą, może wyłapiemy jakiś schemat.

— Ktoś od nas rozmawiał już z jakąś ofiarą?

— Uznali, że nie ma takiej potrzeby. Ustawiliśmy za to kilka zaklęć śledzących i monitorujących. Powinniśmy złapać oszustów nie później niż za tydzień.

Harry głośno wzdycha, a Ron unosi brew.

— Hermiona pyta, czy będziesz dziś na kolacji.

— Jasne. Czemu nie.

Ron rzuca mu ostatnie podejrzliwe spojrzenie i znika za swoją ścianką.

***

Przed wyjściem z pracy, Harry odwiedza swoje biuro w dziale śledczym. Szybko poprawia się w myślach – już nie „swoje”.

Chciał je wcześniej po sobie posprzątać, ale w końcu o tym zapomniał. Może po prostu unikał tego tematu? Drzwi otwierają się za dotknięciem różdżki, tak samo jak zawsze. To uchybienie w procedurach bezpieczeństwa – jego magiczna sygnatura powinna była zostać usunięta od razu po tym, jak odszedł z wydziału. Z drugiej strony, to typowe myślenie aurora: stała czujność. Harry uśmiecha się ironicznie – nikt nie włamuje się do biur zajmujących się zaginięciami. Nie ma tam nic ciekawego, żadnych informacji o międzynarodowych grupach przestępczych ani sieciach terrorystycznych. Tylko zwyczajne zdjęcia rodzinne, twarze ludzi, których nikt nie może znaleźć. Osób, za którymi tęsknią jedynie najbliżsi, przyjaciele, rodzina, które inni uznają za nieważne.

Magiczne okna oświetlają pokój ciepłymi promieniami kończącego się dnia, prezentując widok na malowniczy zachód słońca nad miastem. Harry trafia na kartkę z podziękowaniami od syna Fenwicka. „Dziękuję za odnalezienie mojego ojca”, głosi koślawa treść napisana nastoletnią dłonią. „To dla mnie bardzo ważne”. Kiedy Fenwick zaginął, jego syn miał dziewięć czy dziesięć lat. Teraz ma siedemnaście.

Nadal zadziwia go, że ludzie dziękują za tę pracę. Miesiącami przesłuchuje ich, wyciąga z nich nieprzyjemne wspomnienia, prosi, by kolejny raz opowiedzieli o najtrudniejszych momentach, o zwyczajach, drobnych gestach, o małych dziwactwach ich bliskich – wszystko po to, by znaleźć stary szkielet na środku pola lub samobójczy list pożegnalny, a na koniec sam im o tym mówi. Po tym wszystkim – oni mu dziękują. Ze łzami w oczach dziękują mu, gdy mówi, że ich najbliższa osoba nie żyje.

Przeciera dłonią blat biurka. Mógłby w tej chwili rozwiązywać kolejną sprawę, robić coś ważnego…

Praca aurora przecież też jest ważna. Starsi ludzie tracący oszczędności życia na rzecz chciwych złodziei – to _jest_ ważne. Dużo ważniejsze, niż sprowadzenie kogoś do domu.

Wychodzi z biura spiesznym krokiem. Zamyka za sobą drzwi być może trochę za mocno.

***

W mieszkaniu jest zimno. Gdy wrzesień na dobre wziął się za przeganianie resztek lata, temperatura zaczęła szybko spadać. Harry otwiera drzwi i zatrzymuje się przed progiem. Białe ściany, panele, puste blaty. Nagi pokój. Nic tu nie ma. Z ukłuciem smutku przypomina sobie rzędy krzewów dzikiej róży w ogrodzie Astorii, zapach słodkości rumieniących się w rozgrzanym piecu, wesołe dźwięki magicznego radia. Dawno nie odwiedzał Astorii i Matthew.

Wchodzi do środka i zasuwa zasłony – białe, oczywiście. Czemu wszystko w tym mieszkaniu jest białe? Idzie do sypialni – łóżko, które dzielił z Ginny, przykrywają biała pościel i kremowa narzuta. Na szafce nocnej nie ma nic, poza szklanką wody i książką. “Kwiaty dla Algernona”. Jedyna osobista rzecz w tym przeklętym miejscu, jedyna interesująca rzecz, a ukradł ją Draco.

Kompletnie nie ma ochoty na spotkania towarzyskie, ale obiecał Ronowi, że będzie. Zdejmuje uniform, wiesza go, po czym wpatruje się tępo w zawartość szafy. Odzwyczaił się od używania szafy przez ostatnie trzy tygodnie – podczas nieplanowanej podróży kupił po prostu kilka par jeansów i tiszertów. Draco wybrał nieco bardziej formalne ubrania i utrzymywał je zawsze w nienagannym stanie, nigdy nie pogniecione, bez względu na to, jak głęboką nocą przemierzali kolejne trasy. Wtedy ta obserwacja bardzo go rozbawiła.

Tym razem nie jest mu do śmiechu.

Wychodzi z sypialni i kieruje się do drzwi. Echo kroków niosących się po pustej przestrzeni towarzyszy mu przez całą długość mieszkania.

***

Dociera na miejsce później, niż zakładał. Zegar wybija dwudziestą, gdy Hermiona zaprasza go do środka. Ma lekko zaszklone oczy, a na jej policzkach maluje się dorodny rumieniec.

— Pijecie wino beze mnie? — mówi Harry z uśmiechem i dostaje lekkiego kuksańca.

— Wcale nie! Dosłownie kilka lampek. Chcesz coś do picia? No już, nie denerwuj się, przecież wiem co pijesz. Mamy butelkę dębowej whiskey w piwnicy.

— Dzięki — Harry wchodzi do kuchni. Ron siedzi przy kuchennej wyspie z magazynem o quidditchu w dłoniach i kremowym piwem stojącym obok opartego o blat łokcia.

— Spóźniony jak zwykle — uśmiecha się w powitaniu.

Rozmawiają swobodnie, jak zawsze. Hermiona opiera się o blat naprzeciw nich i przyłącza się do wspominek o czasach Hogwartu z błyskiem w oku oraz kieliszkiem w dłoni. Godziny mijają bardzo szybko – siedzą przy stole długo po zjedzeniu kolacji. Harry bezwiednie śledzi palcem słoje na drewnianym stole, kiedy nagle Ron zabiera głos.

— I co, Harry, składasz papiery na ten wakat w wydziale śledczym? — pyta z szerokim uśmiechem.

— Skąd ten pomysł?

— Użyłem swojego wybitnego talentu aurorskiego — Ron opiera się wygodnie na krześle. — Lepiej uporządkuj swoje CV, jutro koniec rekrutacji.

Harry odrywa palec od blatu i wypija łyk kremowego piwa. 

— To bez znaczenia. I tak nie aplikuję.

Ron wymienia z Hermioną zdziwione spojrzenia.

— Ale przecież… Mówiłeś, że nie lubisz swojej pracy. Myślałem, że…

— Jestem aurorem już od siedmiu lat. Jestem w tym dobry.

— Jesteś też dobry w pracy śledczej — argumentuje Hermiona. — Rozwiązałeś dziesięć spraw w ciągu osiemnastu miesięcy!

— Mam zmarnować siedem lat doświadczenia?

— Przecież nie o to chodzi — Ron przewraca oczami. — Zresztą nie bądź taki skromny, szybko byś awansował. Holdsworth jest pod dużym wrażeniem twojej pracy, szczególnie po tym, jak rozwiązałeś sprawę Malfoya. To było genialne, Harry.

Harry nie ma ochoty rozmawiać o Draco Malfoyu. Skupia się na kroplach wody spływających po szkle butelki.

— Zawsze chciałem być aurorem.

— Ludzie się zmieniają — odpowiada Hermiona. — To, że kiedyś czegoś chciałeś, nie znaczy, że to nie może się zmienić. I owszem, zainwestowałeś siedem lat w karierę aurora, ale nie ma sensu siedzieć tam, gdzie nie jesteś szczęśliwy!

— Jestem szczęśliwy.

— Nie, nie jesteś — Ron sięga po kolejną butelkę. — Sam mi to powiedziałeś, kiedy rozmawialiśmy…

— Możemy o tym nie rozmawiać? — Harry nie wytrzymuje. — Powiedziałem wtedy tylko, że…

— Boisz się — przerywa mu Ron, wskazując na niego butelką kremowego piwa. Stawia ją na stole i odkręca kapsel. — Żenujące.

Harry niemal słyszy, jak jego własna szczęka uderza o podłogę. 

— Ja się boję? Co ty mówisz?

— Boisz się — Ron bierze leniwy łyk. — Boisz się, że jeśli wystartujesz o stanowisko w innym wydziale, to przyznasz, że decyzja o zostaniu aurorem była błędem. Że zmarnowałeś na ten błąd siedem lat. Tylko że to cholernie durne podejście do tematu. W ciągu tych siedmiu lat przydarzyły nam się niesamowite rzeczy. Zdarzało ci się być w tym czasie szczęśliwym, tak czy nie? — Ron kręci głową. — Czyli to wcale nie była strata czasu. To tak, jakbyś przegrał mecz quidditcha i uznał, że lepiej było w ogóle nie grać.

Harry milczy.

 _Jaki to ma sens? Siedzieć w pudełku, zmierzać tylko tam, gdzie prowadzi cię ktoś inny_?

— Wszystko okej?

Harry próbuje skupić się na rozmowie – kiwa głową, nawet coś odpowiada, ale myśli tylko o tym, że było blisko – było blisko, by zdecydował się nie spojrzeć za siebie. Blisko, by wcale nie zerknął w tylne lusterko.

 _To nie jesteś ty, Potter_.

Nie, to nie jest on.

***

Osiemnasty września. 

Harry stoi przed drzwiami biura. Chodzi z papierami w dłoniach w tę i z powrotem już od dwudziestu minut. Zdążył w tym czasie wpaść na trzech różnych asystentów.

— W czymś pomóc? — zapytał każdy z nich, a on za każdym razem pokręcił głową w odpowiedzi.

W oddali rozlega się bicie zegara. Południe. Bierze głęboki wdech, prostuje plecy i patrzy przed siebie. Daje sobie jeszcze chwilę, po czym stuka trzykrotnie w drewniane drzwi. Cisza. Po chwili:

— Zapraszam.

Wchodzi do środka. Holdsworth przerywa przeglądanie papierów, aby wysłać mu pełne wyczekiwania spojrzenie.

— Dzień dobry — rzuca w jej stronę niepewnie. — Przyszedłem, żeby… Pomyślałem, że może… — wskazuje na trzymane przez siebie dokumenty. — Mój wniosek.

— Dziękuję, Potter — brzmi krótka odpowiedź. Kobieta przejmuje podanie i odkłada je na biurko bez zaglądania do środka. — To wszystko?

— Chciałem… Chciałem jeszcze powiedzieć, że wreszcie to rozumiem. To, co miała pani na myśli mówiąc, że rozwiązywanie spraw to nie mecz quidditcha, a ludzie to nie znicze.

Holdsworth patrzy na niego chwilę i kiwa głową.

— Rozumiem, Potter — odpowiada i wraca do swoich dokumentów.

Harry łapie aluzję i wychodzi z biura.

***

Następnego dnia powietrze pachnie jak przed burzą. Pogoda przypomina mu noc nad Morzem Celtyckim, bladą skórę Draco i jego blond włosy kontrastujące z ciemnym, pochmurnym niebem.

Ostatnio wszystko zdaje się przypominać o Draco. Noce przywodzą mu na myśl gwiezdną toń w Snowdonii, a samotne powiewy jesieni przenoszą go na wysmagane falami kornwalijskie wybrzeże. Podczas ładnej pogody stają mu przed oczami przepastne pola żółtego rzepaku, a deszcz oznacza powrót do wnętrza Renaulta, do drzemek przy akompaniamencie wiatru i kropli deszczu za szybą. Do obserwowania, jak nadgarstki Draco wyginają się płynnie podczas wchodzenia w zakręty. 

Renault Megane Coupe, rocznik 2002. Doskonale pamięta moment, w którym zobaczył go pierwszy raz, zsuwającą się plandekę, unoszący się w powietrzu kurz. Nic specjalnego, żaden luksusowy samochód, ale to samochód Draco i Harry tęskni za nim, tak jak tęskni za jego właścicielem. Tak jak tęskni za nocnym niebem pełnym gwiazd, za autostradami, lampkami choinkowymi, wietrznymi klifami, polami rzepaku i sposobem, w jaki Draco zerka w tylne lusterko.

Harry chce wrócić domu.

***

Harry wraca do domu. 

Zjawia się na Dworze w pełnym, jesiennym słońcu. Na jego chaotyczne pukanie odpowiada zdziwiony skrzat. Po chwili wahania kłania się nisko i zaprasza go do hallu.

— Proszę tu poczekać. Przyprowadzę panią…

— Nie, nie, przyszedłem… Przyszedłem do Draco.

Zdezorientowany skrzat kiwa głową i znika. Nie ma go tak długo, że Harry zastanawia się, czy przypadkiem nie umarł gdzieś po drodze. Hall wygląda jak zawsze, pełen niewygodnych siedzisk i stolików na pajęczych nogach, z rzędami fotografii w ozdobnych ramkach. Podnosi jedną z nich – Draco uśmiecha się do niego, a on odpowiada tym samym.

Kroki. Harry podnosi wzrok.

Draco ma wyjątkowy talent do utrzymania pokerowej twarzy. Kiedy chce, potrafi ukryć wszelkie emocje. Mimo wszystko, Harry zbiera się w sobie. Na odwrót i tak już za późno.

— Jedziemy?

***

W Wiltshire na dobre zawitała jesień. Bladozłote pola, ogniste korony drzew i szkarłatne liście skąpane w ciepłym, popołudniowym świetle. Draco prowadzi samochód wąską wiejską droga, taką samą jak te, na których Harry spędził wiele godzin podczas nauki jazdy. Gdy rozłożysty dąb rzuca na moment cień na jadący pod nim samochód, Harry widzi oczyma wyobraźni kształty prastarych dębów w Snowdonii. Po jakimś czasie wiejska droga kieruje ich na nieco szerszą jezdnię. Sieć ścieżek, splątanych tras, jak arterie prowadzące do samego serca nicości.

Wszystkie rzeki wpadają do morza.

W oddali rozbrzmiewa ostrzegawczy dzwonek. Draco zwalnia i zatrzymuje samochód przed przejazdem.

Harry spogląda na niego.

— Wcale nie miałem racji.

— W czym nie miałeś racji? — Draco kładzie obie dłonie na kierownicy i wpatruje się w drogę po drugiej stronie przejazdu.

— Myślę, że mogliśmy być przyjaciółmi — odpowiada cicho. 

Draco nie spuszcza wzroku z widoku przed nimi.

— Naprawdę? — dopytuje z niedowierzaniem. — Poprzednio byłeś pewien czegoś zupełnie innego.

Nadjeżdżający pociąg jest coraz bliżej.

Teraz albo nigdy.

Harry wyciąga rękę i kładzie ją na bladej dłoni. Draco jest zdziwiony, ale nie oponuje.

— Tak. Odchodzenie jest proste. Powrót do domu jest trudny.

Unosi trzymaną dłoń i przyciągając nadgarstek do siebie, całuje delikatną skórę tuż obok miejsca, w którym tusz maluje końcówkę wężowego ogona mrocznego znaku.

Pociąg mija ich z rytmicznym stukotem rozpędzonych kół.


	17. Epilog

Harry zna drogę na pamięć. Podąża nią tak, jak bierze się kolejny wdech, jak robi się następny krok, jak spogląda się w gwiaździste niebo w bezchmurną noc. 

Jest jak pierwsza podróż, a może jak ostatnia. Jak każda pomiędzy. Wszystkie detale i drobne elementy wpadają na swoje miejsce, w sam środek jego serca. Zna je, jak dobrych przyjaciół. Smugi miejskich świateł po obu stronach. Ale on nie potrzebuje świateł, nie musi patrzeć ani widzieć. Doskonale zna drogę i zawsze będzie ją pamiętał. Jaskrawe światło płynnie przechodzi w subtelniejszy blask latarni oświetlający wilgotne od wieczornej rosy ławki i huśtawki na przedmieściach. Gdy spojrzy w górę, zobaczy zapierające dech w piersiach niebo, wszystkie gwiazdy na tle atramentowej czerni. Księżyc wisi nisko, okrągły jak srebrna moneta. Może myśleć o gwiazdach, księżycu, o wszystkim co tylko zechce. Nie musi się skupiać. Nie musi nawet pamiętać na którym rogu skręcić w kolejną wiejską dróżkę. Mapa jest wyryta w jego ciele, na skórze, w tysiącach maleńkich pieprzyków, piegów, blizn i znamion. Nie musi myśleć o niczym.

Zakręt, za którym światła niemal całkiem gasną. Kolejny zakręt, a za nim ciemność i gwiazdy. Pola, które przywołują wszystkie letnie wspomnienia, wszystkie dni i noce, którymi pędził dalej i dalej, kwiaty rzepaku kontrastujące z niebem w kolorze płomienia propanu tak, że z zachwytu brakuje tchu.

Jeszcze jeden zakręt. Słoneczne wspomnienia nikną, ale to nic, jedzie przecież do siebie, do domu, prostą, długą drogą, to już koniec zakrętów.

Żwir na podjeździe chrzęści pod kołami auta jak świeży śnieg pod ciężkim butem. Harry zawsze kochał zimę. I lato. Jego przyjaciele upierają się, że trzeba wybrać, zdecydować się na jedną porę roku, ale jemu to nie przeszkadza – nie ma problemu z tym, żeby kochać dwie rzeczy jednocześnie.

Trzaśnięcie samochodowych drzwi i krótki spacer krętą ścieżką. Mija polne kwiaty, próbujące wydostać się poza obręb klombów i biały jaśmin, jaśniejący w zimnym świetle księżyca. Dociera do ciemnozielonych drzwi w kolorze bluszczu, który pnie się obok po piaskowym kamieniu. 

Ciepły blask wylewa się na próg. Wchodzi do środka – w kominku na drugim końcu pokoju tańczy ogień. Draco spogląda na niego znad książki, skulony wygodnie w fotelu .

— Jesteś.

Harry przemierza pokój i całuje go na powitanie.

— Tak — odpowiada. — Jestem w domu.

***

Tej nocy, śpiąc w głębokiej ciemności, Harry śni o długich trasach i przepastnych polach, o niekończących się drogach prowadzących prosto w stronę słońca, które zachodzi w kolorze rzepakowych pól, jesiennych liści i leniwych letnich popołudni. Patrzy wprost w jaskrawą łunę przejrzystego nieba i stawia krok naprzód.

Kiedy zaczyna kręcić się przez sen, Draco przyciąga go bliżej do siebie i mocno przytula.


End file.
